Ponto de Vista
by Mimi Marques
Summary: 'Então percebi. Draco Malfoy não gostava de Hermione, não por ela ser Trouxa, mas por ela ter se casado com papai.' Ponto de Vista de Rose Weasley sobre o relacionamento de Draco e Hermione.
1. Friedrich Nietzsche

**Ponto de Vista.**

'Você não pára nem na hora do almoço?' Perguntou Alvo tirando o livrinho de minhas mãos. Olhei para os meus pés para depois olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele girou o livrinho nos dedos longos e leu a primeira frase daquela página. 'As convicções são inimigas mais perigosas da verdade do que as próprias mentiras... Até que faz sentido...'.

'Claro que faz sentido, Al. Quem disse isso foi Nietzsche!' Respondi com certa arrogância. Ele soltou um sorriso falso, amarelo, um sorriso que costumo chamar de pomposo; como se ele quisesse realmente soltar um sorriso divertido, mas era incapaz de ocultar a franca falsidade.

'E claro que Nietzsche nunca está errado...' Ele ironizou.

'Huh, o que você quer, Al?' Perguntei mudando de assunto.

"Você bem sabe que admiro a quantidade de livros que lês por ano, Rose, mas há tempos em que se precisa comer.' Ele disse aumentando o sorriso pomposo. 'O almoço está servido.'

Revirei os olhos e bufei um pouco indignada. Alvo tirou o sorriso pomposo e riu divertido. Ele me conhecia. Ele era o único daquela família que realmente me conhecia. Ele sabia que eu detestava quando todos da família decidiam almoçarem juntos.

Irrita-me ver todos eles sentados numa mesa, falando sem parar, sobre as mesmas coisas de sempre, ocultando todas as coisas ruins e mostrando-se felizes com tudo que os rodeiavam. Todos juntos escondidos numa grande máscara de hipocrisia.

Ah, a hipocrisia... A grande responsável pelo Status Quo de nossa sociedade. Tão irritante, tão revoltante, tão... divertida!

Respirei fundo e levantei-me da poltrona. Alvo fechou o meu livrinho e o colocou sobre a mesinha em frente a lareira. Juntos, fomos até o jardim para o tão adorado almoço. Eu já não gostava de ir á Toca, mas quando todos se reuniam tornava-se ainda pior. Não suportava ter que comprimentar todos ali presentes, inclusive parentes dos quais nem me lembro o nome – e nem hei de lembrar.

'Oiy, Rose, venha cá...' Chamou-me meu pai com a mão direita quando me viu sair pela porta da cozinha. Falava com um homem alto, de chapéu e de bigode e também ruivo. Fui até ele em passos lentos, olhando para a grama mal-feita. 'Esse é seu tio, Charles. É a primeira vez que ele vem ao almoço da família... vamos, cumprimente-o.'

Soltei um sorriso hipócrita e apertei a mão dele. 'Está uma moça, já.' Ele disse puxando sorrisos do meu pai. Eu odiava esses tipos de comentários. Típicas pessoas que provavelmente só pensa em duas coisas: o tempo passa rápido demais e/ou o queria ser da sua idade para enamorar-te.

Senti o braço direito do meu pai sobre minha cintura. 'Rosinha é a melhor aluna de Hogwarts.'

Revirei os olhos e olhei para a grama tosca. Certo, talvez o que mais me irritava em tudo aquilo fosse a eterna mania de todos os parentes mais velhos chamarem-me de Rosinha. Eu já tinha 15 anos, entraria para o meu sexto ano e ainda havia pessoas ridículas na minha família que continuavam a me chamar pelo apelido de quando tinha 10! E se já não bastasse, era meu pai quem não se tocava de que eu detestava aquele apelido.

'Ah, então puxou a mãe... Ainda bem.' Brincou meu tio rindo fazendo papai rir junto.

Ainda bem mesmo. Eu poderia até não gostar muito da minha família, poderia odiar todos aqueles almoços e jantares que costumavam fazer no verão, mas o que mais me agradava em tudo aquilo era minha mãe.

Hermione era a única pessoa de toda aquela família que eu realmente admirava. Foi a melhor aluna de Hogwarts mesmo sendo Trouxa, é chefe no departamento de Leis Mágicas do Ministério da Magia, conhece de tudo um pouco, lê mais de cem livros por ano e foi responsável pela revolução nas leis sobre os elfos domésticos. Eu tinha muito orgulho dela...

Papai?

É auror, foi goleiro de Quadribol, coleciona figurinhas do Chuddley Cannon's e foi responsável por uma das revoluções no Ministério da Magia. Seu maior orgulho? Hugo.

Não... seu orgulho maior, bem maior, era mamãe. Depois vinha Hugo.

'E já vai para o sexto ano... A qual casa pertence?' Perguntou o tio que nem mais me lembrava o nome.

Papai tirou o braço direito da minha cintura e levou o copo de Whiskey da mão esquerda á boca, tomando um gole. Olhei para os olhos do senhor á minha frente e respondi com um sorriso:

'Sonserina.'

Típica reação. Ele arregalou os olhos castanhos escuros e o rosto pareceu endurecer-se. Ele limpou a garganta e tentou disfarçar o espanto. 'E está gostando?'

Fechei os olhos e sorri alegre. Respondi um 'adorando' e ao abrir os olhos, vi o mesmo gesto que papai havia feito agora pouco. 'Que bom...' Disse ele limpando o bigode com a costa da mão esquerda.

Eu já não me importava mais. Não mais.

Importei-me aos meus 11 anos quando o chapéu seletor decidiu insanamente colocar-me na Sonserina. Não sabia como encarararia papai ao voltar para casa. Ele detestava aquela casa verde-prata, era para eu também detestá-la! Era pra eu ir para Grifinória, assim como ele fora, como mamãe fora!

Não fui.

Vi dirigindo-me á mesa mais sombria daquela escola com uma ânsia de vômito. Alvo sentiu pena de mim. Sim, eu sei que ele sentiu. E por isso, ele pediu para que o Chapéu Seletor também o colocasse na Sonserina. Ele ainda negava e dizia que fora escolha do próprio chapéu, mas eu sabia que não era.

Ao meu lado, ele sentou-se. Nós dois olhamos a mesa á nossa frente e encaramos James. Estava sério, sem gracinhas. E ao vê-lo assim, percebi algo que não havia percebido até então... James era rídiculo.

Extremamente.

Ele queria ser o que tio Fred e Jorge eram. Queria ser o que James Potter era. E por isso, quando se viu á frente de uma situação que não sabia como Fred e Jorge ou James Potter iria lidar, ele fechou a cara. Sem ter o que fazer. Sem saber o que fazer por si próprio.

Não poucas vezes, James é rude comigo. Provavelmente ele pensa a mesma coisa que eu e por isso me culpa por Alvo ter ficado na Sonserina.

Mas já se passaram cinco anos. E eu realmente adoro aquela casa. Gosto das cores, gosto dos dormitórios, gosto do Salão Comunal e gosto das pessoas que lá conheci. E ao fim do meu primeiro ano, eu tinha a certeza que o Chapéu Seletor me colocou de fato na casa certa. Hoje, eu realmente vejo que não pertenço a Grifinória.

'Ningém é perfeito, não é?' Indagou meu pai tentando contornar o mal estar que acabou de se passar por ali.

'É.' Confirmou o meu tio. 'E o caçula?' Indagou mudando de assunto, ou melhor, de sujeito.

Hugo.

Se eu puxei Hermione, Hugo puxou Rony. Talvez a diferença para os dois seja a aparência. Hugo tem os olhos cor de mel e os cabelos castanhos. Mas eram praticamente a mesma pessoa. Os mesmos interesses, o mesmo jeito de ser, a mesma burrice...

'Ah, o Hugo é da Grifinória...'

Recusei-me a escutar o resto. Sem dizer uma palavra saí dali e fui direto á mesa para terminar logo com aquilo. Al estava sentado numa cadeira, amassando a grama tosca com os sapatos pretos.

'Acho que você não gosta disso tanto quanto eu...' Falei sentando-me ao lado dele. Ele deu de ombros e continuou amassando a grama mal-feita. Ele estava irritado com algo. Levantei o rosto e procurei pelo jardim algo que evidenciasse a sua irritação. Soltei um riso abafado ao perceber o que era. 'Ora, Alvo, são seus pais...' Eu disse divertida ao ver através da janela da cozinha, Harry e Gina se beijando.

'Eles podiam parar!' Disse irritado. 'O que eles acham? Que todos gostam de ver isso? É nojento!'

'Bom, não me incomoda nenhum pouco.' Respondi cruzando as pernas. De fato não me incomodava. Não eles. Tenho a mesma sensação de Alvo quando vejo meus pais fazendo aquilo. É curioso, mas é realmente algo assustador.

'Não são seus pais.' Respondeu parecendo um pouco revoltado.

'Ah, ninguém está vendo eles ali...' Disse indiferente. 'Estão todos hipocritamente conversando.'

'Sua mãe não está conversando...' Ele disse levantando o rosto e parando de amassar a grama.

Procurei-a com os olhos e a vi sentada com as pernas cruzadas, numa cadeira branca ao fim da grande mesa. Estava com os olhos focados em algum ponto da mesa e seu dedo indicador tamborilava na mesa sem parar. Era possível ver algo de aflição no rosto de Hermione.

Respirei fundo e olhei para os olhos verdes esmeraldas dele. 'Eles brigaram ontem.' Disse soltando um sorriso. 'Como sempre...'

'Você não tem medo de que eles se separem?" Perguntou ele curioso diminuindo a voz. Não que realmente precisasse já que todas aquelas pessoas conversando faziam um barulho realmente alto.

'Não tenho medo, Al. Eu sei que eles vão se separar.' Vi as pálpebras dele se abrirem um pouco. 'Al, desde que me lembro, esses dois brigam, e sempre brigarão. O que acontece é que minha mãe faz vista grossa.'

'E por que diz que eles vão se separar? Eles te disseram isso?'

'Papai será o último a saber que ele está se separando.' Disse com a voz fina e ele juntou as sobrancelhas negras. Respirei fundo. 'Ninguém aguenta fazer vista grossa por tanto tempo. As pessoas cansam, Al. Mamãe tá cansando. E o papai não tenta fazer dar certo.'

'Você não se incomoda?' Perguntou parecendo desapontado 'Não se incomoda deles se separarem?'

Mirei a grama mal-feita aos meus pés. Imaginei minha vida sem o papai. 'Um pouco, afinal são meus pais...' Levantei o rosto e olhei para mamãe de novo. Ela percebeu meu olhar e sorriu para mim. Hipocrisia. Voltei meus olhos á grama. 'Mas ela tá cansando, Al. Papai irrita mamãe, mamãe irrita papai. Se quer saber, admira-me eles terem aguentado até aqui.'

'Por quê?'

'Porque eles não se respeitam. Papai nunca ouve o que mamãe tem a dizer, isso a irrita mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mamãe não leva papai a sério, o que o irrita também. Papai não sabe dizer qual o livro favorito de Hermione, Hermione não sabe dizer qual jogador Ron mais gosta no time do Chudley Cannon's! Parece que não se conhecem... Como acha que uma relação assim pode dar certo?'

'Mas eles já estão juntos faz muito tempo. Acha que depois de todo esse tempo, ele se separariam?'

'Nenhum tempo é tempo demais, Alvo.' Respondi com a voz um pouco mais baixa.

'O que foi?' Ele perguntou percebendo que eu estava mais pensativa.

'Ás vezes, acho que mamãe só casou com Rony porque ele era o único.' Disse acompanhando uma fileira de formigas marrons caminharem pela grama.

'Ah, Rose, nada a ver!' A forma confiante de como Alvo havia dito aquilo me surpreendeu, e levantei o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos verdes. 'Rony não seria o único!'

'Eu não disse que seria, Al, disse que era...' Falei corringindo-o com a voz baixa. 'Hermione, Rony e Harry se conhecem faz mais de 25 anos. Harry se casou com Gina, com quem você esperava que minha mãe casasse?'

'Eles se gostam...'

'É claro que eles se gostam, são amigos de infância!' Respondi com a voz tranquila. 'Não estou dizendo que eles não se gostam como esposos, é só que mamãe namorou Rony – e somente Rony – e ao verem Harry e Gina se casarem, decidiram se casar! Como se todas as brigas que sempre tiveram fosse desaparecer ao se casarem, como se todas as diferenças fossem ser esquecidas...'

'Acharam que com o casamento mudaria a situação, Rose. É normal.'

'As pessoas não mudam, Al'. Respondi piscando os olhos. Alvo voltou a amassar a grama tosca com os sapatos pretos. 'Elas nunca mudam. Elas acham que mudam. Esquecem os desafetos, os ódios, os detalhes, tudo, para que o outro veja alguma mudança. E mais uma vez, não muito tempo depois, tudo isso volta. Elas tornam-se novamente aquilo que são. Enquanto mamãe tentava mudar, não ser estressada, metida ou reclamona, papai nada fazia. Agia como sempre agia e há de agir. Mamãe não aguentou e tornou-se aquilo que sempre fora... E vivem a brigar todo dia, toda hora.'

'Devia parar de ler Nietzsche, Rose... Está começando a pensar como ele.' Ele disse, puxando um pouco de grama com a mão direita. 'Seus pais namoraram e se casaram. Eles brigam, mas não quer dizer que só se casaram porque eram os únicos na vida do outro.'

'Mamãe está com 42 anos, Al, e em toda sua vida só namorou Rony.' Eu disse levantando o rosto de forma prepotente e fiquei a mirar o céu azul daquela tarde de verão. 'Ela gosta do papai, realmente gosta, mas aposto que ela pensa em outros homens... O quê? Por que o espanto?' Indaguei quando percebi certo susto no semblante dele.

'Hm, sua mãe pensar em outros homens... Não te incomoda?' Percebi no rosto dele um pouco de rubor. Soltei um sorriso.

'Não. Acho normal. Eu penso em outros homens...'

'Ah, mas você tem 16 anos, isso é natural, mas sua mãe?'

Olhei para ele com o rosto divertido, virei-me para ficar á frente dele e cruzei as pernas. 'O que é de tão Inatural na mamãe pensar em outros homens?'

'Sei lá, é um pouco estranho...' Ele procurou as melhores palavras, mas só havia pensado naquela.

'Não é estranho, é natural. Ou você acha que a sua mamãezinha também não pensa em outros homens?' Vi o rubor do rosto dele aumentar incrivelmente. Alarguei meu sorriso ainda mais. 'Você acha que a sua mamãe só pensa no seu papai?'

Se ele dissesse que sim, era mentira. Eu idealizava tudo na minha vida. Idealizava as mais diversas situações, e mesmo que elas não acontecessem como esperava, eu continuava a idealizar. Idealizava meu futuro namorado, minha futura casa, meu futuro emprego. E não muitas vezes, eu alternava essas idealizações. Quantas vezes já quis que meu namorado fosse o próprio Alvo para depois querer namorar Zambini e até Malfoy? Quantas vezes já me vi sendo auror para depois me ver sendo uma Inominável?

Eu poderia não conhecer Gina totalmente, mas eu conhecia Lily Luna. E se Lily Luna é igual a mãe, Gina é igual a Lily Luna. O que quer dizer que Gina, assim como Lily Luna, era safada. E se ela era safada, pensava mais em homens do que minha mãe pensava em livros.

E Alvo Severo também sabia disso. Não sei se por sermos melhores amigos ou por sermos sonserinos, mas nós dois tínhamos uma facilidade imensa de compreender um ao outro. Então, assim como não gostava daquela família a qual pertencia, eu percebia que Alvo tinha certa raiva da mesma família também. Alvo se incomodava com o jeito de ser da mãe e consequentemente da irmã. Eu poderia até chamar de vergonha...

'Ah, pára, Rose, não gosto disso...' Ele disse olhando para o chão mostrando-se completamente sem jeito.

'O quê? Pensar que sua mãe transa com seu pai pensando em outro homem?' Perguntei normal e o vi levantar o rosto assustado para mim. Eu ri. Não sei porque as pessoas teimavam em evitar falar de sexo, era algo divertido de se conversar.

'Ah, Rose, pára! Vai dizer que você não se incomoda com a sua mãe pensando em outro homem?"

'Já disse que não, Alvo.' Respondi normal. E realmente não me incomodava. Hermione era minha mãe e eu a entendia só de olhá-la. Colocando-me no lugar dela, se por toda a minha vida eu tivesse namorado um só garoto, vejo que eu gostaria de transar com outros homens. Só pra ver como é... Se é do mesmo jeito, se tem o mesmo gosto, se são as mesmas sensações... 'Mas me incomoda em pensar que papai pensa em outras mulheres...'

Aquilo sim me incomodava. Não sei porque, mas o pensamento de que papai pensa em outras mulheres – mesmo sabendo que é tão natural quanto mamãe pensar em outros homens – me deixava revoltada. É como se ele não lhe desse valor. Como se não fosse feliz com ela. E vou dizer a verdade... Papai deveria ter orgulho de ter se casado com Hermione. Mamãe vale mais do que toda aquela família. Vale mais do que toda aquela gente pobre e interesseira.

Sim, pobre e interesseira. Este é bem o retrato de que tenho daquela família. Alvo sabe disso e embora ele fique incomodado com esse pensamento, ele aceita. Ás vezes, acho que ele até concorda comigo.

'Não me incomoda o papai pensar em outras mulheres...' Ele disse franzindo as sobrancelhas.

'Quem você acha que seu pai pensa?' Perguntei cruzando os braços e o rosto dele ficou extremamente ruborizado.

'Sei lá... Como quer que eu saiba?" Ele indagou dando de ombros. 'E a sua mãe... quem você acha que ela pensa?' Ele devolveu a pergunta no mesmo tom que lhe lancei.

Olhei a grama tosca no chão. Pensei. Pensei. Um sorriso tímido apareceu no meu rosto e Alvo levantou as sobrancelhas curioso. Eu não tinha certeza e provavelmente nunca teria, mas eu pensava nele com certa frequencia. E se eu puxei mamãe...

'Draco Malfoy.' Disse com a voz elevada em uma risada.

'Por que acha que ela pensa nele?' Ele perguntou curioso. Eu percebi que ele começava a se descontrair naquela conversa atípica de dois adolescentes sobre o relacionamento dos pais.

'Ele é sangue-puro e ela é Trouxa.' Eu disse nos olhos verdes dele. 'Acho que isso a faz idealizar como seria a relação deles.'

'Assim como você e o Scorpius?' Ele perguntou.

Scorpius Malfoy era a pessoa de quem eu mais temia em Hogwarts. Tudo graças ao papai pela incenssante maneira de dizer que ele é mau, faz parte das trevas, quase um necromancer. E ao ser sorteada para a Sonserina, passei mais de anos sem falar com ele. Ele também não fazia questão de falar comigo. Eu estava convicta de que ele era exatamente o que papai tinha me dito.

Lembre-se de Nietzsche. "As convicções são inimigas mais perigosas da verdade do que as próprias mentiras."

No nosso quarto ano, após ele ter começado a namorar minha melhor amiga, Gabrielle Mondyllard, passei a conhecê-lo e logo percebi que papai não sabia exatamente de nada em relação á Sonserina.

Scorpius não é má pessoa, nem chega perto de um necromancer. Ele possui lá seus mistérios, seus ódios, mas é perfeitamente normal. Scorpius faz parte de uma família extremamente tradicional, honrosa e poderosa. É meio difícil livrar-se de todas suas crenças, seus pensamentos, mas Scorpius até que é flexível. Passou a conversar comigo mais naturalmente, interessessou-se pela tecnologia do mundo trouxa e respeita o meu sangue.

Mas ainda possui o característico desdém, o preconceito e tem algo nele que me chama atenção. Contei isso a Gabrielle e ela havia me dito que era tensão. Tensão por ele ser sangue-puro; por meu pai não gostar da família dele; tensão por ele não gostar da minha família.

Eu realmente acho que deva ser isso. E se tenho uma tensão por ele, mamãe também tem. Hermione é Trouxa, amiga de Harry e Ron, Grifinória e a melhor aluna de Hogwarts. Malfoy é puro, inimigo dos Potter e Weasley, Sonserino e o segundo melhor aluno de Hogwarts. Seguramente, as tensões deles são mais fortes que as minhas para com Scorpius Malfoy. Seguramente, mamãe gostaria de transar com Draco Malfoy!

'É, assim como eu e o Scorpius...' Respondi confirmando com a cabeça.

'Acha que Draco Malfoy pensa na sua mãe?'

Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Eu não havia pensando pelo lado dele. Não sabia se Scorpius pensava em mim também. Algo dentro de mim quis acreditar que sim. Eu me sentia feliz quando pensava que talvez Scorpius pensava em mim. Mas Draco?

Pela tamanha honra dos Malfoy, capaz de Draco autoflagelar-se a cada vez que pensasse em Hermione. 'Eu não sei, Al...' Respondi honestamente.

'Você gostaria que ele pensasse?'

Pisquei os olhos. Pensei em Hermione... Pensei nela com Draco Malfoy... Pensei em Malfoy. 'Aham.' Respondi baixando os olhos. Aquilo era pecado? Injusto? Eu não sei. Minhas sensaçõs não batem ao estilo dos pilares da sociedade. Eu só sei que eu gosto de pensar que Draco Malfoy pensa na mamãe.

'Ás vezes, acho que papai pensa na sua mãe...' Ele disse extremamente corado. Eu olhei para ele e Alvo tentou não rir.

'É... ás vezes, também acho que mamãe pensa em Harry...' Respondi acompanhando o sorriso sem jeito dele.

'Isso é traição?' Ele perguntou curioso.

Fiquei a pensar, mas não cheguei a uma conclusão e por isso dei de ombros. Ajeitamo-nos ao redor da grande mesa e nos servimos do almoço de verão. Lily Luna e Hugo sentaram-se á nossa frente.

Não me agradava em nada ficar perto daqueles dois, mas fingi normalidade, afinal um era meu irmão e a outra minha prima. Os dois pareciam com raiva um do outro. Procurei na minha mente algum motivo. Provavelmente, Hugo havia descoberto que Lily Luna estava interessada em algum garoto.

'Rose, por que os homens acham que mandam em nós?' Perguntou-me Lily Luna num tom de voz que claramente ignorava Hugo ali ao seu lado.

'Não são apenas os homens, Lily. Em toda criatura viva, encontra-se sempre um desejo de poder.' Respondi normalmente e vi os dois ali á minha frente levantarem as sobrancelhas. Eram muito novos parar entender. Nah, nem tanto. Eram muito grifinórios para entender...

'Quem disse isso?' Perguntou Hugo parecendo irritado com o que eu havia dito.

'Friedrich Nietzsche.' Disse Alvo ao meu lado. Olhei para ele e sorrimos juntos.

'Não acho que ele tenha razão.' Disse convicto. 'Não tenho desejo de poder.'

'Você é grifinório, rapaz. Grifinórios não almejam ser nada mais além daquilo que é.' Quem disse isso para ele foi Gabrielle Mondyllard. Levantei as sobrancelhas desacreditada ao ver minha melhor amiga, em pé, no jardim da Toca, com um sorriso desdenhoso na cara ao lado de Scorpius Malfoy.

'O que estão fazendo aqui?' Perguntei curiosa sentindo toda minha raiva daquele almoço ir embora.

'Estávamos sem fazer nada, daí decidimos aparecer por aqui para ver como estaria andando o almoço de verão da família mais populosa de todo o mundo bruxo.' Respondeu Gabrielle com o sorriso desdenhoso ainda no rosto.

'Papai também veio...' Disse Scorpius com a típica voz mordaz.

Procurei-o com os olhos e vi Draco Malfoy falar algo com tio Harry. Papai fechou a cara para ele e mamãe soltou um sorriso hipócrita. Reparei nas narinas de Hermione se dilatarem, como se puxasse para dentro dos pulmões uma quantidade muito grande de ar. Daí tive a certeza.

Draco e Hermione transavam-se. A todo momento...

____________________________________________________________________


	2. Arthur Schopenhauer

Minha maior característica era a observação.

Desde pequena, costumava observar as brigas de mamãe e papai enquanto Hugo fingia não vê-las. Observava o relacionamento de Harry e Gina enquanto Alvo fingia não vê-los. Observava a intimidade que tinha com Al e a tamanha falta dela com meu próprio irmão.

Essas observações me fizeram ter análises de tudo na minha própria cabeça. E essa mania de observar a tudo em minha volta já virou algo tão natural que nem eu mesma percebia as análises que fazia.

Era a primeira observação oficial que fazia com Draco e Hermione. Antes desta conversa com Al, nem passava pela minha cabeça a vontade de saber se realmente mamãe pensava em Draco Malfoy. Ao observar os dois, chegei em uma conclusão.

O mundo não é mais que Representação.

Assim diz Arthur Schopenhauer, um filosófo realmente interessante. A Representação conta com dois pólos inseparáveis: por um lado, há o objeto, constituído a partir do tempo e espaço e por outro, há a consciencia subjetiva acerca do mundo, sem a qual este não existiria.

Ou seja, o mundo é aquilo que você acha que é. Não á toa pessoas costumam dizer "Ele não faz parte do seu mundo." Este é o pensamento que engloba todo o ser de Draco Malfoy e Hermione.

Ele é rico, puro, conservador, agnóstico e sonserino.

Ela é pobre, trouxa, revolucionária, católica e grifinória.

De verdade, acha que eles podem ter algo em comum? Acha que esses dois fazem parte do mesmo mundo?

Porém, havia algo que quebrava todo aquele mundo imposto a eles... A Vontade. Ao tomar consciência de si, o homem se experiencia como um ser movido por aspirações e paixões. Elas constituem a unidade da Vontade, compreendida como o grande mediador da vida humana.

A Vontade não se manifesta como um principio racional, muito pelo contrário, ela é o impulso cego do homem.

Aquela Vontade, a mesma Vontade de Arthur Schopenhauer, era a vontade irracional de mamãe querer transar com Draco. Era a vontade de Draco Malfoy vir até aqui.

Ele veio para o tedioso almoço de verão da família que ele mais detesta em todo mundo. Por que ele sairia da luxuosa Mansão Malfoy para vir á um almoço completamente sem graça e rodear-se de todas as pessoas das quais ele mais odeia? Por nós?

Nah, por ela.

Ele veio por ela. Para vê-la mais uma vez.

Afinal, Draco só poderia vê-la duas vezes por ano. 1º de setembro, o dia em que embarcamos para Hogwarts, e 24 de Junho, o dia que retornamos de Hogwarts. Se ele desse sorte, poderia encontrá-la no Ministério ás vezes. Se ele quisesse, poderia vê-la todos os dias, mas ele não podia. Não podia deixar mostrar-se aos outros que ele estava por observá-la. Era rídiculo.

Então, ao ver que o filho viria para o almoço, ele decidiu vir também. Usaria a vontade do filho como uma desculpa a tio Harry, papai, mamãe e a ele próprio. Era uma daquelas mentiras que se queria acreditar veemente. Aquelas mentiras que Cazuza chamava de sinceras.

'O que está olhando?' Perguntou Scorpius curioso.

'Faz tempo que não vejo seu pai...' Disse ainda sem tirar os olhos de Draco e Hermione. Senti Alvo soltar um sorriso. Ele sabia o motivo pela minha repentina busca por Draco Malfoy.

'Não acha ele muito velho pra você?' Perguntou levantando a sobrancelha direita.

'Mas não deixa de ser gostoso...' Respondeu Gabrielle numa voz estridente. Ri junto dela e voltei meu rosto aos amigos ali presente.

'Não acredito que vieram até aqui.' Disse alegre.

'É... Eles não deviam estar aqui!' Reclamou Lily Luna cruzando os braços. 'Odeio eles!' Ela falou um pouco irritada.

'Também não gostamos de você, Potter!' Retribuiu com secura Gabrielle. 'Aliás, não gostamos de nenhum de vocês!'

'Então por que vieram?' Perguntou Hugo também irritado.

'É, não acredito que vieram só pra comer...' Disse Alvo sério.

Al não gostava tanto daqueles dois tanto quanto eu. Vivia a discutir com Gabrielle e via Scorpius como grande rival. Sou eu quem tenho que evitar brigas entre nós.

'Já vi que educação está em falta nessa família...Aliás, sempre esteve.' Falou Scorpius com os olhos azuis contorcidos. Vi Al cerrar os punhos nervoso.

'Mande-os ir embora, Rose!' Ordenou Lily Luna.

Aquilo era piada, certo? Eu não gostava de ir a Toca, mas ter os meus melhores amigos ali me deixava aturar tudo aquilo. E a garota chamada Lily Luna _ordenava _para que eu mandasse embora as únicas pessoas que me agradavam?

'Os incomodados que se retirem, Lily. Sente-se longe de nós.' Mandei numa voz firme. Vi a garota ruiva fazer uma careta. 'De certo, sua mãe não ficará descontente se sentar ao seu lado.'

'Não quero sentar lá, só conversam sobre coisas chatas...'

'E nós só vamos conversar sobre sua morte...' Disse Gabrielle numa voz fria. Lily Luna afundou-se na cadeira de madeira.

'O que esses idiotas vieram fazer aqui?' Perguntou Hugo aumentando a voz rouca.

Hugo estava com 14 anos. A puberdade acabara de chegar ao meu irmão e era possível notar a mudança de voz, o rosto tornando-se mais masculino e até o inicio de uma barba pelas costeletas ao lado do rosto. Com essas características, ele gostava de mostrar a todos que estava se tornando um homem. Acho que essa demonstração de um macho-alfa é o que faz Lily Luna se interessar por ele.

Gabrielle pegou uma taça de vinho em cima da grande mesa. Percebi que algumas pessoas olharam para ela.

'Eu gostaria de fazer um brinde a Alvo Severo.' Ela disse irônica aumentando a voz chamando a atenção das outras pessoas.

'Vá para o inferno.' Respondeu Al irritado.

'É, vão para o inferno!' Irritou-se papai. Revirei os olhos e olhei para ele. Estava na outra ponta da mesa e tinha o rosto em ódio. 'Não deviam estar aqui!'

'Não são bons anfitriões...' Falou Scorpius com um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto.

'Ah, Malfoyzinho, cale a boca!' Mandou papai com uma voz bruta. Percebi Hermione encostar a cabeça na mão e respirar fundo.

'Você devia mostrar mais respeito, Weasley...' Disse Draco Malfoy levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentado. Ah, Hugo devia aprender com ele como ser um macho-alfa. 'Principalmente com seus superiores.'

'Sempre com esse papo, não é Malfoy?' Irritou-se Ron de uma vez. Era notável as orelhas vermelhas. 'Devia levar seu filhote daqui! Não gostamos de vocês por aqui!'

'Sempre com a mesma arrogância.' Comentou Malfoy com certa tranquilidade. 'Eu vim com minha família para este almoço, pronto para acabar com esta rivalidade ridícula de escola e você nos trata de forma grotesca...'

A rivalidade pela qual Malfoy se referiu me deu a impressão de que era com a mamãe não com papai.

'Há, você vindo aqui para tentar ser nosso amigo? Faça-me rir, Malfoy, você nunca vai mudar!'

Ele tinha razão. Draco nunca irá mudar. Tampouco papai. As pessoas não mudam, elas acham que mudam. Esquecem os desafetos, os ódios, os detalhes, tudo, para mais tarde torna-se aquilo que são. Malfoy só esqueceu os desafetos, os ódios, para poder vir e ver Hermione mais uma vez. Quando encontrar-se com Ron no Ministério, nem falará com ele.

'Ron, pare com isso.' Pediu mamãe ainda sentada com as pernas cruzadas.

'Não preciso que você me defenda, Granger!' Virou Malfoy para Hermione. Percebi que Malfoy nunca chamava mamãe por Weasley. E percebi que mamãe não se importava com isso. São velhos hábitos. Velhos hábitos são difíceis de morrerem.

Hermione levantou-se da cadeira e encarou os olhos azuis de Draco.

'Acaso não percebeu, Malfoy, não estou lhe defendendo. Estou pedindo para que a discussão idiota de vocês dois acabem!' Ela respondeu na voz tradicional de quando enfrentava Malfoy.

'E é Weasley agora!' Disse papai irritado. 'Hermione Weasley, Malfoy!'

Aquele era o maior orgulho de Ron. O orgulho de mostrar que o nome dele estava com Hermione também. De mostrar que Hermione, a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts, era esposa dele. De mostrar que ela pertencia a ele.

'É... É Weasley agora.' Malfoy disse com uma careta. 'Combina com você, Sangue-ruim.'

No ínicio da minha vida escolar em Hogwarts, Scorpius me chamava de sangue-ruim. Isso quando ele se dirigia a mim para falar alguma coisa. Mas depois que nos tornamos amigos, nunca mais ouvi este nome sair da boca de Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy vive a chamar Hermione de Sangue-ruim. Mesmo com a transformação da lei sobre o respeito aos Trouxas ter sido revigorada – graças á mamãe-, Draco continuava a chamá-la assim. Velhos hábitos não morrem.

Mas percebi que não era sempre. Draco parecia alternar aquilo. Em nenhum outro momento do almoço, ele havia a chamado de sangue-ruim, nem mesmo quando se encontravam na estação King's Cross.

Daí, notei que Malfoy só a chamava daquele nome quando ele se perdia. Quando ele já não a via mais como uma própria sangue-ruim. E para impedir de mostrar aquilo, ele rebatia o xingamento, como uma forma de atingir a si mesmo, não a Hermione. Era uma forma eficaz de se lembrar que ela não pertencia ao mundo dele. Mesmo quando ele estava sendo movido pela Vontade irracional.

'Vá embora, Malfoy, não precisa estragar o nosso almoço.' Respondeu Hermione respirando fundo.

'E não precisamos que você se meta na discussão, Sangue-ruim!' Vi as mãos de Hermione fecharem-se e agarrem o pano branco da mesa.

'Malfoy, se for para xingar aos meus amigos, vá embora!' Falou Harry determinado.

'É, melhor ir mesmo. Já vi que velhos inimigos sempre serão inimigos.' Malfoy disse fazendo uma careta de asco para Harry e Rony. 'Já vejo quem usa as calças na sua casa, Weasley...' Ele disse desdenhoso. Papai fechou a cara irritado com o comentário.

Olhei para Scorpius e Gabrielle. Que ótimo, minha felicidade não durara nem 10 minutos.

'Desculpe.' Disse para os dois, principalmente para Scorpius. Ver meu pai discutindo daquele jeito com Malfoy não era uma coisa divertida de se ver. Ainda mais sendo pai do garoto que mais me encantava.

'Tudo bem, já era de se esperar esse tipo de recepção.' Falou ele com uma careta idêntica a de Malfoy.

'Cale a boca, Malfoy!' Disse Al irritado.

'O que vão fazer agora?' Perguntei curiosa. Talvez eu pudesse me juntar a eles.

'Sexo.' Respondeu Gabrielle dando de ombros. Soltei um sorriso e neguei com a cabeça. Não podia me juntar a eles. 'Talvez sairemos á noite, mas não se preocupe, não deixaremos você morgar sozinha nesta família.'

'Vão logo embora!' Mandou Hugo com certa revolta.

'Oiy, Scorpius, vamos!' Chamou Draco Malfoy com a mão. Os dois foram até o centro do jardim e junto a Malfoy, eles aparataram de volta á luxuosa Mansão Malfoy.

'Ridículos!' Soltou Lily Luna indignada.

Respirei fundo e sentei-me novamente na cadeira para retornar ao almoço tedioso. Alvo sentou-se também, mas com uma nítida irritação. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio entre mim, ele, Hugo e Lily Luna, sua irritação pareceu desaparecer. E repentinamente, ele perguntou:

'E aí, tirou a conclusão?'

Tomei um gole de vinho e olhei para ele. 'Aham.'

'Qual foi?' Ele perguntou curioso.

'Positivo.' Respondi num meio-sorriso. Hugo e Lily Luna não entenderiam aquela conversa. Não que eu me importasse com aqueles dois, mas Hugo provavelmente diria ao papai a minha observação e lá ia-se outra briga entre ele e Hermione. Hugo é burro demais para entender que certos assuntos não se contam aos pais.

Ouvi um gritinho de histeria proveniente de Lily Luna e olhei para ela. Ela levantou-se no mesmo instante da cadeira e correu em direção á Teddy Lupin para abraçá-lo. Que ótimo, outro a quem comprimentar. Não que eu não gostasse de Teddy, ao contrário, era um dos poucos dali que eu realmente gostava. Ele era inteligente, divertido e metamorfomago. Namorava Victoire Weasley, minha prima mais velha, filha de Gui e Fleur.

Até aquele momento, eu não tinha reparado como a nossa família era cíclica. Harry, melhor amigo de Ron e Hermione, casou-se com Gina e teve James, Al e Lily Luna. Ron casou-se com Hermione e teve a mim e Hugo. Gui casou-se com Fleur e teve Victoire. Lupin junto a Tonks teve Teddy e Jorge com Angelina teve Fred e Roxanne. Agora, Teddy namora Victoire, Lily Luna é interessada em Hugo e James namora Roxanne. Por um lado, parece incesto. Por outro, parecia ridículo. Parecia que nenhuma pessoa daquela família era capaz de ter um relacionamento com outras famílias e só restava a nossa própria.

'Em que está pensando agora?' Perguntou Alvo percebendo minha costumeira análise.

'Nossa família.' Respondi baixinho pra ele.

'Rose, não é possível que você não goste de ninguém da nossa família!' Ele comentou soltando uma risada.

'Eu gosto de você, do Harry, do Teddy, da Roxanne, da Victoire e do Jorge.' Respondi segura piscando os olhos. 'Não é como se não gostasse de ninguém!'

'Não é? Nossa família tem mais de 30 pessoas e você só gosta de seis delas!'

'Sete.' Eu corrigi. 'Está ocultando mamãe dessa lista.'

'Eu gosto da nossa família.' Ele disse confirmando com a cabeça. 'Digo, não de todos, mas pelo menos da metade...'

'É claro que você gosta da metade. Só a sua família são cinco, daí com a minha ficam nove, mais a família de tio Jorge ficam treze. Isso já é a metade.' Respondi levantando as sobrancelhas. Ele riu e deu de ombros.

'Você gosta da Gabrielle?' Perguntei de uma vez. Ele arregalou os olhos verdes surpreso com aquela pergunta e olhou para mim bem intrigado.

'O quê?' Ele indagou parecendo ofendido ou algo do tipo. 'Não, Rose, não gosto dela... Graças a Merlim! Que rídiculo!'

Toda verdade passa por três estágios.

No primeiro, ela é ridicularizada.

Juntei as minhas sobrancelhas. 'Certeza que não?'

'Mas é claro que não!'

No segundo, ela é rejeitada com violência.

'Por que essa pergunta agora? O que isso tem a ver com o assunto que estávamos tendo?' Ele indignou-se.

E no terceiro, ela é vista como evidente por si própria.

'Bom, eu não sei, você parece ter uma tensão com ela, a mesma que mamãe tem com Malfoy, então pensei que talvez você tivesse sentimentos por ela.' Respondi normalmente.

'Por quê? Ela tem sentimentos por mim?' Ele perguntou levantando a sobrancelha direita.

Gabrielle e eu conversávamos sobre tudo. Ela era minha melhor amiga, eu era a melhor amiga dela. Dividíamos tudo. Era a mesma relação que tinha com Alvo. Eu não tinha medo de contar nada a ela, nem mesmo meus sentimentos por Scorpius.

Havia se tornado algo natural e singelo entre nós. Ela não ficou com raiva de mim quando contei a ela sobre meus sentimentos para com Scorpius. Na verdade ela gostou de ter ouvido aquilo da minha própria boca.

Garotas são falsas.

Se não são, elas se tornam.

Não precisei de aulas para me dar conta disso. Na verdade, você cresce e se dá conta disso. As garotas são falsas, melonicamente falsas, quando entra em ação um garoto interessante aos olhos delas. Podem ser melhores amigas, se gostarem do mesmo garoto, uma tentará trair a outra. Algumas são tão falsas que se fazem de uma personalidade inexistente.

Por isso, os melhores amigos que uma garota pode ter são meninos. Assim como Hermione tem como melhor amigo Harry. Assim como tenho como melhor amigo Alvo Severo. Assim como Lily Luna tem como melhor amigo Hugo.

Meninos não são falsos. Eles são mentirosos, mas não falsos. Eles te ajudam quando você precisa e nunca farão mal a você.

Quando eu me dei conta de que estava me sentindo interessada em Scorpius senti que estava sendo falsa. Senti que estava traindo minha melhor amiga. Contei isso a ela e Gabrielle se mostrou feliz por eu ter dito isso a ela. E então, nossa cumplicidade se tornou algo realmente forte. Embora ela agora saiba dos meus sentimentos pelo próprio namorado, ela entende que eu jamais a trairia.

Ela também partia do mesmo pressuposto. E assim, contava-me sobre o que ela achava de Al. Segundo ela, se Al nao fosse da família de Harry e não tivesse o nome Alvo Severo, não teria tanta petulância com ele. Não que eu realmente ache que Gabrielle goste de Al, ou que Al goste dela, mas que os dois tinham uma tensão tanto quanto eu tinha com Scorpius era inegável.

'Não. Eu só achei que talvez você tivesse interesse nela. Você sabe, há uma linha tênue entre ódio e amor.' Disse com a voz um pouco brincalhona.

'É, diga isso aos seus pais.' Ele respondeu meio irritado. 'Ou seria melhor a Hermione e Malfoy...'

Olhei para ele e rimos juntos. 'Eu acho que mamãe nem se dá conta de que ela pensa no Malfoy.' Eu disse ainda divertida.

'É como impulso?' Ele perguntou curioso bebendo um gole de vinho tinto.

'Diria que é mais como uma Vontade Irracional.' Respondi normal. 'É o id de Hermione afundado eternamente no seu superego.'

'Você devia ser analista.' Ele brincou.

'Eu não tenho gosto para escutar os problemas dos outros.' Respondi bebendo um gole de vinho também.

'Mas tem gosto por analisar tudo não é?'

'É diferente, Al. Só analiso aquilo que me interessa, não os problemas alheios.'

'Eu sei. Já percebi isso.' Franzi a sobrancelha. Curiosamente, aquela frase me soou ambígua, mas não fui capaz de entender o segundo significado.

'O que quis dizer?' Perguntei visivelmente confusa.

'Que você analisa seus interesses, não os dos outros.' Ele respondeu com um sorriso estranho.

'Al, por que está parecendo que quer dizer mais coisas do que realmente disse?'

'Não, não quero. É isso que quis dizer. Você só analisa os seus interesses, os que não interessam a você são como inexistentes. É engraçado, mas ás vezes você parece cega.'

'Sobre o que está falando exatamente?' Perguntei ainda confusa.

Ele respirou fundo e olhou para o céu azul tranquilo. 'Você está sempre analisando tudo, Rose. Está sempre querendo achar as respostas nos filósofos que lê. Está sempre pensando como eles, indo tão a fundo do psicológico das pessoas que não é capaz de ver o que está pintado no rosto...'

'O que está pintado no rosto?' Perguntei levantando as sobrancelhas.

'Fala sério, você me perguntar se gosto da Gabrielle?' Ele indagou levantando a sobrancelha direita. 'Eu a detesto, você sempre soube disso, e ainda me faz uma pergunta dessa?'

'Ah, foi só um pensamento. Não analisei de fato sua relação com ela!' Respondi e o vi olhar para mim. 'Tá, talvez eu tenha analisado sim, mas era uma curiosidade, oras. Outras pessoas também pensariam como eu...'

'Duvido que outras pessoas encarnem Nietzsche, Freud ou Schopenhauer em seus pensamentos...'

'Ou Wittgenstein, Goethe e Kant...' Completei com um sorriso.

'Leibniz, Hengel e Habermas...'

'Russeau, Monstesquieu e Proust...'

'Confúcio, Santo Agostinho e São Tomás de Aquino...'

'Platão, Aristóteles e Heráclito!' Terminamos juntos, rindo de nós mesmos numa leve embriaguez.

'Você é realmente inteligente.' Ele disse ainda sorrindo.

Olhei para os olhos verdes dele e senti meu coração bater forte. Havia algo de diferente neles. Havia algo de diferente em mim. Um calor fogoso assumiu meu corpo e um imã nos olhos esmeraldas dele não me deixava nem ao menos piscar os meus próprios. Percebi os olhos de Al caírem sobre minha boca e notei que respirar parecia estar em segundo plano para os meus pulmões.

Sabe aquele clima que rola com seu melhor amigo de forma inesperada? Aquela vontade insana e enloquente de beijá-lo? Só por curiosidade? Só pra ver como é? Qual o gosto?

Foi o que me entorpeceu naquele momento.

Aquilo parecia entorpercê-lo também. A cada nanosegundo, o rosto dele parecia mais próximo, bem mais próximo, do meu. Ao sentir o álcool de vinho tinto atingir-me o rosto, fechei os olhos. Os lábios dele tocaram os meus, e, segundos mais tarde, o gosto do vinho descia pela minha garganta com o contato das nossas línguas.

'Olha só, temos mais um casalzinho na família...' Ouvi alguém dizer e no mesmo instante empurrei Alvo para trás. Engoli em seco e olhei para a grama mal-feita. 'Bem sabia que um dia ou depois vocês se arrumariam.' Disse James Sirius na costumeira diversão.

'Pára de encher, James.' Falei com secura passando a língua nos lábios.

'Ah, Rosinha, não precisa ficar tão envergonhada, todos nós já sabíamos que vocês formariam um casal.' Ele respondeu sorrindo. Revirei os olhos.

'Não somos um casal!' Falei alto. Olhei para ele e vi aquele sorriso na cara que tanto me irritava. 'E tire este sorriso da sua cara feia, James!'

'Deixe os dois a sós, James...' Falou Ginny numa voz que me pareceu minimamente maliciosa.

Recuso a ficar escutando brincadeirinhas daquela família que tanto me desagradava. Levantei-me da mesa e saí do jardim para entrar na cozinha. Percebi que todos ali olhavam para mim. Ao entrar na cozinha, encostei-me na parede e enchi as bochechas de ar.

Ah, como eu odiava a Vontade Irracional de Schopenhauer. Era insana, violenta, enloquente, cega, escura e vigorosa. Sem justiça nem sentido.

E depois, Malfoy insistia em dizer que só viera para o almoço a fim de terminar uma rivalidade. Bá, quanta Vontade Racional ele tivera para ver Hermione...


	3. Erwin Schrödinger

**Erwin Schrödinger**

'Rose?' Chamou-me Al numa voz que realmente parecia um pouco chateada. Levantei os olhos do chão e mirei os olhos verdes com uma sensação não muito agradável no estômago. 'Desculpe... Não tinha a intenção...'

Desencontei-me da parede da cozinha e respirei fundo. Aquilo era realmente estranho. Era tão estranho que eu nem sabia se tinha um nome para aquela sensação. 'Al... Olha, vamos esquecer, tá legal? Foi um impulso bobo e infantil.'

'Bobo e infantil?' Ele indagou olhando para o chão. 'Rose, posso ter sido meio bobo, mas não precisa me chamar de infantil...'

'Não estou lhe chamando de infantil. O ato foi infantil. Foi apenas algo que aconteceu entre nós num momento de conexão e... Sei lá... sublime...' Tentei procurando alguma palavra que combinasse, mas aquela foi a única. 'Al, esquece. Somos melhores amigos e sempre seremos.'

'É isso que você quer?' Ele perguntou ainda olhando o carpete da cozinha daquela casa. Olhei para a janela e vi toda a minha família sentada nas várias extensas mesas de madeira no jardim, conversando, provavelmente, sobre mim e Alvo.

Aquilo era uma pergunta dificil de se responder. Alvo queria que nós fôssemos algo mais, contudo, em nenhum momento da minha vida mostrei que ele me interessava. Porém, ele era meu melhor amigo e eu jamais quis, quero ou quereria vê-lo longe de mim. Conheço-o antes de nascer. Só que se fôssemos algo mais, nosso relacionamento poderia chegar a um fim, e de algum modo nós nos separaríamos. E eu não suportaria me ver sem ele.

Mas tinha Scorpius. De quem eu realmente gostava.

Pisquei os olhos, ele me viu baixar a cabeça e encher as bochechas de ar. 'Tem o Scorpius...'

'Não tem o Scorpius!' Ele interrompeu de uma vez. Percebi que ele estava irritado. 'Rose, Scorpius namora Gabrielle, sua melhor amiga e você nunca a trairia! Para se ter uma chance com ele, os dois deveriam terminar e o Scorpius se mostrar que se importa com você! A questão é que a chance de Scorpius terminar com Gabrielle é proporcionalmente igual a do telescópio Hubble achar no centro de cada buraco negro, um agente da Scotland Yard procurando por um fuzil!'

Ele estava realmente irritado. Alvo só usava comparações Trouxas quando está tremendamente irritado.

Senti-me mal. Afinal, ele tinha razão.

'É o que você quer, não é?' Perguntou com a respiração um pouco alterada. 'Sermos amigos. Pra sempre... Como nossos pais são...'

'É só que estou confusa, Al. Não sei...' Tentei, mas desisti ao ver que não sabia como lidar com a situação. E, Deus, odiava aquilo. Odiava quando não conseguia ter a situação sob o meu controle.

'Não, tudo bem, eu entendi.' Ele disse meio chateado. 'Desculpe pelo beijo, Rose, e desculpe por ter dito que você não tem chances com Scorpius – e você realmente não tem -, mas é só que eu não tô afim de ser seu melhor amigo pelo resta da vida.'

'Harry e Hermione são melhores amigos e eles estão bem com isso...' Completei insegura.

Al estalou a língua e olhou para teto da Toca. Vi um esboço de um sorriso pomposo. 'É. Eles estão muito bem com isso...' Pisquei os olhos e o vi sair da cozinha em passos lentos direto para o jardim. Através da janela, vi sentar-se entre James e Teddy.

Meus olhos percorreram o jardim e observei Harry conversando com mamãe. Eles riram um pedaço e logo Ginny chamou Harry para falar-lhe algo. Hermione soltou um sorriso carismático e logo a vi olhar para mim. Pisquei os olhos e fui para a sala, sentando na costumeira poltrona vermelha de veludo e abrindo novamente o livrinho de Nietzsche.

"Quem luta com monstro deve velar para que, ao fazê-lo, não se torne num monstro também. E se olhares, durante um tempo , para um abismo, o abismo também olharás para dentro de ti."

_Fascinante. Era exatamente aquilo que eu precisava ouvir. _Saber que se eu pensar por demais no beijo ocorrido, esse mesmo beijo olhará para mim. E pior, acontecerá de novo.

Não que eu não havia gostado. Mas o fato é que Alvo é meu melhor amigo, sem mencionar meu primo. Já bastava as relações incestuosas de Lily Luna e Hugo e James e Roxanne.

Fechei o livrinho e logo após os olhos respirando fundo. Uma mente desordenada era algo realmente terrível. Não se conseguia pensar em nada. Só o que eu via, era o beijo acontecendo de novo, de novo e de novo.

'Rose.' Chamou-me uma voz feminina e reconheci sendo com o de Hermione. Abri os olhos e olhei para ela que acabara de chegar na sala. 'Eu vi o que aconteceu...'

'Todos viram, Ma.' Eu disse revirando os olhos. Ela cruzou os braços e encostou-se na parede da sala.

'É, vai ter que aturar piadinhas do seu pai agora.' Ela comentou abrindo um sorriso e fiz uma cara de desânimo. Acredite, aturar piadinhas do meu pai era pior que aturar as de James. Papai não tinha sequer algo de comediante, mas se achava realmente como um dos Monty Python.

'Nem me lembre...'

'Bom, como se sente?' Ela perguntou curiosa.

'Como assim?'

'Sente-se confusa? Nauseada? Repulsiva? Triste? Alegre?...'

'Não sei, talvez tudo isso junto.' Respondi dando de ombros. Respirei fundo mais uma vez. 'Eu só não quero voltar pra lá.' Referi-me ao jardim.

'Eu sei. Por isso, vim te pegar.' Ela disse e levantei o rosto para olhá-la. Ela desencostou-se da parede, descruzou os braços e estendeu a mão direita. 'Vamos, vamos pra casa.'

'Hugo? Papai?' Perguntei curiosa.

'Hugo não quererá ir embora agora e como ele é menor de idade não pode aparatar. Seu pai terá que ficar para levá-lo de volta.'

Soltei um sorriso agradecido. Levantei-me da poltrona, guardei meu livrinho e segurei a mão de Hermione.

Não mais de dois segundos, estávamos em casa. Uma típica casa trouxa. Havia uma tv de plasma na sala, sistema de som de última geração, lâmpadas, tapetes, poofs. Qualquer pessoa que entrasse ali, nunca suspeitaria que naquela casa morava pessoas com poderes mágicos.

Senti náuseas. Odiava aparatar. Viagens de trens, carros e até bicicletas eram mais revigorantes para mim. Mamãe ainda me devia uma viagem de avião. Sentei no sofá branco da sala e engoli um pouco de saliva. Mamãe sentou ao meu lado.

'Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu?'

'Não.' Respondi um pouco irritada.

'Tem certeza? Se você ficar remoendo isso sozinha, pode acabar fazendo de novo.' Ela disse normalmente e olhei para ela um pouco insegura. 'Você bem deve saber disso, Rose, afinal, hoje mesmo leu sobre Nietzsche...'

'Está me obrigando a dizer o que estou sentindo, sabia disso?'

'Não, Rose, estou lhe dando um conselho.'

'De maneira retroativa!' Respondi um pouco alterada e vi Hermione rir. 'Não se pode fazer isso. Está fazendo com que eu decida falar sobre o que sinto sob a pena de que se não falar o que causa meu constrangimento, o mesmo poderá vir a se repetir ou a nunca me abandonar. E então me vejo num beco onde ou lhe digo ou nunca me livro disso...' Terminei negando com a cabeça. 'Mãe, você é uma pessoa bastante manipuladora...'

'Ainda assim, não deixa de ser um conselho.' Ela respondeu ignorando meu último comentário. 'Então, quer fala sobre o que aconteceu?'

Respirei fundo e encarei meu reflexo na tv desligada. 'Não sei o que dizer.'

'Ah, então eu começo.' Ela disse se ajeitando no sofá e ficando de frente a mim. 'Você já tinha beijado Al antes?'

'Não! Pelo amor de Deus, ma, o que faz pensar assim?'

'Devo dizer que observei-os durante o almoço e pareceu extremamente natural a forma como tudo se desenvolveu.' Ela disse dando de ombros. 'Então, achei que provavelmente já teriam se beijado, porém, ás escondidas.'

'Ah, por favor!' Neguei com vêemencia. As leis de Schopenhauer sobre a verdade não se inclui nesse caso. Eu realmente não havia beijado Alvo Severo.

'Você gosta de Al?' Ela perguntou séria.

'Como amigo.' Respondi olhando para o chão. 'E primo.' Completei dando um espasmo de sorriso.

'Você gostar dele por ser primo é totalmente irrelevante.'

'Por quê?' Perguntei curiosa olhando para ela.

'Porque você detesta a maioria deles. Exceto Ron, Fred, Jorge e Percy, eu nunca gostei muito da família de Rony também. O que quer dizer, gostar dele como parte de sua família é totalmente uma negatória.'

'Espera...' Levantei a palma da minha mão direita e me ajeitei no sofá branco. 'Está dizendo que você nunca gostou de Gui, Carlinhos ou Gina? Ou vovó ou o vovô?'

Vi as bochechas de Hermione corarem um pouco. 'Eu nunca esqueci meu quarto ano.' Ela disse olhando para o chão.

'Por quê? O que aconteceu?' Indaguei curiosa.

'Rita Skeeter, jornalista do Profeta Diário, escreveu uma matéria sobre mim e Harry dizendo que éramos namorados... Nós nunca fomos namorados... Mas Ron havia brigado com Harry porque Harry havia entrado no Torneio Tribruxo e Ron estava com ciúmes. Consequentemente, Harry passou muito tempo ao meu lado, mas isso não quis dizer que tínhamos um caso ou algo do tipo.'

'E o que tem a ver com Tia Gina ou a vovó?'

'Gina parou de falar comigo, mesmo dizendo a ela que aquilo era mentira. Molly Weasley passou a me tratar com indiferença e só o que me mandou como presente de Natal foi um ovo de chocolate menor que os olhos de Píchi.'

'Quem é Píchi?' Perguntei curiosa.'

'A coruja de Ron. Era tão minúscula que não conseguia nem aguentar um pacote de encomenda.' Ela respondeu engolindo em seco. Olhei pro chão franzindo as sobrancelhas.

'Espera... Então eles pararam de falar com você porque pensavam que estava namorando tio Harry?' Indaguei mesmo sabendo que havia entendido a situação.

'É. Só voltaram a falar normalmente comigo quando a mesma Rita Skeeter escreveu um artigo falando do meu caso com Viktor Krum, naquela época apanhador da seleção da Bulgária, também participante do Torneio Tribruxo.'

'Estavam com ciúmes de você.' Eu disse analisando a situação.

'Não, Rose. Estavam com raiva de mim.' Ela frizou. Tive a sensação que mamãe nunca tinha falado isso com ninguém. 'Sempre tive a sensação de que Molly quis, desde o primeiro momento que viu Harry, que ele fosse integrante da família dela. Sempre sorrindo pra ele, comprando livros pra ele, costurando suéters, empurrando Ginny para cima dele...'

'Está com raiva delas?' Perguntei curiosa.

'Mas é claro que não. Só não acho justo o que fizeram comigo...'

'Mãe, não precisa sentir mal por não gostar deles.' Eu disse entendendo o sentimento dela. 'Olhe pra mim, odeio todos eles a excessão de Harry, Al, Jorge, Teddy, Roxanne e Victoria.'

'Não é esse o ponto, Rose. Não os odeio, só não gosto de lembrar-me que foram em certo ponto interesseiros.' Ela disse e eu ri. É, tinha uma idéia parecida com aquela. 'Mas seu pai é um homem muito bom, corajoso e orgulhoso...'

'Ah, mãe, você acabou com o encanto de toda a história.' Eu disse fazendo uma careta e colando minhas costas de forma desajeitada no sofá. 'Pode gostar do papai, mas também não precisa ficar cega por ele. Ele é grosso, invejoso, burro e insensível.' Respondi e a vi olhar séria pra mim.

Lembrei-me do que havia dito para Al sobre papai ter se casado com Hermione por ela ser a única. Fiquei pensando se falava isso a ela.

'Mãe, você já beijou tio Harry?' Perguntei curiosa engolindo em seco. Senti meu coração bater um pouco forte.

'Mas é claro que não, Rose!' Ela respondeu com tanta violência que me assustei. 'Por favor, beijar Harry, que ridículo!'

'Nunca quis?' Perguntei fingindo normalidade.

'Por que está perguntando isso? Como nossa conversa veio para esse ponto?'

'Não sei. Só quero saber, ué.' Respondi brincando com o controle remoto da tv nas minhas mãos. 'Nunca quis? Você, de verdade, nunca quis beijar tio Harry? Ver como é?'

'Não. Não sinto nada pelo Harry além da nossa amizade. Nem todo mundo precisa beijar seu melhor amigo, Rose...'

'Suas ironias são terríveis, mãe.'

'Não foi uma ironia. Isso soou ruim pra você porque aconteceu de verdade.'

'Você realmente é uma ótima manipuladora. Consegue deixar as pessoas sentirem-se terríveis.' Comentei largando o controle no sofá. 'É só que se tivesse acontecido, poderia me ajudar a passar por essa situação.'

'Nunca aconteceu nada entre mim e Harry.' Ela respondeu calma e segura. 'Nem nunca quisemos. Pelo menos eu não.'

'Você sempre quis o papai?' Perguntei levantando a sobrancelha direita. Vi o rosto de Hermione corarem por extremo. 'Posso ter gostado de outros garotos além dele, mas no fim, sim. Sempre quis seu pai.' Ela terminou. Percebi um certo desespero interior.

'Quais foram?' Perguntei sentando-me no sofá. 'Quais foram os garotos além dele?'

'Viktor Krum.' Ela respondeu engolindo em seco.

'Mãe, você disse garotos, não garoto. Há algo na gramática que diz que quando se usa o plural, a sentença oferece a opção "mais do que um", siginficando dois, três, quatro e por assim vai. Você me disse um garoto, agora diga os outros. Ou o outro.'

'Rose, eu sou sua mãe, e não preciso contar a você quantos garotos gosto ou deixei de gostar na época da minha juventude!' Ela disse um pouco revoltada.

'Aposto tudo que você quiser que eu sei quem é!' Disse estendendo a mão.

'Eu não aposto, Rose. Apostar requer situações que podem ocorrer com sorte. Eu não acredito em sorte.' Ela respondeu convicta.

'Que foi? Tá amarelando?' Indaguei e a vi fazer uma careta.

'Desculpe, mas você está querendo confrontar sua própria mãe?' Ela indagou extemamente revoltada.

'Se eu acertar o garoto, você me dá a cidade engarrafada de Kandor e se eu errar, te dou a miniatura da Enterprise com seus respectivos tripulantes – incluindo Spock e Chekov-!' Disse determinada.

Você pode achar essa aposta estranha, mas eu sou fã assídua dos super-heróis trouxas. E o que mais me agrada ao lado do Flash é o Super-Homem. Mamãe o tem como herói favorito. A cidade de Kandor – antiga capital de Krypton- foi engarrafada pelo vilão Brainiac. Mamãe conseguiu comprar uma miniatura dessas numa convenção trouxa sobre HQ's.

Já a Enterprise é a nave USS Enterprise da série Star Trek. Tanto mamãe como eu somos realmente fãs da série. Temos como personagem preferido Spock, o Vulcano. Mamãe não se importaria com a Enterprise, mas Spock sim. E eu sabia que uma aposta assim ela não ia recusar. Além de que ela tinha 42 anos. Uma pessoa como ela ter a cidade de Kandor engarrafada soava algo ridículo.

'Muito bem. Aposta aceita.' Ela disse apertando minha mão. 'Diga o garoto, eu duvido.'

'Draco Malfoy.' Falei de uma vez. Vi Hermione piscar os olhos e olhar para o chão.

'Não gostei dessa aposta.' Ela disse levantando-se do sofá.

'Há, ganhei!' Falei sentindo uma alegria realmente boa no meu interior. O que estava querendo descobri hoje á tarde no almoço da família, eu consegui. Mamãe sim pensava em Malfoy. E com mais freqüencia que ela imaginava. Ou eu imaginava.

'Rose, só deixando claro, eu não gostei do Malfoy.' Ela disse virando-se para mim. 'Talvez eu ache ele bonito, mas é só.'

'Não interefere na sua interação de querer ter tido algo com ele...'

'Eu nunca quis ter algo com ele. Escute, nós somos opostos, tá legal? Inimigos mortais. Esse é o ponto.'

'Esse é o ponto.' Eu repeti. 'Por ser seu inimigo, sua interação com ele se torna ainda mais excitante, não é?' Perguntei rindo e a vi soltar o ar com força.

'Por que diabos aceitei falar isso pra você?'

'Por que foi uma aposta.'

'Você teve sorte.'

'Você não acredita em sorte.' Eu disse levantando a sobrancelha.

'Eu não preciso acreditar para você ter sorte.' Ela respondeu e eu confirmei com a cabeça incorfomada.

'Você é uma péssima perdedora.' Eu disse franzindo a testa.

'Esqueça essa conversa, Rose.' Ela falou.

'Esquecer? É, eu posso esquecer. Mas você me deve a cidade de Kandor.' Eu disse divertida e a vi confirmar com a cabeça. 'Obrigada, mãe.' Falei soltando um sorriso.

'Ah, fazer o quê? Perdi a aposta...'

'Não, obrigada por ter me tirado de lá.' Eu disse e ela olhou para mim. 'Eu não poderia ficar lá por mais tempo. Não queria encarar Al de novo, nem mesmo o resto da família.'

'Isso nos traz de volta ao inicio da conversa... Como se sente?' Perguntou curiosa.

'Melhor.' Respondi aparentando realmente melhor. Já havia quase me esquecido do beijo, ganhei a cidade de Kandor e ainda descobri pela minha própria mãe que minha observação sobre ela e Malfoy estão corretas.

'Você pretende evitá-lo pelo resto da sua vida?' Ela perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

'Não. Ele é meu melhor amigo...' Respondi piscando os olhos. Hermione respirou fundo e sentou-se ao meu lado.

'Rose, sabe, com esse beijo talvez mude algumas coisas entre você e ele. E provavelmente o estágio de vocês mudem para algo mais.'

'É o que ele quer.' Eu disse desviando os olhos dela.

'É o que você não quer?' Ela me perguntou.

'Eu estou confusa. Sabe, acho que por um lado ele está certo, é perca de tempo eu ficar esperando Scorpius sabendo que ele nunca terminará com Gabrielle, e por isso deveria tentar gostar de outra pessoa. E eu realmente gosto do Al... Mas eu tenho medo de que nosso relacionamento não dê certo e fiquemos estranhos, quase desconhecidos. E entre esses dois, prefiro ter a amizade dele do que não termos mais nada.' Terminei analisando tudo aquilo. Mamãe entendeu, o que provavelmente não foi tão difícil assim.

'Está com medo de sua amizade com ele terminar...'

'Exato.'

'Rose, filha, você e o Al são amigos por anos. Indenpendente do que decidirem, sempre serão amigos e primos.'

'Você disse que isso é irrelevante.'

'Não. Não nesse caso. Sendo como primos, sempre terão um ao outro como família. E a amizade de vocês nunca terão realmente um fim... se conhecem por tanto tempo que tenho certeza que não será uma tensão mal resolvida que terminará com isso.' Ela terminou fazendo um sorriso meigo.

'Mas e se terminar. E se de repente nos vermos como apenas ex-namorados e não mais amigos, nos falarmos apenas por oi, boa noite, tudo bem?'

'Quer um conselho?' Ela indagou levantando as sobrancelhas.

'Se não for retroativo...'

'Gato de Schrödinger.' Ela disse sorrindo.

'Não entendi.' Disse normalmente.

'Em, 1935, Erwin Schrödinger, um físico austríaco, fez um experimento em que consistia numa caixa lacrada e dentro desta mesma caixa, estaria um gato e um frasco de veneno. Pela mecânica quântica aplicada, pode-se dizer que o gato está vivo e morto ao mesmo tempo.'

'Mas a medida que o veneno é liberado pelo frasco o gato estará a cada segundo mais morto.'

'Mas ele continua vivo.' Ela disse sorrindo. 'Mesmo quando todo o veneno do frasco acabar, o gato estará simultaneamente vivo e morto ao mesmo tempo dentro da caixa lacrada. O único jeito de saber o verdadeiro estado do gato é abrindo a caixa.'

'Okay, um experimento mental. Entendi, mas o que isso tem a ver com Al e eu?' Perguntei curiosa.

'Seu relacionamento com Al pode ser ruim e bom como qualquer outro relacionamento do mundo. Mas só poderá saber o que de fato representa para você e como ele lhe faz sentir se abrir a caixa...' Ela terminou passando a mão direita pela minha testa. Senti meu coração bater forte. 'E mesmo que talvez um dia este relacionamento acabe, podendo ser de forma trágica ou cômica, lembre-se sempre que você apostou nisso. E lembre-se sempre que durante este relacionamento, você foi feliz até onde deu. Apostou tudo nele, até a última gota de veneno. E não poderia pensar como teria sido se não tivesse feito!'

Olhei para os olhos castanhos de Hermione e esbocei um sorriso. Ela beijou minha testa e levantou-se do sofá.

'Mãe...' Chamei e ela se virou. 'Você aposta todo o frasco com o papai, não é?' Indaguei e ela confirmou com a cabeça. 'Até a última gota, Rose. O bom de tudo isso é que não mata. E seu pai... Seu pai ainda me faz feliz.'

'Está viva e morta ao mesmo tempo...' Disse observando Hermione subir as escadas.

'Diria que estou mais viva que morta, Rose.' Ela respondeu rindo.

'E quanto a você, desejo uma vida longa e próspera.'

'Ainda precisa me dar a cidade de Kandor...' Falei rindo antes que ela desaparecesse pela escada.

'Cada coisa á sua vez, Rose. Cada coisa á sua vez...'


	4. Anna Karenina

**Anna Karenina**

_Todas as famílias felizes são iguais. As infelizes o são cada uma a sua maneira._

Esta frase é a inicial do livro Anna Karenina de Leon Tolstói. Aquele prólogo de que tão belo e tão verdadeiro se torna algo mundial. Assim como o prológo de Grande Sertão: Veredas. _"O diabo nas ruas, no meio do redemoinho."_

Talvez o fato que Tolstói esqueça seja o que de não há famílias felizes. E se há, a minha certamente não é uma delas.

'Oiy, Rosinha...' Escutei a voz de meu pai chamar-me.

Eu estava deitada no sofá branco da sala, já amolecida pelo sono e, quando estou prestes a entrar no estado REM de sono profundo, meu pai chega em casa querendo conversar. O pior de tudo era que eu sabia o motivo daquela conversa. E talvez, o estranho fato de meu pai não perceber que os filhos detestam conversar sobre seus relacionamentos com eles me deixava ainda mais irritada.

'A gente viu você e o Alvo...' Disse Hugo numa voz irritante.

'Todos viram...' Resmunguei ainda deitada no sofá.

'Então... estão namorando...?' Percebi uma certa felicidade na voz de papai. Por quê? Por que felicidade em um beijo entre mim e Al?

'Não.' Respondi séria. 'Deixem-me em paz, por favor.' Pedi um pouco com raiva.

'Rose, somos sua família, não precisa esconder...'

'Não estou escondendo, pai. Se estivesse, vocês não teriam visto a mim e Alvo no almoço.' Falei sentindo minha própria respiração atingir meu rosto.

'Por quê?' Perguntou Hugo curioso.

'Porque estaríamos transando.' Respondi normalmente. Embora estivesse de olhos fechados e de bruços, pude sentir um rubor no rosto de papai. 'Não somos namorados, pai. Aquilo aconteceu por impulso, só. Nada de mais.'

'Nunca beijei ninguém por impulso.' Ele continuou na brincadeira.

'Deixe-a em paz, Ronald.' Escutei mamãe dizer descendo as escadas. Talvez eu esteja enganada. Alvo não era o único a me entender naquela família afinal.

'Ah, Hermione, sabe que só estou brincando...'

'Sim, sei, mas Rose não gosta e deveria respeitar.' Ela disse me protegendo. Não que eu precisasse, mas pelo menos não gastava saliva.

'Ah, vocês se estressam á toa...' Ele reclamou estalando a língua.

'Ah, Rony, desculpe por não contar a sua mãe sobre o relacionamento que teve com Lavender... Mas não se preocupe, quando eu vê-la, contarei com todo o prazer...' Respondeu mamãe e senti outra vez papai enrusbecer-se.

'É diferente...'

'O que é diferente? Só porque você se acha engraçadinho o suficiente? Fred e Jorge costumavam fazeer piadas de você e, se bem me lembro, tu as detestava!'. Comecei a sentir algo correr pelo estômago.

'Hm, eu vou pro meu quarto.' Disse Hugo parecendo desconfortável. Eu havia esquecido que ele estava ali. Ouvi passos pesados em uma correria e depois subir ás escadas de dois em dois degraus.

'Tá, entendi!' Falou papai alto e irritado. 'Não fazer piadas com Rose, anotarei. Devia anotar também para não ser tão... Como posso dizer...? Grosso! Não foi isso que me chamaste no almoço?'

'Sim, foi. Maltraste Malfoy sem que ele tenha feito nada.' Respondeu Hermione também aumentando a voz.

'Era Malfoy, Hermione! Esqueceu do que ele nos fez?' Percebi que papai ficava ainda mais irritado quando Malfoy inexplicavelmente entrava na briga dos dois.

'Não. Mas indenpendente disso, não deveria tê-lo tratado tão mal. Ele estava ali para acompanhar o filho que, você goste ou não, é amigo de Rose!'

Certo. Eu poderia muito bem ficar por lá e escutar a briga dos dois como fazia quando era pequena, observando-os discutirem e gritarem um com o outro enquanto montava castelos com minha peças de Lego. Porém, se tinha algo que me fazia sentir horrível em meio aquelas brigas era quando os dois falavam dos meus amigos. Por isso, quando escutei mamãe dizer sobre Scorpius, levantei do sofá branco e fui para meu quarto. Fechei a porta e encostei-me na parede do quarto quando lá em cima cheguei.

Típico quarto trouxa, diferentemente do de Hugo. Mais uma prova de que meus gostos também foram herdados de mamãe e Hugo os de papai. Havia mais uma tv, rádio, ipod's, notebooks, espadas a lazers, dardos, video-games e as mais variadas invenções trouxas. Adorava tudo aquilo. Fascinava-me como eles conseguiam fazer tantas coisas sem magia.

Em um outro canto do quarto, havia livros grossos, caldeirões, vassouras de quadribol, bisbilhoscópios e outros objetos mágicos que eu já não achava tão mais mágicos que os trouxas.

'Por que está defendendo ele?' Escutei papai perguntar. Eu não fui capaz de evitar um riso meu. Mamãe gostava de Malfoy. Não como gostava de papai ou de Harry, mas gostava o suficiente para querer ter relações sexuais com ele. Natural querer defendê-lo.

'Ron, pare de ser infantil! Odeia o Malfoy pelo que lhe causou, eu até entento, mas já se passaram mais de 20 anos!'

'E daí?' Ele indagou ainda revoltado. 'Ele continua o mesmo nojento de sempre!'

'Como sabe? Você nem tenta conhecê-lo de verdade!'

'Ah, e você conhece?' Ele perguntou aumentando a voz. Senti meu coração começar a bater mais forte.

'Não. Mas se o filho dele é o melhor amigo da nossa filha, ele não deve ser tão ruim assim, não é?' Fechei os olhos apreensiva. Até entendo que mamãe queira ajudar, mas aquilo só atrapalhava. Só fazia papai ter mais raiva. Só fazia eu ter mais raiva.

Percebi um certo silêncio entre eles. Meu coração ainda batia forte.

'Ron, você acha que Rose não nota?' Escutei Hemione perguntar com uma voz mais firme, mas ao mesmo tempo baixa. Não tão baixa a ponto de eu não ser capaz de escutar.

'Não nota o quê?'

'O jeito como você olha pra ela...' Pisquei os olhos e meu coração bateu ainda mais forte. Colocar filhos no meio era covardia. E o pior, mamãe sabia que provavelmente eu estaria ouvindo. Então, pra quê? Pra que fazer isso? Temos que fingir que não escutamos nada e que nada do que eles falam nos afetam?

'Não entendi. O que quer dizer?' Ele perguntou confuso.

'Você a ignora.' Engoli em seco e deitei na cama abraçando o travesseiro forte. Ah, falem de Harry, Ginny, Jorge, Lily Luna, James Sirius, mas não falem de mim, por favor. Encarei o teto do quarto pedindo para que eles falassem de qualquer um, menos de mim.

'Eu a ignoro? Como pode dizer isso, Hermione?'

'Você a olha com desapontamento. Só porque ela foi para Sonserina! Não é capaz de deixar esse seu orgulho besta de lado e joga isso até mesmo na sua própria filha!' Percebi certa irritação na voz de mamãe.

'Não a olho desse jeito!'

'Olha,sim! E ela percebe isso! Sempre se diz orgulhoso por Rose ser a melhor aluna de Hogwarts, mas não por ela ser quem é. Reclama que ela é da Sonserina, reclama dos amigos dela, reclama que Malfoy a influenciou... Você só tem olhos pro Hugo!'

Hugo! Será que ele estava com um feitiço anti-sonoro na porta do quarto para não escutar aquela briga? Algo quente e incômodo correu pelo estômago.

'Não é verdade...'

'Você não é capaz de entender que Sonserina é só uma casa?'

Talvez propositalmente, minha mente começou a cantar uma musiquinha irritante para fazer-me não escutar aquela discussão. É incrível como você pode ter uma família tão numerosa e ainda assim sentir-se sozinha no mundo. E então percebi que a solidão não está na quantidade de amigos ou família que você tem, mas sim dentro de si mesmo.

'Rose...' Escutei a voz de Hugo baixinha. A porta do quarto abriu-se e escutei os passos dele até minha cama. 'Por que eles brigam? Por que não podem ser como tio Harry e tia Ginny?'

'Porque são Ron e Hermione, Hugo.' Respondi ainda abraçada ao travesseiro de penas encarando o teto branco do meu quarto.

'Eles vão se separar?'

Engoli em seco. Eu não tinha medo de dizer a Alvo que eles se separariam, nem mesmo a mim mesmo. Mas sentia algo desconfortável dentro de mim ao me ver falando isso para Hugo.

'Não. Eles brigam toda hora e estão juntos até hoje. Deveria estar acostumado.' Falei ignorando o fato de que nem eu era acostumada com aquelas brigas.

'Mas não gosto de vê-los brigando...' Escutei um tom de rouquidão e tristeza. Onde estava o aspirante macho-alfa de horas atrás quando enfrentara Scorpius?

'Ah, Hugo, tens 13 anos. Muito grandinho pra ficar chorando por causa das brigas daqueles dois!'

'Papai te olha daquele jeito?' Ele perguntou parecendo triste.

'Ás vezes.' Na verdade era algo bem mais frequente. Porém, havia algo dentro de mim que não me deixava dizer essas coisas a Hugo e então omitia algumas delas.

'Eu gosto de você.' Ele disse sentando na minha cama. Pisquei os olhos e senti meu coração bater ainda mais forte. Olhei para ele e vi um sorriso no rosto.

'Claro que gosta, sou sua irmã!' Falei com a voz firme.

'Não, eu gosto que você seja Sonserina.' Ele disse e por um instante meus olhos perderam o foco. 'Eu sempre soube que você iria para Sonserina, ou então para Corvinal.'

Corvinal. A casa que mais me agradava de toda Hogwarts antes de ir para a Sonserina. 'É, eu gostaria de ter ido para a Corvinal...'

'Tenho orgulho de ter você como irmã.' Ele disse sorrindo e deitando-se tortamente na minha cama ao meu lado. 'Se eles se separarem, você vai com a mamãe?'

Fiquei sem saber o que responder. Obviamente sim. Entendia-me melhor com ela, partilhávamos o mesmo gosto, o mesmo interesse... era algo autonômo dizer que sim. Respirei fundo e respondi:

'É, vou. Sabe que mamãe precisará de alguém pra cuidar dela.' Não sabia porque tentava amenizar a situação para Hugo. Deve ser coisa de irmãos. Brigam, brigam, brigam, mas no fim, a proteção que se tem é mais cognitivo até do que se tem com os próprios pais. É curioso, mas ás vezes, o que Hugo diz me afeta bem mais do que dizem papai e mamãe. Mesmo que eles digam a mesma coisa.

'Vou sentir sua falta.' Ele disse com a voz ainda mais baixa. O que entendi que aquilo representava tristeza nele.

'Ainda vai demorar.' Tentei confortá-lo. Ficou um silêncio entre nós. Não era um silêncio de constrangimento ou aquele silêncio perturbador, era um silêncio gostoso, que tanto ele quanto eu não sentíamos desagrado.

'Rony, por favor, você tem 42 anos, não 18!' Escutei mamãe dizer. Hugo fez um gemido de insatisfação.

'Por que insiste em dizer que sou infantil, Hermione?'

'Porque você é! Você não mudou nada desde que saiu de Hogwarts! Não escuta o que eu digo, reclama que eu sou mandona, irritante e sem senso de humor, mas você também não tenta fazer dar certo! Nem uma vez tentou! Acha que casamento é só juntar as trouxinhas ali e pronto, Ronald?'

'Eu não tento fazer dar certo? Quantas vezes já me desdobrei por você, Hermione?'

'Ah, eu não sei, pois nunca vi. Diga uma! Vamos, fale alguma vez que você fez algo por mim não por você!' Como esperado, a resposta não veio. 'Você não liga, Ronald. Está feliz com isso porque não precisa se mexer da poltrona e fazer algo por NÓS. Sou eu quem devo fazer isso, não é? Fazer vista grossa, ignorar as ações que você faz somente pensando em si.'

'Vocêacha que eu não tento?' Papai perguntou com uma voz estranha. 'Acha que não faço vista grossa também? Acha que tenho sangue de barata, Hermione?'

'O que está dizendo?'

'Só o que faz é raclamar de mim! Chama-me de insensível, infantil, grosso, burro, acha que eu gosto de ouvir isso? Acha que eu gosto de me sentir humilhado? Acha que gosto quando gozam comigo dizendo que é você quem manda na casa? Eu fico quieto, escutando tudo, justamente para não ter que piorar a nossa situação e você age como se somente você fizesse algo por este casamento!'

Até que ele tinha um pouco de razão naquilo.

'E não é? Se você se importasse com esse casamento, faria coisas das quais eu não precisaria mais chamá-lo de insensível, infantil e grosso! Você acha que eu gosto quando você diz que sou chata, mandona e irritante? De fato, me pergunto por que diabos casaste comigo se sou tão intragável assim?!'

'Eu me importo com você. Eu gosto de você! Mas você só me dá patada! Reclama das coisas que faço, das que não faço, das que eu digo, das que eu não digo... Sou eu quem te pergunto porque casaste comigo!'

'Faça-os parar.' Disse Hugo apreensivo. Meu coração ainda batia forte. Como uma medida de mostrar a ele que estava tudo bem, fechei os olhos e logo percebi que não demoraria muito a dormir.

'Daqui a pouco eles param.' Eu disse de olhos fechados sentindo um peso invísivel sobre minhas pálpebras impedindo-as de abrirem.

'Você não se incomoda com a briga deles?' Ele perguntou curioso.

'Não. No fim, sei que eles ainda vão ficar juntos.' Respondi tranquilmante.

Passei a mão no rosto e abri os olhos um pouco pesados de sono. Senti o braço de Hugo sobre minha cintura e olhei para ele. Dormia tortamente na minha cama, com uma das pernas para fora do colchão. Quando levantei-me da cama, ele abriu os olhos castanhos.

'Melhor dormir no seu quarto, Hugo.' Eu disse com a voz baixa e sonolenta. Ele levantou-se vagarosamente da cama e foi arrastando-se para a porta do meu quarto.

Bocejei e olhei para a janela do quarto. Estava escuro, madrugada sem lua ou nuvens. Deveria ser perto das quatro da manhã.

Desde que fiz oito anos, minha insônia era algo regular. Acordava todas as noites para ir á cozinha e tomar café para em seguida voltar para a cama e dormir. Mamãe achou que eu fosse sonâmbula quando descobriu, mas eu me lembrava dessas visitas á um bom copo de café e desde então Hermione já deixava pronta minha fonte de cafeína na madrugada. Até mesmo em Hogwarts eu tinha um copo de café que deixava sobre a mesa de cabeceira antes de dormir para no meio da madrugada me reabestecer.

Você deve achar estranho uma pessoa tomar café para dormir, mas depois de alguns anos bebendo café, meu corpo se acostumou com a substância e ela já não me afeta mais. Se antes eu não dormia quando bebia, hoje, se não bebo, não consigo dormir.

Troquei de roupa, afinal ainda estava com a roupa de quando estavámos no almoço de família, e coloquei meu pijama. Calcei as pantufas e saí do quarto em direção a cozinha. Senti um cheiro gostoso de café e soltei um sorriso. Quando cheguei a cozinha, vi mamãe encostada no balcão do barzinho com os braços cruzados e em uma das mãos estava um copo grande de plástico e um adesivo escrito "Starbucks Coffee". Olhei para ela com os olhos arregalados.

'Mãe, você foi comprar Starbucks?' Indaguei já esperando a resposta afirmativa. Acredite, café melhor que aquele não há. 'Em plena madrugada?'

'Bom, eu ia preparar seu café como faço todas as noites, porém percebi que não tinha mais café e então fui comprar. Eles ficam abertos 24 horas.' Ela respondeu se desencostando do barzinho e me entregando o copo.

'Não precisava. Se dissesse que não tinha café eu voltaria a dormir.' Respondi bebendo um gole e sentindo o chantilly descer pela garganta.

'E deixaria minha filha viciada em cafeína sem cafeína?' Ela indagou sorrindo. Reparei algumas marcas de choro no rosto. 'Conheço-te, Rose. Quando você não toma café de madrugada, acorda de mau humor no dia seguinte.'

'Segundo papai eu acordo de mau humor todos os dias, então...' Respondi e a vi rir, mas ao mesmo tempo, percebi que mamãe parecia estar mais séria do que o costume. Pensei em perguntar sobre a briga dos dois, mas não quis colocar aquilo de volta á tona, então deixei quieto.

'Bom, pelo menos está com o seu café.' Ela disse sorrindo. Pareceu o sorriso pomposo de Alvo.

'Rose...' Ouvi a voz de Hugo e virei o rosto para olhá-lo. Bocejava e esfregava as costas da mão direita sobre o olho na tentativa de tirar o sono. 'Não consigo dormir.'

'E o que você quer comigo?' Eu perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha. Característica herdada de papai. 'Não vou lhe dar meu café...'

'Não quero café.' Ele disse negando com a cabeça. 'Dorme comigo...' Ele pediu com a voz sonolenta. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho. Ah, brincadeira, né? Eu, uma menina de 16 anos, dormir com o irmãozinho de 13!

'Hugo, pare de ser criança. Você tem 13 anos, não precisa mais que alguém durma com você!'

'Eu sei, mas é que eu durmo melhor com você. Prometo não me mexer muito e não me incomodo de dormir torto na beirada da cama...' Ele insistiu.

'Já vou dormir.' Hermione disse se afastando da cozinha e subindo ás escadas que daria no andar de cima. Depois de alguns segundos, escutei a porta do quarto fechar-se.

Olhei para o chão e pisquei os olhos. Aquilo foi meio estranho. Quando vi Hugo parado ainda á minha frente, esperando pela suposta resposta afirmativa, revirei os olhos e bebi o resto de café do copo. No fundo do copo ainda havia um pouco de chantily e então dei pra ele.

'Não posso tomar café.' Ele disse segurando o copo dos Starbucks. 'Prometi a papai que não me drogaria...'

'Isso não é café, Hugo. É chantily.' Eu respondi rindo do comentário dele. 'E só porque é algo trouxa, não quer dizer que seja drogas.'

Sem esperar a resposta dele, subi ás escadas para o meu quarto pronta para dormir novamente. Já estava reabastecida com o melhor café da Terra e por isso, quando mal deitei na cama, o estado REM do sono me atingiu em cheio.

Abri os olhos quando senti uma claridade pertubadora no meu rosto. Virei-me na cama e pisquei os olhos tentanto fazer algumas bolinhas desfocadas desaparecerem da minha vista. As bolinhas pareceram desaparecer, ou então as ignorei, - acho que foi a segunda opção- quando vi sobre minha escrivaninha do quarto um vidro e embaixo dele a inscrição "The Bottle City of Kandor".

Levantei-me da cama num salto e corri para a escrivaninha. Estava ali. A Cidade Engarrafada de Kandor estava ali! As torres do Senado, a universidade, o magistério... Meus olhos arregalaram mais quando vi ao lado da cidade engarrafada revistas em quadrinhos. Uma do Flash, nº 123, o clássico Flash dos Dois Mundos e os doze volumes da série Crise nas Infinitas Terras, onde os heróis decidem se juntar para formarem a Liga da Justiça.

'Ah, Hermione, eu só pedi Kandor...' Falei baixinho como se ela estivesse ali.

Quando percebi que estava com fome, esforcei-me para ignorar as revistas e descer até a cozinha para comer alguma coisa. Já estava decidido. Iria passar aquele domingo lendo Universo DC! Cheguei á cozinha e vi papai sentado á mesa comendo algo que me pareceu ser panqueca, mas era tão malfeita que estava mais omelete.

'Bom dia, pai...' Cumprimentei enquanto ia até a geladeira.

'Bom dia, Rosinha...' Ele disse engolindo um pedaço da suposta panqueca. 'Fiz seu café.'

A porta da geladeira ficou aberta por exatos dois minutos. 'Fez meu café?' Indaguei sem entender. 'Pai, você não sabe fazer café...'

'Há sempre uma primeira vez, não é?' Ele disse com um sorriso extremamente falso. Era a primeira vez que ele fazia panquecas também. Mamãe sempre preparava o café. Bom, o meu café. O café de Ron era panquecas com mel e o de Hugo era waffles de queijo e presunto.

'Você foi comprar café?' Perguntei a ele ao me lembrar da conversa que tive com mamãe na madrugada.

'Não. Por que iria comprar café se tem aqui?' Ele perguntou confuso.

Estreitei os olhos para em segundos arregalá-los. Cidade Engarrafada de Kandor, revistas em quadrinhos dos meus heróis favoritos, Starbucks, papai fazendo o próprio café da manhã...

Senti meu coração bater forte . 'Pai, pra onde mamãe foi?' Eu perguntei querendo acreditar que ela tinha ido caminhar no parque central da cidade ou ter ido fazer supermercado. Não no que minha mente estava me dizendo.

Percebi os olhos azuis dele piscarem tristes. 'Ela foi... Saiu com Harry, daqui a pouco ela volta...' Ele disse com o sorriso falso alargadamente.

Aquilo tinha que ser mentira. Mamãe não teria nos deixado, teria? Teria me deixado? Não era justo! Era pra eu ter ido com ela! Pela primeira vez em toda minha vida, senti raiva de Hermione. Nem pra se despedir? Nem pra dizer uma mentirinha qualquer? Cerrei os punhos com força e subi ás escadas numa certa velocidade próxima a de Flash. Entrei no quarto dela a fim de achar evidências que ela ainda estava por lá, mas ao ver a toalha laranja em cima da cama, o lençol no chão, e uma poça de água no chão do banheiro, soube que ela já não estava mais.

Como Anna Karenina, a personagem de Leon Tolstói, ela se foi. Como Anna Karenina, ela abandonou sua família. Assim como Anna Karenina, Hermione estava infeliz.

E a infelicidade dela fazia nossa família ser diferente da de Harry e Ginny. A infelicidade dela era o que fazia Hugo não dormir. Era o que fazia eu dormir...


	5. Metamorfose

**Metamorfose **

'Rosinha, venha até aqui...' Escutei minha mãe chamar.

Desviei meus olhos das plantas do jardim e corri para onde mamãe estava. Ela abaixou-se e apoiou os joelhos na grama para ficar da minha altura. O dedo dela apontava para algo em uma folha. Era branco, parecia ser duro e não se mexia. Porém, tinha uma rachadura que corria por todo o comprimento.

'Isso é um casulo.' Ela disse explicativa.

'Cas-sulo?' Indaguei curiosa piscando os olhos para o objeto chamado casulo.

'É. Tá vendo essa rachadura? É porque ele está sofrendo uma metamorfose.' Pisquei os olhos ainda sem entender. 'No início, este casulo era uma lagarta. Mas lagartas precisam se transformar em borboletas.'

'Bolbo-letas...' Eu tentei repetir a palavra difícil e vi mamãe sorrir.

'É. Borboletas. Mas antes delas serem borboletas, elas se tornam casulos.'

'Por quê?'

'Bom, as lagartas vivem comendo folhas, de onde arranjam energia. Essa energia é essencial para a metamorfose. Então, quando elas estão prontas, elas se transformam em casulos, como se fossem casas, para concentrar a maior parte de energia possível. Essa energia guardada dentro do casulo a fará mudar seu esqueleto e se transformar em borboletas.' Ela explicou docemente.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, vi a rachadura aumentar de tamanho e espessura no casulo. Arregalei os olhos quando vi, lentamente, uma asa azul celeste sair do casulo.

'Viu? Ela tá virando uma borboleta.' Mamãe disse e sorri observando as asas saírem lentamente. 'Ela está usando toda a força possível para levantar as asas.'

Vi anteninhas aparecerem e, logo após, o casulo branco se romper por completo. De dentro dele, saiu o corpo completo do inseto. Percebi um líquido rosa nas asas. Ela se desprendeu da folha e levantou vôo batendo as asas coloridas pelo céu.

'Ela usa toda a força que tem a cada bater de asas.' Ergui os olhos a procura da borboleta pelo céu e a vi voar como se tivesse bêbada. 'Um dia, Rose, você vai crescer e virar uma borboleta...'

'Não quelo.' Disse piscando os olhos. Mamãe olhou para mim curiosa. 'Quelo vê-las vilalem blabuletas e não ser uma.'

Hermione riu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Escutei um choro ali perto. Mamãe levantou-se e olhou para trás.

'Huh, Hugo tropeçou e caiu.' Disse papai segurando a mão de Hugo enquanto ele chorava escandalosamente. Hugo soltou-se de papai e correu em direção á mamãe. 'Faço-o parar de chorar, Mione!'

'Ah, Ron, ele só tem dois anos.' Respondeu mamãe pegando ele no colo.

'Ah, mas nem é pra tanto!'

'Talvez se tivesse sido mais cuidadoso, poderia tê-lo evitado de cair.' Resmungou mamãe tentando fazer Hugo inultimente calar-se.

'Agora a culpa é minha?' Papai perguntou irritado.

'Mas é claro que é! Estava com ele, não estava?'

Olhei para o céu e vi a borboleta que havia saído do casulo bater as asas com todas as forças e desaparecer pelo azul do céu. É. Eu definitivamente prefiro ficar só observando elas virarem borboletas...

'O que está lendo, Rosinha?' Perguntou Ron quando passou pela sala e me viu deitada no sofá branco com uma revistinha em quadrinho nas mãos.

'Flash. O Clássico encontro do Flash dos dois mundos.' Eu respondi sem ânimo. Eu nem me lembrava mais o que acabara de ler na revista.

Em um quadrinho, havia a metamorfose de uma borboleta. Isso me fez lembrar de quando eu tinha quatro anos e mamãe havia me mostrado uma na íntegra. Lia aquela revista apenas para passar o tempo ou para esquecer que mamãe havia me deixado.

'O que tem de especial nela?' Ele perguntou querendo parecer interessado, mas falhava miseravelmente.

'O Flash do passado encontra-se com o Flash do futuro.' Respondi mesmo sabendo que papai nada entenderia daquilo. 'Isso fez com que praticamente todos os Heróis da DC Comics vivessem em vários universos, chamado de Universo Paralelo.'

'Hmm, esse Universo Paralelo existe?' Ele perguntou confuso.

'Se você quiser acreditar que existem múltiplos e infinitos números de Hermiones em múltiplos e infinitos números de Universos, pode até tentar. Mas não quer dizer que em todos esses universos, ela está casada com você.' Eu respondi sem tentar ignorar minha irritação.

'Você é legal em algum desses universos?' Indagou estressado.

'A Matemática sugere que em um deles, eu possa ser feito de doces.' Respondi sem exaltaçoes. 'Mas ainda assim, não quer dizer que mamãe esteja com você.'

'Só quero conversar com você na boa.' Ele disse sentando numa poltrona branca da sala. Desviei os olhos da revista para os olhos azuis dele.

'Tá tudo bem, pai. Você não precisa tentar me ver...'

'Você escutou a discussão, hein?' Ele indagou meio sem jeito.

'Eu escuto as discussões de vocês desde os quatro anos.' Respondi e o vi abrir um pouco os olhos assustado.

'Rose, me desculpe se realmente te ignorei algum dia. Não fiz por mal... Desculpe-me, por favor...'

'Tudo bem, pai.' Já tava acostumada mesmo. 'Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu não ligo.'

'Você acha que ela vai voltar?' Ele perguntou tentando controlar a ansiedade. Interiormente, Ron parecia desesperado.

'Especifique.' Pedi calmamente. Vi papai franzir as sobracelhas sem entender. 'Pai, você vai ter que decidir se quer que ela volte por você.'

'Como assim? O importante é ela voltar!' Ele disse com a voz aguda. Levantei as sobrancelhas.

'Então, você não se importa que ela não volte por você, mas que ela volte porque você não é capaz de viver sem ela?' Perguntei e, sem antes esperar a resposta dele, soltei uma risada que era muito parecida com a de Malfoy.

'Por que essa risada?' Ele pareceu irritado ao me ver rir como Malfoy.

'Você não se importa com este casamento.' Eu disse de uma forma que sem querer lembrou muito Hermione. 'Se mamãe voltar, não será por você, pai, será por nós, Hugo e eu. Mas para o senhor está tudo bem, porque não importa mais se ela gosta ou não de você, tu só a queres porque não é capaz de viver sozinho.'

'Eu posso viver sozinho!' Ele exclamou parecendo extremamente seguro de si mesmo. 'Não preciso de Hermione para viver!'

'E por que está tão inseguro quanto a não-volta de mamãe?' Indaguei virando a página da revistinha. Ficou um silêncio entre mim e ele. Eu esperava a resposta e Ron pensava em uma plausível. Quando o silêncio chegou a ultrapassar três minutos, ele decidiu falar alguma coisa.

'Ela é a mãe de vocês! Não pode simplesmente abandoná-los!'

'Ela não nos abandonou, pai. Ela abandonou você!' Respondi sentindo meu coração bater forte. Embora eu soubesse que mamãe nos deixou por causa de Ron, ainda não sou capaz de ignorar o fato que ela, de uma forma ou e outra, me abandonou.

'Eu só quero que ela volte...'

'Pra quê? Pra brigarem por mais trezentas vezes e novamente ela sair de casa?'

'Pare de dizer que a culpa é minha!' Ele irritou-se levantando da poltrona branca. 'Você é igual a sua mãe!'

'Graças a Deus.' Respondi e o vi bufar de raiva. 'Pai, pare de ser criança. Toda vez que alguém reclama de você, o senhor age como se fosse uma ofensa mortal. Por que não usa essa crítica como forma de amadurecimento?'

'Vocês, principalmente você, Rose, não tem direito de falar comigo como se eu fosse uma escória!'

'Eu não falo como se você fosse escória. Você é egoísta, só isso... Quer que mamãe volte, mas nem liga pelo motivo. Parece que está mais preocupado com o que você vai comer amanhã do que com o relacionamento que tem por ela.'

'Eu me importo com este relacionamento!'

'Se você se importasse, não estaria sentado aqui resmungando o quanto as pessoas te criticam e sim atrás de mamãe tentando fazê-la voltar para casa.' Respondi normalmente lendo minha revista. Quanto se tem argumentos plausíveis, não precisa de exaltações.

'Ah, quer que eu me rasteje pra ela, não é?' Ele indagou furioso. Homens sem argumentos sempre apelam para o machismo. 'Pois fique sabendo que não vou ficar me humilhando para Hermione!'

'Então não espere que ela volte para casa como se ela tivesse ido trabalhar e no final do dia aparecesse cansada pronta para dormir.' Falei e o vi calar-se. 'Humilhar-se é uma coisa pai, pedir desculpas é outra.'

'Desculpas?' Ele rugiu. 'Nem venha, Rose. Sua mãe nunca me pediu desculpas, por que tenho que me desculpar com ela?'

'Ela nunca te pediu desculpas?' Indaguei olhando para ele com um leve tom de sarcasmo na voz. 'Pai, você acha que quando vocês brigam feito o inferno num dia e no outro mamãe está na cozinha preparando suas panquecas com mel ela está fazendo o quê?'

'Ué, fazendo meu café...' Ele respondeu dando de ombros.

'E isso mostra o quê? Apenas o quão boa esposa ela é? O quão submissa ela é de você? Por favor, desculpas não precisam literalmente serem ditas, mas também serem mostradas com atos.' Respondi virando mais uma vez a página da revista em quadrinhos.

'Não tem nada a ver. Desculpas são ditas! E sua mãe, nunca na vida, me pediu desculpas!'

'Por que ela iria pedir desculpas pra você? Por você ter deixado Hugo cair? Por você ter sido rude com ela durante todo o terceiro ano por causa de Bichento? Por você ter menosprezado o movimento F.A.L.E? Por você achar que ele é uma irritante nerd sem senso de humor? Por você xingar Malfoy, incluindo Scorpius e Gabrielle, meus melhores amigos, a cada vez que os vê?' Perguntei levantando as sobrancelhas olhando para ele. 'Isso sim, seria humilhação. Mas fazer seu café depois de uma discussão, não é nada para você, não é? Porque afinal, ela é sua esposa e é o trabalho dela servir o marido...'

Talvez eu tenha pegado um pouco pesado na ironia, pois percebi os olhos azuis de papai ficarem um pouco marejados. Ele sentou-se na poltrona branca e colocou o punho cerrado sobre a boca, mordendo-o na tentativa de não mostrar o quanto perturbado emocionalmente estava.

'Ela não vai voltar, não é?' Ele indagou talvez percebendo tudo que acontecera na relação deles.

'Não por você.' Eu disse sem hesitar. 'Você nem quer...'

'Eu quero sim! Eu quero que ela volte!'

'Pra fazer seu café? Arrume uma empregada, papai, só o que tem no país são estrangeiros querendo um emprego para sobreviver.' Eu respondi ainda olhando para ele. Vi os olhos azuis ficarem mais vermelhos. 'Não seja covarde, pai. Homens não choram! E se quiser saber, foi o senhor que fez ela ir embora.'

'Ah, já tivemos discussões piores do que a de ontem e nem por isso ela me deixou...'

'As diversas discussões já tidas fizeram ela ir embora...'

'E não é capaz de aguentar mais uma depois de tantas?' Ele perguntou já não mordendo mais o punho. De fato, o punho dele estava sobre o braço da poltrona.

'Você quer o quê?' Eu indaguei fechando a revista de uma vez, levantando do sofá e aumentando a voz. É, depois de um tempo, perde-se a paciência. 'Que mamãe volte pedindo desculpas, fazendo seu café e comentando o quanto ela é feliz com você? Olhe em volta, papai, mamãe só não saiu há muito tempo por causa de Hugo! Sim, por causa dele, porque sabe o quanto Hugo é apegado a você! A discussão de vocês não tem fim, reclamam de tudo que podem imaginar, mas o senhor não se importa porque sabe que no outro dia ela estará fazendo seu café! E isso não significa nada pra você! Apenas um café! Não é capaz de entender que mamãe usa toda a força que tem pra fazer isso dá certo, e o senhor nem ao menos agradece!'

Agora entendia porque mamãe chorava depois das discussões com o papai. Era horrível gritar com alguém da sua família. Não era por raiva, por arrependimento ou algo do tipo. Era só que a força com que você tirava aquilo para fora era tremenda e isso deixava todos os nervos e suas emoções liberadas a um ponto de crise tão alta que só o que podia fazer era chorar. Mas eu não iria chorar na frente de Ron. Ah, não ia mesmo.

'Não fale assim comigo, Rose.' Ele disse com a voz um pouco falhada.

'Você é lagarta...' Eu comentei e percebi que ele não entendeu o que quis dizer. 'Você ainda é lagarta. Só o que faz é comer, comer e comer. Não consegue usar a energia que você tem para transformar-se, nem ao menos, em casulo.'

'O que quer dizer?'

'Mamãe já virou borboleta. E ela usa todas as forças dela para bater as asas. Você não usa suas forças nem para se transformar num casulo besta e sem graça.' Reparei que ele parecia começar a entender.

'Eu me esforço por este casamento...'

'Como mamãe se esforça? Ignorando exatamente 29 anos de discussões para tentar ter um relacionamento sólido com você? Como Hugo se esforça para namorar Lily Luna de verdade? Como Harry e Gina se esforçam para ser bons padrinhos a Teddy Lupin? Você pode até feito alguma coisa por este casamento, pai, mas não fez com toda força que podia. E aí, quando alguém te diz isso, você se altera porque acha que faz algo, mas realmente não faz nada além do que já fez ou tentou fazer e por achar que o pouco que fez já é o suficiente, você espera que os outros reconheçam a sua formidável força de vontade, quando, na verdade, é você quem tem que reconhecer a força deles!'

'Você é realmente parecida com sua mãe.' Ele falou como forma de não querer encarar aquilo que eu disse. Eu soltei um sorriso torto.

'Se você não usar toda sua força, pai, mamãe não vai voltar. E pior, ela poderá conhecer uma outra borboleta e aí, quando o senhor decidir virar casulo, já vai ser tarde.' Papai piscou os olhos. Parece que finalmente ele havia acordado do coma que acometeu ele por mais de 25 anos. 'Você tem medo.'

'Medo de quê?'

'Medo de Hermione achar outra pessoa. O senhor quer que ela volte porque não é ninguém sem ela, não é? Não consegue resolver as coisas sozinho e precisa dela para lhe dar um norte. O problema é que o senhor não quer se esforçar pra fazê-la voltar. Prefere ficar sentado numa poltrona, chorando o abandono e pedindo que alguém faça suas panquecas no dia seguinte!'

'Pare de falar como se eu só me importasse com panquecas, Rose! Acha que não sinto falta da sua mãe?'

'Ah, mas é claro que sente! Seu medo maior é que ela não sinta a sua falta! Que ela consiga viver muito bem sem você e tenha um relacionamento mais duradouro e interessante com um outro homem do que com você!' Vi o rosto de Ron ficar extremamente vermelho. 'Afinal, é muito fácil Hermione achar alguém interessante e que goste dela, enquanto que o senhor só poderia ter um novo relacionamento caso a biorobótica desse um avanço extremamente qualitativo.'

'Está dizendo que não sou capaz de ter um outro relacionamento?'

'Ah, claro, porque as mulheres não-robôs que te suportaria iriam querer sustentar os filhos de outra...'

Aquilo machucou muito mais a mim do que imaginei que machucaria Ron. O pensamento de que uma outra mulher vivesse conosco me transtornou. Como poderia olhá-la como olho para Hermione? Ela conversaria comigo sobre o universo ser feito em cordas como mamãe fazia? Teria uma teoria para qual o Super-Homem era suscetível apenas a Kriptonita verde? Faria meu café as quatro da manhã todos os dias? Assistiria comigo todos os filmes de Star Trek? Saberia que o número 42 é a resposta para todas as questões do universo, da vida, e tudo o mais? Entenderia o quanto vale a Cidade Engarrafada de Kandor?

Sentindo como se uma mão agarrasse meus pulmões, fechei os olhos com força e corri para o meu quarto deixando escapar, sem querer, um soluço alto de choro. Abri a porta do quarto e a fechei com uma força sobrenatural que muito provavelmente o vizinho escutara.

Deitei na cama enquanto as lágrimas salgadas desciam sem que eu fizesse força, o que era, acredite, raro, muito raro. Quisera eu que fosse noite, pois aí poderia dormir e esquecer, mas era exatamente nove horas da manhã e meu sono já tinha sido levado embora.

Escutei passos vindo de lá de baixo correndo pelas escadas. Quando escutei batidas na porta do meu quarto, não me contive. 'Vai embora, pai.' Disse com uma voz claramente mergulhada em choro.

'Não é o seu pai.' Escutei alguém dizer.

Pisquei os olhos e senti uma lágrima descer dos meus olhos como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Meu coração bateu um pouco mais forte do que já estava. 'Al?' Indaguei num soluço.

'Posso entrar?' Ele perguntou numa voz preocupada. Mas o que ele estava fazendo ali? Por não responder nada, ele abriu a porta devagar e quando entrou no quarto a fechou com cuidado. Ele viu meu rosto e o percebi engolir em seco. 'Tá tudo bem?'

'Você quer que esteja?' Indaguei levantando uma sobrancelha respirando ainda forte por causa do choro incessante. 'Ela me deixou, Al. E não vai voltar...' Ele piscou os olhos e olhou para o chão do meu quarto.

'Ah, ela só precisa de tempo...' Ele tentou me confortar.

'Hermione está na sua casa?' Perguntei pensando nessa possibilidade, porém pensando que era mínima. O fato foi confirmado por Al.

'Não. Era bem óbvio que ela poderia estar lá em casa e como possivelmente não quereria ver seu pai, ela está em outro lugar.' Ele respondeu ainda olhando para baixo. 'Mas sei que ela conversou com papai, afinal, ele mesmo me contou o que aconteceu.'

'E aí, você veio me ver...' Completei sentando-me na cama, já sentindo a sensação inquietante de choro ir embora.

'É.' Ele cofirmou com a voz baixa. 'Quando ele me contou, pensei que você estivesse realmente mal e aí usei pó de flu para vir até aqui... Se não me quiser aqui, eu vou embora.'

Neguei com a cabeça. 'Não, tá tudo bem. Obrigado por vir.' Agradeci gentilmente, suspirando forte e tentando controlar a vontade de choro.

'Oh, você conseguiu a Cidade Engarrafada de Kandor?!' Ele comentou alto e aproximando-se do precioso objeto.

'Mamãe me deu.' Disse observando ele virar a Cidade Engarrafada de cabeça para baixo e do fundo dela cair diversas partículas de kriptonitas verdes. Se fosse outra pessoa não teria deixado nem chegar perto, mas era Al. Só ele e mamãe tinham pleno acesso aos meus objetos. 'E as revistas também...'

'Crise nas Infinitas Terras...' Ele leu o título da série. 'Acho muito sem sentido.'

'Por quê?' Indaguei na mesma hora.

'Ah, sei lá, a idéia de universos paralelos acabou com a história dos super-heróis. Tanto é que depois disso, Universo DC praticamente apagou essa história de Multiuniversos e redesenhou os quadrinhos como se nada disso tivesse acontecido.' Ele falou revirando os olhos.

Levantei-me da cama com o cenho franzido. 'Você entende que essa é uma das melhores sagas já produzidas no universo das histórias em quadrinhos? E desculpe, Al, mas a idéia de Multiuniverso existe desde o tempo do Flash. A idéia em si é boa, talvez o modo como refizeram esses super-heróis nos demais universos tenham sido um pouco ridícula, mas não tira o fato de que isso desencadou isto que está nas suas mãos!' Falei defendendo a minha saga favorita. 'Tem o melhor vilão de todos os tempos, nem Voldemort se compara ao Antimonitor!'

'Está comparando o maior bruxo das Trevas com um vilão inexistente de histórias em quadrinhos?' Ele perguntou injuriado. Sorri pra ele.

'Você que começou...' Respondi e para minha surpresa ele riu. Ficou novamente mais um silêncio entre nós dois e sem poder encará-lo, olhei para o tapete no chão do meu quarto. 'Acho que tenho mais medo que o papai...'

'O que quer dizer?' Ele perguntou deixando minhas revistas no mesmo lugar que estavam antes dele as pegar e colocar as mãos no bolso. Estava apreensivo.

'Acho que meu medo de mamãe realmente achar uma pessoa interessante e ter um relacionamento com ele é maior do que o de Ron.'

'Tem medo dela se envolver o bastante com outro alguém e acabar "esquecendo" de vocês...' É tão mais fácil quando se fala com gente que pensa. Vi Alvo se desencostar da minha escrivaninha e sentar-se ao meu lado na cama. 'Rose, vocês são a família dela. Ela nunca abandonará vocês realmente.'

'Acho que estou sendo tão egoísta quanto Ron...' Comentei sem olhar para ele. Não precisei nem de um minuto para ver que realmente eu estava sendo egoísta. 'Estou com raiva dela. Mais por ela ter me deixado do que por ela ter deixado a nós.'

Senti o braço dele sobre meu ombro e olhei para ele esperando algum consolo, mas o que veio foi:

'Você sempre foi egoísta!' Ele disse balançando a cabeça. 'Lembra quando Hugo era mais novo e você detestava quando seus pais davam mais atenção a ele do que a você?'

'Ele chorava por qualquer besteira. Só pra chamar a atenção deles!'

'E você ia lá e batia nele.' Ele completou e eu ri. 'Scorpius é egoísta, Gabrielle é egoísta. Você é egoísta. Egoísmo é uma característica sonserina. Mas não quer dizer que seja má pessoa ou que isso seja algum defeito mortal. Está com raiva dela porque admira Hermione por demais e quando as pessoas que admiramos nos decepciona, a gente sente um baque muito grande.' Ele disse ainda com a mão sobre meu ombro. 'Você sabe que ela sente/sentirá tanta ou mais falta de todos vocês do que você sente dela. Não aja como se só você esteja sofrendo com isso, Rose.' Ele terminou, mas aquilo realmente não me animou em nada. Porém, reconheci a tentativa dele.

'Eu sei, mas você sabe, todo egoísta que se preza não liga para os outros.' Ele riu com o comentário redundante.

'Ah, acho que isso faz você ser uma péssima egoísta. Afinal, egoístas não deixam as outras pessoas mexerem em seus objetos...'

'Al, você é o cara mais legal que eu já conheci.' Eu disse abraçando com minha mão direita a cintura dele. 'Sério, e você nem precisa se esforçar.'

'Eu me esforço bastante na verdade...' Ele respondeu meio sem jeito. 'Desculpe pelo beijo. E por ter sido um pouco rude com você.'

'Tudo bem. Sabe que não consigo ficar com raiva de você, não é?' Indaguei e o vi confirmar com a cabeça. 'Você vai ser pra sempre meu melhor amigo, Al...Você é meu Robin do Batman...'

'Robin é gay...' Ele confirmou com as bochechas um pouco rosadas. 'Sou o Dr. Fantástico e você é a Mulher Invisível...'

'Dr. Fantástico e Mulher Invisível são casados...' Comentei e o vi sorrir tímido, sem jeito. 'E você não é tão nerd quanto Dr. Fantástico...'

'Qual herói você acha que eu sou?' Ele perguntou curioso.

'Seu pai é o Monitor, mas o Monitor não tem filho...' Falei pensando sobre os heróis que conhecia. Decidi que pelo sentimento que tinha por Al, ele seria o meu terceiro herói favorito. 'Mas por te gostar tanto, pra mim, você é o Lanterna Verde!'

'Que ótimo, sou vulnerável a cor amarela!' Ele comentou revoltado. Eu ri.

'Ah, nem sempre foi assim. Na Era de Ouro, ele era vulnerável a madeira!'

'Ótimo, posso ser derrotado por um lápis número dois!' Rimos juntos. 'Não posso ser o seu Super-Homem?' Ele perguntou tirando o sorriso do rosto. Sorri e passei a mão pelos cabelos dele.

'Você já é, Al... você já é...'


	6. Weltschmerz

**Weltschmerz**

'E depois dizem que não são namorados!' Ouvi a voz de Ron na porta e revirei os olhos um pouco irritada.

'Nós realmente não somos, Ron.' Respondeu Alvo engolindo a saliva e virando-se em direção a papai.

'Sei... Al, escute, sabe se Hermione está com Harry?' Ele perguntou curioso coçando a cabeça.

Alvo negou com a cabeça. Olhei para o chão do meu quarto triste. Era terrível o sentimento de abandono que sentia de Hermione.

'Sei que ele conversou com ela, mas não sabemos onde ela está.'

Ron soltou um "hm" e dando pequenos murrinhos na maçaneta da minha porta, saiu do quarto visivelmente inconformado.

Soltei uma risada abafada de lado e senti Al olhar para mim. 'Ele não se toca. Aos olhos dele, ele é inocente e não consegue entender porque mamãe fora embora.... Até Hugo entende mais de relacionamentos que Ron.'

'Até a sua cidade engarrafada de Kandor entende mais de relacionamentos que seu pai.' Ele comentou rindo e eu também não me contive. 'Bom, na verdade, tenho certeza que papai sabe onde sua mãe está, porém deve ter prometido a Hermione que não contaria ao Ron.'

'Bem provável. Papai também não é esperto o suficiente para pensar onde ela poderia estar...'

'E você não é?' Ele indagou de certa forma curioso. Levantei os olhos para ele e franzi o cenho não entendendo o que ele quis dizer. 'Você é a aluna mais brilhante de Hogwarts desde o tempo da sua mãe... Não é capaz de ter uma simples inclinação para onde sua mãe possa estar?'

Pisquei os olhos pensativa. Na verdade não tinha. Por toda minha vida, eu só fui á Toca, á casa dos Potter, á casa dos meus avós maternos e Hogwarts. Mamãe não estaria em nenhum deles. Ela não era burra de ficar em tais lugares lógicos. Neguei com a cabeça baixando á vista para o tapete redondo no chão.

'Não, não tenho mesmo.' Vi Alvo levantar-se da minha cama e oferecer-me a mão direita.

'Vamos, Rose, vamos pelo menos esquecer isso por um momento.' Ele disse tentando me animar inutilmente. 'Já tomou café? Faço-te companhia...'

Sorri pra ele e levantei-me da cama. Por um lado, soube que ele tava certo. Não podia ficar de weltschmerz pelo resto da minha vida. Juntos, descemos as escadas e fomos a cozinha. Como bem papai havia dito, ele havia feito meu café. Logicamente, o café feito por ele não seria tão bom quanto o feito por Hermione, muito menos parecido com os do Starbucks, mas me evitava esforço para fazer algo.

Vi Hugo sentado á mesa da cosinha comendo cereal matinal quando lá chegamos. Não me contive e sorri. Ele detestava aquilo. Só estava comendo porque provavelmente era o que tinha pronto em casa e o que papai não precisaria fazer, posto visto que ele nem mesmo sabia como fazer o café de Hugo, waffles com queijo e presunto.

É. Meu irmão prefere salgado a doces. Acho que é uma das poucas coisas que ele herdou de mamãe, sem mencionar, obviamente, o sentimentalismo e a humaneidade. Tal como Hermione, Hugo era humanitário. Importava-se com os outros e toda aquela coisa hippie de proteger os mais fracos. Não poucas vezes, Hugo apanhava de Sonserinos e Corvinais em duelos quando estamos em Hogwarts. Alvo já me perguntara algumas vezes se não me sentia um pouco fria por não protegê-lo já que ele era meu irmão caçula, mas ele se colocava naquelas brigas por querer e eu não iria me machucar por causa dele.

Abri a geladeira enquanto Al foi á dispensa, dando bom dia a Hugo. Meu irmão respondeu com um aceno positivo e eu tirei de dentro da geladeira um pequeno pote de geléia de amora, colocando-o em cima da mesa. Al voltou da dispensa com um pacote de torradas e sentou-se ao meu lado.

'Essa é a pior coisa que já inventaram...' Reclamou Hugo claramente sem apetite para comer aqueles cereais que em menos de um minuto no leite se desmanchavam perdendo a crocância. Perguntei-me porque os Trouxas não conseguiam fazê-lo ficar consistente por mais tempo. Sei que a integridade do milho era o grande responsável, mas por favor, estávamos em 2020, mudar algo geneticamente era a coisa mais fácil nesses tempos.

Ia me levantar da mesa para pegar o açúcar, mas me contive quando ouvi a voz de Al no meu ouvido.

'Ele sabe sobre Hermione?' Indagou curioso e eu pisquei os olhos para logo observar Hugo.

Não tinha a certeza. Embora eu fosse mais parecida com a mamãe e ele com o papai, obviamente havia coisas que em nós dois eram inversas. Pessoas me achavam mais desinibida do que Hugo e isso claramente era característica de Ron. Hugo, como mamãe, era um pouco introspectivo. Muitas vezes, ele só conversava com os outros quando eles puxavam assunto. Hugo até poderia saber que mamãe havia nos deixado, mas ele não diria aquilo se não perguntássemos. Ele raramente dizia a Lily Luna que achava ela bonita e isso, ao meu ver, era o que fazia ele ser um pouco atrasado em relação de namoro com ela.

'Acho que não.' Respondi baixinho pra ele. Al levantou as sobrancelhas negras e ficou a mirar Hugo. Levantei-me da cadeira para pegar o açúcar.

'Então, estão namorando?' Ouvi ele perguntar a Alvo enquanto procurava pelo açúcar. Não revirei os olhos com raiva como supostamente faria, pois alguma coisa na voz dele estava diferente e não era a rouquidão típica da puberdade. É. Talvez ele soubesse de Hermione e só estava puxando aquele assunto para se distrair do pensamento de abandono.

'Não, Hugo... Já dissemos... Somos só amigos.' Al respondeu passando um pouco de geléia de amora na torrada.

'Hmm..' Franzi as sobrancelhas quando escutei Hugo dizer isso. Pareceu ficar aliviado pela resposta de Al. Mas por quê? Ontem mesmo ele estava me zuando por causa do beijo que aconteceu entre mim e Alvo, e agora estava dizendo que era bom que não sejamos namorados?

'Seu pai saiu?' Al perguntou curioso mordendo um pedaço de torrada. Quando achei o açúcar, voltei á mesa e sentei ao lado dele como de praxe.

'Ele foi falar com tio Harry. Disse que voltava mais tarde.'

Al e eu nos olhamos um pouco inseguros até. Não tinha certeza se Hugo sabia sobre o que havia acontecido, mas o mesmo sentimento de que senti ontem á tarde voltou e não consegui me ver dizendo aquelas coisas a ele. Se Hugo fosse como eu, já teria notado algo diferente em casa, mas ele era Rony. Não notaria nada nem mesmo que tivesse á frente dos olhos.

'Vi sua revista do Flash em cima do sofá... Posso ler?' Ele perguntou ainda desanimado. Pela primeira vez fiquei em dúvida de emprestava alguma coisa pertecente a mim ao meu irmão. O sentimento de tristeza ainda estava no meu ser então apenas confirmei com a cabeça, fazendo Alvo ao meu lado esbugalhar os olhos verdes. Hugo piscou os olhos cor de mel.

'Os alemães tem um nome para o que sente, Rose. Chama-se weltschmerz.'

Foi minha vez de esbugalhar os olhos. Estava eu tendo uma alucinação? Hugo jamais tivera curiosidade em literatura trouxa e agora estava comentando sobre weltschmerz? Coisas que alguns sociólogos nem mesmo conhecem?

'Basicamente é um sentimento de melancolia e dúvida gerado a respeito da origem do mundo e da vida e que a realidade física jamais satisfará as questões da mente. Pode causar depressão, escapismo, alienação e resignação e até mesmo um suícidio, como escrevera Émile Durkheim...' Ele respondeu sem nem mesmo mostrar insuficiência respiratória. Al e eu ficamos estáticos sem saber o que dizer. Depois ele completou. 'Mamãe me disse a mesma coisa quando fiquei em depressão quando descobri que Lily tava querendo namorar Mark Milligan da Lufa-Lufa...' E então engoliu mais um pouco de ceral matinal.

Soltei um sorriso abafado entendendo como ele descobrira aquilo. E então percebi que Hugo não era tão idiota afinal. Era como o espantalho do Mágico de Oz. Seu maior sonho é ter um cérebro, sem nem mesmo dar-se conta de que tem um excepcional. E então fica feliz ao receber de Oz um cérebro feito de almofadinha e alfinetes. Percebi então que Hugo tinha a mesma característica que eu.

A observação.

'Não estou com weltschmerz, Hugo.' Respondi dando de ombro, fingindo estar tudo bem. Nem mesmo olhei para Severo quando senti os olhos verdes sobre mim.

'Está com mais weltschmerz do que quando eu fiquei depressivo com Lily...' Ele respondeu já suspendendo o cereal, deixando metade na tijela branca ao centro da mesa. 'Disse que queria ir com mamãe, mas não foi e então está depressiva...'

É. Ele sabia de Hermione. Senti um embrulho no estômago. 'Papai lhe contou?' Perguntei a ele perdendo também o apetite. Alvo fechara o potinho de geléia de amora também.

'Não. Mamãe me contou.' Ele disse piscando os olhos. Quando ele percebeu que não entendi o que ele quis dizer, completou. 'Ontem á noite, de madrugada, você não quis dormir comigo. Mamãe durmiu.'

'E ela lhe contou que ia embora?' Perguntei me levantando da mesa com incredulidade. Hermiona havia dito ao Hugo que ia embora, mas não a mim? Ela se despediu dele, mas não de mim? O embrulho no estômago ficara mais forte e eu senti ainda mais raiva dela quando vi Hugo confirmar com a cabeça.

'Disse pra onde ia?' Perguntou Alvo curioso.

'Foda-se!' Respondi com raiva e Al olhou pra mim assustado. Eu não costumava falar palavrões, até porque era feio garotas falarem tais palavras. Mas o sentimento de raiva, impotência e abandono era cada vez mais crescente. 'Ela sabia que preferia ter ido com ela! E diz ao Hugo que vai embora, mas não a mim?' Indaguei com raiva.

'Você não é a única nessa casa, Rose!' Hugou falou irritado. Olhei para ele e estalei a língua no céu da boca. 'Acha que só porque prefere mamãe, mamãe prefere você?'

Al desviou os olhos verdes sobre Hugo até mim. As sobrencelhas estavam arqueadas como se dissessem 'Pois é, não aja como se você fosse a especial aqui.' Revirei os olhos e soltei o ar nitidamente irritada. Percebi de fato que estava sendo a mais egoísta dos seres e pedi desculpas ao Hugo, entendendo que ele também é amado por Hermione.

Esse pensamento me fez rir. Não pelo meu egoísmo, mas por simplesmente me dá conta de que ele também era filho dela. E consequentemente gostava dele. Sei que parece loucura ter essa 'epifania' quando se sabe que se tem um irmão por 13 anos, mas por 6 anos, vivi com o total desapontamento de Rony, meu próprio pai, e minha família. As únicas pessoas que realmente não ligavam para qual casa eu pertencia era Hermione, minha mãe, e Harry que bem entendia que era só uma casa de Hogwarts no final das contas. Ter o carinho maior de Hermione do que de Rony me fazia sentir que eu realmente era a preferida dela. E era dela que eu recebia o principal carinho em mesmo toda família. Gina, James, Lily Luna, Roxanne, Percy, vovó, vovô, Gui, Fleur, todos eles sempre deram, inscoscientemente, mais atenção a Hugo, talvez por ele também ser caçula, mas nitidamente por ele ser Grifinório. E isso me deixava mais tênue com a relação que tinha com Hermione.

Saber que ela havia dito a Hugo que ia embora, mas não dito a mim, me causou raiva e impotência, pois sempre achei que eu seria a primeira de nós dois a saber do que estava acontecendo. Era egoísmo, eu sabia disso, mas quem alimentara isso fora minha própria família.

'Eu vou pro quarto.' Disse sem nem mesmo tomar o café que tanto meu corpo precisava. Ouvi a cadeira se arrastar e percebi que Al estava vindo atrás de mim. Talvez ele fosse ficar até de noite. Não me incomodava de certo modo, afinal, ele era meu melhor amigo.

Deitei na minha cama e encarei a parede á minha frente. Ao abrir da porta, vi Alvo entrar no meu quarto com a revista número 123 do Flash nas mãos. 'Achei melhor pegar antes que Hugo realmente leia. Ele não costuma lavar as mãos depois de comer e certamente sujaria a revista.'

Soltei um sorriso singelo e agradeci. Pergunto-me se todas as garotas do mundo tem um amigo como Alvo Severo.

'Está de weltschmerz?' Ele perguntou curioso colocando a revista do Flash em cima da minha escrivaninha junto com as outras.

'Não é tão forte quanto de Nietzche a ponto de ter crises e ficar muda.' Respondi dando de ombros ainda encarando a parede do meu quarto e o ouvi rir. Outra vez, meu estômago se revirou.

'Pergunto-me porque Hugo não diz logo que gosta da minha irmã...' Ele disse puxando assunto. Senti a cama afundar-se um pouco e percebi que ele havia sentado nela. 'É algo óbvio.'

'Ele é como Rony. Espere ficar esperando Lily chegar nele, porque ele não tem coragem. Talvez tenha medo do não dela.' Respondi piscando os olhos.

'Assim como você tem medo do não de Scorpius?' Ele perguntou e o meu estômago se revirou como se dentro dele estivesse um alien.

'Não tenho medo do não de Scorpius... é só que sei que a resposta dele é não... É diferente.' Respondi sem jeito. De fato nem sabia se aquilo era realmente diferente, mas era de praxe que pessoas inteligentes eram terriveis em relações amorosas e eu não era exceção.

Senti um pouco de frio quando uma brisa adentrou pela minha janela e senti o edredom sobre mim. Virei o rosto e encontrei os olhos verdes de Alvo enquanto ele terminava de me cobrir. 'Talvez seja melhor você dormir.' Ele disse sorrindo simploriamente.

O que se revirou no meu corpo desta vez não foi o alien no estômago, mas o coração entre os meus pulmões. Meus olhos caíram sobre o pouco de pêlo claro no rosto. Soltei um sorriso sem querer.

'Tá com barba...' Comentei e o fiz sorrir satisfeito como se tivesse orgulho daquilo.

'É, Rose, caso não percebeste tenho 16 anos.' Ele explicitou irônico e sorri. 'Mas não é tão legal... meio que espeta.' Ele disse fazendo um movimento circular com a mão. Levantei as sobrancelhas e ergui minha mão na aultura do rosto dele, passando os dedos pela fina e rala barba.

'Nem tanto...' Disse não sentindo incômodo algum ao passar minha mão pela barba rala dele. Algo quente e desconhecido correu por todo o meu corpo e meu coração bateu tão forte que tive a certeza de que Alvo estava escutando.

Outra vez, notei o que havia acontecido entre nós. Era o maldito clima que ás vezes rolava com seu melhor amigo. E o pior? O clima acometeu em mim mais forte desta vez. Minha mão direita que estava no caminho de barba no rosto de Al foi parar atrás, na nuca, e eu ia aproximando ele de mim.

Quando senti a repiração dele atingir meu rosto, fechei os olhos e não demorou muito para que o beijo acontecesse. Havia quatro coisas de diferente neste beijo em relação ao que ocorreu na Toca.

1º O gosto era de amora, não vinho.

2º O sentimento de incesto não existia.

3º James Sirius não estava ali para fazer graça junto aos comediantes da família Potter-Weasley.

4º Eu realmente estava gostando.

O alien no meu estômago decidiu fazer cócegas com seus tentáculos em vez de se revirar quando nossas línguas brincavam uma com a outra. Era natural, certo? Afinal, sempre fomos amigos... naturalmente, nossas línguas também seriam... Percebi que nem eu nem ele estávamos com vontade de parar com aquilo e respirar e a razão era óbvia.

Se pararmos, iríamos ver o que estávamos fazendo e pararíamos. Ele voltaria para casa e eu ficaria no meu quarto, sentindo o alien no meu estômago e o weltschmerz resignar-me.

Quando já não fomos capazes de continuar o beijo pela nossa falta de fôlego, separamos as nossas línguas. Só as línguas, porque sentia a barba de Alvo sobre as minhas bochechas e a respiração dele na minha orelha.

'É...' Disse sem fôlego. 'Espeta... um pouco...'

Alvo sorriu e mais uma vez a respiração pesada acometeu meu ouvido direito. Mais uma vez, ele me beijou, e não fiz nada para impedir aquilo. O gosto de amora descia pela minha garganta e me perguntei qual seria o verdadeiro gosto do beijo dele já que em nenhuma das vezes que nos beijamos, ele estava com seu hálito natural.

Ao pensar nisso, lembrei-me do gosto do meu. Se o dele estava com gosto de amora, pelo fato dele ter comido a bendita geléia, o meu estava com gosto de café. Empurrei ele ao perceber aquilo. Talvez com força demais, pois ele caiu no chão do meu quarto.

'Você está bem?' Perguntei temendo que ele tivesse batido a cabeça ou algo do tipo. Alvo esfregou a mão direita no topo da cabeça e soltou um 'ai'. Respirava ofegantemente assim como eu. 'Desculpe...'

Ele piscou os olhos confuso e percebi os lábios dele um pouco amassados. 'Presumo que talvez eu tenha feito algo errado...' Ele disse tetando aliviar a dor na cabeça.

Enterrei meu rosto nas mãos e ri sem querer. 'Desculpe. É que pensei que talvez...'

'Não ia fazer sexo com você.' Ele disse antes que eu terminasse e ri.

'Não é isso. É só que achei que talvez eu estivesse com gosto de café.' Falei um pouco sem jeito. Alvo riu ainda deitado no chão do meu quarto. 'E bom... você tava com gosto de amora... Não é justo ter gosto de café quando se está beijando alguém com gosto de amora...'

Mais uma vez ele riu. E o percebi levantar as sobrancelhas. 'Estava com gosto de café.' Ele disse e fiz uma careta. 'Mas se não me engano era também misturado com chantilly.' Lembrei do café milagroso dos Starbucks que tomei de madrugada. Não sabia que o gosto daquele chantilly ficava por horas. 'Era bom...' Senti meu rosto esquentar-se e o vi passar a língua nos lábios, como se quisesse mais, e senti o alien arranhar meu estômago novamente.

Era o gato de Schrodinger talvez.

Sabia que aquilo tudo dependia de mim. E somente de mim. Era sobre eu abrir a caixa. Ver o estado do gato. E com medo de que talvez ele estivesse morto, fechei os olhos com força.

'É melhor ir pra casa, Al...'


	7. Viktor Krum

**Viktor Krum**

Desviei os meus olhos dos dele e fiquei a encarar o chão do meu quarto. Al levantou-se do chão mudo e sem jeito.

'Acho que não sou muito bom nisso...' Ouvi dizer coçando a cabeça um pouco tímido. 'É o meu segundo fora...' Ele completou sorrindo pomposamente. Fechei os olhos com força, sentindo o alien arranhar meu estômago com os tentáculos.

Ele foi até a porta sem dizer mais nada, fechando-a logo ao sair. Deitei na cama e encarei o teto branco do meu quarto.

Lembrei-me então da frase de Nietzsche que li na Toca quando beijei Alvo pela primeira vez. "_Quem luta com monstros deve-se velar para que também não se transforme em monstros. E se olhares por muito tempo para um abismo, o abismo também olhará para dentro de ti."_

E de novo, senti que estava olhando para o abismo. Eu estava á beira dele, com minhas pernas separadas e meus olhos encarando a escuridão profunda daquele penhasco. Sentia que grandes olhos vermelhos também me encaravam, pedindo para que eu desse um passo a frente e caísse.

Caísse para sempre.

Um sentimento de medo se apossou de mim. E esse medo era o que me fazia não abrir a caixa. Era esse medo que me fazia esperar Scorpius incessantemente. O medo não é um sentimento o qual detesto como a maioria das pessoas o fazem, ao contrário, me deixava em alerta. Deixava-me com a perspicácia necessária. Deixava-me viver sem riscos, sem exasperações, colocava em mim, limites.

Depois de um tempo, percebi que estava certo silêncio em casa. Levantei-me da minha cama e fui até a cozinha, chamando por Hugo que até pouco tempo estava ali. Só o que vi foi um bilhete em cima da mesa, ao lado da tigela de cereais – ainda pela metade-. 'Rose, fui á casa de Harry e Ginny com Alvo.'

É. Eu estava só. Sozinha em meu weltschmerz e em cima do abismo, esperando o vento me derrubar de lá de cima.

Dei meia volta e subi ás escadas, indo para o meu quarto trouxa. Vi a porta do quarto de Rony aberta e fui até lá já sabendo que não ia encontrar o que gostaria. É incrível como uma mulher faz diferença numa casa. Quando Hermione estava por aqui, não havia uma bagunça na casa. Ela enfeitiçava provavelmente todos os cômodos, limpando-os automaticamente. Agora que se foi, e Ron não sabia o feitiço, o quarto estava molhado, com toalhas, roupas e objetos no chão. Vi um grande pôster dos Chuddley Cannons no armário quando o abri e ri.

Aquele time era ridículo. Fazia mais de um século que o time não era campeão, perdendo o último campeonato para os Tornados, time que Ron odeia e chama de 'modinha'. Hugo também tinha um pôster dos Chuddley Cannons no quarto. Assim como mamãe, não gosto de Quadribol, e por isso, não tenho time e nem faço parte do time da Sonserina. Diferente de meus amigos.

Pucey era o goleiro do time, enquanto Scorpius e Zabini eram os batedores e Al o apanhador. Obviamente, Sonserina vs Grifinória era considerado o clássico da escola. Quando perdíamos, o que era bem comum, os sonserinos culpavam Al, alegando que ele havia deixado o irmão, James Sirius, pegar o pomo. Nem eu sei se acaso Alvo deixava Grifinória ganhar, mas isso realmente fazia Gabrielle ter raiva dele.

Percebi então que as roupas de Hermione ainda estavam ali. Isso poderia significar algo bom. Talvez ela não tenha ido pra sempre. Assim como dissera Al, apenas estaria fora por um tempo para pensar, pôr os pensamentos em ordem.

Abri a primeira gaveta do armário, procurando por algo pertencente à Hermione que talvez pudesse pegá-lo para mim. Só o que vi foi calcinhas e sutiens. Franzi a testa confusa quando vi o fundo da gaveta um pouco mais claro do que a gaveta em si. Retirei a gaveta do corrimão e a virei, deixando cair as peças de roupa íntima de Hermione.

Ao virar a gaveta, vi bem ao centro, um pequeno furo, provavelmente o diâmetro não chegaria nem mesmo a três centímetros. Alguma coisa tinha escondida naquela gaveta. O principal problema era que o furo que existia no fundo da gaveta não aparecia na gaveta em si, na parte de dentro. Então entendi. Um fundo falso.

'Ah, Hermione, isso é maldade...' Disse rindo.

Aquilo chegava a ser realmente injusto. Papai jamais tocaria naquela gaveta por conter exatamente calcinhas e sutiens. Se acaso ele procurasse por algo ali, também nunca veria aquele furo, tampouco entenderia o fundo falso daquela gaveta. E para tirar o fundo falso, era necessário empurrá-lo através do pequeno furo que ali havia. E só havia uma coisa que caberia naquele furo de três centímetros.

Um tubinho de caneta. Ca-ne-ta. Objeto esse que nós bruxos não usamos, pois escrevemos com penas! Incrível como se pode esconder coisas usando objetos tão banais como canetas, gavetas e um fundo falso...

Levantei-me e procurei nas coisas de Hermione alguma caneta. Obviamente ela teria uma. Achei. Sentei sobre o chão do quarto e coloquei a ponta da caneta entre meus dentes, girando o objeto, e tirando de dentro o tubinho de tinta. Segurei-o nos meus dedos, sujando-os um pouco de tinta, e empurrei o fundo falso da gaveta.

Cartas e mais cartas caíram no chão de forma quase mágica. Não era capaz de contar quantas cartas havia ali, mas certamente chegavam a mil. Meus olhos estavam praticamente petrificados com o total de cartas. Diferentes tipos de envelopes, diferentes cores, diferentes lugares, o mesmo remetente para o mesmo destinatário.

Viktor Krum.

Mamãe dissera que ele era Apanhador da Seleção da Bulgária e que a havia chamado para o Baile de Inverno no quarto ano. Mas desde aqueles tempos, ela escrevia cartas a ele?

Urgindo em mim a vontade de ler aquelas cartas, não todas, mas ao menos uma delas, segurei uma carta de envelope branco. Franzi a testa por não saber por que elas não foram escritas em pergaminhos. Percebi um carimbo vermelho no verso que dizia 'Destinatário não encontrado'. Correio trouxa? Mamãe havia tentado usar o correio trouxa para enviar aquelas cartas? Rasquei a parte lateral do envelope, e tirei o conteúdo, para começar a ler.

'_Viktor, _

_Ah, eu realmente agradeço o seu conselho. Contudo, não pense que a pessoa tem tanta força assim a ponto de levar qualquer espécie de vida e continuar a mesma. Até cortar os defeitos pode ser perigoso - nunca se sabe qual o defeito que sustenta nosso edifício inteiro... Há certos momentos em que o primeiro dever a realizar é em relação a si mesmo. _

_Todos esses anos me transformaram muito. Do momento em que me resignei, perdi toda a vivacidade e todo interesse pelas coisas. Você já viu como um touro castrado se transforma em boi. Assim fiquei eu... Para me adaptar ao que era inadaptável, para vencer minhas repulsas e meus sonhos, tive que cortar meus grilhões - cortei em mim a forma que poderia fazer mal aos outros e a mim. E com isso cortei também a minha força. _

_Ouça: respeite mesmo o que é ruim em você – respeite, sobretudo, o que imagina que é ruim em você - não copie uma pessoa ideal, copie você mesmo - é esse seu único meio de viver. Juro por Deus que, se houvesse um céu, uma pessoa que se sacrificou por covardia ia ser punida e iria para um inferno qualquer. Se é que uma vida morna não é ser punida por essa mesma mornidão. Pegue para você o que lhe pertence, e o que lhe pertence é tudo o que sua vida exige. Parece uma vida amoral. Mas o que é verdadeiramente imoral é ter desistido de si mesma. Gostaria mesmo que você me visse e assistisse minha vida sem eu saber. Ver o que pode suceder quando se pactua com a comodidade da alma. _

_Gentilmente, Hermione.'_

Não fui capaz de segurar a lágrima que caiu do meu olho. Eu não era de chorar, raramente marejava os olhos, mas aquilo era imoral, assim como mamãe dissera. Saber que por vários anos ela resignou-se de tudo para que isso desse certo, que por vários anos ela mudou o que ela era para que isso desse certo, que por vários anos a vida dela fora simplesmente broxante era algo inato. E o pior de tudo era que nem conosco, Hugo e eu, ela se sentia vivaz ou extasiada.

Digo, ela nos amava, claro, porque nós éramos filhos dela. Mas ela não amava aquela casa, ela não amava aquele quarto, ela não amava Ron como marido, ela não amava a vida que ela tinha. Só deixara se acomodar porque _gostava _daquela casa, _gostava_ de Ron e _gostava_ daquela vida. Mas amar? Amar plenitudamente? Amar como ela naturalmente amava a mim e a Hugo? Amar como ela naturalmente amava ler? Amar como naturalmente amava estar em Hogwarts com Harry e Ron? Não. Mais uma vez, tive a certeza que ela só se casara com Ron porque ele fora o único.

Uma sensação estranha e desconfortável tomou o meu estômago e toda a curiosidade de ler aquelas cartas se dissipou. E se todas aquelas cartas fossem no mesmo estilo? Falando sobre o quão morna era aquela vida e quão morta se sentia?

'Não mesmo!' Ouvi uma voz falar no andar de baixo. Levantei-me do chão e desci ás escadas para ver quem estava ali. Sorri ao ver ao centro da sala, sentados no sofá branco, meus melhores amigos sonserinos.

'Não disse?' Indagou Gabrielle a Scorpius a me ver ali. Levantei as sobrancelhas curiosa com que o supostamente estavam falando. 'Scorpius havia dito que provavelmente você havia dormido naquela casa feia...'

'É. Erro meu.' Ele disse sem nem olhar para mim enquanto apertava o botão do controle remoto para ligar a TV. Meu coração bateu um pouco forte.

'Trouxemos a você...' Começou Gabrielle se aproximando de mim e tirando de algo de dentro do cós da saia. 'Um ingresso para o musical Wicked no West End de hoje á noite!'

Meus olhos se arregalaram no instante em que vi o ingresso. 'Não mesmo!' Disse sem acreditar.

'É, Gabrielle gostaria de entender a visão deturpada que os Trouxas tem de nós e então decidimos assistir o espetáculo.' Respondeu Scorpius sem tirar os olhos da TV. Sorri e todo o weltschmerz que senti minutos atrás desapareceu. 'Podemos aproveitar e conhecer o mundo trouxa... Estou querendo comprar meu Kindle.'

'Kindle não fará com que você não leve os livros para Hogwarts, Scorpius.' Respondi sorrindo para ele.

'Mas não precisarei andar com eles embaixo do braço. Uploado ele no kindle e pronto.'

'Impossível.' Disse rindo quando vi o rosto dele. 'Para uploadar, primeiro, o livro terá que estar na internet e segundo você precisaria ter um notebook ou um iphone...'

'Posso comprá-lo, não é?' Ele indagou olhando para mim esperançado. Sabia do interesse em tecnologia de Scorpius. Era algo natural até. O mundo Trouxa evoluíra de tal forma que até mesmo os bruxos passaram a usar certos equipamentos trouxas. Não me surpreendi ao ver ano passado uma espada de sabre de luz no Beco Diagonal.

'Scorpius, você poderia comprar a NASA se quisesse, mas o principal você não tem. Não há o livro de Historia da Magia na internet.' Ouvi Scorpius soltar um palavrão baixinho e ri.

'E podemos tomar sorvete.' Completou Gabrielle divertida. 'Saber se tem tantos sabores quanto os feijõezinhos têm!'

Ter um dia com meus melhores amigos realmente iria me fazer bem! Subi ás escadas decidida a tomar banho e passar o dia fora. Gabrielle e Scorpius nunca haviam andado pelo mundo Trouxa e eu realmente queria mostrar a eles o mundo que tanto me agrada. Todas as comidas, os objetos, as tecnologias...

Quando me vesti, desci ás escadas prontas para me juntar a eles e sairmos. O alien no estômago pareceu dar á luz a um filhote quando os vi, no sofá, beijando-se. Minhas narinas se dilataram quando tomei ar e olhando para o chão, chamei-os. Gabrielle saiu de cima dele, desligou a TV, e nós três saímos para a Londres trouxa.

Já de noite, andávamos pelos estreitos becos ainda rindo numa leve embriaguez e diversão. Gabrielle tinha por volta do meu pescoço o braço esquerdo, enquanto Scorpius ao meu lado comia um pretzel açucarado.

'Ow, sorvete!' Disse Gabrielle animada, soltando-se de mim e correndo para a sorveteria á frente.

'Ás vezes, ela é tão infantil...' Ouvi Scorpius dizer antes de morder o último pedaço de pretzel. Neguei com a cabeça.

'Infantil é diferente de descolada. Gabrielle é descolada. Se diverte facilmente e possui bom senso de humor, mas é inteligente e sagaz. Infantil é meu pai que não consegue enxergar que mamãe é infeliz com ele e age como se ela fosse a responsável por tal infelicidade...' Falei olhando para o chão. Meu estômago se revirou quando me lembrei da carta escrita por Hermione falando sobre a vida dela com Ron.

'Problemas de casamento, huh?' Ele indagou colocando as mãos no bolso da calça. Gesto este que eu adorava. Curiosamente, deixava os ombros dele mais largos e o colocava num porte altivo que me encantava. 'Todos têm.'

'Verdade? Qual o problema do casamento do seu pai?' Perguntei curiosa olhando para os olhos cinzas dele.

'Pai parece estar sempre infeliz também. Quase não conversa conosco e quando o faz é algo muito simples, do tipo, 'Hey, Dafne, viu que o jardim começou a crescer de novo na primavera?' Ou 'Oiy, Scorpius, tente não engravidar Gabrielle.'

Balancei a cabeça e sorri. 'O estágio de Ron e Hermione não chegaram nesse nível ainda.'

'Seus pais são amigos de infância e trabalham em departamentos diferentes. Tem o que conversar. Dafne e Draco se conheceram aos vinte e três anos e ambos são aurores. Como eles são praticamente iguais, não tem o que conversar.' Ele explicou dando de ombros.

'Você não liga pro casamento deles?' Perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

'Não. Não representa nada mesmo.' Olhei para o chão com a resposta de Scorpius. Perguntei-me se ele estava se referindo ao casamento em geral ou ao de seus pais. Isso pode parecer arcaico, mas o que eu queria pra mim, não era o casamento de Dafne e Draco Malfoy. Nem o de Ron e Hermione. Queria um que me fizesse sentir feliz ainda depois de vinte anos, que fizéssemos bodas de diamante e que ao fim da vida, morreríamos como Esmeralda e Quasimodo. Abraçados um ao outro até nossos esqueletos virarem pó.

E eu realmente acredito que isso exista, embora para uma pessoa com uma mente cética como eu isso possa parecer ridículo. É só que isso não vem para todos de forma simples. O amor a meu ver é como a Dona Morte. Está sempre ao seu lado, desde o seu nascimento, com um relógio no pulso, contando as horas para acontecer. E cada pessoa do mundo ama de um jeito diferente. Cada pessoa do mundo morre de um jeito diferente. E isso faz cada pessoa do mundo ser único.

'Vou dizer...' Começou Gabrielle voltando da sorveteria com um sorvete de cor branca na mão direita. 'O pior sorvete de tapioca é indiscutivelmente o melhor sorvete de qualquer outro melhor sabor de sorvete do mundo!' Ela disse satisfeita.

'Estatisticamente impossível.' Retruquei com um sorriso. 'Em geral, o melhor sorvete do mundo é aquele que se é mais consumido, e estudos revelam que o sorvete mais consumido é o de Flocos. A tapioca é originária do Brasil e mais de 90% da população mundial nunca provaram.' Uma careta se fez no rosto de Gabrielle e eu e Scorpius rimos divertidos.

'Dork.' Reclamou Gabrielle voltando a atenção ao sorvete de tapioca. Tá, era bom, mas nem tão bom assim. Com bem disse, Flocos era melhor. 'Não sei como sua cabeça não explode com o tamanho de seu cérebro...'

'É mais fácil seu estômago explodir, Gabrielle. Só o que tem aí dentro é sorvete, comida mexicana e muffins.' Retrucou Scorpius para a namorada. Gabrielle sorriu e mais uma vez beijou Scorpius, desviei os olhos para o outro lado da rua.

Pisquei os olhos quando, ao outro lado da rua, vi Hermione sentada numa mesa dentro de um Café. Meu estômago se revirou e franzi a testa quando a vi conversar com alguém que não conhecia.

'Ora, Weasley Girl, não é a sua mãe?' Perguntou Scorpius piscando os olhos. Senti um arrepio correr minha espinha. Era conhecida como Weasley Girl na Sonserina, afinal, fui à única Weasley a pertencer aquela casa. Quem colocara este apelido em mim fora Draco Malfoy, ao término do meu primeiro ano. Como ele chama papai de Weasley e Ginny de Weasley Fêmea, ele precisava me chamar de um nome diferente e como eu era uma garotinha... A partir do segundo ano, todos os garotos da Sonserina me chamavam daquele jeito. O arrepio nas costas se deu pelo simples fato de eu adorar Scorpius me chamar de Weasley Girl.

'Quem é aquele?' Perguntei alto, mas para mim mesma.

'Viktor Krum.' Respondeu Scorpius um segundo depois. Meus olhos se arregalaram. Viktor Krum? Aquele Viktor Krum da carta que Hermione escrevera? 'Ele representou a Bulgária vinte e três vezes. Aposentou-se faz uns dois anos.'

'Acho que sua mãe coloca chifres no seu pai, Rose...' Comentou Gabrielle. 'Também, quem não colocaria? Sem ofensa, Rose, mas seu pai é meio blergh...' Ela disse e eu nem liguei. Meu coração batia depressa ao ver mamãe com Viktor Krum.

'Eles não tem nada...' Respondi negando com a cabeça. 'Mamãe só o tem como amigo. Só isso. Assim como Harry. Não quer dizer que ela trai papai com ele...'

'Papai sempre me disse que acha que Granger trai Weasley com Potter.' Scorpius estalou a língua ao dizer isso.

'Rose, já pensou? Se sua mãe separar de seu pai e se casar com Potty...' Gabrielle começou e ouvi uma risada abafada. Olhei para os dois ali que riam divertidos.

'Quê?'

'Você vai ser irmã da Lily Luna!' Fechei os olhos com força enquanto ouvia as risadas dos dois. Ah, era só o que faltava, _irmã_ da Lily Luna. 'Irmã da Lily Luna!' Repetiram rindo.

'Ah, parem de rir. Isso não tem graça.' Reclamei voltando minha atenção á mamãe e Viktor Krum.

'Quer entrar?' Ouvi Gabrielle perguntar se recuperando da crise de riso que a acometera há alguns segundos. 'Saber o que conversam?'

'Eles vão nos ver. E se Hermione me ver, certamente, irá embora.'

'Podemos entrar pela entrada lateral. Há algumas mesas por ali vazias, talvez lá conseguimos escutar a conversa deles.' Concordei com ela e nós três atravessamos a rua, entrando ao Café Bar e sentando em uma mesa colada ao vidro, relativamente perto deles.

Era quase impossível ouvir o que se conversava. Havia barulho demais naquele bar e os dois conversavam como se estivessem cochichando. Nós decidimos ficar calados, pois se falássemos alto, mamãe reconheceria nossas vozes. Pouco a pouco, as pessoas ali foram saindo, e a compreensão da conversa entre Viktor e Hermione foi ficando cada vez mais nítida.

'...Os corpos se completam, mas as almas não se entendem...' Ouvi Viktor dizer. Meus olhos se abriram e meu coração bateu mais depressa do que já estava.

'Nem os nossos corpos se completam mais, Viktor...' Mamãe respondeu com uma voz de tristeza. 'Se é que em um dia, Ron e eu nos completamos.'

'Eu sempre achei que gostasse de Harry Potter. Lembro-me bem no quarto ano, você vivia ao lado dele.'

'Nunca gostei de Harry mais do meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo. É algo comum as pessoas acharem que você tem uma queda por seu melhor amigo, mas nem sempre isso é verdade.'

'Ou ás vezes é, e é você que não enxerga.' Krum respondeu e franzi a testa. Estava ele tentando jogar Hermione para Harry? Fazer com que os dois se descobrissem o amor e de repente se casassem? E aí, eu seria realmente irmã de Lily Luna e James Sirius?

'Por que diz isso?' Ouvi mamãe perguntar curiosa.

'Ah, já vi casos com o seu, mas você é de enorme delicadeza e inteligência, Hermione, e certamente sabe de seus sentimentos para com as pessoas ao seu redor.' Ele respondeu singelamente retirando o que acabara de dizer.

'Você é realmente gentil, Viktor.'

'Ainda lembro-me do nosso primeiro beijo.'

Levantei-me da mesa e saí daquele Café com careta de nojo. Ouvir um de seus pais conversando sobre os beijos que dera com alguém era perturbador. Era imoral demais. Logo atrás, Scorpius e Gabrielle me seguiam.

'Pra onde vai?' Perguntou Gabrielle apertando os passos.

'Pra casa!' Respondi com raiva. Raiva cada vez mais crescente de Hermione. Conversando com o namoradinho de quando tinha 15 anos e esquecendo-se de que tinha dois filhos e um marido em casa que esperavam por ela!

Passei todo o caminho de volta calada, sentindo os dois aliens no estômago. Ao chegar em casa, subi para o meu quarto,fechando a porta com força extrema. Deitei na cama e encarei a parede do meu quarto. Após um tempo, a porta abriu e eles entraram.

'Rose, fiz café...' Disse Gabrielle gentilmente.

'Não quero café.'

'O café não é pra você.' Franzi a testa ao ouvir aquilo. 'É pra mim mesma.'

'Então porque disse que tinha café como se quisesse me oferecer?' Perguntei olhando para ela curiosa.

'Só coloquial. Início de conversa.' Disse dando de ombros.

'Ótima forma de começar uma conversa.' Ironizei.

'É, estamos conversando, não estamos?' Ela indagou e eu revirei os olhos. 'Vamos, não fique assim, ainda nem vimos Wicked.'

'Não quero ver. Não mais.'

'Está com raiva da sua mãe?' Perguntou Scorpius. Havia me esquecido que ele estava ali. 'Não é lá grande coisa. Talvez você esteja certa... São só amigos.'

'É! É como você se casar com Scorpius e conversar com Zabini.... Não seria estranho, não é?' Indagou Gabrielle.

'Não. Mas falar com Zabini é uma coisa, escrever cartas a ele por mais de anos, é totalmente diferente!' Não consegui entender porque senti raiva de Viktor e mamãe. Eu realmente acharia bacana o fato de alguém mais se interessasse por Hermione. Mas agora que vi ao vivo e a cores, a imagem não me agradou muito.

'Ele mora na Bulgária.' Repetiu Scorpius. 'Se acaso Pottinho morasse na Bulgária, você não mandaria cartas a ele?'

'É diferente, Scorpius. Al é meu melhor amigo. Viktor Krum é apenas um jogadorzinho de Quadribol que se interessou por Hermione aos dezoito anos!'

'Que se interessa por Hermione desde os dezoito anos.' Corrigiu Gabrielle e eu olhei pra ela confusa. 'Você estava de costas para eles. Não viu a forma como ele sorria e olhava para ela.' Meu estômago se revirou ainda mais e mirei de novo a parede branca do meu quarto.

'Você só piora as coisas, Gabrielle.' Reclamou Scorpius e dei um sorriso camuflado.

'Desculpe, Rose. Mas vamos, não fique assim.' Ela tentou me animar inutilmente.

'Tá, tudo bem. Se quiserem podem assistir Wicked sem mim, eu não ligo.' Disse sem realmente me importar em perder aquele espetáculo. Já havia lido o livro, então sabia da história.

'Não queremos ir sem você. Seus comentários de raiva sobre a diferença entre os livros e o espetáculo é que faz ficar divertido...' Ela disse e eu ri.

'Ela quer ficar sozinha, Gabrielle. Vamos...' Agradeci mentalmente á Scorpius pela compreensão. Os dois me deram 'bye' e saíram, descendo ás escadas, e logo fechando a porta de casa.

Ouvi passos subindo ás escadas e fechei os olhos, fingindo estar dormindo, por não querer conversar com Ron ou Hugo ou até mesmo Alvo. Meus olhos abriram quando ouvi a voz de Hermione.

'Grandes amigos você tem, Rose...' Ela disse e de alguma forma não pareceu ironia.

'É. É na Sonserina que se faz os melhores amigos.' Respondi ainda olhando a parede do quarto.

'Eu sei. Quem dissera isso fora o próprio Chapéu Seletor, não foi?' Ela indagou sorrindo e senti minha cama afundar-se. 'Lembro-me do Hino de Hogwarts ainda...' Disse Hermione.

A Anna Karenina de Leon Tolstói.

E como ele bem disse "_A mulher é uma substância tal que, por mais que a estudes, sempre encontrará nelas alguma coisa nova._" O que encontrei em mim foi um repentino perdão.


	8. Dialética

**Dialética**

'Vi você sair do Café...' Ela disse com a voz baixa e num tom melodioso. Como se eu tivesse feito algo errado. Ainda estava encarando a parede do meu quarto trouxa.

'Vi você e o Krum.' Respondi no mesmo tom que o dela. Claramente, ela percebeu que eu estava desconfortável com aquilo. Pisquei os olhos e continuei a evitar olhar para ela. 'Assim como suas cartas.'

'Leu muitas delas?' Ela perguntou curiosa abaixando ainda mais o tom de voz. Percebi que ela se sentia desconfortável por saber que provavelmente sua filha descobrira que a vida dela era um porre.

'Não, só uma.' Respondi firme. ' A que você se refere como touro castrado...'

Hermione nada falou. Eu também não. Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Mesmo estando de costas, soube que ela não demorou a chorar silenciosamente. Um incômodo calor atingiu meu ser ao perceber que ela estava chorando.

'Escrevi aquelas cartas há muito tempo...' Ela comentou com a voz um pouco aguda. 'Muito mesmo... Acho que antes de você nascer.' Pisquei os olhos e franzi as sobrancelhas.

'Antes de eu nascer?' Indaguei repetindo o que ela havia acabado de dizer. Pareceu ser escrita há tão pouco tempo.

'Hunrum. Quando era só eu e seu pai. Como sempre, discutíamos sobre tudo, toda hora, em qualquer lugar...' Ele dizia pausadamente, tentando inutilmente evitar o choro. 'Sabe, seu pai e eu nos casamos em 2000. Assim como Harry e Ginny... E você só foi nascer em 2005... Até lá, era algo difícil para mim aturar Ron sozinha...'

'Por que tentou o correio trouxa?' Perguntei ao me lembrar do carimbo vermelho no envelope.

'Porque na época Viktor estava aqui, competindo para as eliminatórias da copa de 2002, e ele havia me dito que ficaria num bairro trouxa em Londres. Se eu mandasse essas cartas via Coruja seu pai poderia recebê-las...'

'É, mas nem ele chegou a recebê-las...' Comentei.

'Sim, depois descobri que ele estava na Londres Trouxa, mas não necessariamente num bairro trouxa.'

'Por que guarda até hoje?' Perguntei piscando os olhos ainda sem encarar mamãe, que ainda parecia chorar.

'Para ver a evolução que tivemos.' Ela disse e percebi um pequeno sorriso. 'Seu pai amadureceu bastante, mas ainda assim há certas coisas que são de Rony Weasley de 15 anos.'

'As pessoas não mudam.' Respondi dando de ombros lembrando-se de Nietzsche.

'Não, mas elas se metamorfizam, Rose.' Ouvi ela dizer com certa convicção. 'Dizer que Ron não mudou desde a adolescência é injusto. A medida que se envelhece, vai tomando consciência e percepção. Com Ron não foi diferente. O maior problema foi que ele só começou a ter essa percepção quando você nasceu e percebeu que ele era responsável por alguém.'

Ah, não, ia começar aquela conversa chata de sentimentalismo de pai e filho. Mamãe não precisava apelar pr'aquilo. As pessoas não são idiotas, lá no fundo, sabe-se que há essa conexão, mesmo que não se demonstre.

'Foi um pouco tarde, mas ele teve. E por ele ter tido, dei uma chance a mim mesma, a Ron e a você.' Ela disse enxugando algumas lágrimas.

'Ah, mãe, não precisa chorar.' Falei rebatendo a última frase. Não gostava de ver pessoas chorando, pois não me agrada pessoas sentimentais demais. Para dizer a verdade, parecem bobas e idiotas. E eu odeio pessoas bobas e idiotas.... Ter a idéia de que minha mãe era boba e idiota era desagradável para mim. Ouvi Hermione rir e depois pedir desculpas.

'Fazia muito tempo que não falava com Viktor...' Ela comentou com se aquilo fosse uma bela desculpa.

'Papai não iria gostar.' Falei ainda séria, mas internamente, me sentia de certa forma, aliviada.

'Eu sei, mas há coisas que precisamos fazer por nós mesmos, Rose. Não mata.' Ela disse sentando-se mais acima na minha cama. 'Viktor foi uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim.'

'Por quê? Só porque foi com ele que tirou o BV?' Perguntei normal e logo ouvi a risada dela também.

'Também... Mas ele fez algo maior por mim e por isso sempre terei um carinho por ele. Independente do que seu pai diga ou não diga.' Franzi a testa curiosa e pela primeira vez me ajeitei na cama, sentando, e ficando ao lado de mamãe. Hermione olhava para o edredom bagunçado na cama.

'Quê?' Perguntei curiosa.

'Viktor foi o primeiro que me olhou como uma mulher.' Ela disse piscando os olhos. Ia rebater, mas ela não deixou. 'Ron, Harry, Malfoy, ninguém nunca havia me visto como eu realmente era em Hogwarts. Sabe, todos me olhavam como se eu fosse uma enciclopédia ambulante, alguém para corrigir os deveres, ou até mesmo rata de biblioteca. Viktor ia á Biblioteca todos os dias para me observar. Para me admirar. Sabe o quanto isso foi importante para mim, Rose?'

Fiquei calada sem resposta. Sabia que isso deveria ter aumentado a auto-estima de Hermione, mas não saberia o quanto. E sabia que isso não tinha preço ou nível de importância. É, foi e sempre será importante para mamãe o quanto Viktor lhe admirava e gostava.

'Ele me viu quem era por trás dos livros. Ele! Um garoto da Durmstrong que só estava em Hogwarts por quatro meses! Ron disse que eu seria uma das únicas a não ir para o Baile, pois ninguém havia me convidado... E no dia do Baile, quando aparentemente, Ron achava que eu ia ficar sozinha no dormitório, após ele se dar conta de que eu era a garota que estava com Viktor, ele me notou. Notou que eu não era uma rata de biblioteca ou o livro Hogwarts: Uma História. Notou que se eu quisesse, poderia me tornar uma das garotas mais bonitas daquele castelo e notou que naquela noite eu realmente era uma das garotas mais bonitas daquele castelo!'

'E o que aconteceu?' Perguntei puxando a história de novo.

'Ele ficou com ciúmes. Disse que eu estava confraternizando com o inimigo e que estava traindo o Harry...'

'É bem a cara de papai mesmo.' Respondi observando o edredom da minha cama. Mamãe ainda chorava ao meu lado silenciosamente.

'Mas tava tudo bem. Viktor naquela noite mostrou a todos quem eu poderia ser e era. E não importa o quão Ron passara a odiar Viktor, eu sempre o terei como um amigo querido.'

Senti um pouco de embrulho no estômago. Eu não poderia dizer que entendia, pois realmente não entendia. Eu era sonserina e por mais que no início os garotos não gostassem de mim, eu tinha o Al. Eu sempre tive o Al. Mamãe ao chegar em Hogwarts não era ninguém. Era uma nascida Trouxa, nerd e, de acordo com papai, chata. Passar quatro anos sem ser notada é realmente ruim.

Tive um pensamento que curiosamente me incomodou. 'Mãe, acha que papai só notou você por que estava bonita naquela festa?' Perguntei observando os lençóis em cima da minha cama. Ela ficou calada. E eu realmente a perdoei por ter se encontrado com Viktor. Eu entendi porque ela havia se encontrado com Viktor.

'Talvez.' Ela respondeu depois de um tempo em silêncio. Aquilo era triste. Passar quatro anos sendo vista como uma enciclopédia e só quando se está bonita as pessoas lhe notam. Como se o seu jeito de ser ou de pensar não importasse. As pessoas se apegam a coisas muito fúteis. Interessar-se por beleza é algo fraco, pois a partir dos quarenta, todo mundo ficará feio, caído e frágil. O que importará lá na frente é exatamente seu caráter e sua consciência, não o seu favorecimento visual. Até porque, nos dias de hoje, ser bonita todo mundo consegue.

'Você não se incomoda?' Perguntei piscando os olhos.

'Não muito.' Ela respondeu e senti algo que me pareceu raiva. Por quê? Por que ela não se incomodava? 'Não o culpo, Rose. Todos os homens naquela idade de Ron pensam desta forma. Lembro-me dele dizendo que não convidaria Emily porque ela era mais feia que o trasgo que enfrentamos no primeiro ano.'

'E você aceita este pensamento?' Perguntei indignada.

'Não.' Ela respondeu rindo. 'Porque naquele dia, no baile, eu o mostrei que parecer feia é diferente de ser desagradável. E se Ron não tivesse com sangue nos olhos, teria visto que mesmo Emily estava bonita naquela noite. Hoje, Ron entende que realmente a beleza não representa muita coisa e é por isso que não me incomoda, não mais. Se Ron ainda tivesse essa idéia ridícula, aí sim eu estaria incomodada.'

'Não sei... Acho chato e triste saber que papai só a notou por estar bonita. Se você nunca tivesse ido aquele baile provavelmente papai jamais lhe teria notado...'

'Se eu fosse um homem, você teria dois pais, Rose.' Ela respondeu e eu ri divertida sentindo algo se quebrar no meu interior. Era a suposta a raiva que ainda tinha de Hermione pelo abandono que pouco a pouco naquela conversa ia se desfazendo cada vez mais.

'Certo. Se. Condicional.' Falei para mim mesma. Não adiantava ficar pensando no se. Não mudaria nada. E ao lembrar disso, decidi tentar entender porque ela havia me deixado. 'Mãe, por que não disse que ia embora?' Perguntei desviando os olhos para o edredom.

Hermione levantou-se da cama e eu olhei para ela curiosa. Ela aproximou-se da minha escrivaninha e ficou a ver as minhas revistas em quadrinho. 'Porque se dissesse, não poderia ir embora.' Pisquei os olhos sem entender.

'Claro que poderia. Não mudaria nada!' Rebati levantando os ombros.

'Você acha que eu conseguiria sair de casa se eu viesse no seu quarto lhe falar que ia embora?' Ela perguntou ainda olhando a Crisa nas Infintas Terras. Meu coração bateu um pouco forte e eu entendi. Era uma mentira sincera, como Cazuza costumava chamar. Ela não diria que ia embora, pois sabia que no momento em que o fizesse, ela não agüentaria a despedida e pensaria em ficar. A melhor maneira dela sair de casa era realmente sem se despedir. Mas então porque ela disse ao Hugo?

'Mas você disse ao Hugo que ia embora...'

'É...' Ela respondeu com a voz um pouco rouca devido ao choro silencioso que tivera há pouco tempo. 'Hugo é um ótimo confidente, Rose.' Franzi as sobrancelhas confusa. Então quer dizer que ela contava várias e várias coisas ao Hugo? Coisas que talvez eu nem tenha a percepção de saber? Por que diabos ela não me contava?

'Ah, é?' Indaguei um pouco rude. Mamãe riu.

'Você sempre foi egoísta em relação ao seu irmão...' Comentou e eu revirei os olhos. 'Seu irmão é introspectivo e assim guarda as coisas para ele mesmo. Eu sabia que ele só diria a você que eu tinha ido embora quando você o perguntasse.'

'Eu não sou idiota, ma.' Falei negando com a cabeça. 'Desde quando vi papai fazendo o café, soube que você já tinha ido. Não é normal você me comprar um Starbucks, me dar a Cidade Engarrafada de Kandor, a revista mais clássica do meu herói favorito e a Saga mais famosa e rara de todo o universo DC num só dia.' Ouvi outra risada.

'É. Sabia que provavelmente ligaria tais objetos á minha partida.'

'Ainda assim poderia ter dito a mim!' Reclamei com raiva. 'Sempre achei que eu seria a primeira a saber das coisas.'

'Ah, é, e por quê?' Ela me perguntou agora largando minhas revistas e encarando os meus olhos. Pisquei os olhos sem jeito. Por quê? Qual o motivo que tenho para saber das coisas primeiro do que os outros?

Abaixei meus ombros. 'Porque achei que gostasse mais de mim...' Respondi com a voz baixa. Depois de perceber o que tinha dito, tentei contornar. 'Porque sempre converso mais com você, daí achei que eu seria a primeira em saber das coisas por você.'

'Não se tem preferência por filhos, Rose.' Agarrei forte o edredom entre meus dedos. Quis responder, mas deixei que ela continuasse. 'Você e Hugo são partes de mim e não posso diferenciá-los. É como se eu amasse mais o meu braço direito do que o esquerdo. Isso não existe.'

'Eu só achei que...'

'Acha que não te conheço?' Indagou Hermione levantando as sobrancelhas. 'Sei bem que está com raiva de mim. E o motivo não é por não ter lhe avisado que ia embora, nem muito menos por ter sido a última a saber, mas por não ter-lhe levado comigo.'

Meu estômago se revirou. Okay, era mesmo. E daí? Era pecado? Injusto? Era defeito mortal querer ir com a mãe invés de ficar com o pai? 'Por que não me levou?' Indaguei claramente nervosa.

'Não poderia.' Desviei os meus olhos para os castanhos de mamãe assim que ouvi o que ela disse. Não poderia? Ah, por favor. 'Eu vi quando o Hugo pediu pra que dormisse com ele.'

'E?' Indaguei revoltada.

'E eu não poderia levá-la comigo, Rose. Hugo é seu irmão mais novo, precisa de você.'

'Ah, mãe, nos vemos TODOS OS DIAS em Hogwarts!' Rebati alto inconformada.

'É diferente, Rose. Irmãos em casa é diferente de irmãos em escolas. Ainda mais sendo de casas aparentemente rivais. Duvido a minha cabeça a um dragão que quando Hugo se mete em confusão, você não o ajuda, au contraire, faz ele é perder mais pontos.'

'Isso não vem ao caso. É o campeonato de casas.' Respondi dando de ombros.

'E se acaso seus amigos sonserinos duelassem com ele, você o defenderia?'

'Não sou uma babá.' Disse negando com a cabeça. 'Vamos, mãe, sabe que é diferente.'

'E é isso que eu estou dizendo...'

'Não. Diferente do diferente que você disse. Até mesmo Hugo não gosta quando eu o ajudo ás vezes.'

'Ah não?'

'Não, pois borra a marca de macho-alfa que ele quer usar para impressionar Lily Luna.' Respondi normal e ouvi mamãe soltar um sorriso. 'Então não tem que...'

'Vamos, Rose. Sabes bem que é realmente diferente. E sabe que ele precisa de você, pois os vínculos que se tem com irmãos são mais fortes. E bom, não muito além disso tem o Rony...' Ela falou desviando os olhos para o chão.

'Que tem o papai? Vai dizer que ele precisa de mim?' Perguntei levantando a sobrancelha direita.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. Fiz um estalo com a língua quando ela tocou no céu da minha boca. 'Rose, filha, todos aqui sabem que sua relação com Rony é obtusa e seria bom se vocês dois aprendessem a conviver bem como...'

'Ah, então é isso?' Perguntei levantando-me da minha cama sem esperar que ela terminasse. Aquilo era o cúmulo. Hermione piscou os olhos sem entender. 'É uma punição? Um castigo? Deixaste-me aqui para supostamente aprender a viver com papai?'

'Não. Mas vocês dois são de certa forma 'separados'. Ele parece estar ausente para você e...'

'E não fale isso para mim. Pois eu não tenho culpa se Ron me olha com horror por ter ficado na Sonserina!' Rebati andando pelo meu quarto sem olhar para Hermione. Costumava fazer isso quando estava nervosa.

'E não estou dizendo que a culpa é sua. Se não fosse tão umbiguista, viria que eu estava justamente falando de seu pai, mas ao mesmo tempo, isso resultaria numa resposta á relação de vocês dois.'

'Ah, mãe, faz seis anos que Ron me olha desse jeito. Olhar por mais dois não faz diferença alguma.'

'Não aja como se seu pai não fosse nada para você, Rose!' A forma como mamãe havia dito isso me fez parar de andar e olhar para ela. Pude perceber que ela estava um pouco com raiva e o dedo indicador estava apontado em minha direção. 'Agora, escute aqui, mocinha, não trate seu pai como se não se importasse com ele. Está tudo bem você ser Sonserina e até mesmo ter um abismo na relação com seu pai, mas não diga ou se faça parecer que ele não liga pra você! Ele pode ter colocado um pouco de decepção nele mesmo por saber que você é da Sonserina, mas isso não tira o fato de que Ron sempre foi um bom pai e fez de tudo para que você e Hugo tivessem o que ele não teve!'

Olhei para o tapete do meu quarto sentindo algo incomodar meu peito. 'Não disse que ele não liga pra mim...'

'Age como se só tivesse a mim, Harry e Alvo, e por isso tenta não se aprofundar nas relações com seus primos, tios e até mesmo seu pai. Por ter a idéia de que só tem a nós, fica com raiva quando supostamente eu não conto minhas coisas a você, ou quando Harry não lhe dá atenção ou quando Alvo não liga para o que diz!'

'Não fale coisas que não sabe, mamãe.' Falei fazendo uma careta e a raiva dela pareceu aumentar quando ela me viu desdenhar do que ela tinha dito. 'Você sabe o que é dialética?' Obviamente era uma pergunta retórica. Mas mamãe pareceu não entender aquilo e respondeu.

'Um modo esquemático de explicação da realidade que se baseia em oposições e choques entre situações diversas.'

'Exato! Até meus 10 anos de idade, aquela família me adorava! Era a Rosinha! A pequena Rosinha! A filhinha do papai Ron Weasley! A partir dos meus 11 anos, toda a família me olhou com decepção. A única Weasley a ir para a Sonserina! Papai nunca mais me levou a um jogo de Quadribol depois que eu voltei de Hogwarts em 2016! James Sirius, Ginny e Percy me olham com revolta por acham que é minha culpa Alvo Severo ter ido para a Sonserina. E realmente é porque ao me ver indo para lá, ele pediu, clamou, implorou para o Chapéu Seletor que também fosse para a Sonserina para ficar comigo. Por quê? Porque ele sabia que eu seria a decepção de toda a família Potter-Weasley! E aí você vem dizer como se eu fosse a culpada da minha própria isolação perante a família? E quer saber? Ajo como se somente vocês três fossem importante pra mim porque realmente são! E daí?'

'E daí que é importante você ter uma relação mais próxima com seu pai!'

'Okay.' Respondi dando de ombros sentando-me na minha cama. Hermione notou que eu estava com raiva e bom isso não foi lá grande coisa. 'Tá certo, entendi. Okay, vou ficar aqui tendo uma relação ótima com papai.' Ironizei dando de ombros. 'Porque eu não posso ser distante do papai, mas você pode. Você pode brigar, discutir com ele, encontrar-se com Viktor Krum e até mesmo se fantasiar com Draco Malfoy, mas eu não posso querer morar com você!'

Pisquei os olhos quando vi Hermione sair do meu quarto sem dizer uma palavra. Fechei os olhos com força tentando segurar a vontade de choro iminente. Talvez Carlos Astrada tenha razão afinal. A dialética não passa de semente de dragões. Alimenta dragões que causam tumulto e não demora muito a se tornar uma baderna de fogo inconseqüente.


	9. Johann Goethe

**Goethe **

No topo do mundo ou nas profundezas do desespero.

E ali, sentada na beirada da minha cama, eu me sentia nas profundezas do desespero sem enxergar uma luz que pudesse me levar ao menos ao topo do poço. Minha vontade de chorar novamente foi grande, mas me contive o suficiente.

Hermione tinha ido embora, Hugo estava na casa de tio Harry, assim como Ron, e eu estava mais uma vez sozinha no meu Weltschmerz.

Enchi as bochechas de ar e levantei da cama, decidida a sair de casa também. Scorpius e Gabrielle provavelmente estavam assistindo Wicked, que é um dos poucos espetáculos que realmente supera a obra original, mas eu não fazia tanta questão assim. Por isso saí de casa somente para caminhar. Caminhar me faz pensar melhor do que deitada na minha cama, olhando para a parede branca do meu quarto, e ignorando as pessoas ao meu redor como se eu vivesse num universo paralelo.

Caminhava olhando para a calçada pedindo que os Cylons não demorassem a invadir o planeta e me abduzissem. Soube que havia pegado pesado ao dizer aquilo a Hermione. E justamente depois de entender as coisas ao seu redor. Justamente depois de entender todos os sentimentos em volta de tudo: Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Krum, Malfoy, Weasleys...

As pessoas costumam dizer que conhecêssemos uns aos outros através de diálogos e conversas. Mas percebi que não é verdade. Só se conhece uma pessoa verdadeiramente depois de uma discussão. Uma grande discussão. Como as grandes discussões que mamãe e papai costumam ter. Como a discussão que tive com Hermione. As discussões mostram seu verdadeiro caráter e seus verdadeiros pensamentos que você tenta com todas as forças esconder. Mostra suas fraquezas corporais e emocionais. Nada fala mais sobre você do que suas discussões.

Naquela discussão, percebi que era realmente egoísta, vingativa e ardilosa. Não gosto de pensar que tenho esses defeitos. Não só por serem as características que muitas pessoas consideram ruins, inclusive eu, mas o maior vilão do meu herói favorito também tinha tais qualidades. E eu jamais poderia me imaginar sendo como o Flash Reverso.

O grande problema é que naquela hora eu fui. Disse coisas as quais não me agradam lembrar e nem mesmo o Vira-Tempo é capaz de tirar isso de mim. Acho que o Vira-Tempo só é bom para as pessoas alheias, pois independente de você mudar algo particular, não mudará as palavras ou os pensamentos que teve naquele mesmo momento. Talvez poupe uma pessoa de ouvir de algo desconfortável e jogado da boca pra fora, mas não tira o algo desconfortável do cérebro ou do coração da outra pessoa. E de algum modo machuca do mesmo jeito.

Ao ouvir uma música agitada, levantei o rosto e vi que estava perto de um pub chamado Spaced. Decidi entrar mesmo não gostando de baladas. Não me incomoda a música, mas sim as aglomerações. Pessoas pulando grudadas nas outras como se fossem átomos de carbono prontos para formar anéis de benzeno com os de hidrogênio. Só que há tempos em que benzenos precisam se transformar em fenóis. Lá ia eu, mais uma OH, em busca de uma nova ligação para completar um fenol.

Pulseiras brilhantes nos tornozelos, pescoços e pulsos. Era isso que os Trouxas usavam para combinar cores berrantes com a fumaça colorida do meio da pista de dança. Pra quem estava apenas com uma pulseira verde limão no pulso, não ia chamar muita atenção. Afinal, quem faz mais sucesso, logicamente, são as garotas com vinte pulseiras, não a Sonserina com uma no pulso direito.

Desviei de algumas pessoas e me encaminhei para o balcão. Com tamanha fumaça era difícil ver aonde se localizava. Após encontrar o balcão secreto, sentei num dos banquinhos e pedi um Peppermint Schnapps. Então ao beber um pouco, me endireitei no banquinho e passei a fazer minha atividade preferida.

Observar.

Embora um pub não seja o melhor lugar para observações, até que se consegue ver coisas interessantes. Por exemplo, uma garota, ao canto do pub, chorava ao redor de mais umas duas amigas. Ao mesmo tempo, no canto exatamente oposto, havia um casal se beijando. O garoto levantou a mão direita e segurou o dedo mindinho com o dedão, deixando três dedos á vista de outro garoto. Três. Aquela era a terceira garota. Perguntei-me se a garota que chorava tinha sido a segunda ou a primeira.

'Tá sozinha?' Pisquei os olhos ao ouvir alguém me perguntar isso. Virei o rosto e reconheci o bartender que me fez o Peppermint Schnapps.

'Se você considerar que o Gasparzinho está aqui, até que não.' Respondi dando de ombros e tomando mais um gole da bebida que ele havia feito.

'Por que não se integra?'

'Porque não vejo um benzeno capaz de formar um fenol. Você vê?' Ele franziu a testa confuso e soltou uma risada.

'Talvez não precise formar um fenol...' Ele disse limpando o balcão com o pano que estava sobre o ombro esquerdo. 'Pode formar uma água.'

'Está dizendo um ménage?' Perguntei franzindo as sobrancelhas. Talvez eu tenha levado a sério a piada dos átomos, mas aquilo de fato me pareceu ofensivo.

Ele pareceu se assustar com o que eu disse e percebi que realmente precisava levar as coisas mais na esportiva. 'Ah, tava só brincando. Sabe, é que a fórmula da água é H2O. Achei que estava sugerindo dois hidrogênios para um átomo de oxigênio, que no caso seria eu...'

Ele levou a cabeça um pouco para trás entendendo e riu divertido. 'Você pensa em coisas muito além do que se pode pensar em apenas uma frase.'

'É, já me disseram isso...' Falei olhando para baixo.

'Muitas pessoas aqui não se conhecem, mas não os impede de se divertirem também. Acho que se você parar de se preocupar com o que se pode formar e apenas deixar se formar, você aproveita mais.'

'Algumas formações causam explosões...' Falei sem nem voltar os olhos a ele.

'E outras ligações...' Não me contive e ri quando ele disse aquilo. Ele apontou o dedo indicador para a mesma garota que dantes estava chorando. 'Aquela garota costuma vir aqui toda semana. Ela tá chorando porque ontem á noite, num acidente, a mãe dela morreu.'

Pisquei os olhos e rapidamente busquei o garoto que achei que fosse o responsável pelo choro da menina. Ele ainda estava com a mesma garota. A mão direita ainda estava levantada, mas agora, os cinco dedos estavam bem á mostra para o amigo encostado na parede. E percebi. Ele estava contando o tempo do beijo, que naquele momento se completava cinco minutos.

Algo desconfortável correu pelo meu estômago. Minha observação fora completamente destruída.

'...Aquelas duas garotas, ela não conhece. Elas viram-na chorar e foram perguntar o que tinha acontecido. Certamente, elas poderão se tornar amigas. E aposto que nenhuma das três pensou no que tipo de formação iriam causar.'

'Por que ela está aqui?' Perguntei olhando para a garota.

'Porque ela se sente bem aqui. Está aqui desde manhã. Ela me perguntou o que seria da vida dela agora e essas coisas... Daí disse que independente do que aconteça a memória da mãe dela ia ficar pra sempre e que na verdade nunca morreria em seu coração e é isso que importa.'

Franzi a testa e olhei para ele. 'Isso é Star Trek...' Ele riu divertido.

'Ira de Khan. O melhor deles...'

'É. Ainda não acredito que há pessoas que consideram Voyage o melhor...' Completei negando com cabeça.

'Ainda não esqueço as palavras de morte de Sr. Spock.' Ele comentou respirando fundo.

'As necessidades de muitos são mais importantes que as necessidades de uns poucos ou de uma só pessoa.' Respondi olhando para o chão.

'Você é trekker...?'

'Um-hum.' Disse bebendo um gole de Peppermint Schnapps.

'Raro, muito raro ver garotas fãs de Trek.'

'É raro ver garotos fãs de Trek, imagine garotas...' Corrigi o comentário. 'É mais fácil ver garotas fãs de Star Wars do que de Star Trek!'

'E é incrível como Star Wars depende de um só personagem...' Ele comentou e eu concordei.

'Vader.'

'O atirador do Star Destroyer no começo do primeiro filme.' Franzi a testa e olhei para ele confusa. 'Se ele tivesse conseguido acertar a cápsula onde estavam C3PO e R2D2, eles não chegariam a Tatooine, não encontrariam Luke, Luke não encontraria Ben, que também não encontrariam Han e Chewie, que não resgatariam a princesa Leia e nada mais teria acontecido. '

Pisquei os olhos e sem jeito confirmei com o rosto. 'É... É a Teoria do Caos.' Falei desviando minha atenção para algumas pessoas que dançavam de forma esquisita em meio á fumaça de gelo seco. 'A previsibilidade de acontecimentos aleatórios; a noção de que a realidade como a conhecemos; passado, presente e futuro é na verdade um sistema matematicamente previsível que depende até mesmo do menor ato para se desencadear a maior catástrofe...'

'E então?' Ele perguntou de uma vez. Voltei os olhos para ele.

'Então o quê?'

'Vai se integrar ou vai continuar com o Gasparzinho ao seu lado?'

Olhei para o chão do pub e rapidamente me lembrei da discussão com mamãe. Egoísta, ardilosa e vingativa. Era isso que estaria fazendo se me integrasse naquele pub, não era? Não ligando para o que ela estava pensando agora, apenas me divertindo entre adolescentes e braceletes luminosos. E se de repente, Hermione, assim como a mãe da garota que chorava, sumisse? Não metaforicamente, mas realmente sumisse? Deixasse Ron, Hugo e eu sozinhos? As últimas palavras de Spock ecoaram na minha cabeça.

As necessidades de muitos são mais importantes que as necessidades de uns poucos ou de uma só pessoa.

Sem retornar mais uma palavra ao bartender, saí do pub e voltei para casa. Inevitavelmente, percebi que mamãe tinha razão. Eles precisavam de mim. Afinal, quem diria ao Ron que a Grifinória era a escória de Hogwarts? E quem diria ao Hugo que Lily Luna era o ser mais desprezível de toda a família?

Ao chegar em casa, percebi Ron sentado á mesa de jantar da cozinha. Triste e solitário. "Talvez não precise formar um fenol... Pode formar uma água..."

'Pai...' Chamei por ele ao me aproximar da cozinha. Ele levantou o rosto e piscou os olhos azuis claros.

'Ah, oi, Rosinha... Pedi uma pizza. Já deve tá chegando...' Ele disse se explicando porque estava sentado á mesa tamborilando os dedos. 'Onde estava?'

'Ah, fui caminhar um pouco...' Respondi sem jeito olhando para mesa. 'Ahn... Falou com mamãe?"

Ele negou com a cabeça timidamente. 'Ninguém sabe onde ela está. Nem mesmo Harry.'

Levantei as sobrancelhas surpresa. Nem mesmo Harry? Harry e Hermione eram como eu e Alvo, e era altamente estranho imaginar que nem mesmo Alvo saberia algo sobre mim. 'Hugo ainda está na casa de Tio Harry?'

'Não, está no quarto dele jogando Rest Evil.'

'Resident Evil...' Corrigi e o vi confirmar com a cabeça meio desanimado. 'Não é uma boa, ele pode ficar com pesadelos.'

Percebi Ron engolir em seco e notei que havia indícios no rosto dele de que ele chorou por algum tempo relativamente moderado. Puxei uma cadeira e sentei á frente dele, olhando para o chão sob meus pés.

"_Você não liga pro casamento deles?"_

"_Não, não representa nada mesmo."_

'Pai...' Chamei e o percebi levantar um pouco o rosto. 'Alguém é capaz de ficar com certa pessoa... assim... pra sempre?'

Ron pareceu se perturbar interiormente com a pergunta. Mas a verdade era que não era sobre ele e mamãe. Era algo mais sobre mim do que qualquer outra pessoa. Sei que perguntar isso a Rony não é algo muito inteligente a se fazer, posto visto que papai não é bem o expert em relações amorosas. Mas eu precisava escutar isso de alguém. Ainda mais sendo o meu pai.

'Não é fácil... isso é certo...' Ele falou analisando palavras e talvez situações. 'Acho que você pode tirar de mim e sua mãe... digo, sempre achei que fomos ficar casados pra sempre... como mamãe e papai... E aqui estou, não é? Sozinho?'

Não respondi. Engoli em seco e esperei que ele continuasse. 'Mas eu realmente acho que cada momento com sua mãe, valeu a pena... Isso não tem a ver com o Malfoyzinho, tem? Porque eu vou ser sincero, não aprovo seu namorico com ele!'

'Não... não tem nada a ver com Scorpius.' Eu disse levantando os ombros, olhando para a mesa entre nós dois. 'Eu só quero saber se alguém é capaz de ficar com outra pra sempre. Mesmo tendo discussões, brigas e o que for...'

'Não devia fazer essas perguntas a mim, Rose. Não sou bom nisso.' Ele respondeu negando com a cabeça. 'O que sei é que o melhor que você faz é encontrar um cara que realmente te goste pelo jeito que você é. Bonita, feia, inteligente, burra, gorda, magra, com bom humor, com mau humor... Não importa...O cara que gostar de você vai achar que o sol brilha na sua cara... E isso certamente vai fazer você viver o mais tempo possível ao lado dele... ou dela... de repente é uma lésbica, né?'

Neguei com a cabeça e ri do comentário dele. 'Não. Lésbica não sou.'

'Certeza?'

'Certeza.'

'Bom, só pra confirmar...' Ele disse espalmando as mãos. Eu ri e confirmei com a cabeça.

'Acho que encontrei essa pessoa...' Disse piscando os olhos.

'Claro que encontrou... É seu grande P-A-I.' As mãos de Ron bateram-se no peito e ele esticou um V com dois dedos.

Levantei da cadeira a fim de sair da cozinha, mas logo estanquei e engoli em seco. Aquilo era extremamente difícil pra mim. Era como Spock dizer que amava Uhura. Cerrei os punhos e voltei até ele, ele desviou os olhos azuis para mim, fiz um esboço de um sorriso e o abracei.

Como se a Fortaleza da Solidão tivesse sido destruída por Lex Luthor, nunca me senti tão vulnerável em toda minha vida.

Contei até dez e logo o soltei. Sem nem mesmo voltar a olhar para Ron, saí da cozinha. Subi ás escadas do meu quarto e quando lá cheguei, fechei a porta com força. Respirei fundo e soltei o ar de forma pesada. Deus, quebrar o gelo era realmente difícil.

Quebrar o gelo... É, tava na hora de quebrar o gelo.

Logo saí do meu quarto e desci ás escadas. Papai ainda estava sentado á mesa de jantar na cozinha. Fui até a lareira, peguei um pouco de pó de flu com a mão direita, e soltando-o nos meus pés, falei o endereço para qual queria ir. O endereço a qual tinha que ir.

Tossindo e limpando minha roupa, saí da lareira. Estavam todos jantando na mesa comprida da sala de estar. Rapidamente, os olhares voltaram-se a mim. Inclusive os dele. E ele não demorou a levantar da mesa.

'Tá tudo bem?' Perguntou preocupado. Compreensível. Afinal, raramente ia á casa deles. Ainda mais sozinha e utilizando-se do pó de flu. Naturalmente, era de se esperar algo preocupante.

'Você comeu alguma coisa?' Perguntei curiosa desviando meus olhos para os pratos em cima da mesa comprida.

'Ahn, na verdade, eu ia começar a comer agora.' Ele respondeu apontando o dedão para o prato que supostamente pertencia a ele. 'Estava meio sem fome...'

'Alrighty...' Falei contente.

'Por quê?'

'Porque finalmente vou saber seu gosto.' Disse e sem esperar resposta, beijei meu melhor amigo novamente.

O alien no estômago se revirou novamente com o contato das nossas línguas. E só porque eu saí aquela noite querendo formar um fenol, consegui formar a mais simples delas... Um O2.

Então eu havia descoberto. O gato estava vivo. E por ele estar vivo eu havia acabado de sair das profundezas do desespero e chegado ao topo do mundo.


	10. Millennium Falcon

**Millennium Falcon**

Quando criança, e depois, adolescente, fui precoce em muitas coisas. Em sentir um ambiente, por exemplo, em apreender a atmosfera íntima de uma pessoa. Por outro lado, longe de ser precoce, estava um incrível atraso em relação a outras coisas importantes. Continuo, aliás, atrasada em muitos terrenos.

Até mais que doze anos, por exemplo, eu estava em atraso quanto ás pessoas chamam de fatos da vida. Ou na mais nua e crua relação sobre o amor: o sexo. O mais surpreendente em mim é que mesmo depois de entender tudo, o mistério continuou intacto pra mim. Embora eu saiba que uma planta brota de uma flor, continuo surpreendida com os caminhos secretos da natureza. Nada posso fazer, parece que há em mim, um lado infantil que não cresce jamais.

Esse lado infantil, ao contraste com o meu lado precoce, sempre foi de certa forma amarrado por mim mesmo. Como o Peter Pan que não queria crescer, eu sabia, ainda depois dos meus quatorze anos, que haveria coisas de mim que seriam infantis. Nada em mim é tão infantil e sem sentido como os sentimentos que possuo. Ou o medo deles.

O medo de perdê-los. O medo de se transformarem em monstros ou aberrações. Deixava-me em minha própria Fortaleza da Solidão, nas partículas do meu universo paralelo com medo de que, de alguma maneira, toda essa minha proteção acabasse e me deixasse vulnerável.

A gente cresce com a noção de que o amor é a base de todas as coisas boas da vida. A gente cresce ouvindo a história de que Julieta morreu por seu Romeu. A gente cresce ouvindo a história de que o amor supera todas as barreiras. Mas aí quando a gente cresce, vemos divórcios, aprendemos que Romeu e Julieta não passam de uma sátira sobre dois jovens tolos e que o amor, em vez de dar, exige. É de se esperar que com toda essa visão, as pessoas tenham medo. Assim como eu.

Tinha medo de que o que acontecia com Hermione e Ron fosse acontecer também comigo e com meu suposto namorado. Por esse medo, jamais me arrisquei nas relações que tive ou que gostaria de ter. Medo do que é novo e medo de viver o que não entendo.

Era o medo de ver o gato morto.

É um pudor. Um pudor que muitas pessoas não entendem. Costumam dizer "ah, pára de ser louca, vai dar tudo certo." Não entendem esse pudor, pois tal pudor é infantil. E quando se perde o Peter Pan dentro de você, morre todo o tipo de pudor e medo que se pode ter. Meu pudor é, além de infantil, feminino. E aumentava ainda mais o meu medo de relações. Você sabe o que dizem sobre o amor e a guerra, não é? Uma envolve dores físicas e psicológicas e a outra é guerra. Isso é o que dizem. Como então querem que me deixem amar alguém ouvindo tais barbaridades?

Então é preciso de muita força e muita coragem para abrir a caixa. Ainda mais quando se tem um pudor infantil e feminino dentro de si.

Eu descobri então que não havia quebrado as partículas do meu universo paralelo. Não destruí minha Fortaleza da Solidão. Eu só havia deixado mais alguém usá-la também. O bom daquilo era que eu dividia o meu mundo com alguém que sempre esteve ao meu lado. E que sei que sempre estaria: Al.

Al e eu nos completamos. Nós sempre nos completamos. Ele é o meu Dr. Fantástico, a cafeína do meu café, meu Han Solo. Não acreditei que demorei tanto tempo pra ver isso. É como se eu tivesse acordado de manhã e shazam! Tudo tivesse se clareado na minha mente.

Shazam!

Com a mão esquerda, peguei cinco pedrinhas de madeira. Coloquei a letra S antes de 'H' de 'Hediondo' feito por Al e continuei até formar o resto da palavra. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas negras inconformado.

'O que é isso?' Ele perguntou indignado.

'Shazam! É uma palavra...' Respondi contando os pontos que havia feito num caderninho.

'Isso não existe! Está inventando essa palavra!'

'Como posso inventar uma palavra? Shazam existe sim! Tenho centenas de revistas em quadrinhos que tem essa palavra!' Expliquei minimamente séria.

'Ah, vamos, está inventando uma palavra só para usar a letra Z.' Ele disse tirando minhas pedrinhas do tabuleiro.

'Na-ah! Ah, eu estou inventando palavras? E esta aqui? Divo?' Indaguei revoltada afinando a voz.

'É o masculino de Diva!'

'Ah, Al, pare de roubar!'

'Eu estou roubando? Não sou eu quem colocou shazam aqui!'

'Shazam é uma onomatopéia. Palavra designada para representar os sons. É uma palavra! Mas Divo? Divo não existe? É como se eu colocasse dentisto para o masculino da palavra dentista.' Al fez uma careta realmente engraçada.

'Nada a ver! Dentista é uma palavra sem alteração de gênero, como individuo. Divo é o masculino de Diva.'

'Ah é? E o que seria a representação de um Divo?' Perguntei levantando somente uma das sobrancelhas.

Ele levantou os ombros e fez uma breve pausa enquanto pensava. 'Ah, o masculino de Diva... Homem másculo, poderoso e que consegue tudo o que quer, inclusive as garotas...'

'Tem um nome pra isso de verdade... Garanhão! Mas nunca Divo!'

'É mais fácil valer meu Divo do que seu... Shazam!'

'Você quer roubar até nos Palavras-Cruzadas?'

'Quem está roubando aqui é você!'

As mãos de Al foram até as pedrinhas no tabuleiro a fim de tirá-las e eu o impedi. Nós dois nos olhamos e começamos a rir enquanto jogávamos pedrinhas de madeira um no outro.

'Fudeu.' Eu disse uma vez enquanto olhei pro chão do quarto dele.

'Quê?'

'As pedras que você jogou agora em mim formaram a palavra fudeu.' Eu respondi levantando o rosto e ele procurou com os olhos verdes a palavra formada. Ele sorriu quando viu a cinco letras F-U-D-E-U.

'Por que não fazem algo que presta?' Perguntou alguém entrando no quarto de Al e vi James Sirius. Revirei os olhos e sem responder comecei a guardar as pedrinhas do jogo de Palavras Cruzadas que Al e eu estávamos jogando.

Já fazia uma semana que Alvo havia se tornado meu namorado. O mais embaraçoso talvez fosse o fato de todos da família Potter terem visto. Mas está tudo bem. Se Han superou a morte de Chewebacca, por que eu não superaria uma demonstração em público de afeto?

Hugo até que me deixou um pouco em paz, mas papai sempre faz alguma piadinha sem graça sobre mim e Al toda vez que nos vê. Ou seja, quase todo tempo. Mas dei uma trégua com Ron. Eu sabia o quanto ele estava solitário com a partida de mamãe e eu não poderia tirar dele algo que pelo menos por um minuto o fizesse alegre.

Já eu... bom, eu estava bem até. Mas isso claramente era pelo simples fato de Al estar comigo. Á noite, ou na madrugada, quando acordava para ir atrás do meu café, pensava em Hermione e onde estaria ou o que estava fazendo. Não consigo parar de me sentir arrependida pela nossa última conversa, pois talvez o desfecho poderia ter sido diferente. Agora, fazia exatamente uma semana que ela não aparecia. Não mandava nem mesmo bilhetes ou mensagens. Acho que foi ela que enviou alguns chocolates pro Hugo na última terça-feira. Não deixei de pensar 'Ah, obrigado, isso realmente faz me sentir melhor. Chocolate é melhor que o seu abandono.'

No mais, estava tranqüilo com todos nós. Ainda faltavam três semanas para a volta de Hogwarts e por mais que contasse os dias para 1 de setembro, não estava tão animada para ir esse ano. Acho que ir para a escola com o pensamento de que não voltarei para casa com Hermione em junho era o principal fator.

'Merlim, vocês são namorados, por que jogam Palavras Cruzadas?' Perguntou James sentando na cama de Al.

'Aumenta o estímulo cerebral, a concentração, evita o mal de Alzheimer, Parkinson e doenças degenerativas no cérebro.' Respondi como se eu tivesse lendo uma página de um livro de medicina. 'E aí, quando Al e eu formos velhos, estaremos saudáveis, inteligentes e animados enquanto você terá fimose, Alzheimer, Parkinson e precisará de terapias para abandonar a crise de identidade. '

'Que você quer, Jimmy?' Perguntou Al impedindo comentários impertinentes de James á minha pessoa e vice-versa. Segurei-me para não rir do apelido de Sirius. É. Acho Jimmy pior que Rosinha. Rosinha é um apelido infantil e feminino, assim como o meu pudor. Embora não combine muito comigo, não deixa de ser normal para uma garota de 16 anos chamada Rose. Mas Jimmy?

'O que vão fazer hoje á noite?' Ele perguntou brincando com os dedos indicadores. Tive a sensação que se fôssemos responder qualquer coisa não seria um bom sinal.

'Pensamos em assistir a maratona de Planeta dos Macacos.' Respondi guardando Palavras-Cruzadas no armário de Al. 'Embora só sejam bons três deles, uma chance dessas é realmente rara.'

Ouvi uma risada de James e não me contive em sentir raiva. 'O quê? Vão ver coisa de macaco?'

'Não é uma _coisa de macaco!_ É um filme de chimpanzés mais inteligentes que você morando na Terra futurista que imperdoavelmente foi destruída pelos humanos gananciosos!' Falei tentando esconder a raiva que senti. Eu não me incomodava com críticas á filmes que eu gostava, até aceitava algumas. Mas a pessoa deve pelo menos saber do que se está criticando. Falar do Planeta de Macacos como uma coisa de macaco era a coisa mais absurda que se podia dizer. 'Se bem que ser mais inteligente que você, não é tão difícil...'

'Hm... Não querem sair?' James perguntou olhando para Al.

'É o que estou dizendo. Vamos assistir a maratona do Planeta dos Macacos.' Respondi cruzando os braços.

'No cinema.' Completou Al. 'A maratona de Star Wars em ordem de lançamento será só mês que vem...'

'E estarei em Hogwarts...' Disse triste negando com a cabeça. Era uma das coisas ruins de estudar em Hogwarts. Perdia coisas legais na Londres Trouxa.

'Não, quero dizer se não querem sair comigo?' Pisquei os olhos e franzi a testa quando ele disse isso.

'Por que sairíamos com você?' Ele não respondeu. Al desviou os olhos verdes pra mim e com um movimento rápido com a mão pediu para que eu saísse do quarto deixando-os sozinhos. Revirei os olhos e respirando fundo, saí do quarto de Alvo e desci ás escadas para a sala de estar.

Tio Harry estava sentado no sofá da sala vendo um canal de esportes. Acho que Harry ainda sente falta de jogar Quadribol. Ele não era tão apaixonado pelo esporte como papai, mas realmente sentia falta da atmosfera de um grande jogo. Perguntei-me como seria um jogo Sonserina vs Grifinória na época de Harry. Ele desviou os olhos verdes, os mesmos de Al, e levantou as sobrancelhas a me ver ali.

'Achei que já estivesse em casa.' Ele comentou com um sorriso. 'Hugo disse que ia jogar Resident Evil e como o jogo é seu pensei que não deixaria seu irmão jogar.'

'Resident Evil, huh?' Indaguei sentando no sofá ao lado dele. 'Ele está realmente viciado. Daqui a pouco passará a ver zumbis nos corredores de Hogwarts.' Harry riu e fez um pouco de cafuné no topo da minha cabeça. Ele costumava fazer isso comigo desde quando era pequena.

'Tem falado com sua mãe?' Ele perguntou olhando para mim e eu neguei com a cabeça desviando meus olhos para o chão da sala. Nem mesmo tio Harry, meu padrinho, melhor amigo da minha mãe, sabia onde ela estava. A cada dia me convencia mais de que ela realmente havia se cansado de nós. 'Ela não tem ido ao Ministério também...'

'É. Mamãe quando se cansa não liga muito para outras coisas. Nem mesmo o trabalho.'

'Hermione não precisa se preocupar com emprego, Rose. Ela é tão inteligente que se fosse demitida do Departamento de Execução de Leis Mágicas, em dois dias, seria chamada para ser uma Inominável.'

'Você realmente não tem falado com ela?' Perguntei sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Harry era a esperança que eu tinha para saber se mamãe ainda estava por perto. Eu levantei os olhos e o vi negar com a cabeça. 'De verdade?'

'Acredite, Rose, se soubesse onde ela estaria, já tinha dito ao Rony. Os dois são meus melhores amigos, não gosto de vê-los separados.'

Meu estômago pareceu afundar entre meu diafragma e intestino, deixando ali no meu corpo um local oco.

'E como está o namoro com Al?' Ele perguntou puxando assunto e eu senti meu rosto ficar um pouco rosado.

'Ah, sabe, primeira semana, é tudo 'owh, awh, cutie, cutie, e beijos para todos os lados.' Disse e eu o vi rir.

'Tenho que ficar de olho. Ron pediu para não deixar que Al fizesse 'algo de ruim' com você.'

'Não vai poder ficar de olho quando estivermos em Hogwarts.' Falei em um tom minimamente desafiador. Harry alargou o sorriso. Ele deu um sinal de 'legal' com o dedão e eu ri.

Após alguns segundos, um silêncio se envoltou entre nós. Pisquei os olhos e mais uma vez decidi abrir a caixa.

'Tio...' Chamei com a voz num tom baixo. Harry olhou pra mim preocupado e eu engoli em seco. 'Você pensa na mamãe? De... você sabe... outro jeito?' Perguntei um pouco desconfortável. Embora Harry fosse meu tio e padrinho, certamente era desagradável perguntar tais coisas sobre seus pais. Senti como se tivesse fazendo algo proibido.

'Outro jeito?' Ele perguntou não entendendo o jeito que eu estava me referindo. Al me disse no almoço da família que achava que tio Harry pensava na mamãe. Mas logicamente, não sabia se era verdade. Eu não sabia bem o que esperar da resposta de Harry pra ser sincera. Não sabia se ficaria feliz ou triste em saber o que tio Harry achava de Hermione.

'Hum... Você nunca pensou na mamãe...? Digo...além de amiga?'

'Não.' Engoli em seco e confirmei com a cabeça. Okay. Aquilo eu esperava que ele dissesse. Pessoas normais não dizem aos filhos dos outros o que eles acham das mães deles.

'Nunca imaginou um beijo entre você e mamãe?' Perguntei levantando os olhos aos verdes dele. Ele piscou os olhos e rapidamente negou com a cabeça. Mas eu soube. Com aquele gesto brusco de negação, eu soube que Harry já havia imaginado algo entre ele e mamãe. E imaginar não é proibido.

'Por que me pergunta isso, Rose?' Ele perguntou um pouco ansioso e desconfortável. Desespero interior. Diz tanto sobre você. Só não menos que as discussões. Queria ver uma discussão entre Harry e Hermione.

Dei de ombros, voltando meus olhos para o chão. 'Só curiosidade. Sabe, eu e Al somos melhores amigos e agora estamos namorando. Achei que como você e mamãe são parecidos conosco, podiam ter algo assim também.'

'Ah, não. Ron sempre gostou dela, não poderia fazer isso com ele.'

'Ron só gostou de mamãe quando ela ficou bonita do Baile de Inverno.' Corrigi lembrando-se da conversa que tive com mamãe. Harry olhou pra mim perplexo. 'Viu que ela não era só um livro de capa dura ambulante quando a viu bonita com o seu jogador de Quadribol favorito.'

'Não seja tão rude com seus pais, Rose.' Ele disse voltando a fazer cafuné na minha cabeça. 'Ron, naquela noite, só viu mais uma qualidade de Hermione. Uma que bom, pode não parecer certo, mas não se nega que chama mais atenção. Pra falar a verdade, quando Hermione foi petrificada no segundo ano, Ron não parava de falar nela e o quanto ela era importante para nós. Do mesmo modo, quando Ron foi embora quando estávamos á procura das Horcruxes, Hermione também disse o quanto ele era importante para nós.' Pisquei os olhos e minha garganta pareceu travada. 'Seus pais se gostam. Só deixaram-se perceber depois de algum tempo. Cada um conhecendo cautelosamente o jeito do outro.'

'E você e a Gina?' Perguntei querendo mudar de assunto. Harry olhou pra mim curioso. 'Sempre gostou dela também?'

'Gostei de outra garota antes dela.' Ele respondeu como se lembrasse da outra garota.

'Você ainda pensa nela?'

'Em quem?'

'Na outra garota?'

'Ás vezes.' Ele respondeu de forma que pareceu sincero. 'Mas nada que me faça pensar como teria sido. Estou feliz com Ginny e é isso que importa.' Ele respondeu com um sorriso e eu devolvi um sorriso também.

'Hm, Rose?' Escutei a voz de Al e eu olhei para a escada da sala sabendo que ele estava ali. 'Vem, preciso falar com você.'

Não sabia porque, mas tinha a sensação que era sobre James Sirius. Respirei fundo e levantei-me do sofá, deixando Harry ver o canal de esportes mais uma vez, e segui Al até o quarto. James não estava lá.

'O que houve?'

'Tá afim de sair hoje?' Ele perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas negras. 'Sem ser para a maratona do Planeta dos Macacos. Sabe, até que é bacana os dois primeiros filmes, mas depois fica completamente estranho, confuso e abstrato. E já assistimos...'

'Ah, seria legal porque irão só os verdadeiros fãs e todos eles vestidos de macacos.' Respondi olhando para o chão e imaginando uma cena onde estava eu e Al vestidos de macacos no cinema para ver o filme. 'Mas podemos fazer outra coisa se você quiser...'

'Ah, bom, James quer sair.' Ele começou meio sem jeito. Ele sabia que eu não gostava de James. 'E parece que ele conhecer um pouco as coisas Trouxas... E sabe, você é a grande Trouxa aqui, digo no bom sentido, e ter você ao lado o faria não parecer noob.'

Levantei da cama e fiz uma careta de desagrado. 'Al, sei que James é seu irmão, mas ele me odeia. Eu o odeio. Sair com ele seria como sair com Dr. Doom.'

'Você não vai precisar ficar na cola dele direto. E bom, nós todos vamos.' Ele disse e aquilo não soou bom pra mim.

'Nós todos?' Eu indaguei um pouco curiosa.

'É. Você, eu, James, Hugo e Lily.'

Minha boca foi se alargando a medida que ele foi dizendo os nomes. Não só precisava sair com Jimmy Sirius, mas Hugo, e, _a melhor de todas, _Lily Luna? Neguei com a cabeça inconformada. Era mais fácil aceitar o Divo de Al do que sair com Lily Luna!

'Por que eles vão?' Perguntei não entendendo como Hugo e Lily poderiam entrar no time ali.

'Bom, Lily e Hugo não gostariam de ficar sozinhos. E aí diriam ao papai e mamãe que estamos aptos a fazer coisas que eles não podem. Mesmo que eles tenham 14 anos e possam ir a lugares sozinhos. '

'E por que temos que ir?'

'Você sabe, papai e mamãe não deixaria que os dois fossem a sós com James. Ele é meio irresponsável.'

'E por que James não vai só? Digo, ele pode levar a Roxanne, é namorada dele, não? Mesmo que seja trezentos anos mais nova.'

'Roxanne é mais nova só por três anos.' Ele respondeu levantando os ombros. 'E ela terminou com ele.'

Pisquei os olhos sem entender como Roxanne teve aquele momento de epifania. 'Por quê?'

'Bom, segundo James, ela disse coisas sobre ele...'

'Que coisas?' Perguntei interessada.

'Coisas ruins.'

'Disse que ele era pretensioso?'

'Não.'

'Disse que ele era marrento?'

'Não.'

'Disse que ele era intragável?'

'Não.'

'Disse que ele era ridículo?'

'Não.'

'Disse que ele era chato?'

'Não.'

'Disse tudo isso junto?'

'Sim.'

Pisquei os olhos. 'Roxanne ganhou pontos comigo...' Disse sorrindo e eu o vi sentar na cama. Fechei os olhos. É, isso não é? Abrir mão de certas coisas e fazer algo que não goste por outra. Isso também conta num relacionamento, não é?

'Ok. Acho que posso ser guia por hoje.' Ele sorriu e sentei ao lado de dele na cama. Ele me deu o sorriso pomposo que há muito tempo não via. 'Mas se vou ser a guia, vão ter que fazer do meu jeito.' Falei levantando as sobrancelhas e o vi franzir a testa.

'O que está pensando?' Ele perguntou desconfiado.

'Nada de mais. Eu só descobri que há um lugar bacana perto de casa que se chama Spaced. Um pub. Podemos ir lá.' Respondi e a desconfiança dele pareceu sumir. Ele confirmou com a cabeça concordando que parecia uma boa idéia. 'E lá tem fumaças.'

'E o que tem?'

'Não precisarei ver a cara de James, Lily ou Hugo.' Respondi e ele riu. 'E você precisa fazer a barba.' Disse percebendo que a barba dele estava um pouco alta. 'Enquanto estiver com esse mato aí, não te beijo.'

Á noite, estávamos todos no meu quarto, prontos para sair. Se eles iam ter uma noite naturalmente Trouxa, ia ser do meu jeito. Com minhas dicas, minhas neuroses e minhas vinganças. Usaria a vontade deles para me divertir enquanto estivesse com eles.

'Bom, a noite Trouxa é um pouco perigosa. Homens tarados á procura de garotas jovens e virgens, ladrões e gângsters. Vocês terão a honra de conhecer um pub. Local onde todos esses tipos se encontram. A primeira coisa que precisam saber é que vão precisar de novos nomes.'

'Por quê?' Perguntou Lily luna.

'Você pode não se incomodar, Lily Luna, se acaso um homem tarado venha á sua casa daqui a dois meses te procurando e dizendo que lhe conheceu nesse pub, pois você disse o seu nome, ele então foi á procura do site dos correios, colocou Lily Luna, obviamente só existe você com esse nome por toda Inglaterra ou quem sabe o mundo e aí ele descobriu sua casa e veio te pegar para estuprá-la, mas eu realmente me incomodo.'

'Exagerada.' Escutei Al dizer no meu ouvido. Engoli em seco e sem se incomodar com o comentário, voltei ao meu discurso.

'Todos os Trouxas dão nomes falsos nas baladas. É uma estratégia. Como em guerra. E a partir de agora, cada um aqui terá o seu.'

'Quero que o meu seja Ginny.' Disse Lily Luna.

'Precisa ser algo completamente diferente, Lily. Escolherei os nomes de vocês. Nomes completamente plausíveis de guerra.' Disse respirando fundo. Olhei para Al e o abracei pela cintura. 'Al, você é Han.' Eu realmente me segurei para não rir da cara que ele fez. Ele estava feliz de ser Han, eu sabia. Mas ele também sabia que os nomes de Star Wars que ia usar ali não seriam apropriados para outras pessoas. 'James... Você é Chewie.'

'Chewie?' Ele indagou com uma careta. 'Não tem outro melhorzinho não?'

'É nome de um grande comandante!' Tentei não mostrar dor quando Al apertou minha mão de forma realmente forte. James enrolou os olhos e pareceu concordar. Eles não precisavam se preocupar. Poucas pessoas daquele tempo assistiam Star Wars. Sorte de quem assiste, devo dizer. 'Hugo, você é Luke.'

'Como Skywalker?' Ele afirmou contente com o nome. Na verdade era o único nome que ele conhecia da série.

'Exatamente como ele.' Respondi e então olhei para Lily Luna, e a quantidade de maquiagem que Lily Luna colocou sobre os olhos me assustou.. 'E Lily... Você é...Jabba!'

'Jabba é a princesa?'

'É!' Outra vez, tentei não mostrar dor. 'Eu serei Leia.'

'E onde vamos?' Perguntou James curioso.

'Um pub chamado Spaced.' Respondeu Al já com a barba feita. 'É aqui perto.'

Nós cinco saímos de casa nos despedindo de Ron. Hugo e Lily iam atrás de mim e Al enquanto James ia à retaguarda. Eu me forçava o máximo para não rir das reclamações de Alvo sobre os nomes de James e Lily.

'Ah, Al, Chewebacca é um ótimo amigo. Sempre foi fiel a Han Solo e sempre consertou o Millennium Falcon.'

'Você só fez Jimmy se chamar Chewebacca por sua aparência, não pelas suas qualidades. Lily ser Jabba?'

'O quê? Foi difícil escolher o nome! Estava na dúvida em Jabba ou Jar Jar Binks! Sabe, vi aqueles olhos avelãs de guaxinins e realmente me lembraram o saudoso Jar Jar...' Ele fez uma careta indignada e eu realmente ri. Agarrei a cintura dele e o beijei no rosto já sem barba. 'Sabe que estou brincando...'

'Não. Está falando sério. Eu sei.'

'É.' Disse sem esconder minha honestidade. Ele prendeu uma risada e nós dois nos beijamos.

'Ah, estão namorando?' Ouvi alguém perguntar e me virei para ver quem era. Meu coração bateu rápido quando reconheci Hermione, ao lado da porta de um café. Pisquei os olhos. Meu coração bateu oco entre os meus pulmões quando vi chegar, atrás dela, Draco Malfoy.

A cada vez mais me convencia de que Hermione era a cópia perfeita de Anna Karenina. Casada, mãe de família e infeliz. Uma infeliz traidora que deixava a família para ter um caso com um moço rico, aristocrático e aparentemente poderoso. Ao ver Draco Malfoy ali, percebi que mamãe pareceu ter perdido também seus pudores. Ela também havia aberto a caixa de Schrödinger... E eu nunca quis tanto que o gato estivesse morto.


	11. Discussão

'Finalmente, não é?' Disse James na costumeira voz brincalhona. Não fui capaz de olhar Hermione nos olhos e então deixei que minha vista ficasse sobre o chão da calçada. 'Já tava na hora desses dois se juntarem.'

'E o que estão fazendo por aqui?' Ela perguntou parecendo realmente interessada na resposta.

'Ah, nós todos vamos a um pub.' Respondeu Lily Luna, Jabba, atrás de mim. 'Rose conhece e diz que é legal.'

'Ah, então, terão uma noite naturalmente Trouxa, huh?'

'O que está fazendo com Malfoy?' Perguntou Hugo com um tom de voz visivelmente irritado ignorando a última pergunta de Hermione. Eu nunca me senti tão conectada ao Hugo como naquela hora. O que diabos ela estava fazendo com Draco Malfoy? Conversando como conversava com Viktor? Lembrando-se dos tempos de Hogwarts?

'Estávamos conversando.'

'Só isso?' Perguntei sarcástica e senti Hermione olhar pesadamente para mim. Engoli em seco e fechei os olhos tentando controlar os pensamentos ruins que tinha em relação á minha mãe.

'É. Só isso.' Hermione respirou fundo e limpou a garganta, como se aquilo também fosse limpar aquele momento constrangedor entre nós. 'Bom, então, divirtam-se.'

'Acho que não vamos nos divertir tanto quanto você!' Respondi sorrindo maliciosamente. É, mais uma vez estava jogando na cara. Al olhou pra mim e pareceu entender. Ele se lembrou da conversa que tivemos no almoço de família no dia do aniversário de Harry sobre Hermione e Malfoy.

Hermione não respondeu. O que se estendeu ali entre nós foi um silêncio completamente perturbador e sepulcral. 'Não se preocupe, tomaremos cuidado.' Avisou Al quebrando o silêncio. Hermione acenou positivamente e sem dizer mais alguma palavra, ela aparatou para o anexo secreto. Malfoy limpou a garganta e fazendo um cumprimento a mim, também aparatou. Perguntei-me se ele saberia onde mamãe estava.

'O que foi aquilo?' Perguntou James curioso.

'Parece que tia Hermione é amiga de Malfoy...' Respondeu Lily Luna piscando os olhos. Hugo e eu ficamos calados, pensando naquilo. Nunca quis tanto que aqueles dois se odiassem como eu costumava odiar Scorpius nos primeiros anos em Hogwarts.

'Vamos.' Chamou Al baixinho ao meu ouvido. 'Não pode ficar pensando nisso, vamos nos divertir...'

Apenas acenei com a cabeça e comecei a caminhar em direção ao pub Spaced. Olhava para o chão da calçada calada, pensativa e um pouco desanimada. Não demorou ao Hugo começar a conversar com James sobre a vaga de batedor da Grifinória. Ao ouvir uma música antiga perto dali, soube que estávamos chegando. Al não demorou ao reconhecer a música e cantar junto, porém com a voz baixa. Ele não tinha muita noção de ritmo e a não raras vezes cantava atrasado o verso 'Take my hand, we'll make it, i swear.'

'É aqui?' Perguntou James esperando a resposta afirmativa. 'Não é um pouco... não sei, pequeno?'

'Ah, qualidade é melhor do que tamanho.' Avisou Alvo.

'Vide a Tênia.' Completei e percebi os outros olharem pra mim. 'Tem mais de vinte mil e é sempre solitária.' Alvo e Hugo riram. James e Lily provavelmente não entenderam a piada.

'Bom, então vamos logo!' Lily mal terminara de falar e correu para a entrada do pub ao lado de Hugo. Revirei os olhos e os acompanhei caminhando calmamente. A imagem de Hermione e Malfoy ainda estava na minha mente e isso havia certamente estragado meu dia.

Ao entrarmos, James pareceu perder a crítica negativa ao local quando viu a fumaça densa, a música alta e várias pessoas dançando loucamente com as pulseiras fluorescentes.

'Onde está Lily?' Perguntou Al preocupado tentando enxergar através da fumaça.

'Deve ter ido para a pista de dança.'

'É perigoso lá?' Ele perguntou curioso.

Estalei a língua um pouco impaciente. 'Ah, Al, não precisa ficar no pé dela. Lily Luna não tem dez anos. Deixe-a fazer o que quiser. Não precisa se preocupar, Hugo provavelmente está com ela, assim como James pode estar por perto. Pare de bancar o irmão chato!' Falei, mas ele continuou procurando por Lily Luna com os olhos.

'Eu só quero ver se ela realmente está lá.' Ele disse apoiando-se na ponta dos pés e inclinando a cabeça para o lado esquerdo.

'Vai lá então. Eu espero.' Ele fez um aceno com a cabeça e decidiu aventurar-se na fumaça colorida. Ri desconcertada e me dirigi ao balcão, pedindo novamente um Peppermint Schnapps. Reconheci o bartender que também gostava de Star Trek e Star Wars.

'Ah, então voltou, Gasparzinho!' Ele exclamou ao me ver e eu sorri.

'O Gasparzinho não sou eu e sim meu amigo invisível.' Respondi sentando no banquinho á frente. Ele começou a preparar minha bebida enquanto conversávamos. 'Só que realmente ele não está mais invisível.'

'Trouxe amigos?'

'Depende da forma que transcorra a situação.' Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e riu. 'Mas sim, estou acompanhada.'

'Você é meio diferente.' Ele comentou balançando o vidro de vodka para após despejá-lo na minha bebida.

'É. Eu sei.' Falei um pouco triste. Ás vezes, realmente gostaria de agir como as outras garotas. Sem se preocupar com o meu pudor feminino ou o meu Peter pan, ou ainda pensando se Nietzsche ou Schopenhauer aprovariam minha atitude.

Ele entregou o copo de vidro e agradeci no mesmo instante. 'Ah, mas não se preocupe. Sabe, ser diferente é legal. Ser normal é muito superestimado.' Ele disse e eu novamente o agradeci.

'Estava te procurando.' Disse Al sentando-se ao meu lado num dos banquinhos restantes. 'Achei que fosse ficar na porta enquanto procurava por Lily, mas quando voltei você não estava mais...'

'Você se preocupa demais... Han.' Respondi e ele fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça. Percebi o bartender virar-se para Al.

'Han?' Ele indagou levantando as sobrancelhas. Al olhou para mim e logo confirmou com a cabeça. O bartender riu e guardou a toalhinha branca no ombro direito. 'Vai quer alguma bebida, sr. Han?'

'Não, obrigado.' Respondeu educadamente Al. O bartender logo virou-se para mim.

'Se quiser algo é chamar... Princesa Leia.' Não evitei rir e Al piscou os olhos verdes curioso.

'Perdi alguma coisa?'

Neguei com a cabeça. 'Parece que ele é um dos poucos que conhece Star Wars nos dias de hoje.' Curiosamente, este comentário não pareceu agradar Alvo. 'Está tudo bem com a tripulação?'

'Lily está dançando com Hugo e James, bom, parece que já esqueceu Roxanne.' Desviei meus olhos á procura de James Sirius, mas não consegui encontrá-lo por causa da fumaça de gelo seco. 'O que está bebendo?'

'Peppermint Schnapps.' Respondi oferecendo um gole pra ele. 'Quer?'

'Rose, você tem dezesseis anos. Ele não pode fazer bebidas alcoólicas para menores de 18 anos!'

'Ah, Al, pare de ser ranzinza!' Reclamei bebendo um gole. 'Não precisa ficar tão nervoso. Ele é gente boa.'

'É. Super gente boa...' Ele reclamou olhando com raiva para o bartender. Acompanhei o olhar dele e vi um homem pedir um copo de cerveja preta ao bartender que não sabia o nome. Senti um pouco mal por isso. Ele havia me ajudado na semana passada enquanto estava só por aqui e hoje também foi simpático comigo. Não saber o nome dele era algo chato.

Levantei-me do banquinho em que estava e me aproximei dele. Quando a luz branca bateu sobre o rosto dele, percebi que ele era loiro e de olhos verdes. Ele me viu ali e me atendeu, deixando que outro bartender desse a cerveja preta ao homem.

'Quer alguma coisa?'

'Só gostaria de saber seu nome.' Falei piscando os olhos.

'Obi Wan'. Ele disse e levantei as sobrancelhas rindo.

'Não, de verdade!'

'Só digo o meu verdadeiro se disser o seu.' Aquilo era chantagem.

'Lyra.' Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás desconfiado. Então ele estendeu a mão e eu a apertei.

'Will Parry.' Revirei os olhos e ele riu de novo. 'Já disse. Só digo se disser o seu.'

'Como pode saber que não me chamo Lyra?'

'Você é inteligente. O que diz que provavelmente lê muitos livros. Um dos livros mais clássicos da nossa literatura é a trilogia Fronteiras do Universo. E deve saber que Lyra Belacqua é o nome da personagem principal. Assim como Will Parry.'

'Okay, acho que não consigo vencê-lo.' Comentei respirando fundo. 'Rose.' Disse involuntariamente fazendo uma careta. Ele riu.

'É. Parece seu nome mesmo...' Positivamente acenei com a cabeça. 'Steve Fox.' Ele disse e realmente pareceu o nome dele. Engraçado como nomes verdadeiros possuem certa simpatia em relação aos nomes de guerra. Até mesmo para pessoas desconhecidas.

'Você e Han são namorados?' Ele perguntou curioso. Confirmei com um aceno. 'Acho melhor você voltar. Parece que ele está se sentindo meio solo.' Pisquei os olhos e procurei por Al e o vi ainda sentado no banquinho em frente ao balcão olhando para algum ponto interessante no chão daquele pub.

Certo desconforto se apossou de mim e sem dizer nada voltei a sentar-me á frente dele. 'Al?' Ele levantou o rosto e fitou meus olhos. 'Tudo bem?'

'Unhum. Adoro quando você conversa com desconhecidos e esquece-se das pessoas ao seu redor.' Ele ironizou de forma azeda.

'Ele não é desconhecido.' Falei levantando os ombros.

'Você nem sabe o nome dele!'

'Steve Fox.' Respondi piscando os olhos.

'Ah, nem venha, Rose, você foi lá perguntar o nome dele, eu vi!'

'É. Ele me deu bons conselhos e se mostrou um cara bacana. Por que não posso saber o nome dele?' Indaguei enquanto escutava 'Livin' on a prayer'.

'Quando o conheceu?' Ele perguntou com raiva.

'Semana passada.'

'Por isso quis vir aqui, não foi?' Franzi a testa com a indagação dele. 'Ficou feliz em saber que ele também gosta de Star Wars e quis vê-lo de novo, conversar de novo com ele! Talvez por isso, colocou tais nomes em nós!'

'Está com ciúmes?' Perguntei baixando a voz.

'Sou seu namorado, Rose. O que espera que eu sinta vendo você conversar com um cara? Júbilo?'

'Isso é ridículo!' Exclamei um pouco alto. 'Ele é completamente mais velho que eu, tipo, dez anos mais velho. Como pode sentir ciúmes dele? Está sendo idiota...'

'Ah, agora eu sou idiota?' Ele indagou revoltado levantando-se do banquinho.

'Não disse que é idiota. Há uma diferença entre ser idiota e agir de forma idiota!'

'Ah, é? Pois há uma diferença entre ser uma idiota e uma imbecil!' Exclamou me dando as costas.

'Não tem não... ELES SÃO SINÔNIMOS!' Gritei para que ele ouvisse em meio ao volume da música de Johnny Lang. Fechei os olhos com força e senti meu coração bater em agonia.

Levantei-me do banquinho e segui Al que andava rapidamente para longe daquele pub. 'Al! Espera!' Chamei quando saí do pub e o vi andar pelo asfalto negro da rua.

'O que está fazendo seguindo um idiota?' Ele perguntou visivelmente irritado. Respirei fundo e senti algo crescente em mim também. Não soube nomeá-lo de raiva, impotência ou qualquer outra coisa.

'Pare de se fazer de coitadinho! Acabou de me chamar de imbecil e nem por isso fiquei estressadinha com você.'

'Não estou me fazendo de coitadinho! É você que está se fazendo de inocente! Quer que eu fique de boa vendo você e aquele cara conversarem...'

'Agora não posso conversar com outras pessoas? Preciso ficar eternamente conversando com você só porque viraste meu namorado?' Perguntei sentindo algo muito próximo á falta de ar.

Al virou-se de repente e percebi o rosto dele vermelho de raiva. Scorpius também tinha isso. Espero que eu não esteja mostrando o quanto nervosa ou com raiva eu estava. Rezava internamente que meu pudor tampasse isso.

'Aquele cara só faltava te comer com os olhos!'

'Nada a ver!'

'Eu vi!' Ele exclamou falando alto e eu esperei que ninguém dentro do pub escutasse aquilo. Principalmente Luke, Jabba e Chewebacca. 'E caso não perceba, Rose, eu sou um homem, sei dessas coisas!'

'Está exagerando...'

'Okay, vai lá então! Volte a conversar com ele e deixe que a cada segundo o interesse dele em você cresça e aí quando ele tentar te agarrar á força, não venha dizer que não avisei!'

Olhei para o asfalto negro da rua e senti meu estômago se contorcer. O que estávamos fazendo? Estávamos discutindo. Discutindo sério. Depois de uma semana de namoro. Uma semana! 'Por que estamos discutindo desse jeito?' Perguntei com a voz baixa. Acho que AL pensou que fosse chorar, pois ele se aproximou de mim parecendo preocupado.

'Porque você acha que estou sendo idiota.' Ele respondeu sem esconder o tom sério na voz.

'Não acredito que estamos nos falando desse jeito.' Disse negando com a cabeça ainda com meus olhos sobre o asfalto negro. 'Somos melhores amigos e estamos nos chamando de idiotas...'

'Melhores amigos?' Ele indagou abaixando a voz. 'É isso que seremos, não é, Rose?'

Pisquei os olhos e fitei os verdes dele. 'O que está dizendo?'

'Serei sempre seu melhor amigo.'

'Não, Al. Você é meu namorado e eu gosto de vo..-

'Não.' Ele interrompeu engolindo em seco. 'Você não gosta de mim como gosta do Scorpius.' Meu estômago se revirou mais uma vez. Tentei responder, mas ele não deixou. 'Eu sei, Rose. Eu sou seu melhor amigo. Sou só o seu melhor amigo, sua segunda opção, não é?'

'Não, claro que não, Al.' Eu disse com quase toda certeza de que a falta de ar era a provocação de um choro. 'Eu gosto de você. Não do Scorpius...'

'Conta outra, Rose!' Ele cuspiu. Cerrei os punhos. 'Você gosta do Scorpius desde o segundo ano, você me disse!'

'Gostei dele.' Tentei corrigir.

'Eu noto. Rose, quando você está com Scorpius, você não fala de quadrinhos ou filmes trouxas de ficção científica porque tem medo dele te achar idiota por isso. Seus olhos brilham quando o vê. Você gosta de mim, mas não mais do que gosta do Scorpius e você sabe disso.'

'Não. Al, eu achava que gostava dele, mas eu gosto de você. Eu fico feliz com você...' Disse fitando o asfalto.

'É?' Ele indagou desconfiado. 'Diga isso olhando pra mim.'

Meu coração se revirou dentro dos pulmões e levantei o rosto para encarar os olhos verdes. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas negras. Engoli em seco e respirei fundo. 'Eu gosto de você. Não gosto mais do Scorpius.' Falei sem nem piscar.

Al soltou o sorriso pomposo. 'Diga pra valer, Rose. Não como se estivesse lendo um livro de Nietzsche.' Não respondi. Não respondi por não entender o que ele quis dizer. A cor avermelhada do rosto dele já estava saindo, avisando que ele estava se acalmando. Ele respirou fundo e se aproximou de mim ainda mais para não ter que falar mais alto.

'Esse é seu problema. Você não parece se importar.' Ele disse e eu não quis responder. 'Não se importa com nossa família, com Hugo, com seu pai e nem mesmo com sua mãe. Fala e faz coisas que machucam os outros e mesmo quando tenta se desculpar não parece que está realmente sentido por isso. E é por isso que está se afastando das pessoas que mais gosta. Está se afastando de Hermione, a pessoa que mais admira no mundo, e está se afastando de mim...'

'Só porque uma pessoa não ama você como gostaria, não quer dizer que ela não ame com todo o seu ser.' Respondi levantando os braços.

'Gabriel Garcia Marquez.' Ele disse balançando a cabeça. 'Diga uma coisa que outros não tenham dito, Rose! Tente não dizer frases feitas de personagens, filmes, filósofos e autores. Fale algo por si mesmo!' Segurei um forte soluço de choro. 'Está sempre pensando como seus personagens se comportaria diante da mesma situação. Esqueça, Rose. Flash, Lanterna-Verde, Super-Homem, Rorscharch, Spock, Dr Fantástico, Han Solo, Leia, Chewie, Luke... Eles não existem! Pare de viver no seu mundo de fantasia querendo achar as coisas que te agradam porque nunca conseguirá. Você é ás vezes tão fria que se parece Spock. E quer saber? Na vida real, ser um Volcano, não é tão legal quanto você acha que é!'

Os olhos de Alvo nunca pareceram tão frios quanto o planeta Hoth. Senti uma forte tontura e fechei os olhos com força para que não caísse ali em cima do asfalto. Um sentimento fino, latente e quente correu pelo meu estômago e percebi que era a desagradável sensação de impotência. Engoli em seco e vi Al caminhar calmamente contra á minha direção.

'Onde vai?' Perguntei com a voz baixa.

'Pro pub. Preciso cuidar de Luke e Jabba.' Ele respondeu e eu nunca senti tão frouxa, tonta e sem força na minha vida. Eu soube naquele momento que tudo que conquistei com Al se esvairou como o vento que repentinamente bateu sobre meu rosto. O laço que restou entre nós dois não foi o da amizade, mas o de família.

Com o coração batendo forte dentro do peito, com lágrimas salgadas descendo pelos meus olhos, eu percebi. Estava de volta nas profundezas do desespero. A diferença era que não havia mais nada que pudesse me levar ao topo do mundo.

E as profundezas do desespero era muito, muito, muito pior que um Weltschmerz....


	12. Aniquilação

**Aniquilação **

Não conseguindo segurar meus soluços de choro, voltei pra casa deixando para trás o pub Spaced, o bartender que já tinha esquecido o nome e Al. As palavras do meu melhor amigo ecoavam na minha cabeça como se elas tivessem sido ditas através de um alto falante. Parecia que estava sob kriptonita verde, pois mal conseguia andar. Minhas pernas tremiam e meus olhos não eram capazes de segurar as lágrimas.

Ao chegar em frente á porta de casa, passei dedos sobre as marcas de choro para limpá-las. O problema era que não adiantava. Quanto mais tentava limpar meu rosto, mais molhado ele ficava. Respirei fundo e prendi os soluços, tentando recuperar a compostura. O que eu menos queria era meu pai notando que eu estava chorando.

Garotas não podem chorar na frente de homens. Era demonstração de fraqueza, impotência e frouxidão e uma garota jamais poderia se mostrar frouxa e impotente diante de um homem. Diminui a autoconfiança e deixa brechas para que ele use aquilo contra ela na próxima discussão. É a primeira lei dos mandamentos de batalha de todos os Sonserinos: jamais demonstre sua fraqueza diante do inimigo.

Não que meu pai fosse um inimigo, mas eu realmente gostaria de evitar um diálogo sobre Al e o que ele havia dito. Era encarar novamente o monstro dentro do abismo. E eu não queria que ele me encarasse de volta.

Ao perceber que estava mais tranqüila, abri a porta e, sem mesmo procurá-lo em volta, subi ás escadas para o meu quarto Trouxa. Era impossível olhar todas as minhas coisas e não me lembrar da discussão que tive com Al. Minha Cidade Engarrafada de Kandor, Meus vídeos-games, meus blu-rays, meu brinquedos Trouxas e minhas miniaturas. Abrindo meu armário, encontro minhas revistas em quadrinhos, sendo a coleção da Crise nas Infinitas Terras, A Noite Mais Densa do Lanterna-Verde, A Morte do Super-Homem, A Morte de Batman e os clássicos do Flash. Além disso, há minhas camisetas, meus bottons e meus playarts de anime.

Outra lágrima desceu dos meus olhos quando vi o bonequinho de Spock ao lado de McCoy fazendo a saudação vulcana. Ouvi batidas na porta e rapidamente passei as costas das mãos sobre os olhos. A porta abriu-se lentamente e não demorei ao ouvir a voz de Ron.

'Oiy, Rose, Hugo não veio com você?' Perguntou preocupado. Engoli em seco e repetindo a primeira lei sonserina de guerra, virei para encarar os olhos azuis de papai. 'Ouvi a porta bater e suspeitei que eram vocês, mas fui agora lá no quarto dele e ele não está...'

'Ele tá no Pub com Al, James e Lily, pai.' Respondi percebendo que minha voz estava um pouco rouca. Limpei-a com a garganta. 'Ele deve voltar mais tarde...'

'Por que voltou tão cedo?'

'Não gosto de aglomerações.' Respondi piscando os olhos. Aquilo não era bem uma mentira. Eu realmente não gostava.

'Sim, mas achei que você ia se divertir com Al e os outros.'

'Acabou que não...' Respirei fundo mais uma vez e sentei na minha cama, encarando o tapete temático de espaço sideral. Fiquei a brincar mentalmente, perguntando-me porque plutão parara de ser planeta. Era uma forma de clarear a mente e não pensar em fraquezas. Quanto mais se pensa nelas, mais as demonstra.

'Está tudo bem, Rosinha?' Ele perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas. Acho que pensei demasiadamente nelas.

'Unhum'.

'Tem certeza? Parece... chateada.' Ele tentou ler meus sentimentos, mas falhara miseravelmente.

'Magoada.' Respondi ainda olhando plutão no meu tapete.

'Que aconteceu?' Ele perguntou entrando no quarto por completo e sentando ao meu lado na cama.

Sério, pode parecer frieza, mas eu realmente não estava com vontade de contar nada a ele. Se fosse Hermione, eu contaria. Mas é diferente. Ele é homem, mesmo que seja meu pai, e sempre verá o lado homem da coisa. Hermione me entenderia. Gabrielle me entenderia. Até Lily Luna me entenderia. Qualquer garota no mundo entende outra garota. Embora garotas sejam falsas, elas se conectam de uma forma que parecem filhas de Gaia, compreendendo o fluxo natural da vida e até da morte. Chega a ser tão inacreditável que se uma garota se integrar num círculo de outras e se conectarem, até mesmo os ciclos menstruais se sincronizam.

'Nada, pai. Tá tudo bem, eu só quero ficar sozinha...'

'Você acabou de dizer que está magoada. Não se está bem quanto se está magoado...'

'É, mas eu agüento. Sou uma Sonserina...' Disse com orgulho e percebi Ron desviar os olhos para o chão. Aquilo era orgulho para mim. A Grifinória é a pior casa de Hogwarts, pode acreditar. Agradeço pelo Chapéu ter me colocado na Sonserina. Só os loosers vão para Grifinória. Veja os integrantes: James, Lily Luna, Hugo, Longbottom... Nos tempos de papai e mamãe: Neville, Dino, Simas, Ginny, Parvarti e Lavender. Realmente quer que eu leve aquela casa a sério?

'É...' Papai disse sem jeito levantando-se da cama. 'Você é uma Sonserina...' A última frase saiu baixa, mas ainda escutei. Fingi que não e meus olhos acompanharam Ron sair do quarto. Usei a fraqueza de Ron contra ele. É o primeiro passo para a vitória. E Ron é relativamente fácil de vencer. Há mais fraquezas nele do que uma pessoa com osteoporose.

"_Fala e faz coisas que machucam os outros e mesmo quando tenta se desculpar não parece que está realmente sentido por isso. E é por isso que está se afastando das pessoas que mais gosta."_ Pisquei os olhos e voltei a encarar o tapete do meu quarto.

'Discuti com Al.' Falei de uma vez antes que ele fosse embora completamente. Sem precisar levantar o rosto, percebi que ele parara de andar e ficara em pé em frente á porta do quarto esperando que eu terminasse. 'Chamei-o de ridículo e ele me chamou de idiota e imbecil. Disse que eu não gostava dele e que não me importava com os outros. Terminou dizendo que eu precisava crescer e parar de acreditar em super-heróis, pois eles não existem e que eu era um Vulcano .' Fiz muita força para não chorar na frente dele.

'Cheio de lava?' Ele perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

'Não, pai. Vulcano, espécie de alienígena de Star Trek que vive se fundamentando na lógica e tem versão a contatos íntimos e demonstrações afetuosas. Não liga se machuca os outros contanto que estejam dentro da razão lógica de ser.' Respondi brincando com meus dedos.

'É, parece com você'. Viu? Homens não entendem. Não são capazes de tirar das entrelinhas nada que pareça estar afetando as mulheres. Olham as coisas como um todo e nunca como um pedaço, por isso não entendem como são culpa deles quando uma mulher os abandona. 'Mas não acredito que Al disse isso. Ele jamais foi agressivo ou rude com você. Pelo contrário! Como chegaram ao ponto de se chamarem de idiotas?'

'Ele ficou com ciúmes porque conversei com o bartender.' Disse tentando achar a resposta para aquilo também. 'Falei que era ridículo porque ele era muito mais velho que eu e ele se estressou.'

'Ele tava com ciúmes.' Repetiu papai e olhei para ele. 'A gente fica esquisito mesmo quando fica com ciúmes. Ele não disse por mal, Rose, aposto que ele está se sentindo terrível por isso. Por que não vai vê-lo e conversar com ele?'

Segunda lei de batalhas Sonserinas: Nunca se aproxima demasiadamente do inimigo a ponto de ficar á frente de suas trincheiras. É suicídio.

'Se ele se sente terrível, era ele quem deveria vir falar comigo, não é?' Indaguei com a voz séria. Papai pareceu pensar e não conseguiu chegar a uma resposta. Por que somos sempre nós que temos que dar o braço a torcer? Fazer vista grossa e fingir que esquecemos?

'Ah, mas você certamente está mais desolada que ele... Sabe, no meu quarto ano, discuti com Harry e ficamos um bom tempo separados.' Ele disse aproximando-se mais uma vez de mim.

'É. Estava com ciúmes por tio Harry ter entrado no Torneio Tribruxo. Mamãe me contou.'

'É... Passei mais de um mês sem falar com ele.'

'O que isso tem a ver?' Perguntei tentando não parecer rude.

'Eu não quis dar o braço a torcer e só voltei a falar com ele depois da primeira tarefa, quando vi que realmente ele não se inscreveria naquele troço. O que acontece é que eu poderia ter impedido de ficar só se eu tivesse ido falar com ele em vez de imaginar coisas.'

'Imaginou coisa porque o senhor não tem senso.' Ron levantou as sobrancelhas um pouco desajeitado. 'Não havia motivos para desconfiar de Harry, já que ele é seu melhor amigo. Curiosamente, se ele fosse fazer algo daquele tipo, você seria o primeiro a saber, enquanto a pessoa que ele nunca contaria seria a mamãe.'

'Faz sentido.' Ele disse pensativo. Revirei os olhos. 'Mas não é bem assim. Sabe, depois da metade do nosso terceiro ano, eu percebi que Harry e Hermione estavam mais juntos, mais, não sei, unidos. No quarto ano, isso foi muito mais evidente. Além disso, ele foi sorteado no Torneio, Rita Skeeter viva atrás dele e todo mundo só falava nele. E em Hermione...' Senti meu coração bater um pouco forte. 'Eram sempre os dois. Todos falavam neles, diziam que cedo ou tarde eles namorariam. Eu? Eu não era ninguém. Hermione pelo menos era a melhor aluna de Hogwarts. Eu viva na sombra de Harry Potter, apenas um garoto pobre da família mais populosa do mundo bruxo. Vivia dizendo a mim mesmo que Hermione jamais gostaria de mim. Por quê ela gostaria de mim?'

'Então seu ciúme não era só com relação a tio Harry, mas sim no fato de que isso o fazia ficar cada vez mais próximo de mamãe, causando ao senhor uma sensação de inferioridade, maior ainda do que o senhor já tinha, por pensar que estando no Torneio Tribruxo lhe deixava com um status e algo pelo que se orgulhar, tendo assim, algum motivo para mamãe ser capaz de gostar de você...?' Terminei analisando as informações. Papai franziu a testa.

'Conseguiu deduzir tudo isso?' Ele perguntou boquiaberto. Pisquei os olhos. 'Você realmente é parecida com Hermione...'

'Ainda assim, é diferente.' Falei voltando ao assunto. 'Vocês são homens. Esquecem das coisas facilmente, além de gostar praticamente das mesmas coisas. Al disse coisas horríveis e não se pode dizer coisas horríveis á garotas!'

'Por quê?' Ele perguntou realmente interessado.

'Quebra o ciclo natural do Planeta! Garotas possuem conexões com o mundo e quando elas estão subjugadas á sentimentos ruins e pavorosos, abala todo o equilíbrio natural. Mesmo que sutilmente. Além disso, garotas, como são falsas, são rancorosas, e elas jamais se esquecerão daqueles que lhe fizeram mal.'

'Então garotas jamais perdoam?' Ele perguntou um pouco incisivo.

'Elas perdoam. Mas perdoar não é o mesmo que esquecer. Elas jamais se esquecerão do que passaram e nada do que fizer dali pra frente vai apagar o que aconteceu.'

'Então, jamais vai esquecer que Al lhe chamou de Volcano?'

'Jamais vou esquecer que ele invadiu minha Fortaleza da Solidão e a quebrou em pedacinhos.' Disse engolindo em seco com vontade de chorar.

'Mas se for conversar com ele, talvez isso não a machuque tanto quanto machuca agora.'

'Não quero falar com ele. Não quero nem olhá-lo de volta! Toda vez que o fizer me lembrarei do que ele disse...'

'Bom, acho que ainda deveria falar com ele. Certamente, Hermione teria lhe dito isso...' Ele disse tentando pensar num possível diálogo entre mim e Hermione. Então percebi que quando Ron não sabia bem o que dizer, ele pensava como Hermione se comportaria diante da situação. Era um escudo que Ron usava para não se mostrar completamente fraco. Era uma estratégia interessante de guerra, porém, se fizesse errado, poderia causar uma catástrofe.

'Mamãe teria dito para que pensasse no que ele disse e se ele tinha alguma razão para me causar tanta dor. Se as palavras dele me incomodou, talvez seja porque de alguma forma, posso vê-lo que ele tem razão. E se ele tem razão, talvez devesse fazer o que ele havia dito.' Falei abaixando os olhos e a voz. Hermione realmente me teria dito isso? Eu não sei exatamente. Perdi um pouco da conexão que tinha com ela.

'Bom, se você acha que ele tem razão, tente.' Ele disse levantando-se da cama. 'Eu já vou dormir. Se estiver acordada quando Hugo chegar diga a ele que está proibido de jogar Rest Evil.'

'Residente Evil...' Corrigi novamente.

'Whatever. Não sei o que diabos é esse jogo, mas não quero mais ouvir gritos de que zumbis estão dominando o mundo...'

Meus olhos caíram sobre o bonequinho de Spock em meu armário mais uma vez e eu fechei os olhos com força. "_Esqueça! Spock, Flash, Super-Homem, Lanterna-Verde, eles não existem! Pare de viver num mundo de fantasia, Rose!" _Chorei mais uma vez e senti que meu estoque de lágrimas ainda estava longe de acabar.

Encarei pela última vez a Cidade Engarrafada de Kandor. Sentindo um aperto no coração, guardei-a numa caixa de papelão junto ás minhas miniaturas e playarts.

Estava tudo empacotado. Tudo mesmo. Desde as minhas revistas em quadrinhos á meus blu-rays originais de Final Fantasy para Playstation. Era hora de 'crescer', perder o Peter pan dentro de mim e cortar meus pudores. Como dissera Al, era hora de esquecer aquele mundo em que eu gostava de viver.

Iria vender as minhas coisas. Iria vendê-las para alguma criança sortuda e feliz que gostasse das mesmas coisas. Aniquilar meus universos paralelos e quebrar minha Fortaleza da Solidão para sempre.

Sabe quando você muda de cidade e perde todos os amigos que havia conquistado? Foi o que senti quando vi meu quarto vazio de qualquer super-herói ou artefato trouxa. Parecia que haviam roubado de mim toda minha vida. Meu gato estava morrendo dentro da caixa e eu sabia que ele já estaria morto quando tirasse a tampa.

Ouvi vozes conhecidas se aproximando e mesmo tentando fazer da primeira lei Sonserina um karma, não consegui. A porta do quarto abriu e engoli um soluço quando vi Scorpius e Gabrielle entrarem ali.

'O que estão fazendo aqui?' Perguntei curiosa ao vê-los. Raramente viam á minha casa.

'Foi estranho, mas sua mãe nos pediu para virmos aqui.' Respondeu Scorpius franzindo as sobrancelhas loiras. Hermione? Como ela sabia? Deve ter sabido por alguém sobre a discussão que tive com Al noite passada e pedira aos dois que viessem. 'Disse que você estava doente.'

'O que aconteceu?' Perguntou Gabrielle olhando em volta do quarto e vendo as várias caixas de papelão. Aproximou-se da que estava guardando minhas revistas em quadrinho e a abriu. 'Rose, são suas revistas!' Exclamou surpresa em vê-las ali.

'É.' Respondi num tom de tristeza. Scorpius olhou para mim curioso.

'O que está fazendo?' Gabrielle perguntou levantando as mãos sem entender. 'Vai destruí-las?'

'Vendê-las.'

'Está doente?' Ela indagou preocupada e eu apenas fiz um aceno negativo com a cabeça. 'Por quê?'

'Não posso mais viver com isso, Bélle. Eu tenho 16 anos, não 10! Não posso ficar lendo Flash enquanto analiso Schopenhauer e estudo Transfiguração.'

'Mas você adora essas coisas! Desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts recita o voto dos Lanternas antes de dormir; utiliza-se dos ensinamentos de Mestre Yoga como filosofia de vida e diz que os Mandamentos de um Jedi são mais honestos e compatíveis com o mundo dos que os Mandamentos da Bíblia!'

'Yoda.' Corrigi-a sem jeito. 'Mestre Yoda.'

'Não pode se livrar disso...' Disse ela negando com a cabeça.

'Eu tenho que me livrar disso. Preciso crescer.'

Gabrielle abriu a caixa de papelão com os meus playarts. Pensei em pedir a ela que tomasse cuidado. 'Rose, não pode se livrar disso. É a sua vida!' Ela olhou para Scorpius que tinha as mãos nos bolsos e as costas na porta, pedindo ajuda. Abaixei o rosto sem ter coragem de encará-lo. Internamente, algo parecia ficar feliz em pensar que ele poderia aprovar minha decisão de crescer.

'Por quanto você vende seu Playstation 5?' Levantei meus olhos e o vi piscar os olhos azuis acinzentados. 'Se for consideravelmente mais barato que na loja trouxa, eu te compro!'

Não soube o que responder.

'Eu tô sem muita coisa pra fazer nessas férias e adoro os jogos que você tem pro console. Se me vender barato, supostamente vai, já que somos amigos, eu te compro.' O mais assustador de tudo isso era que eu sabia que não importava o preço que eu colocaria no vídeo-game, Scorpius compraria de qualquer forma.

Algo inquietante me apossou. 'Eu não posso vender a você...' Falei piscando os olhos sem jeito.

'Por quê? Somos melhores amigos! Além disso, saberá que seu vídeo-game ficará em boas mãos! Afinal, não terá tanta certeza se o pivete gorducho de oito anos a quem vender irá lavar as mãos antes de jogar...'

'Quanto você vende os playarts de Final Fantasy?' Perguntou-me Gabrielle e olhei para ela. 'Sempre quis o Vincent!' Disse animada segurando o Vincent. Meu coração se revirou.

'Posso comprar suas camisetas das Tropas dos Lanternas? Seria legal para um novo uniforme da Sonserina! Eu poderia usar o da Tropa Verde!'

'Eu poderia usar o das Tropas Vermelhas, que significa Ódio, a cada vez que visse Severino!' Completou Gabrielle levantando os braços.

'Você teria que doar para toda Hogwarts, Belle.' Disse Scorpius e os dois riram. Eles olharam para mim e em uníssono e perguntaram: 'Então, vende?'

A imagem dos dois usando minhas coisas não me agradou não soube bem a razão. Engolindo em seco, neguei com a cabeça. 'Não.'

'Você não vende nem para nós, vai vendê-los para desconhecidos?' Indagou Gabrielle ainda segurando Vincent na mão direita.

'É diferente. Com vocês, saberei que essas coisas estão perto de mim e terei vontade de tê-las novamente, mas com desconhecidos jamais as verei de novo, não sentindo falta.' Respondi convicta.

Scorpius levantou uma sobrancelha. 'Sério? Acredita que não vai sentir falta disso?' Perguntou.

'Depois de alguns meses não.'

'Rose, essas coisas são sua vida!' Rebateu Gabrielle. 'Lógico que sentirá falta disso! Não tem nada demais gostar de super-heróis, revistas, jogos e filmes aos 16 anos. Veja por exemplo meu avô, tem 102 anos e ainda joga gamão.'

'É diferente. Gamão é coisa de velho...'

'Severino!' Exclamou Gabrielle de repente. Pisquei os olhos sem entender. 'Foi ele, não foi? Quem disse isso? Que deveria esquecer essas coisas e crescer?' Meu estômago se revirou mais uma vez e eu engoli em seco. Perguntei-me como ela soube daquilo. 'Idiota...'

'A gente discutiu noite passada.' Fiz uma pausa antes de continuar. 'Ele disse que eu não me importava com os outros e que precisava esquecer esse mundo... Disse que era tão fria quanto Spock.'

'Não acredito que ligou pra isso...' Disse Scorpius se desencostando da porta do meu quarto. 'Olhe pra você, Rose, está perdendo a guerra!'

'O quê?'

'Está abandonando as leis de batalha sonserina de uma vez só e entregando o feudo para o idiota. Tudo isso fez parte da sua vida e te fizeram ser o que é hoje. Seus princípios morais, seus pensamentos, suas ações, tudo isso foi construído através de seus gostos. Livrar-se disso seria como tomar veneno e esperar que o inimigo morra.'

'Além disso, Severino disse tais coisas da boca pra fora.' Completou Gabrielle.

Desviei meus olhos para o chão. 'Não. Era como se ele quisesse ter dito aquilo fazia muito tempo...'

'Aposto minha cabeça a um dragão que amanha de manhã ele virá pedir desculpas. Aquele garoto não é nada sem você.'

'É. Não leve a sério o que ele disse...' Scorpius não terminou o que ia dizer pois naquele instante Alvo entrou no meu quarto. Rapidamente, desviei meus olhos para o chão e ele viu as caixas de papelão em volta do quarto. Não deixou de perceber também Scorpius e Gabrielle.

'O que eles tão fazendo aqui?' Perguntou com raiva.

'Oh, olha só quem tá aqui, o hipócrita!' Exclamou Gabrielle. 'Se eu for ao seu quarto, moleque idiota, eu não encontrarei jogos de Playstation 5? Ou ainda pôsteres dos ridículos Chuddley Cannons? Quem é este simpático super-herói estampado na sua camisa? Olá, Homem-Aranha!'

Al piscou os olhos verdes e trincou os dentes. Ele virou-se para mim e respirou fundo. 'Rose, desculpe, eu...'

'Na-ah! Não venha com desculpas agora, Severino! Você chuta o cachorro e quer que ele venha te lamber?' Não fiquei feliz com a metáfora de Belle, mas relevei.

'É. Rose não precisa de você!' Terminou Scorpius aproximando-se de mim. Ele estendeu o braço esquerdo em minha direção. 'Vamos, Weasley Girl, poderá vir a minha casa para assistirmos Star Wars em 4D.'

Pisquei os olhos surpresa. Scorpius estava me chamando para conhecer a Mansão Malfoy? Uma tenra alegria e orgulho invadiu meu peito e eu olhei para Al. Encarei o Homem-Aranha na camisa dele. É o super-herói que eu menos gosto. Não tem poder especial algum, a não ser o sensor aranha e o de escalar paredes, até mesmo as teias são dispositivos. É bobo e sem jeito de herói e seus vilões são extremamente chatos. Quem gosta do Dr. Octupus? Ou o Lagarto? Segurei a mão de Scorpius, sentindo aliens no meu estômago, e passei a acompanhar seus passos. Gabrielle colocou Vincent dentro da caixa de papelão e nos seguiu também. Antes de sair do quarto, olhei novamente para Alvo. Pode parecer estranho, mas senti certa raiva ao vê-lo ali.

'Acho que agora tem razão, Alvo. Você sempre será minha segunda opção...'

Saí do quarto com a sensação que coloquei Al sobre minhas trincheiras. Enquanto mamãe era Anna Karenina de Tolstói, eu era Aurélia de José de Alencar. E cada vez mais, eu via o quanto aquilo era parte de mim. Meu Peter Pan não morreria tão cedo. E eu estava pronta para voltar á Terra do Nunca. Terra a qual Alvo deliberadamente preferiu sair e demoraria muito a voltar...


	13. Yarmulkah

**YARMULKAH**

Não confio no que me aconteceu.

Aconteceu-me alguma coisa que eu, pelo fato de não saber como a chamá-la, fazia me sentir estranha, vazia e perturbada. Parecia uma desorganização.

Sentia como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa que me era essencial, e que já não me é mais. Como se eu tivesse perdido uma terceira perna que até então me impossibilitava de andar, mas que fazia de mim um tripé estável. Essa terceira perna eu perdi. E voltei a ser uma pessoa que nunca fui. Voltei a ter o que nunca tive: apenas as duas pernas. Sei que somente com duas pernas é que posso caminhar, mas a ausência inútil da terceira me faz falta e me assusta, pois era ela que fazia de mim uma coisa encontrável por mim mesma, e sem sequer precisava procurar.

Estou desorganizada porque perdi o que não precisava. Mas era a mesma coisa que eu altamente necessitava. Estou assustada porque parece que perdi minha formação humana. Não sei se terei uma outra perna para substituir a perdida. Também não sei que forma dar ao que me aconteceu. Quem sabe me aconteceu apenas uma lenta e grande dissolução? E que minha luta contra essa desintegração está sendo a de tentar agora dar-lhe uma forma? Uma forma que contorna o caos, uma forma que dá construção à substância amorfa que enche o vazio que sinto. Só para encontrar de novo a organização que me faz falta.

Já que tenho de me salvar, já que tenho que ter uma forma porque não sinto força de ficar desorganizada, já que fatalmente sucumbirei à necessidade de forma que vem de meu pavor de ficar delimitada - então que pelo menos cresça como capim outra terceira perna.

Mas como se faz crescer em si uma terceira perna? Tão naturalmente quanto a que se tinha até ontem? Precisarei inventar uma? Precisarei inventar o que me aconteceu?

Pois bem.

O que me aconteceu foi que me deixaram só. Hermione novamente voltara para o anexo secreto em que estava, abandonando-me, e Alvo Severo me traíra. Não na forma afetiva e amoral como se pressupõe, mas na psíquico-comportamental. Ele não gostava do que eu gostava. Ele não gostava dos meus filmes, dos meus livros ou dos meus heróis. Ele fingia gostar. E usara isso contra mim. De forma rude e suja, cortando-me em fatias. Então, depois de tanta distância, nada pude fazer senão deixar que a terceira perna se despregasse de mim.

E cá estou, entediada, confusa e desorganizada, tentando criar o meu novo tripé estável. O principal problema era que eu não tinha muitas opções para um novo tripé. E eu estava cansada.

Cansada do mundo, cansada da vida. Acho que eu, sempre racional, sem querer, de certa forma, humanizei demais a vida. E me senti cortada e separada dessa humanização. E como eu nunca fui lá uma garota compatível com os alicerces da sociedade do século XXI, eu me acho solitária e profundamente desorganizada. Terei que me recompor como garota que sou, como ser humano que sou, e como ser humano que sempre fui. Mas sem minha terceira perna, não encontro a quem sempre fui.

'Vai lá. Fale com ela.' Escutei Harry dizer a ele. A terceira perna apenas se limitou a balançar a cabeça negativamente.

Passou-se três dias desde que Al e eu havíamos discutido e não nos falamos mais. A maior parte do tempo agora eu ficava com Scorpius e Gabrielle. Conheci a Mansão Malfoy, coisa que jamais pensei que poderia conhecer em toda minha vida, e Scorpius se mostrou mais Trouxa do que eu esperava.

Eu sabia que Scorpius era realmente interessado em Tecnologia, mas não sabia que havia outras coisas Trouxas que ele gostava. Além de vídeo-games, telescópios, notebooks, Ipods, Ipads, Tv, Blu-Ray e outras coisas tecnológicas, havia bonecos de super-heróis e animes como decoração de quarto. Não tinha tanto quanto eu, mas para alguém como ele ter aquelas coisas, era como ter um Nerdvana no seu próprio quarto.

Scorpius, Gabrielle e eu agora estávamos mais juntos do que jamais fomos. Até porque agora só tinha eles. Quando lembrei de que o aniversário de Ginny estava perto, chamei-os para me fazer companhia já que passaria a tarde toda sozinha sendo alvo de críticas e das fofocas da família, principalmente por parte da vovó Molly.

Era 11 de agosto. Aniversário de Ginny. Yay! De novo, novamente, mais uma vez, estou rodeada de meus parentes na Toca, celebrando o 41º aniversário de Ginny.

Estava esperando por Gabrielle e Scorpius no jardim, afastada dos outros, enquanto meus ouvidos, meus olhos e meu corpo parecia procurar a parte bruta da terceira perna. Muitas vezes, encontrava-o olhando para mim, mas logo desviava o olhar.

Hugo estava ao lado dele, bem próximo á Jabba, e parecia esperar por alguém. Talvez Hermione. Bom, aquilo era meio estranho mesmo. Era aniversário de Ginny, minha madrinha, irmã do meu pai, e minha mãe não havia aparecido ainda.

Eu sabia no entanto que ela apareceria. Ela só estava se recompondo. Estava reunindo a compostura e para dar a cara no aniversário que ela sabia que não poderia fugir. Teria que de uma vez só, com apenas duas pernas, enfrentar Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hugo, eu, e mais duas dúzias de pessoas que não tinham nada a ver com aquilo. Eu sei disso, porque se eu fosse ela, estaria na mesma situação.

Na verdade, eu estou.

A diferença é que Hermione não era uma adolescente com pudores. Era uma mulher madura, mãe de filhos e que não temia nada. Eu temia muita coisa. E muitas delas destemidas para outros.

'Você está bem, Rosinha?' Perguntou-me Ron próximo a mim. Confirmei com a cabeça e ele deu um sorriso falso. Bebeu um gole de whiskey e amassou um pouco de grama com os sapatos. 'Acho que sua mãe não vem.'

'Ela não perderia o aniversário de Ginny.' Tentei confortá-lo. Mesmo que mamãe não gostasse de Ginny, ela não faria isso com papai e tio Harry. Era importante para eles.

'Espero que sim. Ginny considera muito Hermione. E seria bastante desagradável se ela faltasse o almoço'.

'Ela deve tá chegando, pai, não se preocupe, ela vai vir. ' Papai decidiu acreditar em mim e afastou-se com uma aparência de que realmente acreditava que ela estaria por vir. Eu também gostaria que ela viesse. Faz quase duas semanas que eu não a vejo. A última vez foi quando estava indo ao pub Spaced e a vi conversar num café com Malfoy. Gostaria de saber como ela estava. Ouvi um pequeno 'pop' por ali e levantei o rosto de uma vez com meus olhos procurando por Hermione. Mas sorri ao reconhecer Scorpius, Gabrielle e Draco Malfoy.

Novamente, ele estava ali. E novamente estava ali como uma desculpa para o filho. Eu percebi ele procurar rapidamente por Hermione com os olhos. E uma discreta careta se fez no rosto pálido dele ao encontrar com o de papai.

'Está com uma cara péssima!'

Levantei o rosto e vi Gabrielle á minha frente. Pisquei os olhos e sorri aliviada deles realmente estarem ali. 'É, mas é a única que tenho por agora.' Respondi azeda.

'Mas hoje existe operação plástica!' Respondeu Gabrielle rindo. Sorri com o comentário e olhei para Draco novamente. Ele estava com a mão esquerda sobre o ombro direito do filho, Scorpius, enquanto falava algo com ele afastado dos integrantes da família Potter-Weasley.

Draco Malfoy estava vestindo uma veste preta longa, com uma camisa branca de mangas longas por baixo, mesmo no meio do verão. Algo na mão esquerda de Malfoy me chamou a atenção. Algo preto, parecendo de couro, não claramente visível, estava sob a manga longa da camisa branca que ele estava usando por baixo da veste. Parecia estar amarrado ao braço dele, mas com a ponta do objeto de couro aparecendo por acidente no pulso antes de se esconder com as luvas brancas.

'Como se sente?' Perguntou Gabrielle curiosa.

'Melhor.' Respondi franzindo a testa para o objeto desconhecido envolto do braço de Malfoy.

'Somos anjos, não somos?' Indagou Gabrielle sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

'O que é aquilo?' Perguntei quase num murmúrio ignorando o que ela tinha dito. Gabrielle virou-se e procurou a suposta coisa que me intrigara.

'O quê?'

'O que Malfoy tem no braço?'

'Tá falando da Marca?' Ela perguntou olhando para mim franzindo a testa. 'Achei que você soubesse. Draco já foi partidário de Voldemort.'

'Não, não é isso. Sei que ele foi um Comensal da Morte, meu pai me disse, e aliás isso é um dos motivos que o faz odiá-lo. Ele tem algo na mão esquerda.' Disse piscando os olhos observando a pequena parte objeto de couro no braço de Malfoy. Parecia ser uma tira de couro... 'Parecendo de couro.' Estranho. 'Você acha que se eu perguntar para Scorpius, ele se aborrecerá?'

'Nem, Scorpius não esquenta em nada com você...' Meu coração se debateu entre meus pulmões e senti que meu rosto estava de cor de pepperoni. Ou bem perto daquilo.

'Não sei. Ele é aristocrático, pode não gostar quando as pessoas se mostram totalmente interessados em coisas que não são de seu interesse.'

'Ele não liga. Scorpius te acha a segunda coisa mais legal do mundo, Rose. ' Voltei os olhos aos dois Malfoys sem jeito. Draco terminou de falar com Scorpius, afastou-se e dando uma última olhada em todo o jardim, aparatou para a Mansão Malfoy.

É. Mamãe não estava aqui e por isso não havia motivos para ele ficar também. Ele não conseguiria ficar bem aturando a ridícula família Weasley.

'Ele é ridículo, não é?' Gabrielle perguntou e eu franzi a testa sem entender porque ela estava falando aquilo do namorado que se aproximava de nós.

'Por quê?'

'Se faz de coitadinho e de vítima mesmo sendo o assassino.' Algo me disse que não era sobre Scorpius que ela estava falando. Então percebi os olhos verdes de Al sobre nós. Desviou-os rapidamente. 'Idiota'.

'Quem é idiota?' Perguntou Scorpius curioso se pondo ao lado da namorada. 'Severo?'

'Quem mais poderia ser?' Indagou Gabrielle.

'Todos os Weasleys.' Olhei para Scorpius com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Ele revirou os olhos azuis. 'Vamos, Rose, você sabe que estou lhe tirando dessa. Considero-te mais Granger do que Weasley.'

'Isso não era para ser pior?' Perguntei com as sobrancelhas unidas.

'Supostamente. Mas me irrita muito mais os Weasleys do que os Grangers. Não tenho nada contra sua mãe.'

'Em falar nisso, onde está sua mãe, Rose?'

'Deve estar se recompondo. ' Respondi dando de ombros.

'Se recompondo?' Indagou Gabrielle sem entender.

'Mamãe não sentia mais forças para ser feliz. Não com papai. Cansara-se. Está em um anexo secreto faz duas semanas sem ao menos se comunicar com tio Harry. Ela provavelmente não quer vir á Toca, pois trezentas pessoas iriam olhar para ela, falar dela e reclamar dela, principalmente vovó Molly e Ginny, mas ao mesmo tempo ela não poderia deixar de vir ao aniversário da irmã do seu esposo, e a mulher de seu melhor amigo, então precisa recuperar uma força suficiente para confrontar a família. Ela sabe que um dia terá que lidar com isso. Ela só não sabe como lidará com Rony e Hugo quando os vir pela primeira vez depois desse tempo.'

'É como minha mãe costuma dizer...' Começou Gabrielle. '_Minha querida, cuide-se como se você fosse de ouro,__ponha-se você mesma de vez em quando numa redoma e poupe-se.'_

'E você?' Perguntou Scorpius curioso.

'Eu o quê?'

'Ela não terá que lidar com você?'

Pisquei os olhos e engoli saliva discretamente. Meu estômago se contorceu um pouco quando uma imagem de Hermione ali na Toca apareceu na minha mente. 'Não precisa. A gente se entende do nosso jeito.' Respondi sem jeito. Eu realmente não fazia idéia de como Hermione e eu iríamos lidar com aquilo.

'O que seu pai disse?' Perguntou Gabrielle virando-se para Scorpius. Olhei para ele parcialmente interessada na resposta.

'Ah, nada demais. Só que ele viria mais tarde para buscar-nos e que provavelmente iríamos assistir Hamlet no West End hoje á noite. Enquanto isso, ele pediu para que não me misturasse com a gentalha...'

'Ah, Hamlet?' Indagou Gabrielle um pouco desconcertada. 'Sério? Não podemos ver The Wiz?'

'É a peça preferida de minha mãe, Gabrielle, sabe disso... Você quer vir conosco, Rose?' Levantei o rosto para ele e pisquei os olhos.

'Assistir Hamlet?' Repeti não acreditando no que ele dissera.

'É.'

Meu coração bateu entre meus pulmões com a imagem da família Malfoy comigo enquanto assistíamos Hamlet. No entanto, sabia que Malfoy não iria gostar se eu realmente fosse. Além de ter Astoria, a mãe dele, que não era bem a minha maior fã. Não seria legal sair com a família de Scorpius.

'Não, não realmente. Está muito para uma atividade familiar e tenho certeza que seus pais não gostariam que eu fosse.' Respondi sincera.

'É que você deixa tudo mais divertido.' Reclamou ele levantando os ombros. Senti algo desconfortável em algum lugar que nem sabia que existia.

'Pare de bancar o garanhão, Scorpius!' Fico feliz muitas vezes em ver que Gabrielle leva na esportiva tais coisas ditas por Scorpius. Ela sabe que tenho certa inclinação, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela sabe contorná-la e de um modo faz desaparecê-la, o que acho ótimo, pois me recomponho e não dou uma forma indefinida e insegura á substância que sinto. Minha consciência é inconsciente de si mesma, por isso eu me obedeço cegamente.

'Não estou bancando o garanhão!'

'Ai é que você deixa as coisas mais divertidas, ai é que é mais legal fazer as coisas com você, ai é que você é mais Granger do que Weasley...' Reclamou Gabrielle levantando as sobrancelhas finas.

'Mas é!'

Olhei para Scorpius, que olhou para mim, e rimos juntos. Gabrielle negou com a cabeça de forma descontraída. 'Então, o que tem no braço de seu pai?' Ela perguntou para Scorpius repentinamente. Olhei para ele completamente interessada na resposta.

'No braço?' Ele indagou confuso.

'Ele parece ter algo em volta do braço dele...'

Acho que Gabrielle só perguntou para que talvez Scorpius não se irritasse comigo. Mesmo que ele possa não gostar de pessoas se interessando pelas coisas de seu pai, Gabrielle saberia lidar com a raiva dele e o impediria de ficar revoltado comigo. 'De couro...' Completei Gabrielle com o tom de voz fino.

Ele piscou os olhos azuis e entortou a boca um pouco para o lado esquerdo. 'Yarmulkah.' Respondeu por fim com a voz baixa. Franzi a testa sem entender e olhei para Gabrielle que diferente de mim pareceu compreender aquilo.

'Seu pai se utiliza de um Yarmulkah?' Ela perguntou incrédula.

'Sempre usou.' Ele disse meio triste.

'Huh, o que é um Yarmulkah?' Perguntei curiosa.

'Yarmulkah é uma corrente de tiras de couro que bruxos puros usam como forma de se livrar de arrependimentos causados por ações consideradas indignas. ' Respondeu Scorpius.

'Mas o ministério considera uma prática anti-humanista e por isso eles foram excluídos há muito tempo de várias famílias bruxas, já que hoje é raríssimo encontrar uma família inteiramente pura, pois os Trouxas estão cada vez mais implantados no nosso mundo.' Complementou Gabrielle no mesmo tom de voz do namorado.

Um silêncio caiu sobre nós. Não sabíamos o que dizer ou até o que pensar. Bom, eu tinha o que pensar, mas ao mesmo tempo não era algo agradável. Draco Malfoy supostamente se utilizava de um Yarmulkah á cada vez que vinha á Toca ou a outro lugar redondamente cheio de Trouxas ou Traidores do Sangue. Senti algo realmente desconfortável sobre meus ombros.

Culpa.

Afinal, se eu não fosse amiga de Scorpius e Gabrielle, eles não estariam aqui, sem estarem aqui, Draco Malfoy não precisa vir deixá-los aqui, o que eliminaria a chance dele ter que se encontrar com Trouxas e Traidores do Sangue e conseqüentemente usar um Yarmulkah.

'Scorpius não liga, Rose.' Disse Gabrielle entendendo meu pensamento. Apenas confirmei com a cabeça dando a impressão que já sabia daquilo, mas era apenas enganação. Sabia que Scorpius ligava um pouco.

Nossos pais querem que nós sejamos aquilo que são. Querem que sejamos sua própria extensão, querem que fazemos o que queriam fazer, que pensemos o que eles pensam, que agimos como eles agem. E quando mostramos que talvez somos completamente diferente deles, eles se sentem traídos e desapontados. Alguns superam e aceitam. Outros não. Draco Malfoy é um desses que não superam e aceitam. Ele é provavelmente a honra própria dos Malfoy e ele jamais poderia aceitar o fato de que seu único filho gostasse das coisas que ele mais odiava. Isso não era relacionado a uma casa de Hogwarts, como papai, mas sim relacionado com sua própria honra, natureza, educação e princípios morais.

Assim, Scorpius e Draco eram um pouco separados como pai e filho. E logicamente, os dois, principalmente Scorpius, queria ser mais unido ao pai. Mas como se negligencia á sua educação e princípios morais? Eu não sei. Draco também não sabia. Por isso era afastado de Scorpius. O sentimento que Draco possui ao ver o filho comigo é o mesmo de Harry Potter ver Alvo Severo como um Comensal da Morte. Mas o sentimento de Harry é apenas suposição, o de Draco é realidade.

Então não se pode negar que Scorpius ligue, pelo menos um pouco, para aquilo. Claramente, Scorpius queria que o pai se livrasse daquele Yarmulkah e o aceitasse gostar de Tecnologia trouxa assim como ele gostava de Transfiguração. Assim como queria que papai se livrasse do pensamento ruim e me aceitasse ser Sonserina assim como ele me aceita a melhor aluna de Hogwarts. Hugo me aceita como Sonserina. Mamãe me aceita como Sonserina. Por que papai não me aceita?

Talvez a resposta dele seja a mesma de Draco Malfoy.

Levantei o rosto quando ouvi alguns gritos e comentários e vi Hermione no jardim, próxima á porta da cozinha com os braços cruzados. Vi os olhares de todos caírem sobre Hermione, principalmente o de Ron, que parecia espantando por ela estar ali.

Hugo pareceu querer se levantar e abraçá-la, mas se conteve, percebendo que aquela cena seria ridícula. Hermione fez um sorriso hipócrita e abraçou Ginny, dando os parabéns. Havia um pacote na sua mão direita, pequeno, mas que claramente significava o presente de Ginny. Ela o entregou e logo depois, abraçou tio Harry. Parecia estar com saudades dele, pois o abraço durou quase três minutos. Muitos da família, principalmente Ginny, Ron e vovó Molly pareceram se incomodar com o longo abraço de Harry e Hermione. Eu olhei para Al e imediatamente desviei os olhos quando os verdes dele me encontraram. Acho que se nós abraçássemos, faríamos como Harry e Hermione.

Ao soltar-se de Harry, Hermione sorriu para Al, James, Lily Luna e Hugo, que retribuíram o cumprimento. Ela respirou fundo e virou o rosto para encarar papai. Ron parecia não saber o que fazer ou dizer e certo desespero pareceu atingi-lo. Os olhos azuis de Ron me encontraram e nunca os vi tão tristes.

'É, ela veio mesmo.' Recompôs Scorpius.

'Eu disse.' Rebati pseudo-orgulhosa de minha estatação.

'Ela deve estar se sentindo terrível.' Comentou Gabrielle com uma pequena careta. 'Deve ser difícil agir normalmente quando se sabe que todos ali estão pensando mal de você.'

'É.' Era bem o que estava acontecendo comigo naquela hora. Supostamente, deveria agir normalmente enquanto todos os outros estariam pensando mal de mim pelo que disse a Al. Mas claro que eles olhavam o que eu tinha dito a ele, não o que ele tinha dito a mim. As pessoas sempre escolhem um lado pra qual torcer e quase nunca tentam saber as duas versões da história. O que basicamente também diz sobre Hermione.

Agora Hermione era vista como traidora, sem coração ou coisa do tipo per ter deixado Ron. "Ow, Rony, por que alguém o deixaria? Ele é tão engraçado, não há motivos razoáveis suficientes para deixá-lo!" Hermione então é vista como a idiota e a ridícula, mesmo que o idiota e o ridículo fosse o outro.

Pelo silêncio feito entre eles, Hermione decidiu falar com os outros da família deixando Rony um pouco desconcertado. Papai engoliu em seco e olhou para a grama mal feita sem jeito, quase com um pouco de culpa talvez. Harry foi tentar animá-lo.

Por eu estar distante não era capaz de ouvir a conversa entre Harry e Rony nem de Hermione com os outros e por isso passei a voltar a conversar com Scorpius e Gabrielle. Os dois pegaram cadeiras e se sentaram ao meu lado, percebendo que aquele lugar era o melhor para se observar.

'Todos parecem felizes.' Comentou Scorpius com um tom de voz diferente. Virei o rosto pra ele e o encarei. 'Sabe, contentes com suas vidas.' Ele terminou bebendo um gole de vinho.

'Mamãe não é feliz.' Respondi voltando o rosto para o ponto em que olhava antes.

'Como sabe?'

Lembrei da carta que li onde ela havia escrito para Viktor Krum sobre o relacionamento dela com papai. Levantei os ombros pesados. 'Eu sei. Ela foi feliz com Ron até onde deu, e eu sei que no fundo ela o agradece por isso, mas agora ela não é mais. Ela tem lá algumas felicidades com Ron, mas não plenas como eles costumavam ter.'

'Ela já não se vê como pode continuar a ter uma vida com ele...' Falou Gabrielle e eu acenei novamente com a cabeça.

'No fim, o relacionamento deles era como uma sanduicheira. Você esquece que tem uma, entendem? E fica guardada lá em cima juntando o pó e a gordura sem que você tenha a vontade de limpar. E mesmo que você não veja, você assume que está quebrada e não funciona mais, pensa que se tivesse funcionando faria sanduíche, mas não, você só fica lá pensando que está quebrada. Aí um dia, você acorda e tem um desejo de comer sanduíche e aí você pega a sanduicheira e fica maravilhado por estar funcionando, entende? E ai você pode ter o tipo de sanduíche que quiser. Você faz um misto quente, um só de queijo...'

'Presunto.' Completou Scorpius.

'Ricota e frango.' Complementou Gabrielle.

'Atum e milho'.

'Nutella! Adoro Nutella!'

'Nutella. E aí, o quão rápido veio o desejo de sanduíche, ele se vai. E aí mais uma vez você coloca a sanduicheira de lado para pegar poeira e gordura, e sabem o quê?'

'O quê?' Eles perguntaram em uníssono.

'Você não sente falta.' Respondi por fim.

'Então, está dizendo 'Não esconda a sanduicheira, use-a regularmente e terá sanduiche quanto quiser'? Indagou Gabrielle virando o rosto pra mim.

'Não, Gabrielle! Rose está dizendo 'Foda-se seu marido, faça um sanduíche.' Respondeu Scorpius bebendo mais um gole de vinho.

'Não. Estou dizendo que você enjoa de fazer sanduiche e por mais que varie o sabor é sempre sanduiche. A sanduicheira não faz Pretzels, waffles, panquecas ou crepes, só sanduiche. E você depois de tanto tempo não agüenta mais e guarda a sanduicheira assumindo que está quebrada, pois ela já não faz sanduiches tão bons quanto fazia antes.'

'Então é 'Foda-se seu marido e tente um Pretzel?'

'Não, Scorpius, é 'Faça seu marido fazer-lhe um Pretzel.' Rebateu Gabrielle e eu ri entre eles. 'Né, Rosie?' Levantei as sobrancelhas e Gabrielle pareceu feliz por ter dito algo consistente. Scorpius fez uma expressão que havia entendido a mensagem.

Parei de rir quando vi Hermione em pé á minha frente. Ela parecia estar mordendo o lado interno das bochechas, o que representava um pouco de apreensão da parte dela. Pisquei os olhos e a encarei tentando não transparecer meu perturbado interior.

'Você está bem, Rose?' Ela perguntou preocupada. Confirmei com um aceno positivo. 'Que bom, pensei que estava mal por ter discutido com Al. Fiquei preocupada quando soube...'

'Tá tudo bem, mãe. Não ligo.' Disse levantando os ombros firme. Ela respirou fundo e soltou um 'hm' como murmúrio.

'Vocês já estão se falando novamente?' Ela perguntou curiosa.

'Não. Mas não ligo.' Respondi com certo azedume. Vi Hermione olhar para Gabrielle, que como Scorpius, sempre se mantinha calada perante mamãe. Não sei se era por respeito, mas os dois eram as pessoas mais educadas á frente de Hermione.

'Entendo... Bom, o que está achando da festa?' Ela perguntou olhando para o resto do jardim.

'Entediante. Nunca fazem nada de divertido, só conversam.' Reclamei fazendo uma pequena careta. Hermione acenou positivamente com a cabeça. 'Odeio esse lugar.' Complementei com raiva.

'Como está seu pai?' Ela perguntou voltando o rosto para mim.

'Por que não pergunta pra ele? Ele lhe dirá melhor do que eu por certeza.' Hermione respirou fundo mais uma vez.

'É. Tenho que falar com ele... Bom, aproveite a festa.' Ela disse normal. Saudou Gabrielle e Scorpius, que retribuíram com um sorriso, e ela voltou ao lugar onde os outros estavam. Gabrielle e Scorpius olharam pra mim meio inexpressivos. 'Quê?'

'Hm... nada.' Disse Gabrielle dando de ombros.

Scorpius apenas ficou calado. Olhei pra ele e ele começou a amassar a grama malfeita da Toca. 'Algum problema, Scorpius?' Perguntei a ele curiosa.

'Não'. Ele respondeu negando. Ficou um silêncio meio perturbador entre nós. Estranho. Nós não tínhamos esses silêncios constrangidos. Instintivamente, procurei Alvo com os olhos e o vi triste, comendo um croissant e não aparentando dar atenção ao que Hugo lhe dizia.

'Não acha que foi muito rude com sua mãe?' Indagou Gabrielle quebrando o silêncio constrangedor entre nós.

'Acho. Esse é o propósito.' Falei com amargura.

'Ah, Rose, sua mãe é legal. Não deveria ser assim com ela.' Disse Scorpius e olhei pra ele de certa forma espantado.

'O quê? Como diz isso da minha mãe? O que sabe sobre ela?' Perguntei num tom de voz agudo e fino com uma leve irritação.

'Ela é legal. Foi ela que nos avisou sobre sua discussão com Severino.' Ele respondeu levantando os ombros. Franzi a testa lembrando que eles disseram que foi ela quem pediu para me visitar no dia em que quase decidi aniquilar-me das minhas coisas.

'É. Ela nos pediu para animá-la e não deixar fazer coisas das quais se arrependeria.'

'Eu não me arrependo das coisas que faço!' Falei com raiva. Eles olharam pra mim com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Fechei os olhos. 'Tá, talvez me arrependa de algumas coisas...'

'E bom, de alguma forma, todos nós sabíamos que você seria afetada pelo Severino.'

'Wow, o quê?' Eu perguntei virando-me para Gabrielle com o que ela tinha acabado de dizer. 'Está dizendo que sou dependente de Alvo?'

'Bom, não dependente, mas você se importa com ele e de alguma forma não ficaria bem sem ele...'

'EU NÃO PRECISO DE ALVO! PAREM DE AGIR COMO SE PRECISASSE DELE PARA MINHA VIDA!' ' Falei alto de forma revoltada levantando-me da minha cadeira. 'Não sou uma boçal doente por ele! Posso viver minha vida muito bem sem Alvo Severo!'

Percebi em segundos que não só Gabrielle e Scorpius haviam escutado o que disse, mas todos que estavam naquele almoço no aniversário da Gina. Olhei para meus dois amigos sentados naquelas cadeiras e fechei os olhos recuperando o ar dos meus pulmões. Ótimo, agora não só Hermione, mas eu também estava sendo vista como a traidora, sem coração que machucou os sentimentos de Alvo. E quer saber, estava cansada daquilo. Minha sanduicheira ficara velha e gordurosa.

Com raiva, saí daquele jardim sem me preocupar com os olhares que me davam, inclusive o dele, e fui para á Toca ficar em algum quarto, sala ou aposento que me deixassem longe de tudo aquilo. Acabei subindo as escadas e indo para o quarto que era de Gui Weasley. Chutei com força o pé da cama que a fez cair, talvez pelo tempo em que estivera ali.

Apoiei a cabeça na parede laranja próxima aporta e fiquei a respirar fundo, tentando resgatar algo do fundo do meu âmago. Quem sabe coragem, quem sabe força, quem sabe competência. Algo que me desse força interior e parasse de me sufocar como se estivesse sendo soterrada por alguém.

Senti um pouco mal por ter gritado com os dois. Eles eram meus melhores amigos e eram as únicas pessoas que tinha no momento. De uma forma até ridícula havia chamando atenção. Quis me desculpar com eles por aquilo.

'Rosie?' Chamou Gabrielle por mim no andar de baixo.

Respirei fundo e abri a porta do quarto de Gui e fui até o corredor, olhando pra baixo. Scorpius também estava com ela. 'Quê?' Eles olharam pra cima para me ver.

'O que está fazendo ai em cima?' Comentou Scorpius piscando os olhos azuis. Encarei-os e meu coração bateu forte dentro do meu peito. 'Vamos, desce daí.'

'É, pára de pirraça e vem logo. Se for pra ficar no quarto, a gente vai embora...'

'Isso é chantagem?'

'Não, é um argumento. Só estamos aqui por você, se vais ficar num quarto entediada vamos embora.' Olhei para os dois e os vi levantarem as sobrancelhas.

'Além disso, sabe que não dissemos que você é uma boçal dependente de Severino pra viver.'

É, de certa forma, ela estava certa. Eu só falara aquilo como uma forma de expulsão e contorno para uma nova terceira perna. Meu estômago se revirou mais uma vez e desci ás escadas para me encontrar com eles.

'Desculpe ter gritado com vocês.' Falei sentindo-me meio mal por ter chamado tanta atenção.

'Você não gritou conosco, Rose. Gritou com todos os Weasleys.' Falou Scorpius abraçando-me pelos ombros. Gabrielle apenas confirmou com a cabeça e agradeci o fato dos Sonserinos terem noções que Grifinórios usualmente não possuem.

Quando voltamos para o jardim, percebi os olhares novamente á minha direção. Como Gabrielle e Scorpius conseguiam ignorar de bom feito os olhares tortos, eu acabei aderindo a eles e tentar não me incomodar com os Weasleys. Todos já me viam como a sem coração e nada que eu fizesse tiraria essa minha nova imagem. Então, que se dane. Se a vida é rude com você, seja rude com a vida. Uma hora você ganha dela.

O almoço não demorou muito a ser servido. Gabrielle, Scorpius e eu decidimos comer no lugar oposto em que estávamos sentados. Ainda era afastado dos outros, mas era perto da cozinha, onde se dava para ver todo o aposento da Toca através das janelas. Levamos uma mesa para onde estávamos, e nós três passamos a conversar naturalmente como sempre. Sentia ainda que algumas persistiam em dar-me olhadas com algo de preocupação, raiva e até inveja. Mas de quem não sabia bem.

Procurei Hermione instintivamente e franzi a testa quando não a encontrei. Meus olhos passaram pelo jardim para perceber que papai e Harry também não estavam no almoço. Devem estar conversando.

'Então, seus pais sempre vão para West End?' Perguntei a Scorpius curiosa. Ele engoliu a porção de comida e se pôs a responder.

'Uma vez por mês. Última vez foram ver Romeu e Julieta.'

'Eles só assistem Shakespeare. É um saco.' Comentou Gabrielle e eu ri.

'Por quê?' Perguntei a ele. Ele levantou os ombros.

'Acho que papai prefere as peças que não possuem finais felizes. Shakespeare é mestre nisso.'

'E um saco.' Argumentou Gabrielle. 'A maioria de suas peças são sátiras e até piadas e muita gente aplaude como sendo uma história fantástica ou coisa do tipo. Vide Romeu e Julieta, são dois adolescentes idiotas que se apaixonam e se matam porque acham que não vão encontrar outro amor na sua vida. Isso é patético e as pessoas acham isso lindo.' Ela reclamou com uma careta de profunda raiva.

'Ah, mas é algo meio cultural. As pessoas acham lindo quem sofre por amor.' Falei bebendo um gole de suco de uva.

'Principalmente mulheres.' Completou Scorpius.

'Eu acho patético. Você já pensou se todas as mulheres se matassem porque seus namorados terminassem com elas? Eu não me enfiaria uma espada entre minha pleura se Scorpius morresse. Nem fudendo que acabo minha vida por um garoto estúpido.' Levantei as sobrancelhas e Scorpius e fez uma careta realmente engraçada. 'Você se mataria por causa de mim, Scorpius?'

Scorpius entortou a boca para o lado esquerdo. 'Nem! Tenho mais o que fazer.' Gabrielle pareceu satisfeita com a resposta e nós três rimos. Mas até que ela tinha razão. Se todos fossem que nem Romeu e Julieta, Hermione teria se matado ao abandonar papai. E eu não imagino Hermione morrendo por isso. Ela morreria para protegê-los, para nos proteger, mas não tiraria a própria vida porque agora ela estava cansada de Ron.

'Você morreria, Rose?' Perguntou Scorpius parecendo curioso.

Eu não me imaginava morrendo por causa de Alvo ou Scorpius. Não sei. Assim como mamãe, eu poderia morrer por eles, mas por causa deles, não acho que aconteceria. 'Não.'

'Mas é claro que não, só idiotas se matam por causa de amor.' Rimos com o comentário de Gabrielle fazendo o clima ficar ainda mais leve.

Percebi que o céu começava a ficar alaranjado, declarando o que pôr do sol estava bem próximo. Eram quatro horas da tarde, mas no verão, na Inglaterra, o céu começava a se pôr entre ás quatro e meia e ás cinco horas da tarde.

Ron saiu da cozinha da Toca para o jardim e a expressão em seu rosto mostrava um homem quase que derrotado. Não havia um sorriso sequer, seu coração parecia murcho, já perdido num corpo vazio e silencioso. Parecia ter inexplicavelmente até então sonhado e somente agora abria os olhos. Somente agora Ron reunira energia o suficiente para virar casulo.

Meu estômago se revirou com vários sentimentos juntos que não fui capaz de nomeá-los, nem ao menos renomeá-los como queira. Viscoso, rabugento, latente, fino e estreito. Essas pareciam as medidas dos sentimentos que me tomou ao ver o rosto de Ron e através da janela da Toca, vi Hermione, que se abraçava com Harry, e parecia chorar em seu ombro. Antes que pudesse compreender, o chão descera até onde não se poderia enxergar, caindo no fundo do abismo, longe, tão longe, que não haveria como voltar. Ao contrário do casulo Ronald, Hermione não passava de uma inconstante borboleta.

A fome que até então me atingia fora embora e deixei meu almoço de lado, sentindo apenas meu coração bater fraco no peito e suposto ardor em minha garganta. É. Não tinha pra onde ir. Não tinha nem lugar para qual querer ir. Ás vezes, nem á nossa cabeça podemos ir.

Harry então beijou o rosto de Hermione e afastou-se, deixando-a na cozinha, e vindo para o jardim. Supostamente não poderia deixar a mulher, a aniversariante, sozinha. Hermione limpou ou tentou limpar as lágrimas que caía dos olhos com tanta naturalidade tanto quanto respirava.

Engoli em seco e um nó pareceu engatar-me. Um gosto amargo de fel descia pela garganta. Gabrielle e Scorpius pareceram notar, mas decidiram ficar quietos e não tocarem no assunto. Por isso, novamente, um silêncio nos envoltou.

Um 'pop' se fez presente no jardim quebrando nosso silêncio e levantei o rosto para ver quem poderia ser. Pisquei os olhos quando reconheci Draco Malfoy. Ele fez uma nítida careta ao olhar para os Weasleys ali presente e quando nos achou numa mesa distante, ele ignorou os olhares e comentários dos outros e caminhou para onde estávamos. Com a mão esquerda chamou Scorpius e percebi que ele ainda estava com o Yarmulkah.

'Vamos embora, Scorpius.' Olhei para os meus amigos e eles pareceram pedir desculpas por terem que ir naquela hora.

'Oiy, Malfoy.' Chamou tio Harry atrás dele com a voz irritada. Draco respirou fundo e virou-se para encarar Harry. 'O que está fazendo aqui?'

'Vim buscar meu filho, Potty!' Reclamou com uma careta. Scorpius piscou os olhos azuis para a mesa em que estávamos. Notava-se certa decepção na voz de Malfoy. 'Diferente de vocês, fazemos coisas mais interessantes que almoços no meio do mato.'

Harry fechou a cara e olhou para mim parecendo pedir ajuda para enfrentá-lo. Eu que não ia enfrentar Draco Malfoy.

'Rosie, você realmente não quer ir conosco?' Perguntou Scorpius se levantando da cadeira. Percebi Draco desviar os olhos para o lado direito inseguro e nervoso.

Balancei a cabeça negando. 'Não.'

'Bom, então, nos vemos depois.'

'Podemos combinar para assistir The Wiz.' Tentou Gabrielle animada. Eu sorri pra ela de forma cínica.

'Vamos, pai.' Chamou Scorpius já se afastando da mesa. Ele parou e chamou Malfoy novamente. 'Pai?'

Draco tinha os olhos azuis focados nas janelas da Toca. Acompanhei o olhar dele e encontrei novamente Hermione na cozinha, ainda chorando pela conversa entre Ron, Harry e ela. Os olhos azuis de Malfoy estavam um pouco abertos e seu rosto era de alguém perplexo, como se tivesse surpreso por ter visto Hermione chorando. Ele engoliu em seco discretamente e sua mão esquerda se fechou, aparentemente apertando o Yarmulkah que envolvia seu braço.

'Algum problema, Malfoy?' perguntou Harry se pondo ao lado de Draco e percebendo seu olhar em direção a Hermione.

'Por que Granger está chorando?' Ele indagou curioso.

'Por que te interessa?' Percebi Scorpius levantar os olhos azuis para observar o pai. Draco olhou para Harry e entortou a boca para o lado esquerdo. Logo, ele pareceu olhar para Ron sentado á mesa ao lado de Jorge e Angelina.

'Weasley huh?'

'Por que te interessa?' Tio Harry repetiu a pergunta fitando os mesmos olhos verdes de Al nos azuis de Malfoy.

'Porque fico feliz quando todos notam o quão patéticos vocês são.'

'Você, Malfoy, é de longe a pessoa mais patética daqui.'

'Melhor ser patético do que sujo, Potter.' Ele respondeu com uma careta. Tio Harry pareceu ficar ainda mais com raiva.

Ron logo levantou-se de onde estava veio até nós preocupado e curioso com o que estava acontecendo. Ou poderia acontecer. 'O que está acontecendo aqui, Harry? O que ele está fazendo aqui?'

'Só vim buscar meu filho, Weasel.'

'Pois já achou, agora vá embora, patife!' Olhei para o chão um pouco envergonhada com papai. Aquilo era realmente necessário?

'Patife? De patife nada tenho, Weasley, afinal, não faço minha mulher chorar.'

Papai se enfureceu de vez e um soco feriu no rosto de Malfoy. Olhei para Gabrielle e Scorpius e eles estavam completamente atônitos. Os outros Weasleys vieram para onde estávamos. Alguns para separá-los, outros para incentivá-los (caso de Tio Jorge, James Sirius e Roxanne). No chão, os dois brigavam e feriam socos e chutes contra o outro. Tios Percy, Harry e Gui tentavam separá-los, e alguns outros, como eu, Scorpius e Gabrielle, ficavam só assistindo esperando alguém deles parar.

'Você não ouse a falar de mim e Hermione, Malfoy!' Ron parecia completamente fora de si, xingando e gritando Malfoy num desespero que xingava e gritava com ele próprio.

Tio Harry e Tio Percy seguraram Rony que nervoso dizia palavrões e xingamentos para Malfoy. Draco entortou o nariz em uma careta de asco e bateu as mãos sobre as vestes que antes limpas estavam sujas agora.

'Vá embora, Malfoy. Ninguém o quer por aqui.' Mandou Gina como se fosse a dona do lugar por ser seu aniversário.

Draco virou os olhos azuis para os castanhos de Gina. 'Você, Weasley, não manda em mim.'

'Está na minha casa!'

'Sua casa? Chama isso de casa? Imagino o que seria sua mansão, talvez uma despensa de cozinha!'

Desta vez fora Harry quem dera um soco em Malfoy. É incrível mesmo que bruxos se esqueçam que possuem varinhas e batem uns nos outros como grandes Trouxas bárbaros. 'Não permitirei que fale assim com Ginny, Malfoy!'

'O que está havendo aqui?' Quem dissera isso fora Hermione. Todos nós viramos o rosto em sua direção. Mamãe ainda tinha marcas de choro pela conversa que tivera outrora com Harry e Ron.

Draco apertou ainda mais o Yarmulkah. Ele deu um sorriso esnobe e guardou as mãos nos bolsos da calça escura. Assim como Scorpius, seus ombros ficaram mais largos e ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, desdenhando Hermione. Havia alguns ferimentos no rosto, principalmente na boca, pelos socos desferidos por Ron e tio Harry.

'Como sempre se metendo nas coisas dos outros, não é, Granger?' Ele perguntou com raiva.

'É Weasley, Malfoy... Weasley!' Gritou papai revoltado. Malfoy fechou os olhos com força enquanto apertava forte o Yarmulkah. Mamãe abaixou o rosto para o chão. 'Não vê? Hermione é minha mulher e ela não é mais Granger! Acostume-se!'

'Acostumar? Eu jamais vou me acostumar, Weasley. Jamais verei Granger como uma pertencente ao mundo bruxo. Diga Granger, você não poderia ter usado a Poção Amortentia em outra pessoa?'

Poção Amortentia era a poção do amor. Divide-se em nove níveis e é talvez a poção mais proibida do mundo bruxo. Em seu nível mais alto, nove, ela causa obsessão pelo amor de outro e é capaz de até mesmo matar pessoas para ter a imagem de que ficaria com a pessoa que se ama. Integralmente, Malfoy não imagina que um bruxo puro possa se casar com uma Trouxa, então lhe resta o pensamento de que mamãe se utilizara de uma poção do amor. Ao mesmo tempo, Malfoy pensa que Hermione jamais poderia ter se casado com Ron, porque para ele, internamente, bem internamente, ele sabia que ela merecia coisa melhor.

Então percebi. Draco Malfoy odiava mamãe, mas não por ela ser Trouxa, mas por ela ter se casado com papai.

'Talvez como fez Weasley Fêmea, poderia ter usado em Potter. Faria mais sentido!' Draco sorriu esnobe para mamãe, o que fez papai desferi-lo um soco com força no rosto sem que Malfoy pudesse se defender.

'Você não fale isso da minha irmã!' Rebateu Ron completamente fora de si. Gina também parecia ter vontade de batê-lo, mas se controlou. Mais uma vez, tio Percy segurou papai. Harry apenas encarava Malfoy com profunda raiva.

'Você é um salafrário, Malfoy!' Disse Hermione com o tom de voz firme e aguda. Ela não entendia como alguém poderia ser como Malfoy.

'Salafrário? Salafrário?' Ele indagou rindo em desdém. 'É... Falta um salafrário, na sua vida, não é?'

Meu coração bateu oco entre meus intestinos. Um silêncio sepulcral se fez no jardim dando a impressão que o aniversário de Ginny havia se transformado num enterro. Os olhos castanhos de Hermione se arregalaram e ela engoliu em seco enquanto Malfoy tinha uma expressão de completo desdém.

'O quê? Não, não. O que falta na minha vida é um cara gentil.' Mamãe respondeu olhando para baixo, já sabendo que sua resposta era um ponto a mais no quesito traidora e sem coração. Papai arregalou os olhos azuis e não pareceu demorar a chorar.

'Eu sou gentil...' Todos olharam para Draco como se ele tivesse se redimido e beijado Hermione ali mesmo. Olhei para Scorpius e ele estava completamente perplexo. Gabrielle estava com um sorriso no rosto. "Eu disse que esses dois tinham algo..." Ele comentou no meu ouvido, olhei pra ela com o cenho franzido e ela parou de rir.

E eis que de repente Hermione e Malfoy param e mudos, graves, espantados se olham nos olhos, atentando a todos os pontos indevassáveis de seus corpos, pensando-se todos em palavras, recopiando o próprio existir.

Estavam previamente a amarem aqueles que um dia amariam. Quem sabe lá, isso às vezes acontecia, e sem culpas nem danos para nenhum dos dois.

E sem nem precisar se utilizar de um Yarmulkah...


	14. Herman Hesse

**Capítulo 14 – Herman Hesse**

Escolher a própria máscara era o primeiro gesto voluntário humano. E solitário. Mas quando enfim se afivelava a máscara daquilo que se escolhera para representar-se e representar o mundo,o corpo ganhava uma nova firmeza,a cabeça podia ás vezes se manter altiva como a de quem superou um obstáculo. A pessoa então passa a ser. A saber o que se é.

Quando uma pessoa diz para mim 'Seja você mesmo' eu fico perplexa e desajeitada. Perguntas surgem na minha mente tão furiosamente que me deixam tonta. Quem sou eu? Como posso ser eu mesmo se não sei quem sou? Quais os meus princípios? Quais as minhas índoles? Quais os meus limites? Eu sou o que sou ou sou o que o mundo faz de mim? E o que vou fazer com o que de mim fizeram?

O quão dilacerante foi para ele dizer aquilo a ela? Estava praticamente dizendo 'Pois então, aqui estou, a seu serviço.' Malfoy jamais diria algo desse tipo a mamãe, no entanto fizera com tanta naturalidade que todos ficaram perplexos.

Draco Malfoy pareceu ter afivelado sua máscara. E um obstáculo do tamanho da Ponte Pênsil pareceu ter sido superado. Ele continuou a encarar os olhos de Hermione com a respiração agitada, sem se importar que o constrangedor silêncio que se fez no ambiente. Eu senti meu corpo dormente e todos olharam para Hermione como querendo que ela respondesse de forma ácida o comentário de Malfoy. Mas ela ainda estava perplexa e desajeitada. Como se alguém tivesse dito ao seu ouvido 'seja você mesmo'.

Malfoy piscou os olhos azuis, talvez percebendo o que dissera, e ele cerrou os punhos segurando o Yarmulkah no pulso esquerdo mais forte. Dizer aquilo na Toca pareceu não ser o melhor momento para um comentário daquela estirpe.

'Vai embora, Malfoy.' Ela disse piscando os olhos castanhos e eu percebi a voz ainda embargada no choro. 'Ninguém o quer por aqui. Está atrapalhando o aniversário de Gina.'

Não sei se foi minha capacidade de entender figuras de linguagem, mas aquilo me pareceu ironia de Hermione. Porque sério, não tinha como alguém atrapalhar algo já terrivelmente ruim. Draco pareceu notar também a fina ironia na voz dela. 'E não diga bobagens como essa na minha frente. No dia que você for gentil, o Planeta Marte servirá como 2º Terra.'

Draco pareceu recuperar a sã consciência depois do que disse Hermione. Seus olhos azuis grafites rodearam todos ali em pé com uma careta fina de nojo. 'Vamos, Scorpius, Gabrielle!' Ele gritou parecendo revoltado consigo mesmo. Aparatou com os dois para a Mansão Malfoy e eu fiquei sozinha novamente.

Rony ainda tinha o cenho franzido em decepção e profunda raiva, assim como Molly e Arthur. Ele acompanhou Hermione com os olhos azuis e uma expressão de tristeza passou por cima.

'Bom, voltemos ao almoço.' Disse tia Gina querendo quebrar o ambiente ruim em seu aniversário. Alguns comentários se seguiram e outros voltaram a se sentar em suas mesas para continuar a conversa.

Olhei para a grama tosca e vi algumas formigas passarem por ali. Estava sozinha, sem ninguém. Presa em mim mesmo sem ao menos um guindaste para me ajudar. Voltei á mesa que estava antes com Gabrielle e Scorpius e fiquei a esperar pacientemente que papai se cansasse daquele almoço chato e fosse logo embora para casa.

'Vamos, Al, fale com ela.' Escutei Harry dizer novamente a Al. Procurei por ele e o vi negar com a cabeça. Ele estava com o rosto um pouco pálido e os olhos verdes esmeraldas pareciam estar tristes. Ele tinha se despregado de mim, como se uma árvore se despregasse da raiz e, sem vida, no chão, com seus galhos sem folhas, caíra morta.

'Você não vai comer?' Ouvi a voz conhecida de Hermione falando comigo e neguei com a cabeça sem olhar para ela. 'Está realmente delicioso.'

'Duvido muito.' Repeti com amargura.

'Foi Molly que fez.'

'Por isso eu duvido que esteja bom.' Falei dando de ombros.

'Sinto muito por seus amigos terem ido embora.' Ela disse puxando uma das cadeiras e sentando-se a mesa. É, as duas traidoras estavam juntas. Talvez juntas conseguiríamos superar 31 pessoas. Não respondi, me permitindo ficar calada. Ao mesmo tempo senti que alguém me observava. Procurei com os olhos e encontrei os castanhos de Gina.

'Você podia realmente parecer que gosta daqui, sabe?' Ela disse acompanhando meus olhos. 'São sua família. Além disso, os faria ficar com menos raiva de você.'

'Eles estão com raiva de você.' Falei ainda observando Ginny.

'Eu sei. Mas eu consigo lidar com eles.' Vi Hermione oferecer um prato com bolo. 'Vamos, coma. Precisa se alimentar.'

'Não sou criança.' Falei com certa raiva por ela ter dito aquilo.

'Ainda assim precisa se alimentar. Você não vive de fotossíntese, não é? E sei que está com fome. Você puxou o estômago de seu pai.'

Fiquei ainda com mais raiva. 'Não quero. E não estou com fome.'

'Você dizia isso quando tinha três anos e precisava comer sua sopa de legumes.'

Fechei os olhos com força. Senti o sangue subir para o meu rosto. 'Pára! Está me envergonhando!'

'Ninguém está ouvindo.'

'Eu estou.' Falei de uma vez.

'Está tudo bem por aqui?' Perguntou de repente Ginny. Levantei os olhos e franzi a testa me perguntando o que ela estava fazendo ali. Cansara-se de ficar só nos observando?

'Sim, por que não estaria?' Perguntou Hermione curiosa. Percebi que a voz dela já estava voltando ao normal. Poderia estar guardando o resto de lágrimas para uma outra hora. Uma que ninguém a tivesse vendo chorar feito criança.

'Ah, só que percebi Rose de certa forma desconfortável...'

'Ah, tudo bem. Ela só está triste porque seus amigos foram embora.' Ela disse antes que responde Ginny com um comentário amargurado. Meu rosto ficou um pouco mais avermelhado. Não entendo porque Hermione, com 42 anos, ás vezes ainda diz coisas como se eu fosse criança e não conseguisse me expressar por mim mesmo.

'Ok. Hum, Hermione, posso falar com você?' Um tom misterioso na voz de Ginny me fez franzir a testa um pouco confusa. Mamãe se levantou, não sem deixar o prato em cima da mesa, e seguiu Ginny para a Toca. Ela virou para mim e apontou o dedo indicador para o bolo e vi sua boca dizer 'Coma.' Revirei os olhos, e passei o garfo no bolo, pegando um pedaço razoável, e levando-o até a boca.

Muito doce. Era muito doce. Acho que Vovó Molly perdera o talento para cozinhar. Coçei a cabeça e deixei o prato de bolo de lado.

'Tudo bem, Rosinha?' Perguntou Teddy se sentando comigo. Seu cabelo estava castanho, o que representava seu espírito preocupado. 'Parece desanimada.'

'Ah, eu sempre fico desanimada quando estou por aqui, Ted.'

'Vamos, não seja tão rude. Isso a faz ficar ainda pior.' Ele tentou me animar, mas não liguei. 'Eu soube que você brigou com Alvo.'

'Todo mundo soube. Se você não soubesse, me admiraria.' Ele sorriu um pouco cínico, como querendo que eu também risse com ele.

'Vejo que continua com sua acidez.' Levantei as sobrancelhas e acompanhei o sorriso cínico dele. Mas logo o rosto dele se fez triste. 'Ele está meio doente, sabe.' Pisquei os olhos e virei o rosto para Al.

'Doente?' Indaguei repetindo o que ele tinha dito.

'Está desanimado para tudo. Não come, não conversa, nem mesmo sai de seu quarto. Todos nós estamos preocupados. Temos medo que ele fique com depressão profunda.'

'Al não teria depressão profunda. Ele tem ótimas pessoas ao lado dele e ele sempre foi cabeça boa.' Falei certa do que estava dizendo. Conhecia meu melhor amigo como ninguém. E a cabeça boa de Al era algo que eu queria até para mim mesma! No entanto, de certa forma, ele realmente parecia meio dente. Pálido, frouxo, desorganizado e sem âmago. Assim como também fiquei. A diferença é que eu tinha um pudor que me impedia de mostrar minhas fraquezas aos outros.

'É, mas sabe, a pessoa que ele mais gosta lhe magoou.'

Olhei para Teddy. Até ele? Até ele ia puxar a corda para o lado do Al? 'É, aconteceu algo parecido comigo também.' Falei de forma irônica e os cabelos deles ficaram com uma mecha loira.

'Não se compare com Al!'

'Por quê?'

'Ele sempre se sentiu isolado! Sempre se sentiu perseguido pelo nome que tem e pelo medo de ser quem seu nome representava. Você não tem isso, Rose. Você é egoísta, e por isso, não liga pros outros. Que eles se danem. Al não é assim!'

Acho engraçado as pessoas dizerem que eu sou egoísta e por isso não posso 'sentir' dor ou coisa parecida. Eu machuco as pessoas, mas nunca ninguém me machuca. Eu decepciono as pessoas, mas elas nunca me decepcionam.

'Não é que não ligo para os outros...' Tentei rebater o que ele disse, mas ele me impediu.

'Você não liga, e sabe disso. Não liga pro que os outros pensam de você, nem se gostam de você. Que eles se danem. Por isso, você não é afetada por esses sentimentos de... de..'

'Weltschmerz.' Completei.

'O quê?'

'A palavra que procura para designar os sentimentos que se refere chama-se Weltschmerz.'

'Isso.'

'Eu sou afetada por isso!' Falei balançando a cabeça. 'Vocês acham que eu sou o quê? Um homúnculus cujo corpo e mente não pertence a um humano realmente? Acham que eu me sinto reconfortada ao ouvir que levei Al para o Lado Negro da Força? Acham que eu realmente gosto de ser odiada? Pára, tá legal. Parem de serem extremamente passivos!' Falei alto com raiva para Ted, que não se intimidou.

'Extremamente passivos?'

'Sim, extremamente passivos! E me revoltam pessoas extremamente passivas! Bem mais que aquelas bem filhas da puta. Porque pelo menos as filhas da puta tentam fazer algo por si, mesmo que por maneira torta, mas os passivos são inatos. Ficam se vitimizando ou pondo a culpa nos outros! Nunca se levantam do chão com as próprias pernas nem quando ganham muletas!'

Ele se calou e os olhos castanhos fitaram a mesa em que estávamos.

'Posso ter dito coisas frias a pessoas, mas elas também disseram e mim, muitas, e nem por isso fico deitado no chão esperando a pessoa me levantar. '

'Você é diferente.' Ele disse tentando se explicar.

'Diferente? Por quê? Porque me protejo na minha Fortaleza? Porque não deixo que os outros quebrem minhas pernas? Estou tão mal quanto Al há de estar, e me pergunte quantas pessoas dessa família tiveram a capacidade me perguntar se estava bem! Vocês não ligam! Acham que só porque eu sou sonserina, não sou capaz se sentir mágoas! Parece que os preconceituosos pertencem a uma casa dourada, não é?' Indaguei com raiva expurgando o que sentia para Teddy. Os cabelos passaram a ser completamente loiros. Ele estava envergonhado ou constrangido com o que eu tinha dito.

'Eu não quis dizer isso.' Ele se recolocou. 'Sei que também está triste por Al, mas exatamente por você ser capaz de andar com pernas destruídas, faz de você uma pessoa que não precisamos nos preocupar. Nós sabemos que você está bem, não importa o que aconteça, e por isso não precisamos nos preocupar com você.'

'Então é isso.' Falei estalando a língua e ele olhou pra mim sem entender. 'Sempre estarei bem... Sempre estarei feliz. E ninguém jamais precisaria se preocupar comigo. Nem quando perco meu melhor amigo e namorado.' Falei revoltada com o comentário dele que joguei o prato de bolo na grama do jardim. Fui para a cozinha da Toca e pedi aos céus que vovó Molly tivesse se lembrado de mim e feito café. Não. Não tinha café por ali. Afinal, que bruxo tomaria café? Soltei um palavrão baixinho e encostei-me na parede.

'Que está querendo dizer?' Escutei a voz de Hermione perto dali. Estava num tom sério, firme e desconfiado. Franzi a testa e fechei os olhos para me concentrar em escutar a conversa das duas.

'Não se faça de boba, Hermione. Olhe para ela. É individualista, sádica e inescrupulosa.'

Um chocolate para quem acertar de quem Ginny estava falando. Bingo! Mas inescrupulosa? O que eu mais me tenho são escrúpulos!

'Está tirando conclusões por si própria, Ginny. Todas sem fundamentos.' Reprovou Hermione notoriamente séria. Meu coração bateu forte ao perceber que jamais tinha ouvido mamãe falar daquela maneira.

'Sem fundamento? O que foi aquilo com Malfoy?'

Meus olhos se arregalaram. O que ela estava dizendo? Cerrei os punhos nervosa e desgostosa com o que minha madrinha tinha dito. Mamãe pareceu ter sentido a mesma coisa. Um som nítido de um tapa forte se fez presente na sala.

'Jamais tenha em mente que um dia fui capaz de trair Ron com Malfoy, Gina! Desde o momento que aceitei o relacionamento com seu irmão fui subjugamente fiel a ele. Tire essa idéia suja da sua cabeça, e nunca mais ouse pensar que Rose não é filha de Rony.'

Meu estômago se contorceu involuntariamente e tampei a boca com a mão esquerda a fim de que minha respiração já agitada não entregasse minha localização. Cerrei os dentes e tentei em pensar em algo que não fosse o pensamento induzido de Ginny.

'Diga o que quiser, Hermione. Está mais do que claro que você parece ter certa afinidade com Malfoy. E Rose tem características bem Malfoyanas. '

Franzi a testa confusa. Malfoyana? Aquela palavra existia?

'Você perdeu totalmente o juízo.' Disse mamãe completamente desgostosa. 'Aliás, você sempre foi assim. Sempre tirou conclusões precipitadas e sempre se portou como a sabichona, mesmo não sento tão brilhante, e como se fosse a única capaz de mandar nos outros.'

'Do que está falando? Você se faz de sabichona e de mandona!' Rebateu Ginny parecendo revoltada.

'Eu não me faço, Gina. Eu sou. Eu sou mandona. Eu sou sabichona. Mas você se faz. Lançava feitiços á torto e á direito contra pessoas mais fracas só para chamar atenção, mostrando que supostamente era forte e corajosa. Usou e abusou de Dino, Miguel e Neville para chamar a atenção de Harry e vem querer me dá lição de moral por eu ter certa afinidade com Malfoy? Trabalhamos no mesmo Departamento e ele é o pai do melhor amigo de minha filha. Claro que para uma pessoa como você, que sempre se deixou levar pela luxúria, pode ser que pense em coisas absurdas como essa!'

O silêncio que uma vez tomou a Toca com a presença de Malfoy, pareceu ter voltado naquela conversa entre Hermione e Gina. Eu senti como se o Surfista Prateado tivesse deformado todo o espaço de tempo e do som e o que sobrou foi algo morno, surdo e estático.

'Obviamente, você nunca dirá o contrário.' Ginny respondeu com a voz maliciosa e meus dentes se cerraram. 'Mas o pior cego é aquele que não quer enxergar. Rose nada possui de Ron. Tenho pena de meu irmão. Ele não merece uma filha como Rose. Aliás, ninguém merece.'

Senti um soco no estômago. Um profundo sentimento de raiva e, acredite, decepção, se fez em mim. Mais uma vez, estavam tentando quebrar minhas pernas. Já não bastava ter perdido uma? Já não bastava ter perdido metade da minha alma?

Algumas lágrimas desceram dos meus olhos e corri escadas acima com a maior velocidade que consegui. Não poderia deixar que me vissem naquele estado de choro. Como disse Ted, tinha que mostrar que não ligava para os outros. Que eles se danem! Estou bem. Estou bem. Não precisam se preocupar comigo.

Entrei no quarto de tia Gina sem perceber. Meu coração pulsando de dor pelo que ela tinha dito. Percebi o meu reflexo no espelho longo e estreito na parede do quarto de Gina.

Os olhos inundados de choro e um semblante de destruição. 'Seja você mesmo.' Quem sou eu? Sou o que as pessoas dizem de mim? Sou o que as pessoas fazem de mim? Eu não tinha este rosto de hoje. Não tinha esses olhos vermelhos e tristes de choro, vazios de alma. Não tinha o rosto decepcionado. Não tinha estas mãos sem força, tão paradas, frias e mortas. Eu não tinha esse coração que se torce. Eu não dei por esta mudança tão simples e tão fácil. Em que espelho ficou perdida a minha alma?

'_Nós sabemos que você está bem, não importa o que aconteça, e por isso não precisamos nos preocupar com você.' _

'_Você é egoísta...'_

'_Se não fosse tão umbiguista, veria que estou falando de seu pai, não de você!'_

'_Ela não tem nada a ver com Rony. É individualista, sádica e inescrupulosa.' _

Mas na realidade não há nenhum eu, nem mesmo no mais simples, não há uma unidade, mas um plural, um pequeno firmamento, um caos de formas, de matizes, de situações, de heranças e possibilidades. Todo esse meu mundo era desconhecido de mim mesmo e por isso talvez não sabia quem era realmente.

Eu nunca fui realmente livre a minha vida inteira. Sempre me persegui. Por vaidade, precaução e medo. Tornei-me então algo que não sei dizer. Vivo numa dualidade dilacerante. Tenho uma suposta liberdade, mas estou presa dentro de mim. Vejo a liberdade como uma forma de beleza e essa beleza me falta.

Um dia será o mundo com sua impersonalidade soberba versus a minha extrema individualidade de pessoa. Virá um dia que descobrirei quem sou realmente. Virá um dia que, só, esmagarei o mundo com meu egoísmo.

Sobretudo um dia virá em que todo meu movimento será criação, nascimento, eu romperei todos os nãos que existem dentro de mim, provarei a mim mesma que nada há a temer, que tudo o que eu for será sempre onde haja uma mulher com meu princípio, erguerei dentro de mim o que sou um dia, a um gesto meu minhas vagas se levantarão poderosas, eu serei forte como a alma de um animal e quando eu falar serão palavras não pensadas e lentas, não levemente sentidas, não cheias de vontade de humanidade. Virá o dia em que tudo o que eu disser, será verdadeiro, inteiro e fatal.

Não se pode dar aquilo que não existe em si mesmo. Não se pode abrir outro mundo de imagens além daquele que há em sua própria alma. Nada se pode ter senão a oportunidade, a chave, o impulso. O seu próprio mundo se tornará visível e se descobrirá quem se é.

Ali, em frente ao meu reflexo, tive certeza de mim. Tanta certeza ao ponto de querer sumir...

* * *

Herman Hesse é um escritor alemão. Sua maior obra é O Lobo da Estepe em que discute primordiamente a verdadeira face de uma pessoa. Também costumava dizer 'Seja você mesmo'.


	15. William Shakespeare

**William Shakespeare**

Pisquei os olhos e tentei recuperar a minha essência novamente. Não sei se seria capaz de realmente me compreender depois do que ouvi ou me fizeram ouvir e entender. Alguma coisa tinha morrido em mim. E, como nas histórias que eu havia lido sobre fadas que encantavam e desencantavam pessoas, eu fora desencantada; não era mais uma rosa, quer dizer ainda era, mas com mais espinhos do que um ouriço; e com a angústia, medo e desamparamento de novo eu morria.

Alguns minutos depois veio a salvação.

'Rose?' Ouvi a voz de Hermione me chamar enquanto dava pequenas batidas na porta do quarto de Ginny. 'Posso entrar?'

Muito provavelmente haviam escutado meus passos rápidos subindo ás escadas logo após o esplendoroso diálogo das duas.

Eu só não queria mostrar que estava naquele estado. Eu não podia mostrar que estava naquele estado. Era ridículo. Precisava me mostrar forte, individualista e sarcástica. Passei os punhos pelo rosto, limpando os rastros de lágrimas.

'Não.' Disse firme com a voz de certo modo inundada no choro. Hermione levou o 'não' como um 'sim' e abriu a porta do quarto. Engoli em seco e virei o rosto para o lado contrário da parede, longe do meu próprio reflexo do espelho, e para a janela onde eu poderia ver a paisagem tosca do morro da Toca.

'Gostaria de andar um pouco?' Ela perguntou me convidando claramente para um passeio.

'Não'. Disse fazendo movimentos com meu maxilar para tirar a ardência da minha garganta.

'Vamos, vai fazer bem pra você. Além disso, fará com que não se lembre do que dissera Ginny.'

'Passear não vai me fazer esquecer o que disse Gina.'

'Mas vai fazer com que não precise ficar por aqui e assim não escutar mais coisas que poderiam ser desagradáveis, sejam elas ditas por Gina ou por outras pessoas.' Mamãe disse totalmente maternal. Do tipo como se fala com os filhos depois de tirarem de um castigo extremamente perturbador. 'Você não quer ficar por aqui, tenho certeza, e você adora o Mundo Trouxa, podemos comprar algo pra você.'

'Está querendo me tirar daqui por presentes?' Perguntei olhando para ela já recuperando meu estado mental de Rose Weasley.

'Ou qualquer coisa que a faça sair desta casa. Presentes, Starbucks, Pizzas, Crepes, Hambúrgueres ou o quer que seja.' Ela respondeu em um mono tom. E logo percebi que ela também estava triste.

E se depressa agarrei-me a ela é porque tanto precisava me salvar.

Fechei os olhos com força e respirei fundo. Aproximei-me dela e ela me abraçou, para logo em seguida aparatarmos em um beco escuro da Londres Trouxa. Hermione me olhou nos olhos e provavelmente percebeu que eu chorara mais do que estava acostumada.

Ela se afastou aos poucos e passei a segui-la calada com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. Caminhávamos pela Londres Trouxa sem dizermos uma palavra. Tentava inultimente observar o quê de interessante tinha as cores institucionais do McDonald's ou do Taco Bell, bem como os enormes outdoors de moda que iam de Armani à Burberry.

'Sinto muito.' Ela disse ainda com a voz triste. Eu não respondi, fingi que não escutara. 'Realmente, sinto muito por ter escutado aquilo. Ginny ás vezes é bem rude e inconveniente.'

'Tudo bem, ma, eu não ligo.' Disse dando de ombros fingindo normalidade. 'Foda-se o que Tia Gina disse, eu parei de ligar para o que ela diz quando ela me acusou de mentirosa quando eu disse que James Sirius havia roubado meu boneco do Coringa quando tinha sete anos de idade.' James Sirius ainda estava com aquele boneco, tinha certeza. Era um dos meus favoritos e ele realmente o roubara. Eu havia visto.

'Você não liga? Pare com isso, Rose. Olhe pra você, tenta segurar o mundo todo nas costas e não consegue nem mesmo apoiar-se pela Irlanda.'

Entortei a boca um pouco para o lado esquerdo, gesto de Scorpius, por não ter o que dizer. Meus olhos caíram para a calçada e novamente senti um nó na garganta. Esperei que mamãe continuasse.

'Se não ligasse, não teria chorado como chorou. Não teria nem corrido para o quarto de Ginny. Você liga. Todo mundo liga quando escuta algo daquele tipo..'

'É só que... não...' Puxei ar para dentro da boca, enchendo as bochechas a fim de não chorar mais. Talvez estivesse de TPM ou coisa do tipo, por que nunca havia ficado tão sensível como naquela hora. 'Não sei porquê! Não sei por que eles dizem aquelas coisas... É como se eu não fosse capaz de sentimentalismos ou coisa do tipo. Como se eu realmente fosse um vulcano, sem coração, sem alma. Um contêiner. E talvez eu seja mesmo um e só não saiba.'

'Não diga isso, Rose...'

'Bom, não importa o que eu faça, nada vai tirá-los da cabeça que eu sou Sonserina e por isso alguém mau ou desagradável.'

'Eu não a vejo como alguém mau ou desagradável.' Ela rebateu parecendo de certa moda horrorizada com o que eu tinha dito.

'Ah, mãe, você é minha mãe. É seu trabalho me amar mesmo que eu seja o próximo Vader. Você sabe que se eu fosse filha de Ginny e Harry, graças a Deus não sou ou seria irmã de Lily Luna, você me odiaria como eles me odeiam.'

'Não, não iria.' Olhei para ela como se quisesse dizer 'aham, acredito'. 'Não, não iria, Rose. Você sendo filha de Harry seria como minha filha também, já que seria sua madrinha, e tenho certeza que não pensaria isso de você. Não penso isso de Al. Não penso isso nem de Gabrielle e Scorpius, iria pensar de você?'

'Você não pensa de Bélle e Scorpius porque ambos são meus amigos e isso lhe deu tempo de conhecê-los melhor. É diferente.' Disse olhando para a calçada enquanto caminhava ao lado de Hermione com a mão no bolso.

'Pode ser. Mas isso é um se. Condicional que não altera em nada a vida da gente, Rose. Você não é filha de Harry e Ginny, e por isso não há como eu odiá-la.'

'Papai não pensa como você.'

'Ele não lhe odeia, Rose. Não há pais que odeiam os filhos. É só que Rony no início lhe viu como sendo a garotinha dele. Você gostava de Quadribol, como ele, você fazia piadinhas, como ele. Mas ao vê-la ir para a Sonserina a fez ter um sentimento que ele não estava preparado nem nunca estivera eu acho... Não com seus filhos. E muito menos quando descobriu que você era amiga de Malfoy.'

'Por quê?' Perguntei curiosa e um pouco triste. 'Por que papai, Ginny, Molly, por que quase todos vocês têm raiva de sonserinos? Por que os tratam como perigosos, maus e desprezíveis?'

Mamãe respirou fundo e eu percebi que aquilo poderia levar certo tempo. Eu não me incomodei. Era importante pra mim. Se soubesse a razão, talvez poderia fazer algo para que eles mudassem de opinião. Mesmo que eu ainda achasse perda de tempo.

'Bom, os Sonserinos sempre nos importunaram em Hogwarts e isso nos irritava de certa forma. Além de que, a maioria deles eram relacionados com Voldemort e a Arte das Trevas. Então muitos de Hogwarts dividiam a ideia de que todos eles eram Comensais da Morte e trabalhavam para Voldemort.'

'É, ainda hoje, alguns dizem isso pelos corredores. Eu não me incomodo, assustar os outros só por passarmos é legal até.' Falei normal e a vi rir.

'É, deve ser.' Ela disse completando meu comentário. ' No nosso sétimo ano, quando Harry, Ron e eu estávamos em Hogwarts para enfrentar Voldemort, nós decidimos contar com os alunos do castelo. Pedimos que os maiores de quinze anos dispostos a lutarem ficassem ao nosso lado e aqueles que não quisessem poderiam voltar para suas casas e suas famílias. Grande parte da Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, e alguns muitos da Corvinal decidiram ficar e lutar. A maior parte da Sonserina decidiu ir embora. Alguns outros, como Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe ficaram para ajudar Voldemort e não destruí-lo. No nosso ponto de vista, eles foram covardes.' Ela terminou a história querendo que eu entendesse a visão deles.

A verdade? Eu entendi, mas eles não entendiam a nossa. O que isso chama-se de deturpação.

'Eles não foram covardes!' Defendi minha casa como se fosse meus amigos. E bom, na verdade, era.

'Eles fugiram, Rose.' Constatou mamãe como se fugir fosse realmente um ato de covardia.

'Eles não tinha escolha!' Falei precipitadamente.

'Tinham. Podiam lutar conosco.'

'Não, não podiam. Esse é o problema de vocês grifinórios, sempre enxergam a si próprios como os mais bravos e corajosos e aos outros como tolos, ingratos, desprezíveis e covardes só porque não vão com a filosofia idiota de vocês.' Ela levantou as sobrancelhas curiosa com o que eu tinha dito. 'A maioria dos Sonserinos tinham relações com Voldemort! Fugir era a única esperança que eles tinham! Vocês não tinham por quem lutar!'

'Não tinhamos por quem lutar? Lutamos por Dumbledore, Rose, pelo bem e pelo amor!'

Fiz uma careta que você poderia chamar de desprezível. 'Pra vocês está ótimo morrer por amor, defedendo ideias à lá Che Guevara e o diabo a 4 frutos do amor impossível e sei lá o quê. Mas eles? Eles só podiam fugir ou lutar ao lado de Voldemort! O que você acha que O Lorde das Trevas ia fazer com a família daqueles alunos se eles traíssem o cara? Dar doces? Eles fizeram aquilo como o último gesto de bravura para protegerem quem eram importantes para eles. Suas próprias famílias. Além disso, qualquer um que cometesse um erro, seria morto, ou por vocês, ou pelo próprio Voldemort, então eles não teriam escolha. Era fugir, matar ou morrer. Nos três casos, a chance de morrerem era maior do que viver. E não é todo mundo que tem o coração molenga de se matar para um bem maior.'

Vi mamãe piscando os olhos castanhos. Como quem tentando entender o que eu dissera. 'Não estou dizendo que vocês são molengas e burros, bom alguns são, mas é que pra vocês era mais fácil. Lutavam por um bem maior, por Dumbledore, e podiam confiar um no outro, e se acaso morressem, receberiam homenagens, estátuas, condecorações e lindos epitáfios. Mas eles? Receberam risadas, feitiços e taxações de covardes e desprezíveis, só porque se importam mais com eles e suas famílias do que com uma escola ou um mundo utópico. Você sabia que o pai de Pucey foi preso depois da Guerra? E só libertaram ele quatro anos depois? E veja só, ele havia fugido de Hogwarts, para não atrapalhar vocês nem para ser morto por Voldemort, e o que lhe adiantou? Se no final ele fora culpado do mesmo jeito? Vocês ficam de mimimi, fingindo que são corajosos e bravos, quando na verdade, os sonserinos foram tão corajosos quanto vocês... Apenas talvez por um outro ponto de vista.'

'Você teria fugido?' Ela me perguntou de repente e eu olhei para ela assustada. Não estava preparada para aquela pergunta. Se eu respondesse de forma errada talvez ela ficasse decepcionada. 'Teria fugido, teria lutado com Voldemort, ou teria lutado conosco, Rose?'

'Eu teria lutado com vocês.' Respondi piscando os olhos por fim entendendo realmente que eu teria lutado com eles.

'Por quê?' Ela peguntou curiosa e estática. O tom de voz dela estava calmo e até gentil. Talvez por ainda se sentir mal por mim pelo que Tia Ginny disse.

'Por que vocês só tinham um lado.' Falei analisando a situação. 'Vocês, e quando digo vocês me refiro a você, papai e Hugo, não seriam ligados à Voldemort. E se vocês morressem, teriam morrido lutando pelo que acreditam.'

'Se fôssemos ligados a Voldemort...'

'Eu teria lutado com ele.' Disse sem titubear. Teria mesmo. 'Ou teria feito tudo para vocês serem capaz de fugir para bem longe dali.'

'Aí, viu?' Ela indagou com a voz maternal novamente e eu pisquei os olhos já secos sem entender. 'Você não é um contêiner vazio, sem alma e sem coração.'

Meus olhos se fixaram num ponto inexistente no ar e virei o rosto para o lado esquerdo um pouco embaraçada. Fiquei feliz por ela ter dito aquilo. Mas também senti um pouco triste por ela pelo que ela teve que escutar de Tia Ginny. 'Desculpe, ma.' Disse sem desviar meus olhos do asfalto.

'Pelo quê?' Ela me perguntou curiosa. Continuei com meus olhos fixos no chão enquanto acompanhava os passos dela pela calçada.

'Pelo que disse antes.' Falei me lembrando de outras conversas. 'Por ter sido rude com você e por ter dito coisas ruins.'

'Ás vezes queria ser diferente. Realmente queria. Ás vezes queria ser como Lily Luna que não machuca as pessoas e é tão idiota a ponto de sentir raiva dois dias depois de algo acontecido... Ás vezes queria ser grifinória para só um instante todos eles verem que sou assim porque sou o reflexo deles. Mas eu não consigo. E eu realmente sinto muito por você escutar aquelas coisas ditas pela Ginny e quem sabe outras pessoas pelo fato de eu ser do jeito que eu sou ou amiga do Malfoy.' Falei realmente sentida por aquilo. Tive que colocar forças e mais forças sobre mim mesma para poder falar sem mostrar choro ou fraquezas.

'Tudo bem, Rose. Sou sua mãe. É meu dever te amar mesmo que você seja o novo Vader.' Curiosamente eu não ri. Não por não achar engraçado, mas por realmente não estar me sentindo bem. Por estar desorganizada e sem saber o que realmente sou. Por estar quase morta.

'Me desculpe por não ser a garota que você quis...'

'O quê?' Ela perguntou parando de andar de repente. 'O que você disse?'

'Me desculpe por não ser a filha que você e o papai merecem.' Falei baixo, mas audível o suficiente para ela escutar.

'Rose!' Ela exclamou assustada.

'Ou qualquer outra família.' Completei lembrando do que dissera Ginny sobre nenhum pai e família merecer um filho como eu.

'O que está dizendo? Jamais diga uma coisa dessa, Rose!'

'É a verdade, não é?'

'Verdade? Por quê? Porque quem disse foi Ginny? A garota quem lhe acusou de ladra quando James Sirius perdeu o bisbilhoscópio dele?' Ela indagou indignada e eu franzi a testa.

'Não lembro disso.' Falei tentando buscar na minha mente uma imagem parecida.

'Você não diga uma coisa dessa, Rose. Você sabe o quanto é importante pra mim?'

'Sei.' Falei afirmando com a cabeça. 'Sou sua filha e é seu trabalho como mãe me amar, não importa o quê.' Falei com um sorriso sínico no rosto. O sentimentalismo estava passando e eu estava começando a me sentir eu mesma.

'Você não entende.' Ela disse puxando ar e eu recuei um passo vendo que ela começaria a chorar.

'Hm.. não precisa chorar.' Revidei antes que ela começasse o choro.

'Não precisa chorar? Olha o que está dizendo,Rose! Está dizendo que sou forçada a amar você por ser minha filha, e não por realmente amá-la como realmente é, que você não merecia ter nascido e que estaríamos felizes se Hugo fosse filho único só por ele ser grifinório!' Ela terminou numa voz alta de exasperação e choro.

'É... Mas não precisa chorar.' Repeti sentindo-me mal por vê-la naquele estado.

Ela respirou fundo, passou a mão no rosto e limpou as lágrimas. Os olhos vermelhos de castanhos de chorar me fizeram lembrar os meus próprios quando subi as escadas da Toca e no quarto de Gina encarei-me no espelho.

'Você sabe o quanto você é e foi importante foi pra mim?' Fiquei calada esperando a resposta. 'Sabe, antes de você nascer, eu tinha vergonha de mim mesma.' Arregalei os olhos.

'Por quê?'

'Por que eu era Trouxa, God Dammit! Porque eu descobri que podia fazer parte de algo especial, eu adorava aquele mundo mágico e lá no fundo eu detestava ser o que eu era porque me sentia afastada daquilo. O que eu passei no Sétimo Ano, com os Comensais e o Ministério perseguindo os Trouxas, eu me perguntava todos os dias porque não fui nascer bruxa logo de uma vez!"

Pisquei os olhos e olhei em volta para ver se ninguém havia escutado a palavra Bruxa. Não era a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer no mundo Trouxa. Logo percebi que todos caminhavam sem se importarem. E descobri que era isso que também gostava no Mundo Trouxa. O Mundo Bruxo é muito dinâmico enquanto o Trouxa é parado. E eu gostava daquilo.

'Eu dizia para fora que sentia orgulho de mim, mas eu não sentia! Como poderia sentir orgulho de mim se todo o mundo naquela época eram contra pessoas como eu?'

'Mas não tem nada de errado e vergonhoso em ser Trouxa.' Falei com a voz firme. 'De fato, tenho até orgulho de ser uma!'

'Exatamente!' Ela exclamou abrindo os braços. 'Rose, depois que você nasceu, e eu percebi o quanto você era apegada ao Mundo Trouxa, eu descobri e entendi que não tinha porque me envergonhar, ao contrário! Quando você tinha três anos e mal sabia falar, em vez de brincar com objetos mágicos, você brincava de carrinhos, lego e bonecos trouxas.' Soltei um sorriso me lembrando daquilo.

'E quando você tinha cinco anos, em vez de lhe contar contos bruxos, você me pedia para contar mitos gregos.'

'Ah, mitos são legais. Eles nos ajudam a entender um pouco a história das coisas.'

'E você enchia o saco para estudar numa escola de Trouxas só para aprender História Geral da Humanidade! Você não entende? Isso me fez ver que se você, que é bruxa, tem orgulho disso porque eu não deveria ter também? Eu a vi crescer brincando de bonecos, lendo revistas em quadrinhos e assistindo a filmes. Coisas que eu percebi que eram tão sensacionais quanto levantar um objeto usando Expelliarmus!'

Novamente entortei a boca para o lado esquerdo sem saber o que dizer.

'Então não diga uma coisa dessas, Rose. Você me fez amar o meu mundo de novo! Me fez ver que tenho sorte de ser capaz de saber a história antiga de Roma, conhecer as fraquezas do Batman e ler Dostoiévski!Eu realmente agradeço a Deus por você ser quem você é. E você parecer com Lily Luna... Isso seria realmente devastador.' Ela terminou e eu ri sentindo uma pequena e íntima felicidade.

'Obrigado, mãe.' Agradeci com um meio sorriso. Ela sorriu e novamente passou as mãos no rosto avermelhado.

'Gostaria de tomar um café?' Ela me perguntou convidando para ir aos Starbucks.

'Tô urgentemente necessitando de cafeína.' Respondi animada seguindo os passos dela para o outro lado da rua. 'A ausência dela está me causando sentimentalismos demais.' Ouvi mamãe ri e senti algo muito pesado sair de cima e de dentro de mim.

Entramos nos Starbucks e Hermione foi direto ao banheiro para lavar o rosto. Eu já estava com minha costumeira compostura e decidi sentar em uma mesa para que não ficássemos muito tempo esperando na fila. As filas dos Starbucks são sempre cheias por pessoas tão viciadas em café quanto eu, mas aquela rede de cafeteria vendia chá gelado, café e chocolate quente, então chamava basicamente todas as pessoas do mundo.

Meu coração ainda batia um pouco forte pela conversa que tive com mamãe. E eu realmente agradeci a Deus, Super-Homem e todas as pessoas do mundo por Hermione ser minha mãe. Me perguntei se por acaso eu fosse realmente filha de Ginny e Harry, eu iria ser o que sou. Bom, tio Harry é meio Trouxa, então eu poderia ligar pra esse lado dele, mas Harry é tão focado no mundo Bruxo que acho que no fim, eu seria como uma mistura de James Sirius com Lily Luna. É, seria devastador.

'Saindo um Expresso.' Falou Hermione colocando meu copo plástico com café em cima da mesa. Dei um meio sorriso e notei que ela havia pedido um Latte para ela. Não sou fã de leite. Acho que por ele ser o oposto do café. Não gosto dos meus opostos. Embora alguns digam que fazem bem.

'Então como está realmente você e o Al?' Ela perguntou novamente preocupada sentando-se à minha frente.

'Eu estou bem.' Disse mentindo. 'Al não parece tão bem. Ted me disse que ele está triste e solitário. Sem vontade para nada.'

'Harry também me disse isso.' Ela coomentou engolindo um pouco do latte. 'Você não acha que é melhor falar com ele?'

'Não quero.' Falei de uma vez.

'Rose, não seja tão orgulhosa.' Ela disse calma. 'Orgulho tem a enorme desvantagem de ser um erro grave, faz perder muito tempo.'

'Não acho. Acho que faz bem. Você sentir orgulho de si mesmo, mostra que não depende dos outros. Ser independente é essencial para seu crescimento pessoal. Madonna já dizia.'

'Eu acho que entendi porque você foi para Sonserina.' Ela completou piscando os olhos.

'Ótimo. Responda isso aos outros Weasleys quando os vir. Assim eles param de me encher.' Falei bebericando o café expresso no canudo.

'Rose, falar com Alvo só vai lhe fazer sentir melhor. Sabe disso.'

'Não quero falar com ele.'

'Está sendo infantil.' Franzi as sobrancelhas indignadas.

'Infantil?'

'Sim, infantil. Está com raiva e magoada com Al pelo que ele lhe disse, ao mesmo tempo quantas vezes você já o magoou?' Pisquei os olhos repentinamente. 'Quantas vezes você já disse coisas ruins para as pessoas e quantas vezes elas já a perdoaram enquanto você não as perdoa por um momento de raiva? Essa sua síndrome de Ouriço só faz mal para você. Sabe disso.'

'Só não entendo o que o Sonic tem a ver com isso.' Falei sem pensar. Mamãe pareceu confusa.

'Sonic?'

'É, Sonic, o Ouriço.' Respondi piscando os olhos como se fosse óbvio. Mamãe riu.

'Você é como um ouriço.' Por um momento, imaginei-me correndo atrás de argolas de ouro. 'Os ouriços são solitários, mas eles sempre procuram por companhia para não viverem sozinho. O problema é que os ouriços possuem espinhos. E quando se aproximam dos outros, eles se machucam pelos próprios espinhos. Então, eles preferem se afastar, para não se machucarem, em vez de se aproximarem. Você prefere se afastar dos outros para não se machucar.'

'Não, realmente.' Disse analisando vários aspectos da minha vida. 'Me afasto de algumas pessoas porque elas sempre me machucaram e se eu ficar próximas a elas, elas vão me matar atirando-me espinhos. Só que quando elas me machucam, eu revido, e ai elas se fazem de coitadinhas e ingênuas, despertando ainda mais meu desgosto e raiva.'

'E porque você não os dá uma chance?'

'Eu dou. Mas elas não aproveitam.'

'E seu melhor amigo? Acha que ele não aproveitaria? Além disso, ele próprio já lhe pediu desculpas, você as negou alegando que não precisa dele para viver a fim de mostrar que você entende as mensagens da Madonna.'

Ri e engoli mais um pouco do meu café Expresso. Respirei fundo. 'Eu só quero um pouco de tempo. Parar e pensar. Assim como você. Assim como diz a mãe da Gabrielle. Só pra quando eu o fizer, saber que estarei fazendo a coisa certa e de acordo comigo mesmo e não com o que o mundo espere o que eu faça.' Vi mamãe sorrir de forma meiga e desviei os olhos para a mesa dos Starbucks. Acho que isso pode fazer com que eu me descubra e então passe a respeitar os outros e a entender o quão eles são importantes pra mim. Toda minha vida vivi com Al e talvez ter um tempo comigo mesmo, sozinha, poderá me fazer saber o que ele realmente representa pra mim. Senti um pouco de conforto ao pensar nisso. Talvez, fosse isso que eu realmente precisava. Tempo. Tempo de mim mesmo.

'Eu ainda não entendo como alguém pode dizer que você é inescrupulosa, Malfoyana e desprezível.'

'É porque sempre colocamos defeitos exorbitantes nas pessoas que não gostamos. E que no fundo, são melhores que nós.'

'Faz sentido.'

'Em falar em Malfoy...' Vi Hermione juntar as sobrancelhas. Parecia apreensiva. 'Quê?'

'Você não vai me perguntar se você é filha dele, né?' Ela indagou um pouco indignada e eu ri sem jeito. 'Ou que tenho um caso com ele? Porque isso é o cúmulo da estupidez.'

'Não. É só que achei estranho você dizer a Ginny que Malfoy trabalha no seu departamento. Ele não é Auror?' Perguntei curiosa.

'Ah sim. Bom, é, mas Aurores não trabalham, por isso seu pai vive em casa. Conto nos dedos as vezes que apareceram Comensais da Morte ou algum bruxo das Trevas querendo ser o novo Voldemort. Por isso, ele foi chamado pelo Kingsley para trabalhar no meu setor.'

'Faz muito tempo?'

'Três meses, cinco semanas e quatro dias.' Ela respondeu bebendo o último gole do Latte.

'Então, você é tipo a chefe dele?' Indaguei juntando as sobrancelhas.

'Yep.' Ela respondeu monotônica. Afirmei com a cabeça e curiosamente pensamentos envolvendo os dois no setor de Execuções de Leis Mágicas apareceram na minha mente.

'E você já voltou a trabalhar?' Perguntei ao me lembrar que Harry dissera uma vez que ela estava faltando o emprego.

'Não ainda. Mas não volto a demorar. Recebi uma carta de Kingsley avisando que se eu faltasse mais uma semana, Malfoy iria tomar meu posto.' Mamãe fez uma careta realmente engraçada.

'E ele iria ser seu chefe?'

'Yep.' Ela respondeu novamente monotônica. Me segurei para não imaginar cenas realmente juntas daqueles dois. Não que eu fosse inclinada para isso, mas foi de fato estranho o que se sucedeu na Toca. O que Malfoy havia dito e a forma como ele havia dito, posso até dizer que Hermione foi atingida por aquilo. Então acho que por um lado não posso descordar de Tia Ginny ao perguntar se ela tinha algo com Malfoy. Eu sabia que ela não tinha. Mas quem vê de fora tem outras visões.

'Acho melhor irmos, Rose, já está ficando tarde. Seu pai estará preocupado.' Ela avisou e eu olhei as horas no meu relógio. Eram quase onze horas. Nem tinha reparado o quanto havíamos conversado. Fiquei realmente feliz por ter tido aquela conversa com mamãe. Ela mais do que ninguém me conhecia bem. Saímos dos Starbucks e fomos andando na calçada à procura de um beco inabitado para que possamos aparatar sem sermos vistas.

Atravessamos a Rua Convent Garden e quando escutei alguém chamar meu nome, pisquei os olhos completamente surpresa de ver Gabrielle, Scorpius e o restante da família do outro lado da calçada. Acima de suas cabeças havia um letreiro luminoso que dizia 'Hamlet'.

'Olha, só. Há algo de podre no reino da Dinamarca.' Ouvi mamãe retrucar quando reconheceu a família Malfoy. Gabrielle continuava acenando para mim e decidi atravessar a rua para falar com ela. Mamãe respirou fundo e me seguiu lentamente.

'O que estão fazendo aqui?' Perguntou Gabrielle surpresa e animada.

'Nós viemos tomar café.' Falei um pouco sem jeito por Draco e Astoria Malfoy estarem ali.

'Café?' Indagou Astoria parecendo indignada. Ou não entendendo como alguém sai de casa para tomar café.

'É, nos Starbucks.' Respondi apontando com minha mão esquerda para os Starbucks ali perto. 'Eu gosto de café...' Falei por um momento sentindo-me envergonhada. Acredite, Astoria Malfoy assusta. Parece aquelas mulheres poderosas tipo a Marilyn Monroe, Sophia Loren, Coco Chanel ou Audrey Hepburn. Só de vê-la sabe que ela merece muito respeito e que qualquer frase que digam parecem humilhações.

'Ah sim, claro que gosta. Não poderia esperar algo diferente de uma Weasley.'

Senti um chute no estômago. Abaixei meus olhos para o chão e senti mamãe se aproximar de mim, ficando ao meu lado.

'Já eu esperava muito mais de uma Malfoy.' Respondeu Hermione com a voz alta e firme. 'Não sabia que se rebaixavam ao ponto de se sentar em cadeiras Trouxas ao redor de Trouxas para ver algo Trouxa. O que vão fazer depois? Ir ao London Eye para comprar algodões-doces?'

Gabrielle se aproximou de mim e a ouvi dizer no meu ouvido:' Eu até gostaria, adoro algodão-doce. Principalmente o rosinha, tem gosto de tutti-frutti.'

'Ouvi dizer que você e o Weasley se separaram, Granger, é verdade?' Astoria perguntou olhando para mamãe mudando drasticamente de assunto.

'Isso não é da sua conta.' Ela respondeu trincando os dentes.

'E isso é um sim, Astoria.' Completou Draco fazendo Astoria rir. Scorpius se mantinha calado, tentando não falar coisas que poderiam desapontar ainda mais seus pais.

'Vamos embora, Rose.' Chamou Hermione e eu percebi que ela estava chateada.

'Ah, não precisa chorar, Granger.' Começou Malfoy talvez também notando a instável alma de Hermione. 'Talvez o ministério seja generoso e não demita o Weasel-bee. Assim, seus filhos não serão criados por um indigente.'

Percebi Gabrielle parecer um pouco rígida. Olhei para mamãe e a vi engolir em seco com os olhos castanhos já úmidos.

'Se quiser, podemos lhe dar um algodão-doce, Granger.' Disse Malfoy com um sorriso irritante. 'Ouvi dizer que Sangues-Ruins usam como consolo.'

Em poucos instantes, ela teve que mudar o rosto para outra direção para que não vissem mais as lágrimas que não podia reprimir. Não eram lágrimas de hoje, desta noite, desta discussão, eram lágrimas que ela trazia na garganta há trinta e um anos, sete meses e onze dias. E então me vi em Hogwarts sendo abusada pelos alunos por ser Trouxa. Me vi casada e ainda assim sendo abusada por ser Trouxa e me vi com medo de sentir vergonha de mim como mamãe sentia por ser Trouxa. As imagens de Malfoy e Hermione juntos, quando imaginara antes, não eram mais cenas randômicas, eram cenas de abuso, insultos e palavrões.

Gabrielle e Scorpius se entreolharam e eu senti uma sensação latente e ruim no meu estômago.

'Parece que você não é lá tão gentil, não é?' Perguntou mamãe olhando para um ponto inexistente. Astoria olhou para o marido como pedindo que eles respondesse e explicasse o que aquilo acabara de representar. Malfoy se limitou a franzir as sobrancelhas. 'Diga-me Malfoy. Até quando acredita o senhor que podemos continuar neste ir e vir do caralho?' Perguntou irritada.

Draco Malfoy tinha a resposta preparada havia trinta e um anos, sete meses e onze dias.

'Toda a vida.' Astoria pareceu agradada com a resposta do marido.

'Então o senhor jamais me deixará em paz? O senhor jamais irá cansar de me insultar?'

'Não'. Ele respondeu rindo.

A pior forma de sentir falta de alguém é estar a seu lado e saber que nunca o poderás ter. Só lhe resta fazer coisas que a prendam para ficar o mais próximo possível desta pessoa. É o que Draco Malfoy faz. Ele não pode ter Hermione. Ele não pode abandonar sua família, seu sangue e seu orgulho para ficar com alguém que ele aparentemente odeia. E por isso a insulta. É mis fácil mostrar que se despreza uma pessoa do que mostrar que a adora.

'Então diga ao Kingsley que você pode ficar com o posto.' Olhei para mamãe assustada e a vi puxar o ar. Draco também pareceu ser pego de surpresa. Os olhos cinzas se arregalaram mostrando um pouco dos azuis que o Scorpius herdara.

'Mãe!' Chamei não me conformando com o que ela tinha dito. Estava se demitindo? Estava jogando fora o posto de chefe por causa dele?

'Tudo bem, Rose. Eu estou me dando um tempo.' Ela disse com um sorriso hipócrita. 'Vai ser bom pra mim. Vai ser ótimo para o Malfoy. Assim, ele poderá viver toda a sua vida sem me encher o saco. Sem ter que me insultar e olhar com os lindos olhos azuis dele o quanto os meus são sujos.'

Um pouco de apreensão se fez no rosto de Malfoy. E ele mal sabia o que sentia... ele morreria mesmo ignorando o que sucedera, mas talvez não esquecendo... Ele parecia tardamente saber o que aquela apreensão representava. Estava se afastando dela. Tão rapidamente que fora um choque. Aquilo para mamãe não era nada, era apenas um tempo, já que ela jamais se interessara fidedignamente por ele, mas para Malfoy aquilo era uma ruptura que poderia ser eterna.

'Ah, e assim o reino da Dinamarca se libertará de seu castigo.' Comentou Astoria com o rosto cheio de altivez. Malfoy continuara calado. 'Seu nome está manchando o mundo bruxo, Granger. Por sorte irá abandoná-lo de vez.'

'Por que se apegam tanto ao meu nome? Só meu nome é o inimigo de vocês? Se a flor que se chama rosa tivesse outro nome, não teria ela igual perfume? Se eu fosse Black, não seria como vocês?'

'Não se atreva a se comparar com os Black, Sangue-Ruim.'

'Tens medo de nos atos, mostrar-te igual ao que eu também sou, Astoria?' Astoria e Malfoy continuavam calados. 'Vamos, Rose, vamos para casa. Os Puro-Sangues nos dias de hoje só existem para a assistência reprodutiva.'

Olhei para os meus amigos e segui os passos rápidos de Hermione. Ainda fui capaz de escutar Gabrielle dizer aos Malfoy:' Não sei se notaram, mas ela os chamou de cavalos.'

Olhei para trás e fitei os olhos azuis de Malfoy. Ele ia ser chefe do Departamento da Execução das Leis Mágicas a partir da próxima semana. Mas do que adiantaria? Se ele não teria como ser chefe de Hermione? Do que adiantaria se ele nem a veria naquele Departamento outra vez?

Naquela noite, de regresso para casa outra vez, comprovei que não apenas era possível, mas que Draco Malfoy, estava por trinta e um anos, sete meses e onze dias, fazendo de tudo para ficar ao lado de Hermione. Ele, ainda, iria por toda a vida, fazer de tudo para ficar ao lado de Hermione.

E estaria condenado a morrer fazendo de tudo para ainda ficar ao lado de Hermione. Mesmo que a insultando. Comprovei então que Malfoy estivera por toda a vida fingindo que não acreditava no que lhe acontecia. Assim como Romeu e Julieta. Assim como Otelo e Desdêmona. Assim como o próprio William Shakespeare...

Ele estava por trinta e um anos, sete meses e onze dias, morrendo de amor.

* * *

Desculpem pela demora, mas a Faculdade toma muito o meu tempo. Agradeço muito ás várias reviews que recebo desta fic.


	16. Clarice Lispector

**Capítulo 16 – Clarice Lispector**

Existe um ser que mora dentro de mim como se fosse casa dele. E é de certa forma. Trata-se de um cavalo preto e lustroso que apesar de inteiramente selvagem – pois nunca usara rédeas – tem uma candura primária de que possui medo. Muito medo. Medo de viver o que não entende. Quer sempre ter a garantia de que pelo menos estar pensando que entende.. Ele não sabe se entregar a desorientação. Como é que se explica que o meu maior medo seja exatamente em relação a ser?

Eu nunca fui livre na minha vida inteira. Por dentro eu sempre me persegui... Sempre persegui esse cavalo selvagem para pô-lo uma sela e assim cavalgarmos juntos. Porém, por sempre persegui-lo não sei se saberei o momento em que realmente o alcançarei nem se já o alcancei. É ânsia misturada no saber e sentir que não costumo entender perfeitamente.

Eu me tornei desconhecida para mim mesma. Tornei-me paradoxa, confusa, desorganizada e mudada. Por tudo isso me tornei intolerável para mim mesma. Pergunto-me se alguém compreende o que estou passando. Quem me entenderia já estava falecida e eu mentalmente quis de alguma forma marcar uma consulta divina com Clarice Lispector para que ela lesse todo o meu interior – para que dissesse quem realmente sou. Eu sei que eu deveria me conhecer. Eu deveria sobretudo me aceitar plenamente. Aceitar-me plenamente? É uma violentação da minha natureza. É um estupro ao cavalo lustroso. Cada mudança, cada projeto novo, cada desorganização me causa espanto, medo.

Eu estava espantada. De tal modo que para esconder o espanto e a desorganização de Clarice Lispector, me cobri por inteira de Goethe,Schopenhauer, Nietzsche e Herman Hess.

Engoli em seco, preocupada. 'O que está fazendo aqui, Scorpius?' Perguntei a ele puxando uma cadeira à frente dele. Fiquei espantada ao vê-lo ali, na cozinha da minha casa, quando numa das madrugadas frequentes fui beber café. Fazia exatamente cinco dias desde o encontro que mamãe e eu tivemos com Gabrielle, Scorpius e seus pais em Convent Garden quando assistiram Hamlet. Desde então, não havia falado com eles.

Ele continuou olhando para um ponto focal em cima da mesa, piscava algumas vezes, e entortava a boca para o lado esquerdo. 'Você está bem?' Perguntei novamente tentando tirar alguma resposta dele. Aquilo me espantava porque Scorpius não iria a minha casa de madrugada, sentar-se à mesa da cozinha enquanto esperava-me para buscar café. Ele iria para casa de Gabrielle, então Bélle viria falar comigo, e quando eu fosse falar com ele, Scorpius já teria esquecido o assunto. Sempre foi assim em Hogwarts. Sempre foi assim fora de Hogwarts.

'Desculpe.' Ele disse levantando os olhos azuis. Pisquei sem entender. 'Desculpe ter vindo aqui a essa hora, mas eu não consigo pregar os olhos.'

'Claro que não, tem o nariz no meio'. Respondi e ele sorriu um pouco abafado.

'Estou dizendo que não consigo dormir.' Levantei as sobrancelhas e senti certo embaraço por ter dito algo tão estúpido. 'E me desculpe pelo que houve no outro dia...' Ele se desculpou parecendo um pouco envergonhado.

'Tudo bem, Scorpius. De verdade, não foi culpa sua.' Tentei contornar o mal-estar que provavelmente ele sentia.

'Eu sei, mas é que não me senti bem com aquilo. Mãe e pai foram rudes com sua mãe e agora ela está sem emprego, sem contar que eles a xinga-...'

'Mamãe está sem emprego porque ela quis. Além disso, você não tem com o que se preocupar, não demorará muito para que ela arranje outro emprego no ministério. Como disse tio Harry, ela é tão inteligente que poderia ser chamada para ser uma Inominável. Mamãe está apenas tirando umas férias. E sim, seus pais a xingaram, mas não é você que tem se desculpar.' Falei interrompendo-o antes de terminar o que estava dizendo. Ele fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e logo a abaixou novamente.

'Mesmo assim. Desculpe por eles sempre xingarem seus pais.' Ele tentou novamente.

'Tudo bem... Está desculpado então.' Disse sorrindo. Ás vezes, era capaz de sentir o cavalo correndo livremente sem sela e rédeas para um campo sem medo.

'Mãe ficou com raiva.' Ele completou o discurso melancólico. 'Ela me pediu para que eu não andasse mais com você.'

Arregalei um pouco os olhos e os desviei para o chão da cozinha enquanto sentia algo desconfortável no estômago. Ele se afastaria de mim por causa das nossas famílias e nossos sangues? Senti raiva de Astoria Malfoy. Não que eu já tivesse algum sentimento bom em relação a ela, mas até então ela era irrelevante pra mim. Passara a empatar o posto com James Sirius. Um nó na garganta acabou por se formar também e mais uma vez encobri-me com Nietzsche.

'E o que está fazendo aqui?' Perguntei e sem querer minha voz saíra falha. Até um pouco misturada com raiva.

'Pedindo desculpas.' Ele falou e eu franzi as sobrancelhas. 'Sei que você ainda está mal pelo que aconteceu com o Severino, sem contar o divórcio de seus pais, e por esses dias nós poderíamos ter nos encontrado, mas não quis que minha mãe ficasse com raiva de mim.' Senti o cavalo de novo. O cavalo parecia substituir o gato de Schrödinger. E parecia não ser um bom sinal. 'Mas também somos melhores amigos e não nos ficaríamos sem nos falar por toda a eternidade. Nos veríamos em Hogwarts e seria inevitável estarmos juntos de novo, então, não faz muita diferença, não é?' Ele indagou levantando as sobrancelhas loiras.

'Acho que não.' Falei levantando os ombros. 'E se isso serve de consolo, papai sempre me pede para não ser sua amiga e isso vem desde quando tinha nove anos.' Ele sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça. Me senti bem em saber que Scorpius não pararia de ser meu amigo ou se afastaria de mim por aquelas ideias. Fiquei realmente admirada, você não espera encontrar isso em um Malfoy. Contudo, o coitado do Malfoy, ao fazer isso, se afastava cada vez mais da sua própria família e quando me lembrei de quão mal estava afastada de Hermione, vi que aquilo para ele era algo também extremamente chato.

Levantei-me da cadeira e lhe dei as costas um pouco insegura. 'Scorpius, olhe, você realmente não precisa fazer isso. É sério... sua família nos detesta, a minha os detesta, não precisamos ficar entre isso gerando cada vez mais ódio entre eles. Além disso, tenho Gabrielle, que não se importa com essa coisa de sangue também. A mãe dela até gosta de mim...'

'Esqueça, Rose, eu não vou parar de falar com você.' Ele respondeu sério e me virei para olhá-lo. Ainda estava sentado. 'Não espere que eu vire o melhor amigo de Pucey do nada, ele me dá nos nervos. Se eu me afastar de você, Gabrielle poderá se afastar já que ela dividiria seu tempo comigo e ai você ficaria sozinha com Severino, e você realmente não precisa de tão má companhia, isso se ele ainda for seu amigo, senão ficará muito tempo sozinha, ai usará seu tempo de ócio para ler Schopenhauer e ficará mais niilista do que já é.' Pisquei os olhos. 'Está tudo bem, sério, Rose...Eu não ligo pra isso. Somos amigos já faz três anos e não tenho a mínima intenção de parar de falar com você e parar jogar seus video-games por causa de uma rivalidade ridícula de escola do tempo em que bruxos das trevas usavam tatuagens de cobrinhas.' Eu quis rir do comentário dele. Eu realmente quis, mas não consegui porque senti meu rosto arder por um momento.

'Hm... você sabe que seu pai tem a tatuagem de cobrinha, não é?' Indaguei levantando as sobrancelhas e me senti um pouco mal de vê-lo rir da piada. 'Você não deveria ter orgulho do seu pai? Do seu sangue? Da ideologia e história da sua família, Scorp?'

Ele piscou os olhos azuis três ou quatro vezes enquanto fitava a mesa da cozinha. 'Sim.' Ele respondeu meio triste. Ele levantou os olhos azuis para os meus e me encarou de forma estranha. 'Mas não é algo que dê muito orgulho, é?'

'Você é sonserino, Scorpius, tem que ter orgulho de ser um Malfoy! Orgulho de ser puro!' Falei um pouco dura.

'Você sabe por que está na Sonserina?' Ele me perguntou curioso, embora a pergunta me soara um pouco retórica. Lembrei do que o próprio Chapéu Seletor me disse quando o coloquei sobre a cabeça.

'Chapéu Seletor me disse que eu era perspicaz, o que me daria muito bem na Corvinal, mas minha astúcia e meu orgulho se comparavam aos Sonserinos. Além disso, tinha grande vontade de mostrar do que sou capaz mesmo sabendo que não precisava provar nada pra ninguém.' Terminei lembrando de quando o chapéu velho gritara 'Sonserina'. Quase vomitei na hora.

'Seu orgulho se equipara a de um sonserino e você não é pura, é?' Ele ironizou.

'Não – mas...-' Ele não me deixou terminar.

'Você tem orgulho da sua natureza, Rose. Você tem orgulho das coisas que gosta, orgulho do seu mundo, orgulho de saber e conhecer coisas Trouxas... Você tem tanto orgulho de ser Meio-Trouxa quanto um bruxo pode ter de ser puro.'

'É, e você deveria sentir-se igual. Ter orgulho do seu mundo, de ser Puro...'

'Eu tinha!' Ele respondeu um pouco irritado. Olhei para ele um pouco calada. Ele se levantou da cadeira em que estava e passou as mão no rosto. 'Eu tinha! Quando tinha 11 anos meu maior orgulho era dizer que era filho do meu pai! Que eu era puro enquanto 2/3 de toda Sonserina era Meio-Sangue! Daí eu via você dizendo a Gabrielle sobre video-games, computadores e invenções de engenharia robótica feitas no Japão. Não entendia como alguém podia gostar disso.'

'Acho que puxei isso do vovô.' Comentei levantando os ombros. 'Mas papai também sempre foi com a cara dos Trouxas, e Mamãe é Trouxa-Pura... mas isso não quer dizer nada, Hugo nem liga pra essas coisas...'

'Até que realmente conheci você.' Ele disse e me senti um pouco espantada. Até um pouco tonta. 'E eu vi o quanto isso era realmente fascinante. Dai, a partir de então, vi meus pais xingarem seus pais sem explicação, vi meus pais te xingarem sem explicação, vi o que eles haviam feito e no que eles acreditavam e no que eles queriam me fazer acreditar e me decepcionei.' Arregalei os olhos e tentei confortá-lo, mas não conseguia falar algo decente. Não pensava em algo decente. 'Eles me decepcionaram enquanto eu os decepcionei. Eu não sinto orgulho do que meu pai e meu avô fizeram. Eu não sinto orgulho dos que ele pensam. Eu não sinto orgulho daquelas tatuagens de cobrinhas!'

'Do que você tem orgulho então?' Perguntei sem jeito.

'De ser seu amigo.' Senti falta de Gabrielle. Ela que quebrava aqueles momentos tensos que tinha com Scorpius. Só que era 4 horas da manhã e ela estava dormindo em sua casa. Eu engoli em seco e me sentei na cadeira, para impedir que eu o mostrasse minhas pernas bambas. 'Tenho orgulho de me ser!' Pedi mentalmente que ele me desse aquele orgulho a mim. Como é possível que homens conheçam a si próprios tão bem em tão pouco tempo e uma garota de 16 anos ainda pede que sua alma seja formada antes dos 20? Ou que não passe dos 30? Ou que pelo menos até os 50 ela ainda tenha um pouco da sua verdadeira essência de quando tinha 16?

'Eu tenho orgulho de ser o que sou, Rosie. Tenho orgulho de ter deixado essa coisa de sangue para trás e ter visto que não é nada demais. Eu realmente tenho orgulho de ser seu amigo. E eu não vou acabar com isso porque minha mãe quer.' Meu coração estava espantado.

'Fora que acho que mamãe não odeia você, e sim a sua mãe.' Ele disse franzindo as sobrancelhas finas.

'Disso eu não tenho dúvidas.' Falei um pouco rude por lembrar da forma que ela havia falado com Hermione no outro dia. Serviu um pouco para quebrar o clima.

'Quer saber um segredo?' Ele perguntou entortando a boca para o lado esquerdo.

'Se você quiser contar.'

'Acho que meu pai gosta da sua mãe.' Arregalei os olhos mais do que já havia conseguido e meu coração passara o estágio de espanto para o de terror. Uma coisa é você, na sua cabeça, no seu mundo, ter uma ideia, outra coisa é alguém de fora lhe dizer que esta sua ideia louca aparenta fazer sentido.

Scorpius também? Ele também notara aquilo? Ou era apenas uma suposição e que na verdade só estava ali para me pegar de surpresa. Quis fazer com que ele não acreditasse naquilo. Não parecia bacana ter o pai de seu melhor amigo gostando da sua mãe. Tentei me recuperar do espanto e neguei com a cabeça. 'Não, Scorp. Ele não gosta dela...'

'Ah, Rose, você lembra do que ele falou pra ela naquela dia no aniversário da Weasley?'

Demorou alguns segundos para que eu entendesse que a Weasley que ele se referia era na verdade a única Potter da família.

'Aquilo não foi nada demais.' Falei negando. Bom, aquilo foi alguma coisa. Todo mundo notou. Gabrielle notara. Scorpius notara. Ginny notara. Não me espantaria se Lily Luna viesse aqui para dizer que também notou.

'Não sei... e ele tá estranho.'

'Estranho como?' Perguntei olhando para seus olhos azuis.

'Não sei. Mas ele não parece bem desde o dia que sua mãe disse que ia se demitir. Contei isso a Gabrielle e ela disse que achava que meu pai gostava de Hermione, e até que me parece fazer sentido.'

'Scorp, seu pai não gosta da minha mãe e minha mãe não gosta do seu pai.' Disse de forma contundente. Quis mostrar a ele que ele não precisava se preocupar com aquilo. 'Eles sempre foram inimigos.'

'Fomos inimigos no começo e agora somos melhores amigos.' Ele tentou.

'Mas é diferente. Você se deixou se livrar desse ideal que seus pais tinham e passou a ver o mundo com a sua própria representação. Malfoy não é como você e ele não ficaria todo esse tempo casado com sua mãe se ele não gostasse dela.'

'Fala sério, Rosie, você não conhece meus pais.' Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer e por isso pisquei os olhos. 'Chama aquilo de casamento... Aquilo é uma mornidão. A única coisa que parecem saber fazer juntos é assistir peças de Shakespeare. E passam a peça inteira calados! Pode até ser que os dois possam ter se gostado no começo, mas agora chegou a um estado de quase servidão. Nem ele nem ela podem dizer se esta servidão morna recíproca se funda no amor ou na comodidade porque ambos sempre preferiram ignorar a resposta.'

Comodidade. As pessoas são acomodadas. Por isso elas não mudam. Por serem acomodadas estão sempre esperando que a mudança seja feita por outra pessoa sem se darem conta de que devem ser elas mesmas a fazerem algo por si.

Está certo que o casamento de Rony e Hermione não era perfeito, mas também não era tão ruim. Papai e mamãe sempre haviam tentando juntos diminuir suas diferenças e fazer de casa um ambiente saudável, embora a maioria das vezes sempre sobrava uma discussão no final da noite. No outro dia, lá estava Hermione, fazendo panquecas para Ron e nosso café da manhã, se esforçando para que aquilo desse certo. Para que ninguém chegasse e dissesse que ela era acomodada. Hermione se desdobrava até a última farpa do pé para que nunca chegasse o momento em que ela poderia pensar em se divorciar e ter que fazer seus filhos passarem por algo tão chato quanto divórcio.

Mas não conseguira. Hermione e Rony agoram estavam separados. Hermione tirara uma verdadeira coragem grifinória para fazer aquilo, pois era mais fácil ser acomodada e continuar com a vida que levava. Talvez o cavalo lustroso dentro dela estava tão preso que ele relinchava pedindo liberdade. E ela decidiu obedecer. Sei e entendi que Hermione sente a falta de todos nós, mas se ela já não se vê como pode ser feliz com papai, tentar uma nova vida com outro alguém parece justo. E é justo. Principalmente porque ela já foi feliz com ele e conosco. E ela sabe o que é felicidade.

Mas Draco e Astoria?

Pelo que Scorpius me conta parecem dois desconhecidos que se casaram porque não queriam viver sozinhos. E a infelicidade encobre eles como meus filósofos me encobrem. O principal problema é que eles dois nem ao menos tentaram serem felizes juntos. Vivem nessa mornidão de sempre só para mostrar que ainda há famílias puras no mundo bruxo mesmo que agora não seja lá grande coisa.

Se Malfoy estava mal por Hermione quer dizer que o que eu pensei estava por se concretizar e que de fato Draco possui sentimentos por mamãe que ele mesmo tende a negar, se esquecer e lutar contra ao mesmo tempo em que não quer perdê-la de vista. Estava perto dela por 31 anos. Se afastar assim dela era cortar a terceira perna, embora Hermione jamais tenha sido a perna de apoio de Draco Malfoy.

'Ele não gosta dela.' Continuei tentando que ele não pense naquilo como eu pensava. Aquilo era o meu mundo. Eu pensava daquela forma. Eu o via daquela forma. Eu o analisava daquela forma. Quando alguém também o via, aquilo se desdobrava em algo não meu. E pensar que Scorpius pensa que seu pai gosta da minha mãe não era algo agradável de se pensar. Tinha medo de que ele passaria a não gostar se mamãe e Malfoy tivesse um relacionamento. Tinha medo de que ele passaria a não gostar de mim. 'Talvez tenha ficado um pouco sem jeito pois ela era chefe dele e agora é ele que precisa ter todas as responsabilidades que até então era dela... E ser chefe em um departamento tão grande realmente é algo estressante.'

'Acha mesmo?' Ele perguntou virando-se para mim. Eu me levantei da cadeira e confirmei com a cabeça.

'Não se preocupe, Scorp. Você não terá que passar por algo tão chato quanto isso de seu pai gostar da minha mãe.' Falei um pouco maternal.

'Na verdade, acho até bom.' Ele disse negando. Levantei as sobrancelhas surpresa.

'Sério?'

'Aham, assim ele passa a respeitar você.' Sorri pra ele agradecida.

'Não sou eu quem seu pai deve respeitar, e sim minha mãe.'

'Mas respeitar você seria o primeiro passo para respeitar sua mãe, não?" Ele indagou se aproximando de mim.

'Não. Sou a última pessoa a quem seu pai aprenderá a respeitar.' E aquilo era meio óbvio pra mim. Eu era a mistura do que Draco Malfoy mais odiava. Era uma mini-Hermione meio-sangue sonserina que amava as coisas Trouxas. Além disso, era filha de Hermione e Rony. E Rony. Eu levava essa evidência a qualquer lugar que fosse pelo meu nome. Weasley. E o nome Weasley era o nome de quem Draco mais tinha raiva, e repulsa. Para ele me respeitar, terá que respeitar a Ron. E respeitar Rony era como Harry respeitar Voldemort.

'E você está bem com isso?' Ele perguntou curioso.

'Estou. Eu não ligo pra isso. Você me respeita e por isso já basta.' Falei levantando os ombros. Mas logo senti minhas bochechas arderem. Quis completar a frase, ou mudá-la, ou transformá-la em algum outro significado, mas não consegui. Chamei mentalmente por Gabrielle.

'Você sabe do que mais me orgulho, Rosie?' Ele perguntou se colocando à minha frente. Senti tamanha taquicardia que pensei que meu coração teria cãibras.

'Huh... m-minha coleção de camisas das Tropas do Lanterna-Verde?' Indaguei sem jeito.

'Do seu orgulho.' Ele respondeu sorrindo. Não me pareceu fazer sentido.

'Como pode ter orgulho do meu orgulho?'

'Porque se não tivesse, não teria orgulho de mim.' Engoli em seco. Respirei fundo e senti o perfume dele ir ás minhas narinas. Ficou um silêncio entre nós. O sorriso dele sumiu e seus olhos azuis ficaram cinzas grafites. As mãos deles subiram e apoiaram-se na minha cintura, olhei para baixo espantada e me bateu uma embriaguez -que me fez agradecer por estar sendo segurada por ele, ou então cairia.

No meio do meu silêncio e do silêncio de Scorpius, havia um crescente desejo em mim de possuí-lo como uma coisa só minha. Queria poder pegar nele, no perfume dele. Queria cheirá-lo até sentir a vista escura de tanta tonteira de perfume. Mas aquilo não parecia certo. Aquilo parecia um impulso primitivo e animal. Estou ouvindo o grito ancestral do bicho dentro de mim: parece que não sei quem é mais a criatura, se eu ou o bicho.

'Ainda bem que você não namora mais o Potter.'

E então, ele me beijou.

Eu preciso de coragem. Uma coragem danada. Muita coragem é o que eu preciso. Parece que caminho em corda bamba até o limite mais profundo e inimaginável do meu sonho. As minhas vísceras torturadas me guiam, e furioso de impulsos, o cavalo lustroso corre sem rédeas e sem sela para um campo aberto relinchando para que eu experimente o primeiro estado primário de liberdade. A liberdade de fazer o que bem entender sem se preocupar com o que há de acontecer.

Fechei os olhos e a turvidão me fez falecer de qualquer pensamento ou ato naquele momento. Eu estava beijando Scorpius Malfoy. Algo tão forte que parecia que nem era eu. Parecia que eu estava no alto, talvez no céu, vendo nós dois embaixo nos beijando em prosa. Scorpius me fazia acreditar que juntos, nós dois, formávamos o Yin Yang. Sentia que a primária liberdade estava pouco a pouco me tomando.

O cavalo parecia substituir o gato de Schrödinger mais forte e vigoroso. Ele me alcançou e o senti na minha mão. Como se tivesse vindo para comer a maçã que eu segurara todo este tempo na palma da minha não. Fazia cócegas. E eu me cobri inteira de Nietzsche para não rir.

Mas ao me cobri de Nietzsche cometi um erro. Voltei ao estado pré-liberdade. Voltei a me persegui. Parece que eu tinha medo de tudo. Até mesmo da vida. Daí eu fugia. Com mal-estar eu fugia. Com mal-estar eu fugi.

Com a coragem que sempre precisei para outras coisas, me afastei dele. Ao fazer isso, percebi que o sol já havia nascido e clareado a cozinha. Scorpius piscou os olhos e guardou as mãos nos bolsos da calça que usava. Ele engoliu em seco e eu fui capaz de me afastar ainda mais dele.

Olhei para o teto com olhos pesados. Sentia algo que nunca pensei que sentiria depois de beijar Scorpius: dor. Não era um dor forte, intensa ou latente. Era mínima, como um começo de uma dor, que te incomoda, mas não te impede de fazer as outras coisas que sabe que precisa fazer. Eu acho que na verdade, jamais serei capaz de me entender. Acho que nunca saberei realmente quem sempre sou. Qualquer coisa abala meu mundo. Parece vivo em eterna mutação, com novas adaptações e meu renovado viver e nunca chego ao fim de cada um dos meus modos de existir. Parece que vivo de esboços mal-feitos, inacabados e vacilantes. Mas me equilibro-me como posso, entre mim e eu, entre mim e o homens, entre mim e o mundo, entre mim e Deus.

Eu não entendi porque senti dor. Porque eu deveria ter sentido alegria, não era? Eu deveria ter sentido uma mansa alegria, afinal eu havia beijado Scorpius Malfoy. A dor foi se aumentando gradativamente até chegar a intensa e a latente. Era a dor de saber que se fez algo extremamente errado. Era a dor de quando se parece quebrar um de seus próprios mundos ou uma de suas próprias regras existenciais.

Eu havia beijado Scorpius Malfoy.

Eu havia traído Gabrielle.

Eu havia sido falsa.

'Acho que deve ir para casa, Scorp.' Falei com tonalidade neutra. Ele me olhou nos olhos e entortou a boca para o lado esquerdo. Ele parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas não o fez. Scorpius fez um aceno com a cabeça e caminhou em direção à lareira, tomando um pouco de pó de flú e utilizando-o para ir para casa. Ainda o vi olhar para mim antes de desaparecer entre as chamas verdes.

Agora sei. Eu sou só. Eu e minha liberdade que não sei usar. Sou só e tenho que viver uma certa glória íntima que na solidão se torna dor. E a dor, silêncio. Lutei toda a minha vida contra a tendência ao devaneio, sempre sem jamais deixar que ele me levasse até as últimas águas. Mas o esforço de nadar contra a corrente tira parte da minha força vital.

Como já disse Clarice Lispector: "Há coisas que só se aprende quando ninguém as ensina."

Talvez era isso que eu me precisava. Aprender coisas sozinha.

Eu sei que um dia, andarei de mãos dadas com cavalo lustroso selvagem como se fosse meu melhor amigo. Um dia hei de ir com ele, sem me importar para onde o ir me levará.

Até lá precisarei me livrar de minhas couraças e minhas máscaras e finalmente ter a súbita coragem de me encarar e me mostrar ao mundo.

Até lá precisarei de uma verdade inventada.

Até lá precisarei de uma felicidade clandestina.

E diferente de Clarice, eu ainda não a havia alcançado.

* * *

N/A: Eu realmente não sou boa em POV de personagens. Muito menos quando preciso descrever sentimentos 'explícitos' em relação a beijos ou coisas parecidas. Prefiro escrever em 3º pessoa e em discurso indireto. E eu não quis me utilizar da mesma técnica que usei quando Rose beijou Al para não ficar repetitivo, até porque Rose tem mais ''coisas'' em relação ao Scorp do que a Al, dai quis fazer algo diferente e coerente com as metáforas excepcionais de Clarice - que quem já leu, poderá achar várias e várias referências dela na história ao logo de todos os capítulos-. Decidi utilizar Clarice pelo momento em que Rose anda passando e também porque o mundo precisa de pessoas melhores do que os niilistas alemães. Estou pensando se faço um capítulo com Fernando Pessoa e Luís de Camões ou quem sabe Vargas LLosa ou Victor Hugo?

Enfim, espero que gostem. E me desculpem a demora.


	17. Gato Cheshire

**Capítulo 17 - Gato Cheshire**

'Rose?' Levantei meus olhos castanhos quando ouvi me chamarem e reconheci Hermione à minha frente. 'Você está bem?'

'O que está fazendo aqui?' Perguntei querendo fugir do assunto.

'Hoje é sexta-feira e pensei em chamar você e Hugo para tomarmos café juntos nos Starbucks.'

'Não to afim.' Respondi sem animação. Estava sentido dor de cabeça, remorso e culpa pelo que havia feito com Scorpius.

'O que aconteceu? Por que está sentada na cozinha a essa hora como se o mundo estivesse para ser destruído?'

Eu engoli em seco e prendi o choro. Mamãe percebeu. Ela sentou-se na cadeira que pouco antes Scorp havia sentado. 'Rosie, o que houve?'

'Eu fiz uma coisa terrível, mom.' Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

'Você matou um Trouxa?'

'Não.'

'Um gato?'

'Não.'

'Quebrou minha Cidade Engarrafada de Kandor?'

'Não...'

'Então você não fez algo terrível.' Ela disse sorrindo de maneira tímida. Sabia que era para me animar, mas não adiantou. 'Hm... o que você fez?' Ela perguntou percebendo meu semblante de miséria.

'…' Não respondi. Queria desaparecer dali, queria deixar de existir. 'Eu...eu beijei Scorpius.'

'Malfoy?' Ela indagou assustada.

'Você conhece algum outro Scorpius por acaso?' Perguntei olhando para o chão evitando qualquer contato visual com qualquer pessoa à minha frente. Estava me sentindo como se tivesse cometido algum crime bárbaro. Sei que é exagero, mas era como me sentia.

'Você realmente o beijou?'

'Ou ele me beijou... Sei lá, tanto faz, não tira o fato de que nós nos beijamos.' Eu repeti engolindo em seco. Eu levantei os olhos novamente e olhei para Hermione. 'O que vou fazer, mãe? Gabrielle vai me odiar! Ela vai parar de ser minha amiga e tenho certeza que Scorp também...'

'Rose...'

'Eu vou ficar sozinha... mais sozinha que o forever alone...' Eu disse me levantando da cadeira e enxugando meu nariz na manga do meu pijama. Mamãe ficou calada e eu fiquei parada ali em pé, tentando me reorganizar novamente. 'Mom...' chamei baixinho enquanto me virava para olhá-la. 'Por que a gente gosta de alguém que a gente sabe que não é a pessoa certa?'

'Eu sei a resposta...' Ela disse afirmando com a cabeça. 'Porque você espera estar errada! Quando a pessoa erra, você ignora, pois você sempre soube que ela era assim. Mas quando ela acerta, ela te surpreende e te reconquista, ai você esquece todos os motivos que tinha para achar que ela era a pessoa errada.'

'É...' Eu disse confirmando o que ela havia dito. Passei a caminhar pela cozinha de um lado para o outro como se fosse um cachorro. 'Sabe, isso não é justo! A maioria das histórias de amor falam sobre as pessoas que se amam mutualmente, mas o que acontece com os demais? E as nossas histórias? Aquelas que se apaixonam sozinhas? Somos vítimas de uma relação unilateral... Somos os amaldiçoados dos amantes, os não amados, somos as pedras no caminho de Drummond, somos os mortos-vivos caçados pela Jill Valentine, somos os deficientes sem estacionamento reservado...'

'É.. é realmente algo ruim de sentir. ' Ela disse respirando fundo.

'O que vou fazer?' Eu perguntei novamente a ela e Hermione percebeu que eu realmente estava precisando de ajuda. A maioria das vezes eu fazia o que eu bem entendia, fazia as coisas sem pedir ajuda de ninguém. Se eu estava errada ou não, não importava, contanto que eu fizesse algo por mim. Só que eu tinha que fazer algo que de certa forma não era relacionado comigo e eu não sabia o quê.

'O que você quer fazer?' Ela me perguntou de forma simplória. O que eu queria fazer?

'Pedir desculpas à Gabrielle.' Respondi piscando os olhos.

'Então vá pedir desculpas a ela.'

'Mas...'

'Rose...' Ela me chamou novamente. 'Não deixe de fazer as coisas que você sabe que são corretas. Ainda mais quando são coisas que você deve fazer. Eu sei que você acha que ela irá lhe odiar, mas ela é sua melhor amiga, um dia ela ficará sabendo disso e melhor sendo você quem contou do que outro alguém.'

Eu pisquei os olhos e abaixei a cabeça, já desistido de andar em círculos. 'Como eu vou chegar para ela e dizer que a traí com o namorado?'

'Não sei. Mas sei que você vai conseguir superar isso tudo do seu jeito, com o seu fantástico senso de humor, e sem precisar dos ensinamentos de Nietzsche.' Olhei para mamãe e vi ela se levantar da cadeira. 'Vou chamar Hugo para tomar café.' Ela explicou-se. Na verdade, sabia que ela estava me deixando de fora para eu ir falar com Gabrielle.

Eu olhei para o relógio e vi que eram sete horas da manhã. Estava muito cedo e com certeza Bélle estaria dormindo. Mas sem me preocupar muito com isso, fui até a lareira, peguei um punhado de Pó de Flu e fui para a casa da minha melhor amiga. Em minha mente, fazia as mais severas discussões de como diria algo do tipo a ela.

Vivienne Westwood, Sex Pistols, Sid Vicious, chocolate, morango, sorvete e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Essas são as coisas que Gabrielle sempre gostou. Para uma pessoa tão volúvel e instável quanto eu aquilo era admirável. Eu admirava Gabrielle.

Eu a admirava desde o primeiro ano. Antes mesmo de conhecê-la. Quando estava por embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts e a vi dar adeus à sua mãe. Gabrielle usava saia xadrez azul, botinhas pretas e jaqueta de couro por cima de uma blusa de algodão meio rasgada que se podia ler Slytherin. Me perguntei quem era aquela garota de 11 anos que parecia saber como se vestir sem se importar com a opinião dos outros.

Quando fui sorteada para Sonserina, ela já havia sido também. Fiquei desnorteada por ter ido para aquela casa, então passei todo o tempo com Al, embora quisesse conversar com ela. Mas eu me sentia normal demais e pessoas estilosas e diferentes sempre se destacam no meio da multidão, por isso, sempre evitei qualquer contato com ela. O problema era que muita gente parecia pensar assim e Gabrielle passou algum tempo sozinha. Al me dizia que ela podia ser perigosa e pedia para que eu não me aproximasse, mas eu sabia que ele só estava julgando ela pela aparência.

A Parkinson é a outra garota com quem dividimos dormitório e ela não parecia querer se enturmar muito comigo ou com Gabrielle, na verdade, passava a maior parte do tempo seguindo os calcanhares de Scorpius. Então a nossa Sonserina se dividia em Al e eu, Parkinson, Scorpius, Pucey e Zabini e Gabrielle sozinha.

Até o dia que ela estava com dificuldade em Poções. Eu a ajudei e a partir de então nos tornamos amigas. Naquele dia eu conversei com ela sobre várias coisas da minha vida. Eu falava enquanto ela escutava. Eu não a perguntei nada. Não por ser chata. Mas por saber que de alguma forma que Gabrielle não queria falar sobre a vida dela.

Agora, seis anos depois, eu estava indo atrás dela para contar-lhe que havia a traído. Eu não sabia como ela iria reagir. Não sabia se ela iria me perdoar. Mas eu sabia que não queria ficar com aquele remorso.

Olhei para um lado e para o outro e pedi licença a ninguém. Estava um pouco constrangida de ir assim à casa dela, afinal estava de pijama e pantufas, mas enquanto todos tivessem dormindo, talvez não fosse um grande problema.

'Rose?' Escutei alguém me chamar e virei as costas percebendo que era a mãe de Gabrielle. Senti minhas bochechas corarem.

'Oi, sra Mondyllard.' Respondi num sorriso amarelo. 'Bom dia.'

'O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo? Veio visitar Gabrielle?" Ela perguntou. Eu confirmei com a cabeça sem jeito.

'Sim, me desculpe por vir tão cedo, mas é que é algo meio importante...'

'Tudo bem, vamos, eu lhe levo até seu quarto.'

Acompanhei a mãe de Gabrielle calada enquanto escutava o que ela tinha a dizer. Gabrielle não tinha pai, quer dizer, já teve obviamente, mas ele era Trouxa e fugiu abandonando a família dela quando descobriu que Sra Mondyllard era na verdade uma bruxa. Gabrielle jamais se interessou em saber dele mas dizia que achava que a mãe ainda gostava dele, o que a deixava bastante revoltada. Na verdade, histórias desse tipo não são tão raras de se ver no mundo bruxo. Os Trouxas se assustam facilmente, têm medo do desconhecido, e saber de repente que seu esposo ou esposa é uma bruxa é bem assustador.

A mãe de Gabrielle, Sra Mondyllard, era de uma família pura da França. Depois que o pai de Gabrielle fugiu, Sra Mondyllard teve mais alguns relacionamentos, embora não fixos.

Eu a acho muito parecida com Gabrielle embora ela sempre diga que não tem nada a ver com a mãe. As duas eram altas, tinham a mesma o cor dos olhos e eram estupidamente estilosas – cada uma com seu estilo obviamente.

'Gabrielle?' Ela chamou quando entramos no quarto. É. Vivienne Westwood, Sex Pistols, Sid Vicious, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Nada mudara. 'Gabrielle? Acorde, Rose está aqui, ela quer falar com você.'

'Hmpf..' Foi o som que Gabrielle soltou ainda dormindo. Ela passou a mão sobre os olhos e bocejou forte. Ela virou o rosto para a nossa direção e coçou a cabeça. 'Rose... O que está fazendo aqui?'

'Preciso falar com você.' Eu disse com a voz baixa. Sra Mondyllard saiu do quarto e me deixou sozinha. Eu entrei e fechei a porta. 'Por favor, Gabrielle, não fique com raiva de mim...' Eu a vi piscar os olhos como se não entendesse do que eu estava falando. Eu senti meu coração começar a se revoltar e insegura passei a caminhar de um lado para o outro enquanto tentava encontrar os discursos já preparados.

'Eu fiz uma coisa horrível. E você tem que me perdoar. Eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse – não daquela forma, mas aconteceu. E eu sei que você vai me odiar depois, mas eu tenho que lhe contar isso. Não quero que você pense que fui traíra- embora tenha sido...' Fechei os olhos respirando fundo. 'Eu beijei Scorp... - ou ele me beijou – e eu realmente sinto muito por isso! Ele veio falar comigo o quanto estava chateado sobre a discussão que os pais dele tiveram com minha mãe naquele dia e...' Engoli em seco ao perceber que ela estava dormindo. 'Não..ei, acorda, não me faz repetir isso de novo! Gabrielle!' Chamei com um pouco de raiva, mas ela nada fez.

Eu sentei na cama dela devagar e enxuguei meu nariz na manga do meu pijama novamente. 'Eu realmente sinto muito.' Comecei a dizer baixinho e devagar. Meus olhos pareciam arder um pouco. 'Eu poderia ter empurrado ele, ter socado a cara dele ou chutado as partes dele, mas nada fiz. Me desculpe. Eu não sei como me desculpar nem o que dizer.' Eu disse piscando os olhos. 'Estou cansada de mim. Cansada da minha vida. Agora entendo o que mamãe quis dizer com 'me sinto um touro castrado'. Eu me sinto a sanduicheira gordurosa que foi esquecida e ficou juntando poeira. Eu me sinto o próprio gato de Schrodinger lacrado na caixa com veneno. Eu sou uma covarde...Eu que merecia um soco na cara...' Enxuguei novamente minha lágrimas na manga do meu pijama.

'Obrigado, Rose.' Eu abri os olhos e levantei da cama assustada. Encarei os olhos verdes de Gabrielle.

'Você estava ouvindo?' Perguntei assustada.

'Eu escuto com o ouvido não com os olhos.' Ela respondeu aparentando ainda sono. 'Obrigado por vir aqui me contar.' Ela disse.

'Você não está com raiva?'

'Estou. Estou puta de raiva.' Ela disse sorrindo. 'Mas te socar a cara não vai me deixar feliz. Socar a cara do Scorpius não vai me deixar feliz. Por enquanto, vou só esperar a raiva passar e me deixar ficar feliz.'

'Me desculpe...'

'Pare de dizer tanto me desculpe!' Ela falou com raiva. Pisquei os olhos e fiquei calada assustada. 'você parece aquele cachorro que fica latindo e choramingando pedindo desculpas por tudo que faz.'

'Descul-' Me calei antes de completar. Eu ri e novamente sentei na cama. 'Você não vai parar de falar comigo?'

'Você é minha única amiga. Parar de falar com você por causa do Scorpius é bobagem.'

'Obrigado, Bélle.' Eu agradeci honestamente.

'Não venha pedir biscoitos, Lassie.' Eu ri com o comentário dela e me senti mais leve.

'Você lembra quando começou a namorar o Scorp?' Eu perguntei baixinho quase sem querer.

'Foi no quarto ano. No Dia das Bruxas.' Ela respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

'É. Você estava usando uma jaqueta de couro vermelha.' Eu disse sem saber porque me lembrava daquilo com facilidade. 'Foi a primeira vez que te vi usando algo vermelho'.

'Minha mãe sempre me pediu para não ser como ela.' Ela respondeu e me calei, ouvindo o que ela estava dizendo. 'E me pediu para nunca usar algo de cor vermelha ou rosa. Na semana anterior ao Dia das Bruxas, fomos à Hogsmeade, e na loja da Madame Talkins, havia essa jaqueta vermelha.'

'Você a customizou e pareceu aquelas capas vermelhas de capitães piratas.' Eu disse rindo e ela riu também. 'Eu sei que o Scorp gosta de você. Ele gosta do seu jeito, do seu estilo, das suas piadas. Então não fique com raiva dele também. O que aconteceu com a gente foi um impulso e eu sei que ele também sente muito.'

'Você se arrepende de ter beijado ele?' Ela me perguntou ajeitando o rosto sobre o travesseiro.

'Sim. Claro que sim.'

'Por quê? Você sempre me disse que gostava dele.'

'É, mas não é certo fazer o que eu fiz. Ele é seu namorado. Você é minha melhor amiga. Não posso trair vocês dois.' Eu disse sentindo realmente aquilo.

'Você não me traiu, Lassie. Você teria me traído não tivesse vindo aqui falar comigo.'

'Mesmo assim...'

'Pare de ser assim, Rose!' Ela disse se levantando da cama e ficando em pé no quarto. 'Não deixe que se faça sentir que não merece as coisas que aconteceram com você.'

'O quê?'

'A culpa não é sua. A culpa nunca foi sua. Aconteceu. Ponto. Nada do que fizer vai mudar o que aconteceu. Então pára de tentar fazer com que tudo fosse culpa sua. Você coloca em si esse sentimento de weltzchmerz daquele alemães idiotas e remói por dentro o que não deveria.'

'Eles não são idiotas...' Tentei rebater.

'Eles morreram mudos, tristes, solitários e virgens.' Ela falou irritada. 'Você não precisa disso. Você não precisa ser assim. Eu provavelmente vou morrer antes dos 40 anos, mas até lá vou ter vivido do jeito que eu quis! Eu não tenho a pretensão de que todas as pessoas gostem de mim ou sintam minha falta. O importante pra mim é saber que eu fiz o que eu queria fazer!'

'Está dizendo que eu não deveria me sentir mal por ter beijado Scorpius?'

'Mas é claro que não!' Arregalei os olhos assutada com o que ela havia dito. 'Você sempre quis que acontecesse e agora fica se remoendo em culpa?'

'É, mas ele bem que podia ter vindo mais cedo, não acha? Antes de namorar com você...'

'Foda-se!' Olhei para ela assustada mais uma vez. 'Não importa como aconteceu, Rose, o importante é que aconteceu. As coisas não precisam de razão ou motivo para acontecerem. Elas simplesmente acontecem.'

Continuei olhando para Gabrielle. 'Por que está me dizendo isso? Não era pra ser assim... Era pra você socar a minha cara, dizer que me odeia e nunca mais falar comigo. Por que está falando todas essas coisas?'

Gabrielle respirou fundo e sentou-se na cama ao meu lado. 'Porque eu era assim. Meu pai era um desgraçado que fugiu e deixou minha mãe sozinha. E até hoje mamãe gosta do desgraçado. Ela se culpa toda noite por ainda gostar dele. Por isso ela me pede para não ser como ela. Eu tenho certeza que se ela pudesse, voltaria no tempo para tentar consertar o que, de acordo com ela, fez de errado.'

'Só que não se pode voltar no tempo.' Eu comentei baixinho um pouco triste.

'Não. O que podemos fazer é empurrá-lo para frente.' Pisquei os olhos. Aquilo me pegou mais do que eu imaginava. 'Você sabia, Lassie – que as pessoas mais difíceis de serem amadas são as que mais precisam de amor?' Eu abaixei meus olhos para o chão do quarto de Gabrielle. 'Eu te dou um pouco dele, Severino te dá um pouco dele, e Scorp te deu um pouco também. É por isso que eu sei que ele não se arrepende de ter feito isso. E é por isso que eu sei que quando a raiva passar, ficarei feliz. Embora você diga que não mereça, você merece todo o amor do mundo.'

Tranquei a garganta e abracei Gabrielle tão forte que nos deitamos na cama. Meus ombros subindo e descendo no ritmo de choro quase descontrolado. 'Você realmente parece um cachorro...' Ela comentou sem jeito.

Eu era um cachorro? Enquanto eu era um cachorro, Bélle parecia um gato abandonado de rua. Inocentemente, antes achava aquilo legal, meio apaixonante, mas ali, conversando com ela, pude ver um pouco da dor que ela nunca tinha dividido com ninguém. E eu entendi porque ela não ficava com raiva da gente. Nem mesmo do Alvo. Ela só fingia que odiava o Al, mas não odiava. Ela não poderia odiar nenhum de nós. Porque não tinha mais ninguém. E ela falava todas aquelas coisas para ela mesma. Ela dizia o tempo para si mesmo que não merecia Scorp, ela dizia o tempo todo para si mesmo que não ligava para o pai, ela se culpava o tempo todo por ter nascido porque ela fazia a mãe dela lembrar dele. Ela empurrava tudo aquilo pra frente. Ela engolia tudo aquilo. E ela fazia aquilo para eu não sentir o que ela costuma sentir. Era ela quem mais precisava de amor.

'Você é a pessoa mais sensacional que eu já conheci, Cheshire.' Eu disse lembrando do primeiro nome de gato que me veio à mente.

'Cheshire?'

Me soltei dela e me levantei, enxugando meu rosto novamente no meu pijama. 'Obrigado, Cheshire, nem Nietzsche poderia me fazer sentir melhor. Todos esses anos lendo filósofos não me fizeram me sentir tão bem.' Eu me afastei e fui até a porta do quarto.

'Onde vai?'

'Preciso empurrar algo pra frente.' Disse sorrindo. 'Té mais, Cheshire.' Falei saindo do quarto.

'QUEM É CHESHIRE?' Ela perguntou ainda do quarto, mas não respondi. Eu fiz o caminho de volta à sala de estar e peguei mais um punhado de Pó de Flu.

Eu precisava realmente empurrar aquilo pra frente. Ou deixá-lo para trás. Tanta faz. Ele só não podia ficar no caminho como a pedra de Drummond. Eu tinha que achar o meu estacionamento de deficiente reservado. O cavalo lustroso havia retornado sem sela ao meu encalce. Estava na hora de andar com ele de mãos dadas. Estava na hora de me despir de todas as minhas máscaras e couraças e finalmente ter a coragem de me encarar. Estava na hora de consertar as coisas sem ser minha bicicleta quebrada, sem usar Reparo. Estava na hora de juntar todas as argolas de ouro que deixei para trás por ser um ouriço solitário.

A gente faz as coisas com a esperança de que o que fazemos altere qualquer coisa. Não altera em nada. Por que no fundo a gente não está querendo alterar as coisas. A gente só está querendo encontrar nós mesmo de um modo ou de outro. Há tempos em que é preciso abandonar as roupas usadas que já tem a forma do nosso corpo, e esquecer os nossos caminhos que nos levam sempre aos mesmos lugares. É o tempo que precisamos realizar uma travessia: e, se não ousarmos fazê-la, teremos ficado para sempre à margem de nós mesmos.

* * *

Cheshire = Gato de Cheshire = Gato Risonho de Alice no País das Maravilhas.

N/A: Tá sei que demorei eras para postar. Como eu sei que desculpa nenhuma que eu der vai fazer as pessoas deixarem de sentirem raiva pelo meu atraso, prefiro não dar desculpa alguma. Espero que entendam, =]. Provavelmente já desistiram da fic, mas eu escrevo pra mim mesma então não vejo porque não continuar. Talvez venham novos leitores. É isso. Até o próximo =].


	18. Guardiões

**Capítulo 18 - Guardiões**

Descobri que minha obsessão por cada coisa em seu lugar, cada assunto em seu tempo, cada palavra em seu estilo, não era o prêmio merecido de uma mente em ordem, mas, pelo contrário, todo um sistema de simulação inventado por mim para ocultar a desordem de minha natureza. Descobri que não sou disciplinado por virtude, e sim como reação contra a minha negligência; que pareço generoso para encobrir minha mesquinhez, que me faço passar por prudente quando na verdade sou desconfiado e sempre penso o pior, que sou conciliador para não sucumbir às minhas cóleras reprimidas, que só sou pontual para que ninguém saiba como pouco me importa o tempo alheio.

Eu descobri que o importante era aproveitar o momento e se aproveitar, e aprender a duração de cada. Eu percebi que tinha que dizer, o que nunca tinha dito antes, talvez seja isso que está faltando: ter dito. Se eu não disse, não foi por avareza de dizer, nem por minha mudez de sonserina. Se eu não disse é porque eu não sabia que sabia – mas agora sei, e sei que agora, reside a diferença. Eu tinha que dizer o que sentia por Scorpius. Eu tinha que dizer o que sentia por Al. Eu tinha o que dizer o que sentia por papai, Hugo, mamãe e todos à minha volta. Não importava se era sentimentos bons, ruins ou medianos, mas eu só sabia que tinha que dizer.

Então, eu estava resolvendo minhas coisas, meus problemas, meus erros e meus acertos. Estava indo atrás o que eu precisava fazer e do que eu queria fazer. Não estava indo atrás dele como alguém que se rasteja ou alguém que está aos pés de outro, estava apenas indo atrás do meu sentimento de certeza, depois disso, só vinha o depois. Quando o chegasse, tomaria minha decisão. Cada coisa à sua vez.

Decidi começar pelo primeiro ponto. Ir para a casa deles e falar com Al. É, minha terceira perna. Talvez Al não volte a ser minha terceira perna, mas pelo menos estarei mais equilibrada para andar com meus dois pés. Empurraria aquela discussão para frente, ou a deixaria para trás, e então, eu me levantaria com minhas duas pernas e andaria novamente.

Eu sei que tinha que fazer aquilo. Eu sentia falta de Al, ele era meu melhor amigo. E era eu quem deveria pedir desculpas a ele e não ao contrário. E era justamente o que eu ia fazer. Era o que eu ia dizer.

Usei o pó de Flú da casa de Gabrielle para ir a casa de Al. Eles moravam em Godric Hollow, o que me irritava um pouco por ser longe de tudo. Cheguei a casa deles e logo estanquei ao ver todos ali na sala. Franzi a testa ao ver mamãe, papai, Hugo, Harry, Gina, tio Jorge e James.

'Rose!' Disse mamãe surpresa ao me vê ali. Parecia preocupada. Bom, todos ali pareciam preocupados. 'O que está fazendo aqui?' Ela me perguntou querendo saber o motivo para eu ir ao lugar que eu não gostava muito.

'Err...estava...procurando vocês...' Disse improvisando. Mamãe pareceu notar que claramente havia mentido. Queria muito que ninguém estivesse ali. 'Aconteceu alguma coisa?'

'Lily desapareceu.' Papai falou ao lado de Hermione.

'Heh?' Indaguei arregalando os olhos. 'Desapareceu?'

'Não sabemos onde ela está.' Completou tio Harry meio triste ao lado de Gina. 'Procuramos ela por toda parte, mas não a encontramos.'

'Então não procuraram por toda parte.' Respondi levantando os ombros.

'Rose.' Hermione me repreendeu e eu me entortei a boca como se pedisse desculpas. 'Hm, e ela não disse pra onde foi?' Perguntei piscando os olhos.

'Se tivesse dito, não estaria desaparecida.' Respondeu Gina e olhei para mamãe com o as sobrancelhas levantadas. Mamãe respirou fundo, mas ainda me pedia com os olhos para não arrumar confusão ali.

'Bom, se ela não disse, talvez não queriam que vocês soubessem.' Falei colocando as mãos no bolso da calça do meu pijama. É, ainda estava de pijama.

'O que está querendo dizer?' Perguntou Gina olhando para mim. Parecia com certa raiva.

'Lily deve ter ido para algum lugar. Alguma casa dos amigos de Hogwarts, ter ido ver algum filme nos cinemas...'

'Lily não gosta de cinema.' Rebateu Gina com raiva.

'Está dizendo que ela poderá estar no Mundo Trouxa?' Perguntou mamãe com certa aflição. Eu confirmei. 'Mas o Mundo Trouxa é enorme! Lily nunca saberia andar por aí, se perderia facilmente.'

'É...talvez por isso esteja desaparecida, né?' Indaguei levantando as sobrancelhas.

'Pare de fazer piadinhas com uma coisa dessas!' Reclamou Gina agora desesperada. Eu pisquei os olhos um pouco assutada e a vi bufar de raiva. 'Não tem porque Lily estar no Mundo Trouxa, ela nem gosta disso. Não saberia por onde andar...'

'Nem vocês.' Continuei com minha lógica. Todos olharam para mim, menos Gina, que parecia querer encarar a parede para não me empurrá-la contra ela. 'Lily tem 14 anos. Não é uma criança. Ela tem a vida dela. Eu mostrei pra ela um pouco do mundo Trouxa um dia, talvez ela tenha ido de novo...'

'Então isso é culpa sua?'

'Gina, pare.' Disse Harry e ela calou-se. Prendi uma risada. 'Sabe que Rose não tem culpa alguma se Lily está desaparecida ou não.'

'Mas está mais que óbvio que Lily não está no Mundo Trouxa.' Ela tentou novamente.

'Bom, então fique com essa sua obviedade e morra achando que ela está no Mundo Bruxo, onde todas as pessoas sabem quem ela é por ser filha de Harry.'

'Rose!' Hermione exclamou em tom sério. Sabia que era pra não dizer aquelas coisas numa hora dessas, mas foi Tia Gina que começou. 'Não seja rude.'

'Ela que está sendo rude.' Me defendi apontando o braço para Gina. 'Estou dando a minha opinião, não precisa ser acarretada. Então, vão, procurem por ela. Vocês são do Ministério, não? A coisa mais fácil do mundo é achar alguém desaparecido no mundo bruxo.'

'Não é tão fácil quanto se imagina.' Respondeu Ron. 'Só poderíamos saber onde Lily estar se ela usasse magia, já que é menor de idade, mas enquanto isso não nada podemos fazer.'

'E Lily nunca usaria magia fora da escola sendo menor de idade.' Completou tio Harry. 'A não ser que ela estivesse correndo muito perigo.'

'Por que não enviam um dementador atrás dela?' Indagou tio Jorge abrindo os braços. 'Será tão fácil quanto achar o Ron perdido.'

'Jorge, por favor!' Reclamou Gina com o irmão. Ele se calou e pareceu se colocar a pensar em um novo plano.

'Ou quem sabe um nundu?' Eu ri da sugestão, mas logo me calei com a reclamação de Gina.

'Rose, você disse que mostrou um pouco do Mundo Trouxa para ela, não foi? Pode nos fazer um favor?' Indagou Hermione com certa calma. 'Pode procurá-la para nós?Você o conhece melhor do que ninguém.' Fiz uma certa careta. Eu realmente não estava a fim de procurar por ela. Não que eu não estivesse preocupada, mas pra mim era completamente ilógico uma bruxa desaparecer sem mais nem menos. Ao meu ver, Lily estava muito bem passeando pelo mundo Trouxa com uma companhia bem agradável.

'Ela não vai, Hermione. Rose voltará para casa para ler aquelas revistas estúpidas!'

'Oiy!' Chamei Gina com raiva. 'Não fale mal das minhas revistas!'

'Você não me engana, Rose. Sei que não gosta de Lily desde o dia que ela nasceu.'

'Antes.' Reprovei.

'Rose.' Me repreendeu mamãe novamente. ' Escute, Harry, Ron, e eu voltaremos para o Ministério. E tentaremos procurá-la pelo Mundo Bruxo enquanto você se encarrega do Mundo Trouxa. Você não irá sozinha, James e Hugo podem ir com você.'

'Heh?" Indaguei levantando os olhos e cerrei os dentes. 'James? Sério?'

'Posso ir com eles também.' Ofereceu-se Alvo e então eu percebi que ele estava ali. Estava sentado no sofá, ao lado de tio Jorge. A voz saía um pouco rouco e fraca. Os olhos verdes piscavam a todo momento como se ele os forçasse a ficarem abertos.

'Tem certeza, Al, você tá um pouco doente...' Emendou Harry preocupado. Pra mim, ele tava muito doente, mas preferi ficar calada.

'Tá tudo bem. Lily é minha irmã e não posso ficar de cama quando ela está desaparecida.'Disse um pouco com raiva.

'É bom levar uma poção wiggenweld, Al.' Disse mamãe quando ele se levantou do sofá.

'Não, está tudo bem.' Ele respondeu negando com a cabeça. 'Rose, Jimmy, Hugo e eu procuraremos Lily pelo mundo Trouxa.'

'Acho que você deveria ficar, filho. Está muito mal'. Antecipou Gina olhando pra ele. Al negou, parecendo não gostar. 'Bom, acho que eu também poderia ir com eles.' Ah não, era só o que me faltava.

'Gina, acho melhor você ficar em casa, pode ser que Lily retorne.' Aconselhou mamãe. Sabia que mamãe havia dito isso para não acontecer brigas.

'Ah é, e como, Hermione? Se ela nem aparatar pode?' Mamãe ia responder, mas interrompi.

'Ei, não fale assim com minha mãe não.' Falei com raiva e senti minha mãe olhar para mim.

'Rose, pare. Está tudo bem.'

'Esse é seu problema, mãe! Quer fugir de brigas, discussões e tudo e engole o que as pessoas dizem de você!'

'Eu não me importo o que elas dizem de mim, Rose. Brigar por causa disso é algo muito superficial. Não tem porquê.'

'Não tem porquê? Oiy, você esqueceu o que ela disse de você naquele dia? O que ela disse de mim?'

'Não precisa colocar isso em pauta aqui agora, Rose. Foi um assunto passado, já o esqueci e está tudo bem entre mim e Gina.'

''Uma ova!' Falei irritada e todos olharam meio assustados para mim.

'O que está dizendo, Rose?' Perguntou papai com a voz um pouco insegura.

'Você escutou?' Indagou Gina franzindo a testa.

'Ainda acho que você devia ter dito mais alto, assim todo mundo teria escutado.' Respondi inexpressiva para ela.

'Então escutar as coisas escondida é também um de seus hobbies, não é?'

'Mas é claro que é. Sou uma pessoa sádica, inescrupulosa, fria e individualista, esqueceu?'

'Rose...'

'Mas é claro que não, está explícito na minha frente.' Ela rebateu dando as costas.

'O que está havendo?' Perguntou Harry sentindo que algo estava estranho.

'Nada, Harry.' Respondeu Hermione negando. 'Aconteceu um mal-entendido, só isso. Então, está decidido. Rose, Al, James e Hugo procurem-na no Mundo Trouxa enquanto nós a procuraremos no Mundo Bruxo.' Decidiu Hermione convicta logo dissipando uma futura discussão entre mim e Gina. Aceitei a escolha de mamãe. Não seria bom discutir com Gina ali na frente de todos, além de trazer problemas para mim, traria para Hermione.

'Sim, acho que é o melhor a se fazer.' Concordou Harry. 'Gina, você ficará aqui caso Lily volte. Hermione, Ron e eu iremos para o Ministério. '

'Não quero ficar aqui, Harry. Ela é minha filha!'

'Então está decidido.' Falei levantando meus ombros. 'Gina, Hugo, James e Al vão pro mundo Trouxa. Vocês pro Mundo Bruxo e eu voltarei pra casa para ler minha revista do Flash.' Não iria mesmo ficar com Gina no meu pé o dia todo procurando por Lily Luna pelo Mundo Trouxa.

'Rose, espere.' Hermione me chamou e eu estanquei, esperando o que ela queria dizer. ''Jorge, acho que você devia abrir sua loja hoje. Lily adora, talvez pense em ir para lá.' Jorge fez uma careta.

'Eu deveria ter aberto uma boca de fumo com Fred em vez de uma loja. Mas espero que pelo menos ela compre alguma coisa.' Então saiu, aparatando aparentemente para a loja no Beco Diagonal.

'Harry, Ron, vão à frente. Eu levarei Rose para casa então e logo depois irei para lá.' Avisou mamãe afastando-se um pouco deles. 'Está tudo bem. Rose precisa de um banho e um bom descanso e Gina, Al, James e Hugo são suficientes para encontrá-la. Então vou com Rose para casa e logo irei para o Ministério.' Os dois não pareceram muito satisfeitos, principalmente papai, mas concordaram e aparataram para o Ministério.

'Gina, você ficará aqui esperando Lily.' Disse Hermione agora de forma séria.

'Eu não vou ficar aqui sem fazer nada pela minha filha, Hermione!'

'Bom, é o seguinte. Rose não gosta de você e ela não irá procurar por Lily com você nos calcanhares dela. Então você tem duas opções: ficar aqui e deixar Rose ir com Al, Hugo e James, ou ir com eles enquanto Rose lê as revistas dela em casa.'

'Vou com eles.' Ela afirmou convicta.

'Então boa sorte em achar Lily num lugar que você nunca pisou na sua vida.' Ela completou séria. Me chamou com um movimento e eu me aproximei dela.

Então eu segurei a mão ela e aparatamos para casa. Já disse o quanto odiava aparatar? Era horrível. Parecia que algo sobrenatural te esticasse e te deturpasse naqueles segundos do vácuo. Não tinha nada a ver com o teletransporte da Jornada nas Estrelas, o que me era bem desapontador. Fui subindo as escadas e logo disse que ia tomar banho.

'Rose, espere.' Chamou Hermione e eu parei no mesmo momento virando para olhá-la. Não precisei esperar que ela dissesse para entender o que ela queria.

'Mãe...você disse que tava tudo bem eu ficar aqui...'

'Rose, Lily é sua prima.'

'Sim, mas não tenho com que me preocupar. Al, James, Hugo e Gina são suficientes para encontrá-la.' Disse repetindo o que ela própri havia dito.

'Não, não são.' Ela revidou. Eu neguei com a cabeça um pouco impaciente. 'Rose, você disse que havia mostrado um pouco do Mundo Trouxa pra ela, certo? Talvez ela esteja em um desses lugares.'

'Mãe, não precisa se preocupar, sério. Aposto que Lily está bem.'

'E se você pensa assim, talvez seja a única capaz de encontrá-la.' Respirei fundo impaciente. 'Rose... Não precisa se juntar a Gina, pode fazer isso sozinha.'

'Ah, mas...'

'Ou por que não chama Gabrielle e Scorp?' Eu não queria falar com Scorp. Não agora. Eu falaria com ele quando sentisse vontade. Diria a ele tudo que queria, mas apenas no momento que eu quisera.

'Não quero falar com Scorp agora e Gabrielle nunca se interessaria, obviamente, para procurar por Lily Luna.'

'Pense pelo lado bom.' Ela começou com uma voz estranha. 'Pode ser a sua vez de se sentir como Flash ou um de seus heróis favoritos.'

'Nem venha com isso pra cima de mim. Não estou afim de ser guardiã de Lily Luna.' Falei honestamente.

'Rose, ela é sua prima. Filha de Harry...faça isso pelo menos por ele.' Ela pediu levantando as sobrancelhas. Respirei fundo mais uma vez. Ela então retirou um galeão do bolso e me entregou. 'Eu encantei esse galeão com o feitiço Protean. Eu tenho um também. Basta você encostar sua varinha quando encontrar Lily Luna, que sentirei lá no Ministério. Não é muito esforço pra você, eu sei.'

'E se eu perder?' Indaguei pensando no que fazer caso acontecesse. Ela sorriu.

'Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Ela sempre retornará para seu bolso.' Fiz uma careta. 'Então, mesmo que queira jogar essa moeda fora, ela voltará sempre pra você após alguns minutos.'

'Não é justo. É como em Hogwarts... Não confiam em nós.' Neguei um pouco revoltada.

'Exatamente. Agora você tome banho, troque de roupa, e procure por Lily.'

Mamãe aparatou logo em seguida e eu subi me arrastando nas escadas até meu quarto. Deitei na cama bagunçada e fiquei lá por alguns minutos. Eu realmente não tava afim de fazer aquilo. Estavam exagerando como se Lily tivesse sido raptada por Voldemort ou coisa parecida. Eu tinha o sentimento de que Lily estava bem porque muitas vezes já saí de casa sem avisar pra onde iria e nem por isso meus pais achavam que eu estava desaparecida. Está certo que eu era mais responsável que Lily Luna e eu conhecia o Mundo Trouxa o suficiente para não me perder, mas mesmo assim, Lily tem 13 anos e certamente sabe ler mapas, placas e pedir informações aos agentes da polícia do Metrô.

Levantei-me da cama, tomei um bom banho, me vesti com uma calça jeans, camisa de mangas compridas xadrez, cinto e tênis. Peguei também algum pouco de dinheiro trouxa. Escondi minha varinha na calça por dentro da camisa, e brincando com o galeão entre os dedos, saí de casa, caminhando para o Mundo Trouxa que tanto adorava.

Eram quase dez horas da manhã. A esse horário, pessoas estavam trabalhando, vendo futebol ou tomando seu café da manhã. Ah, café... Logo me encaminhei para uma Starbucks e fiquei na fila a esperar minha vez para meu café. Tive que esperar em torno de uns oito minutos, então o peguei, e caminhava por Londres enquanto bebericava meu café com chantilly.

Moramos em Londres. Não é uma região bruxa, ao contrário, é situada bem ao centro de Londres Trouxa. Não sei se isso se deve a mim, mas já faz muitos anos – tantos que nem me lembro - que nos mudamos para cá. Harry mora em Godric's Hollow, o que eu achava bem irritante, porque não poderia ir andando até a casa de Al, mas apenas por Pó de Flú ou aparatando.

Papai e Mamãe também adoram onde moramos. Papai sempre gostou dos Trouxas e recebemos a visita do vovô de vez em quando pedindo para levá-lo ao parque da cidade ou aos postos de correio. Até Hugo acha melhor viver por aqui, pois sempre tem algo pra fazer e assim não fica sozinho em casa morgando sem fazer nada. Então nós Granger-Weasley moramos e vivemos como verdadeiros Trouxas.

Ainda bebericando meu café, andava calmamente sem me preocupar muito, e após alguns minutos passei pelo pub chamado Spaced e estanquei. Spaced. Já estive lá. De fato, Lily já esteve por lá também. Foi o pub em que discuti e briguei com Al por causa do barman trekker. Talvez Lily estivesse ali. Era um lugar relativamente fácil de se chegar e Lily Luna poderia muito bem ir sozinha.

Fui então até lá, entrando um pouco insegura, talvez pela lembrança do que tinha acontecido naquele dia com Al, e olhei em volta procurando por Lily. Pisquei os olhos inexpressiva quando eu realmente a encontrei numa das mesas próximas a parede. Não sei se aquilo era uma coisa boa, mas parecia que eu conhecia Lily Luna o suficiente, e isso, de certa forma, me irritava. Ou talvez ela seja apenas muito previsível.

Lily conversava com um garoto que parecia ser mais um pouco mais velho que a idade dela, de cabelos loiros e olhos claros. Não saberia dizer se era bruxo ou trouxa, embora tinha a sensação de que fosse a última opção. Joguei o copo vazio de café no lixo perto de onde estava e caminhei em direção a mesa dos dois. Eu não achava aquilo necessário, mas estava fazendo por Harry.

'Oi, Jabba, finalmente te encontrei.' Falei me aproximando dela com um sorriso. Ela fez uma careta e soltou um muxoxo.

'Jabba?' Indagou o garoto loiro. Olhei para ele.

'É a princesa.' Respondi piscando os olhos e ele ainda pareceu não entender. Melhor ainda.

'Vá embora.' Soltou Lily para mim um pouco com raiva.

'Eu adoraria, mas me fizeram te buscar, então melhor irmos.'

'Ela não quer embora, por que não a deixa em paz?' Perguntou o garoto um pouco irritado. Eu olhei novamente para ele e percebi que ele se comportava de forma extramente trouxa. Era um pouco desleixado visualmente. Tinha também uma tatuagem no braço esquerdo que representava o ideograma japonês Heso. 'Quem é você?'

'Rose Weasley, guardiã dessa mongol aqui.' Respondi apontando o polegar para a minha prima enquanto soltava um sorriso.

'Pára, Rose!' Ela reclamou. 'Eu não quero ir. Estou me divertindo com ele.'

'Não estou afim de ouvir ordens de você. É o seguinte, tens duas opções: vir comigo para casa ou ter que voltar com sua mãe, Al, James e Hugo aos seus pés.'

'Aí, você é rude, prepotente e insolente, não gosto de você.' Ele revoltou-se fazendo uma careta. Lily pareceu sorrir com a suposta resposta.

'Eu também não sinto sentimentos muito bons por caras que tatuam o ideograma que representa Umbigo em japonês no braço.' Falei sem me exaltar. Ele olhou para o braço confuso.

'Não é umbigo, é bravura.'

'Não, não é. Embora requer certa bravura para tatuar umbigo no corpo.'

'Ah, você é muito chata, Rose!' Lily reclamou com raiva. 'Tá legal, vou com você, melhor do que com mamãe ou o chato do James pegando no meu pé.'

'Esse é o espírito.' Eu disse confirmando com a cabeça. Ela levantou-se da cadeira, deixando uma nota trouxa de 10 libras em cima da mesa, e deu um aceno de despedida para o garoto. Ele logo se levantou também e deu um leve beijo nela.

Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans e comecei a caminhar para fora do pub sem me preocupar muito, eu realmente sabia que ela viria comigo. Ela logo veio conversando e dizendo coisas, mas eu tinha um interesse nulo nas coisas que Lily dizia.

'Eu o conheci naquele dia que viemos aqui...'

'Que bom.'

'Nem tanto. Ele é trouxa...acho que será um problema se ele descobrir que sou bruxa... Além disso, não sei se ele faz realmente o meu tipo. O que devo fazer, Rose?'

'Eu não me importo com isso, Lily.'

'De que tipo de meninos você gosta?'

'Do meu tipo.'

'O nome dele é Roy. Ele é espanhol, mas mora aqui faz alguns anos.' Ela continuou sem parecer se irritar com os meus comentários. 'Me ensinou até algumas palavras em espanhol! Você sabe como se diz cachorro em espanhol, Rose?'

'Não.'

'Perro.'

'Fascinante. Você sabe como são chamados os cachorros no deserto do Saara?'

'Como?'

'Cachorros Quentes.'

'Você não é tão engraçada quanto acha que é.'

'E você não é tão inteligente quanto acha que é. Saber que Perro significa cachorro não quer dizer muita coisa. Acaso sabes dizer 'Oi, tudo bem? Estou aqui na Espanha porque adoro esse país e como ele é quente e amigável, mas agora estou perdida e preocupada porque tem um cara me seguindo e eu acho que ele poder ser um potencial estuprador' em espanhol?'

'Não.'

'Não é muito útil saber Perro, não é? Embora se você comprasse um papagaio podia te ajudar com isso. Eu não gosto de pássaros, me assustam, mas certamente Harry poderia lhe dar um.' Sim, eu não gosto de pássaros. Meu pai até queria me dar uma coruja quando fui para Hogwarts, mas preferi não ter bicho nenhum. Eu gosto de animais, sobretudo dos selvagens, mas não queria ter problemas com eles em Hogwarts ou em casa.

'Não quero um papagaio, já tenho uma coruja.'

'Mas ela não fala. Um papagaio, especificamente espanhol, poderia te ajudar.'

'Eu não vou aprender espanhol com um papagaio!' Ela reclamou agora falando alto e eu ri da minha imaginação com Lily aprendendo espanhol com um papagaio em um poleiro. 'O que você achou do Roy?' Ela perguntou animada.

'Um garoto de certa bravura, por certeza.' Não só pela tatuagem de umbigo, mas obviamente por se interessar por Lily.

'Acha que mamãe e papai vão reclamar dele?'

'Sim. Claro que sim.'

'Por quê?'

'Porque você o conheceu faz pouco tempo, porque ele tem tatuagem, porque ele é mais velho, e porque eles são seus pais.'

'Ele não é muito mais velho.' Disse defendendo o garoto. 'Ele tem 16 anos.'

'E você 13. Para seus pais, ele é tipo o Gandalf para você.'

'Que droga!' Ela reclamou novamente. 'Estava me divertindo muito hoje, porque veio atrás de mim?'

'Porque me forçaram. Acredite, preferia estar em casa dormindo em vez de vir procurá-la como se fosse sua guardiã.'

'Estamos indo pra sua casa?' Ela perguntou curiosa mudando o tom de voz.

'Estamos.' Respondi sem preocupações e gratificante em saber que já estávamos a chegar em casa. Quando lá chegasse, usaria a moeda enfeitiçada por mamãe e missão finalmente terminada.

'Achei que estávamos indo para minha casa...'

'Bom, a pé não vou. E não posso aparatar. Então vamos para a minha casa, e de lá, você voltará para sua.'

'Posso ficar lá por algum tempo? Não quero voltar pra casa agora.' Eu não respondi, mas deixei um consentimento.

Finalmente, chegamos em casa e Lily Luna se jogou no sofá da sala. Ela encarou o teto e parecia pensar em várias coisas relacionados ao garoto-do-umbigo. Retirei o galeão do bolso e o toquei com minha varinha. Senti a moeda ficar um pouco quente na palma da minha mão. Agora não dependia mais de mim. Guardei-a no bolso novamente e coloquei a varinha entre meu cinto.

Fui até a cozinha para comer alguma coisa. Peguei uma torrada e comecei a comer com geléia e suco de uva, meu favorito. A nossa cozinha era pequena, tipo aquelas americanas, onde havia um balcão que dividia um local bem apertado como cozinha e a extensa e grande sala.

Fez um estompido no meio da sala e Hermione chegara no mesmo instante. Lily levantou-se do sofá um pouco assustada e logo se ajeitou, sentando de forma inócua. Lily não queria falar sobre o garoto do umbigo.

'Lily! Você está bem?'

'Unhum.'

'Seus pais estão muito preocupados.' Ela disse sentando próxima a ela. 'Onde estava?'

'Num pub.' Respondi sem interesse. Ela bufou um pouco chateada e eu ri. 'Tendo um adorável encontro.'

'Encontro?' Indagou Hermione franzindo a testa. 'E por que não avisou?' Hermione tentou preocupada.

'Não achei que precisava.' Respondeu Lily levantando os ombros.

Outro estompido se fez presente e desta vez aparataram Harry e Ron. Harry abraçou a filha e repetiu as mesmas perguntas de Hermione. Mamãe logo se afastou de onde estava e veio para a cozinha, sentando-se ao meu lado diante do balcão. Pegou inclusive torradas.

'Você não devia sair assim sem avisar. Achávamos que você estava desaparecida! Não faça mais isso. Se quer conhecer o mundo trouxa, nos avise...É perigoso, pode se perder.' Ele recomendou. Lily nada falou, mas percebi ela cerrar os dentes com certa raiva.

'Nos deixou preocupados... Gina quase teve um treco.' Disse papai com os braços cruzados ao lado da lareira. 'Ela já está vindo. Nós passamos em Godric's Hollow para avisá-la que você está aqui.'

'Ela não estava procurando Lily?' Perguntei para Hermione ao meu lado.

'Desistiu depois que nós fomos embora. Quando você tocou no galeão, avisei Harry e Ron e eles foram para Godric's Hollow avisá-la. Talvez ela tenha tido medo de se perder.'

'Ah francamente, que tipo de pessoa teria medo de se perder? Vivemos em Londres. Não é como se estivéssemos em Silent Hill'. Rebati meio inconformada com aquilo. Sério, se eu fosse da idade de Gina ficaria irritada se alguém me dissesse que eu tinha medo de me perder em algum lugar. Na verdade, já na minha idade eu me irritava com aquilo. Não só eu, como também Lily Luna.

A rede de Pó de Flú funcionou repentinamente e da lareira saíram Gina, James, Hugo e por último Al. Ele veio por Flú? Doente da forma que estava? Ele tossiu um pouco e ficou próximo ás escadas, distante dos outros. Tentaria falar com ele logo que aquilo terminasse. Talvez poderia conversar enquanto aquilo continuava.

'Lily, onde você tava?' Perguntou Gina abraçando a menina.

'Num pub.' Quem respondeu fora Hermione. 'Tomando café.'

'Café? Rose, porque não nos disse?'

'Não achei que precisava.' Ela repetiu novamente.

'Não achou que precisava? Então acha que está tudo bem ir a algum lugar que nunca foi sem avisar seus pais?'

'Rose sai sem avisar tio Ron ou tia Hermione e eles não reclamam.'

'Sim, mas não somos Ron nem Hermione. Nós nos preocupamos com você e não deve sumir assim. Deve nos avisar para onde vai.' Mamãe, Ron, Hugo e eu franzimos a testa tentando entender o que Gina quis dizer com aquilo.

'Por quê? Ai isso é um saco.' Lily reclamou irritada. Hugo franziu a testa confuso.

'Você só estava tomando café, Lily? Está meio irritada para alguém que só foi tomar café...' Hugo conhecia Lily como ninguém, parecido comigo e Al, e com mamãe e Harry. Ela estava estranha. E Hugo sabia como ninguém quando Lily ficava estranha.

'Deixem-na em paz.' Falei bebericando meu suco de uva. Todos olharam para mim, menos mamãe que continuou quieta comendo torradas. 'Ela não quer falar disso.'

'Por quê? Aconteceu algo?' Perguntou tio Harry.

'Você fez algo, Lily?'

'Não. Só não quero falar disso.' Ela se irritou levantando-se do sofá e se aproximando da cozinha.

'Não vai mentir para seus pais. Diga já o que está havendo!' Mandou Gina e pensei seriamente em subir as escadas e sair dali. Lily olhou para mim como se pedisse ajuda. Ah, claro, agora na hora do desespero, eu era a guardiã.

'Não vai poder omitir isso para sempre, Lily.' Falei levantando as sobrancelhas. Ela fez uma expressão de insatisfação.

'Rose, o que houve?' Perguntou papai despregando-se da parede.

'Nada demais. Lily estava tomando café em um pub e aconteceu dela ter uma companhia agradável.'

'Rose!' Lily exclamou nervosa.

'Sou uma terrível guardiã, eu sei. Mas acredite em mim, Lily, diga logo de uma vez.'

'Companhia bem agradável? Lily... você estava num encontro?' Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

'Estava. Eu o havia conhecido há algumas semanas quando Rose nos levou para um pub.' Se eu era uma horrível guardiã, Lily era a pior pupila que você podia ter. Senti o olhar de Gina virar-se para mim. Mas ignorei.

'Quem é esse?' Indagou Hugo cruzando os braços como papai.

'Ele é Trouxa. O nome dele é Roy. Ele é espanhol, mas mora aqui já faz vários anos. Até me ensinou algumas palavras em espanhol.'

'Filha, você não pode se encontrar assim com qualquer um. Muito menos um Trouxa...e se ele soubesse que você é bruxa?'

'Ele não sabe. Eu nunca ia dizer. Não levei galeões, nem mesmo minha varinha... Só foi um encontro, só isso.'

'Um encontro não é só um encontro. Podia ter acontecido várias coisas nesse encontro!' Exasperou-se Gina como se realmente tivesse acontecido.

'Só o que aconteceu foi um beijo. Rose viu!' E de novo, pior pupila do mundo.

'Rose viu?' Indagou Gina afinando a voz. 'Rose? Você viu?'

'Infelizmente, eu não nasci cega para não poder ver aquilo.' Respondi levantando os ombros. Senti mamãe soltar uma reclamação ao meu lado pela minha resposta 'rude'.

'E Por que não a impediu?'

'Ah, ela foi muito inteligente, Gina, ela abusou da minha total falta de interesse em qualquer coisa que ela faça.'

'Você não deveria ter permitido isso! Sabe-se lá quem é esse garoto!'

'Roy? Ele é fantástico! É gentil, educado, inteligente...e me acha bonita.' Contraiu Lily.

'Cego também, não é?' Indaguei no mesmo instante.

'Lily, obviamente ele está abusando de você.'

'Abusando de mim?'

'Sim... está usando de sua ingenuidade. Você só tem 13 anos!'

'Eu não sou ingenua!' Rebateu Lily. 'Francamente, o que acha que ele iria fazer comigo?'

'Eu consigo responder essa em espanhol.' Me ofereci, mas me calei ao ver novamente Hermione séria. Mas ninguém aguentava piadas? Ah é, Al aguentava. Percebi ele rir do outro lado da sala e sorri junto com ele.

'Rose!' Chamou Gina e eu desviei o olhar para ela. 'Por que foi mostrar esse lugar a ela?'

'Aí, não sei qual o problema aqui. Lily não é criança, ela faz o que quiser da vida dela. Estava com um garoto e daí? Não é nada demais.' Falei agora já me irritando um pouco. Ainda bem que não era filho de Harry e Gina. Argh.

'Não é nada demais? Ela precisa avisar aos pais com quem ela está!' Exclamou revoltada.

'Não precisa não. Parem de serem ridículos!' Rebati ainda sentada ao lado de Hermine no balcão da cozinha. 'Aposto que nenhum de vocês falavam para seus pais o que faziam, com quem se encontravam, com quem transavam ou coisa do tipo. Larguem de serem hipócritas. Vocês fazem muitas coisas piores que nós e vem querer nos cobrar responsabilidade quando vocês não tiveram a mínima também.'

'Como ousa a falar assim com os mais velhos?'

'Velhos? Ah, desculpe, não sabia que você já era anciã, Gina.'

'Rose!' Chamou mamãe ao meu lado. 'Não seja rude com Gina.'

'Ah, foda-se!' Exclamei irritada. 'Gina está sempre me insultando e me enchendo o saco. Não só a mim, mas com muitos da família. Está sempre fazendo piadinhas da Fleur, de mim, daquele nosso tio que nunca se casou, até de você e o papai! Acha que ela pode falar e fazer o que quiser porque é a mulher do Harry? Pra mim, é mais um estorvo do que um parente.' Falei levantando-se do banquinho onde estava e me encaminhei para subir as escadas para meu quarto.

'Rose, não fale assim com Gina.' Defendeu Harry um pouco desapontado.

'Tudo bem, Harry. Rose sempre foi assim comigo.'

'Não fui não!' Rebati virando-me para olhá-la. 'Sempre escondi os pensamentos e sentimentos que tinha por você para não desapontar Al, tio Harry, mamãe ou o papai. Engolia suas críticas para não arrumar confusão com a nossa família. Não banque a vítima na frente de mim, Gina. Assuma as coisas que já disse de todos. Vamos lá, fale aqui para todos escutar o que você acha de mim, de mamãe e do papai?'

'Rose!' Exclamou Hermione séria da cozinha. Ignorei.

'Do que está falando?' Perguntou Ron com uma expressão séria.

'Não é nada demais, Ron.' Disse Gina.

'Aqui você não fala, não é?' Indaguei irritada para ela. 'Por que não mostra sua coragem grifinória para falar a todos o que insinuou de Hermione?'

'Rose!' Repetiu Hermione aumentando a voz autoritária. Continuei a ignorar. Gina calou-se e estreitou os olhos.

'Isso não vem ao caso agora.' Reclamou negando com a cabeça e aproximando-se de Lily Luna que estava perto da cozinha.

'O que está havendo? O que insinuou de Hermione, Gina?' Papai perguntou sério e irritado para a irmã.

'Nada...'

'Insinuou que mamãe traía você com Malfoy!' Falei de uma vez. Um silêncio sepulcral se fez no ambiente. Mamãe parou de comer torradas e fechou os olhos, tentando buscar forças para superar aquilo. Mas eu já tinha dito. E ter dito aquilo, de um modo ou de outro, era necessário. Al levantou-se das escadas e aproximou-se de mim, ficando ao meu lado.

'Sério?' Ele perguntou surpreso.

'Disse que eu não tinha nada a ver com o papai e por isso achava que eu era filha do Malfoy.' Completei.

'Gina...? Realmente disse isso?' Perguntou Harry com a voz baixa. Ela não respondeu, se deixou piscar os olhos. Ron estava perplexo, sem discurso. A boca parecia se mover fazendo um Malfoy inaudível. Por um segundo cogitei a possibilidade de Ron realmente achar que aquilo era verdadeiro.

'É o que eu acho.' Ginny respondeu agora se portando firme. 'Rose é sonserina, além de ter qualidades inexistentes do Ron ou de alguém da nossa família. Não acho absurdo Hermione ter tido um caso com Malfoy.' Mamãe levantou os olhos e eu percebi a expressão de frieza e seriedade em direção à Gina.

'E você sabe o que eu acho?' Indaguei séria para Gina. Ela olhou em minha direção e fitou os meus olhos. Senti Al ao meu lado olhar para mim meio tenso também. 'Que você é a pessoa mais desprezível que eu já conheci. E se eu sou alguém que nenhuma família merecia como filha, você é alguém que ninguém merecia como família, sobretudo, mãe. Cansei dos seus insultos perante mim, meus amigos e meus pais. E se pensa que mamãe tem caso com Malfoy, deve ser porque no fundo, se Malfoy se interessasse por ti, você não poderia dizer não para ele, não é?' Ela piscou os olhos e pareceu extramente nervosa. Aproximou-se de mim. 'Ah é? Talvez Gina, tarada do jeito que sempre foi, jamais poderia dizer não a Malfoy... Por que diria não? Ele é rico, puro, bonito, trabalha no Ministério da Magia enquanto você é apenas uma jornalista de quinta! Certamente, se fosse com você, trairia Harry com ele, não é? Afinal foi super simples você namorar com Miguel e Dino enquanto dizia amar Harry Potter desde seus 9 anos!'

A expressão dela parecia ser de fúria extrema. Ela estreitou os olhos enquanto terminava de falar. Vi a mão direita dela subir e fechei os olhos sabendo que ela iria me bater. Podia vir. Eu aguentaria. Escutei um som nítido de tapa, mas não senti arder. Talvez Gina fosse terrivelmente fraca. Mas tive a sensação que não era bem isso. Alguns segundos se passaram e nada aconteceu, então abri os olhos devagar e me surpreendi ao ver Alvo na minha frente.

'Al?' Murmurei e virei o rosto para o lado esquerdo percebendo o que havia acontecido. No rosto, do lado direito dele, havia as marcas dos dedos de Gina.

'Desculpe, ma, mas não vou deixar você bater em Rose.' Ele falou engolindo em seco.

'Alvo!'

Ele soltou um sorriso pomposo para mãe, e apontou o polegar para trás, em minha direção. 'Eu sou o guardião dessa mongol aqui...'

* * *

N/A: Fiz um capítulo um pouco mais longo. Espero que gostem. Obrigado pelos reviews dos capítulos passados, foram ótimos como sempre.


	19. Razão e Sensibilidade

**Capítulo 19 – Razão e Sensibilidade**

Pisquei os olhos e sem nem mesmo saber o que estava fazendo, eu o abracei. Meus braços se colocaram por volta do tronco e eu apoiei minha cabeça sobre o ombro, sentindo minha garganta arder. Ele ainda estava de costas pra mim, encarando a mãe e eu senti ele engolir em seco com medo de que algo acontecesse com ele. Um sorriso meio fantasma passou pelo meu rosto coberto.

'Al?' murmurei baixinho pra ele, ainda percebendo as bochechas dele rosadas pelo tapa que levara e do constrangimento de ter enfrentado a mão diate de todas aquelas pessoas. Se eu ainda estava magoado com ele, eu o havia perdoado. Sabe, tem certas coisas que não duram pra sempre. Meu ressentimento com Al nunca seria um deles. Eu só estava esperando o momento certo chegar.

'Desculpe, mãe...' Ele pediu com a voz um pouco fina.

'O que diabos você acha que ia fazer, Ginny?' Levantei o rosto e olhei para papai que tinha o rosto sério. Os braços estavam descruzados e uma postura altiva estava presente. Então rodei a sala com meus olhos mais uma vez. Percebi mamãe atrás de Ginny, como se numa fração de segundos, ela tivesse se teleportado da cozinha para a sala. Tio Harry tinha o rosto franzido em confusão e incredulidade.

'M-me desculpem...' Ela começou, tampando a boca com a mão e recuando alguns passos. 'Eu não sei o que me deu... eu...'

'Você ia _bater_ em Rose?' Perguntou papai se adiantando. 'Você ia bater na minha filha?` Meu estômago embrulhou ao ouvir aquilo. Eu realmente nunca fui uma pessoa aberta e exposta com o papai como era com mamãe, mas ouvir aquilo me fez sentir alegre por saber que ele ainda estava me 'protegendo'. Estava me protegendo como ele fazia quando eu era pequena. Como ele e mamãe sempre fizeram comigo e com Hugo.

As palavras de Hermione vindas de outro dia me bateram em cheio. "_Não se deixe parecer que Ron não liga pra você. Você pode ter um abismo em relação a ele, mas isso não tira o fato de que Ron sempre foi um bom pai e fez de tudo pra que você e Hugo tivessem o que ele não teve.' _

É.Mais uma vez mamãe tinha razão. Papai...sempre foi um bom pai.

'Me desculpe, Ron. Eu me descontrolei...eu não sei o que me deu. Desculpe, Rose.' Aquilo era sério? 'Ron, Hermioe... Eu nao queria machucar Rose.'

'O rosto de Al parece dizer o contrário.' Rebateu mamãe atrás de Ginny. Subi meus olhos para as bochechas de Al e as vi vermellhas.

'Está doendo?' Perguntei sussurando no ouvido direito dele. Ele piscou os olhos e fez um aceno positivo. Não evitei e ri.

'Eu me descontrolei.' Ela repetiu se afastando. 'Você ouviu o que ela disse. Do que ela me chamou!'

'E você se sentiu ofendida, eu entendo.' Disse mamãe com uma voz estranha. Eu fiquei calada esperando que ela continuasse. 'Mas não quero saber o motivo ou a circunstância. Nunca levante a mão contra a minha filha. Muito menos na minha frente.'

Ginny desviou os olhos e respirou fundo. A situação havia mudado drasticamente. Do assunto do encontro casual de Lily Luna e seu corajoso namorado passou para o que Ginny e eu pensava uma da outra. Lily e Hugo estavam calados, atônitos, eu tinha esquecido que eles existiam quanto mais saber que estavam ali.

'Vamos embora.' Ela disse ainda olhando para o chão. 'Vamos embora.. Lily, , Harry, Al...vamos embora.'

Eu sabia que Al não ia embora. Mas só como medida de precaução, eu o apertei mais forte, impedindo ele de ir. Ele entendeu que eu não queria que ele fosse embora. Eu precisava falar com ele.

'Alvo.' Chamou Ginny mais uma vez.

'Desculpe, mãe. Mas quero ficar aqui por um tempo.' Ele respondeu firme.

Lily estava ao lado da mãe enquanto tio Harry estava do lado de papai. Gina pegou um pouco de pó de flú e sumiu através da lareira. Não demorou a Lily e seguir o exemplo. Antes dela partir ouvi Lily dizer 'Obrigado, Rose.' Pelo o quê eu não entendi.

'Ron, Mione... me desculpem.' Disse Harry parecendo envergonhado. 'Me desculpem por isso. Eu não sei nem o que dizer...'

'Tá tudo bem, Harry.' Aliviou Hermione sorrindo. 'Você não tem nada a ver com isso.'

'Mas é claro que tenho. Ginny é minha esposa e...'

'Tudo bem, cara.' Papai deu um tapinha nas costas dele. 'Issoi foi meio estranho mesmo. Ninguém imaginou que Ginny fosse tentar fazer isso. Não liga. A gente se entende depois.' Tio Harry acenou com a cabeça. Ele olhou pra mim. 'Desculpe, Rose.'

Eu apenas acenei. Ele não chamou por Al, aproximou-se da lareira, pegou pó de flú e foi embora. A tensão ainda era presente dentro da sala e eu me senti completamente esquisita. Abracei Al mais forte.

'Mione, acho que precisamos conversar.' Disse papai se voltando para Hermione.

'Al, devia voltar pra casa.' Disse mamãe. Na verdade eu percebi no tom de voz que ela estava ligeiramente mandando. Mas Al não conseguiu captar a mandatória.

'Não, eu quero ficar. '

'Não vai ajudar em nada, Al. A mocinha aí e eu temos uma conversa pendente.' Levantei as sobrancelhas ao escutar mamãe. Sabia que estava enrascada. Mais que isso. Estava realmente ferrada.

Soltei Al e tentei falar alguma coisa. 'Ahm...'

'E não venha com desculpas !' Me calei no mesmo instante. 'Depois nós conversamos, Ron.' Papai apenas piscou os olhos azuis porque foi a única coisa que deu tempo. Quando dei por mim, mamãe tinha me puxado pelo braço e aparatado para outro lugar.

Era um apartamento. Um apartamento que eu nunca o tinha visto na minha vida. Nunca havia estado lá. Mas percebi que era pequeno, um flat simples, sem muito exagero. Tinha uma áurea Trouxa. O que acho que transmitia tranquilidade. Percebi porém uma lareira, que já denunciava o uso de Pó de Flú. Bom, não se podia negar, era uma maneira melhor de viajar do que aparatando. Ali seria o anexo secreto de Hermione?Mamãe estava passando o tempo ali? Por acaso pertencia a alguém?

'Muito bem, Rose, agora que estamos sós eu quero que me diga, o que pretendeu com tudo aquilo?' Hermione perguntou com a voz mais séria que você podia imaginar. E bom, você conhece a minha mãe, ela é sempre séria.

'Eu só estava cansada da Gina...'Falei um pouco temerosa.

'E você supõe que pode dizer o que quiser sempre a hora que quiser sem se importar com as consequências?' Ela perguntou cruzando os braços, fazendo uma pergunta retórica, e por ser retórica eu não respondi. 'Rose, você não pode fazer isso.'

'Mas eu estava sendo sincera. É preciso ser sincera, não é?' Me defendi. 'Foi o que me ensinaram.'

'É preciso saber a hora certa de falar as coisas! Me diga a que propósito falaste aquilo para Gina?'

'Queria que ela soubesse o que acho dela. Queria que visse que eu não estava fingindo sentimento nem que dissesse aos quatro ventos que eu era rude por nada.'

'E por que teve que dizer isso na frente de todos?'

'Porque queria que todos soubessem. Eu queria que eles vissem o que ela tinha insinuado de você, de mim! Não era justo!'

'E você acha justo o que fez?' Ela perguntou com a voz mais alta. Eu ia responder que sim, mas percebi que ela queria continuar, então me calei. 'Acha justo ter causado toda aquela confusão por nada?'

'Não foi por nada!'

'Mas é claro que foi! Aquela discussão com a Gina já tinha se acabado. E agora você alimenta confusão e estranheza entre pessoas que não tinham nada a ver com a históra! Harry, Lily, Hugo, Al... Meu Deus, seu pai!' Ela disse exaltada, colocando as mãos sobre o rosto. 'Ele não precisava saber disso. Agora, Ron ficará com a cabeça cheia de coisa...ficará com raiva de Gina...' Ela continuou falando, mas não liguei de escutar.

Eu percebi o porque de eu sempre ter admirado mamãe. Não era porque ela estava nas figuras dos Sapos de Chocolates, nem por ela ter virado chefe no Ministério mesmo sendo Trouxa, nem por ela ter sido uma das melhores alunas de Hogwarts. Era porque ela estava certa. Mamãe sempre estava certa. Eu só achava que eu também sempre estava. E eu percebi ali o quão errada eu estava. O quão deturpada eu era. Eu achava que se eu dissesse a verdade, por mais que doesse, era a coisa sempre certa a se fazer. Mas não era.

Eu fui irracional. Eu joguei tudo o que achava de Ginny na frente de pessoas que não precisavam escutar. Que não precisavam saber. Eu acabei criando um vértice silencioso e problemático a pessoas boas. Tio Harry, Al, Lily, e realmente, papai... eles realmente não precisavam daquilo.

'Me desculpe...' Falei cabisbaixa interrompendo Hermione. Senti ela olhar pra mim. Ela percebeu que realmente estava pedindo desculpas. 'Você está certa. Eu só causei problemas. Engraçado, né? Parece que eu sempre estou causando problemas a todo mundo.' Disse com um sarcasmo seco e triste. 'Sempre acho que estou fazendo a coisa certa, que estou com a razão, ai depois vejo que tudo que eu fiz não passou de besteira, egoísmo e irracionalidade. Estou sempre machucando as pessoas. Mesmo quando não quero. Parece que realmente sou um desses ouriços.' Comentei baixinho, sem graça.

'Rose, o certo não tem nada a ver com dizer verdades. O certo é não machucar as pessoas. O certo é saber lidar com a situação da melhor maneira possível. O certo é saber a hora exata de falar a verdade, de mentir, e de omitir. O certo é saber que as pessoas sempre vão, algum dia, te decepcionar, mas ainda assim ser capaz de perdoar e seguir em frente.'

'Eu não sou tão amável para perdoar ou pedir perdão.'

'É aí que você se engana.' Ela disse calma. 'As pessoas têm essa idéia errada de perdão. Perdoar, por incrível que pareça não é algo sentimental, afetivo. Perdoar é inteiramente racional. Você é que decide se vai perdoar ou não. Se sua mente sempre dizer que nunca irá perdoar, então você nunca irá. No momento em que você toma a vontade de perdoar alguém, você o fez. É o mesmo para pedir perdão. Pedir desculpas é ter a consciência de que se fez algo errado e que pretende não fazê-lo de novo.'

'Mas como é que eu vou pedir desculpas a todo mundo?'

'Do mesmo modo como você disse aquilo tudo para elas. Se você faz algo, arque com sua consequências. Se você se arrependeu, e isso é bem frequente, se desculpe. Você só precisa de um pouquinho de coragem.'

'Eu não sou Grifinoria.' Disse como se fosse um empecilho.

'Você acha que as casas de Hogwarts te norteiam pro resto da sua vida? Acha que as pessoas são tão superficiais a ponto de serem rotuladas por 'Ah você é corajosa, vai pra Grifinória?' ou 'Bom, você parece meio egoísta, vai para a Sonserina!' ? Não é um Chapéu Falante que define quem você é ou deixa de ser, Rose. Não é uma casa de Escola que fala quais são suas qualidades ou defeitos. Coragem não significa não ter medo de nada. Coragem significa fazer as coisas certas pelo caminho certo. E todo mundo é capaz disso. Todo mundo possui coragem dentro de si. E é você quem decide se vai usá-la ou não. E isso, novamente, é inteiramente racional.'

Pisquei os olhos e senti algo morno e quente chegar no meu estômago. 'Peça desculpas a Gina, Harry, Ron...todos eles. Você foi capaz de pedir de desculpas a Gabrielle por um dos seus erros, não é diferente disso. Ajeite as coisas. Faça o que é certo. Só fazendo o que é certo é que você pode reclamar do errado.'

Eu não tinha o que dizer. Sabe quando você é vítima de uma epifania? Quando você concorda e entende que o foi dito é realmente verdade e não tem como negar? É o que acontece comigo quando tenho essas conversas com a minha mãe. Eu sei que ela está certa.

'Você pode vir comigo?' Eu perguntei, chamando –a para ir comigo. Eu precisaria de um força extra.

'Não. Vá sozinha. Vá por si mesmo.' Ela pegou uma tira de papel que estava em cima da mesinha da sala e me entregou. 'Mas você sempre poderá voltar quando quiser.' Ela disse afastando-se. Olhei para o papel branco e percebi que ali estava escrito o endereço do apartamento.

Então, eu me encaminhei para a lareira, peguei um pouco de Pó de Flú no pote suspenso e com o sentimento morno e quente no meu estômago, soltei o pó da minha mão direita, dizendo o endereço da casa de tio Harry.

Quando lá cheguei, saindo da lareira da sala vi Al e Lily sentados no sofá da sala. Tio Harry e Ginny estavam em pé, parecendo discutir alguma coisa. Al olhou assustado com a minha repentina visita, e quando se deu conta que era eu, levantou-se do sofá. 'Rose...o que está fazendo aqui?'

'Al...escute...' Eu comecei me aproximando dele devagar sem me importar com os outros. Eu percebi todos ficarem calados. Respirei fundo e comecei a falar baixo. Toda vida que eu realmente me desculpava, eu falava baixo. Era a maneira de mostrar que estava arrependida e queria que os outros me perdoassem pelas coisas que cometi ou pelo que eu havia dito. Como se eu não pudesse falar mais alto que aquilo. Era a minha forma de me desculpar. 'Me desculpe. Me desculpe da forma como lhe tratei nos últimos dias. Eu não deveria ter agido da forma que agi.'

'Não, Rose..eu que devo pedir desculpas... eu não fui legal naquele dia do pub, eu...'

'Não me interrompa!' Eu falei irritada e ele se calou. 'Escute... sou eu que devo pedir desculpas porque foi eu que errei. Eu quero que você entenda que ás vezes, sim, eu machuco as pessoas, e muitas vezes, são as que eu mais gosto, mas não é por querer. Eu machuco as pessoas, mas ao mesmo tempo eu preciso delas do meu lado. E você é uma das únicas que me aguenta. Você sempre esteve lá do meu lado, mesmo quando eu machuco todo mundo. Você é o cara mais legal que eu conheço. Você é meu melhor amigo e eu quero que saiba que eu sempre vou sentir a sua falta, não importa o que eu disser, viu? Então não é pra você se afastar de mim... Porque... Porque eu sempre vou estar precisando de ajuda, de alguém, e eu sei que você é quem vai estar lá pra me ajudar. Por isso, eu preciso pedir desculpas. Eu tenho que pedir desculpas porque eu realmente sinto muito.' Falei cabisbaixa, olhando mais para os pés dele do que para os olhos. Eu senti meus olhos ficarem marejados. 'Eu sou uma pessoa horrível, estou sempre observando as pessoas, achando que estou certa o tempo inteiro sobre elas, mas não estou. Na verdade... percebi que estou errada a maior parte do tempo. Eu só não gosto de estar errada...' Parei de falar porque ele me abraçou de repente, me assustando. Meus braços estavam abaixados, nulos, enquanto eu sentia a barba rala de Al no meu rosto. 'E me desculpe pelo tapa que levou da sua mãe...' Falei ainda baixinho.

'Tá tudo bem. Parou de arder.' Ele disse sem demora. Depois, ele me soltou, afastando-se um pouco de mim.

Eu dei um sorriso torto e me virei para tio Harry continuando a falar baixo. 'Tio Harry, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas. O que eu disse lá em casa... foi errado. Eu não precisava ter dito aquilo. Quero que saiba que a Gina jamais dissera aquilo de mamãe.' Menti. Era o certo a se fazer. E o engraçado disso tudo é que quando se mente para fazer a coisa certa, mentir não se torna tão difícil. 'Eu ouvi a conversa pela metade, acabei precipitando as coisas, e abstraíndo coisas para mim mesma. Mamãe conversou comigo e eu percebi que eu tinha entendido errado a situação. Eu peço desculpas pelo constrangimento que causei, e eu prometo...realmente prometo, ou pelo menos tentarei...que vou fazer de tudo para que isso não aconteça outra vez. Me desculpe...de verdade...'

'Está tudo bem, Rosinha...' Ele disse se aproximando de mim e me dando um pequeno abraço junto com um cafuné. 'Sei que você está arrependida...e pedir desculpas desta forma, é uma atitude muito nobre.'

Ignorei o meu apelido e virei para Gina ainda abraçada a Harry. Senti os olhos castanhos de Gina sobre mim mais leves, talvez porque ela provavelmente sabia que estava a pedir desculpas a elas também. 'Me desculpe. Eu disse coisas horríveis sobre você, e provavelmente nenhuma delas sendo verdade. Me desculpe. Eu estava magoada, irritada... eu acabei dizendo coisas por dizer. Nós não nos damos muito bem, é verdade, mas eu jamais devia ter lhe tratado da forma que lhe tratei. Você é minha tia, minha madrinha, e vai fazer sempre parte da minha família... Sinto muito, Ginny.' Eu disse olhando para o chão. Eu me aproximei dela, me colocando á sua frente. Ela franziu a testa. 'E não tem problema se quiser me bater. Pode vir. Eu sei que eu mereço um murro na cara...'Falei fechando os olhos esperando realmente um tapa na cara. Desta vez sem Al pra me defender.

'Rose, eu não vou lhe bater.' Abri os olhos surpresa porque eu realmente estava esperando um tapa na cara. Olhei para ela um pouco insegura. 'Escute, eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu fique irritada da forma que falou, fiquei ofendida sim, mas eu não poderia lhe bater. Alvo fez a coisa certa em lhe proteger. Você é da minha família, sangue do meu irmão, eu não poderia lhe causar mal, e se eu causasse, eu jamais poderia me perdoar. Jamais poderia olhar para Ron ou Hermione novamente. Eu pedi desculpas aos seus pais e agora peço a você pela forma que agi. Sei que fui intolerante com você, mas é que toda a situação me deixou nervosa. O sumiço de Lily e a forma como você estava agindo... Me desculpe.' Ela disse, por fim, e eu descobri que mamãe novamente estava certa. Pedir perdão e perdoar eram atos inteiramente racionais. E no momento em que eu havia pisado naquela casa, eu já havia decidido perdoar. E por isso, o meu ressentimento com Ginny já tinha sumido. Mesmo depois do que ela dissera, e da forma como nos tratamos, eu ainda havia a perdoado.

Eu acenei com a cabeça e percebi que Ginny também havia me perdoado. Era fácil de saber na verdade. O negócio incômodo quente no estômago se foi e eu acabei percebendo que aquele sentimento era a culpa. Eu havia me livrado dela. E eu fiquei feliz. Eu percebi que fazer a coisa certa seria sempre o certo a se fazer. Cresci acreditando que razão era o oposto do sentimento, da sensibilidade. Quem diria, que na verdade, eles andavam juntos, de mãos dadas.

E essa pequena descoberta me fez toda a diferença do mundo.

* * *

**NA**: Eu devo uma desculpa a vocês. Tive que reformatar meu notebook por um sistema mal instalado. Enfim, sabem como é? Perdi tudo, bateu aquela tristeza, angústia por ter esquecido de salvar tudo num HD externo, por isso, aí minha dica, sempre salve seus arquivos. Como se não já bastasse, eu tive minha senha de três emails hackedas. Vejam só, eu uso emails diferentes para diferentes contas. Então meu email para o fanfiction era um, para facebook era outro, para msn era outro... E conseguiram bloquearem meu acesso aos TRÊS! Malditos hackers, mal posso prever seus movimentos! E olha que me preveni. Enfim, até eu consegui trocar meu email do fanfiction e em geral, tudo voltou ao normal. Mas enfim, usando meus conhecimentos de informáticos consegui pegar o hacker que me hackeou e consegui resgatar minhas senhas e tudo. Está tudo bem agora, embora ainda eu tenha uma leve raiva quando lembro disso. Então por tudo isso eu não atualizei mais nada, nem dei respostas, nem dei indícios de estar viva... cortaram minhas vias de comunicação com vocês.

Mas retornei, e eu sei que todos vocês já devem terem ido embora daqui, mas eu preciso terminar isso aqui. É questão de honra. Preciso terminar Ponto de Vista, Chronum Extracto e Beauty and the Beast. E eu vou. P-R-O-M-E-T-O. A noticia feliz é que Ponto de Vista está chegando a sua reta final. Rose está fazendo sua jornada, como todo herói, e está chegando ao final dela, mas é claro que como a fic é Draco-Hermione, eles ainda vão aparecer. Enfim, sem mais delongas, espero que tenham gostado. E sejam racionais como Rose, me desculpem! XD~


	20. Renascença

**Capítulo 20 – Renascença**

Eu nunca realmente imaginaria que fazer algo tão simples podia fazer tantas coisas difíceis se tornarem tão fáceis. A única coisa simples que fiz foi pedir desculpas.

Pedi desculpas a Al, tio Harry, Ginny e papai. O que aconteceu a minha volta foi algo que eu não conseguia contar. Minha relação familiar, que sempre fora a mais problemática, começou a se simplificar.

Fiquei mais unida com Ron e Hugo, como mamãe prevera. Na verdade agora eu estava mais meio-termo pros dois lados. Eu tinha uma plena liberdade de escolhas. Mamãe havia me deixado ir para o anexo secreto na hora que eu quisesse, assim como podia passar o tempo que quisesse com papai e Hugo. E isso me deixou realmente feliz. Havia momentos em que eu preferia ficar com mamãe, outros que me vi querendo ficar mais com papai. Era legal ter esse tipo de escolha. E mais legal ainda quando não havia estranheza por nenhuma das partes.

Mamãe e papai conversaram. Eles não voltaram, mas não tinha como os dois se separarem. Eles eram melhores amigos. E a amizade deles é muito forte. A pessoa que saiu realmente feliz com isso tudo foi tio Harry. Os três se encontravam todos os dias, os três praticamente trabalhavam juntos, almoçavam juntos... era inevitável ficarem juntos. Era como tinha que ser. Os três melhores amigos pra sempre.

Papai respeitou a escolha de Hermione e isso realmente facilitou a relação dos dois. Mamãe ainda passava lá em casa, ás vezes até tomava café conosco, e muitas vezes jantava conosco, como realmente temos que fazer como família. Acabei gostando disso porque era apenas nós quatro. Outras vezes, antigamente, fazíamos junto a família de tio Harry, e isso realmente me tirava do sério.

Minha relação com Al voltou a ser o que era quando éramos primos-amigos. Eu não havia voltado a namorar com ele, mas só ter ele do meu lado como minha terceira perna novamente fez uma diferença enorme na minha forma. A única coisa que me deixava um pouco mal era que eu ainda não dissera o que tinha acontecido comigo e o Scorpius. Eu pensei realmente em dizer, como disse pra Gabrielle, mas achei melhor não fazê-lo. Como mamãe me ensinara, a coisa certa era saber o tempo certo de falar as coisas. Aquele não era tempo certo. Até porque eu também não cheguei a conversar com Scorp depois daquilo. Mas isso era questão de tempo. E tempo foi uma das coisas que eu mais fiz amizade esses últimos dias.

Eu ainda ignorava James Sirius. Ele nunca ia parar de pegar no meu pé, mas era o jeito dele que me irritava profundamente. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que se achava o cara mais foda do mundo porque ele era o filho mais velho de Harry Potter. Continuava sendo um babaca na minha opinião, e isso não muda se a pessoa for Potter, Weasley, Malfoy ou Lovegood.

Ginny parou de olhar feio pra mim. Ela tirou da cabeça que fui eu que fiz Al ir pra Sonserina e começou a me tratar melhor, e eu a ela. Ela também veio se desculpar pelo que tinha insinuado de Hermione com Malfoy e eu realmente nem liguei pra isso.

Lily... bom, continuava a mesma. Tirava sarro dela toda vida que eu tinha oportunidade. Era divertido.

O mês de agosto estava acabando. Estávamos na última semana, e logo embarcaríamos para Hogwarts no dia 1 de setembro. Eu e Al havíamos recebido nossos N.O.M's. Tirei 12 dos 12 que fiz. Recebe um 'Ótimo' em todas as matérias que me apliquei. E por causa disso papai se gabava na família inteira. Mamãe só fazia rir, mas eu sabia que ela também estava orgulhosa disso. Al tirou 8 de 10. Recebeu Excede Expectativas em Poções e um Bom em Transfiguração, talvez de longe a minha matéria favorita. O resto foi tudo 'Ótimo'.

O grande problema disso tudo foi que eu nunca soube o que realmente queria fazer da minha vida. Eu olhava por todos os lados e não conseguia encontrar algo que eu me identificava. Embora adorasse Transfiguração, eram poucas as profissões que eu poderia trabalhar com isso. E ser professora de Hogwarts sempre esteve fora de cogitação desde o dia em que pisei em Hogwarts. Al queria ser Auror como pai, e eu acho que ele realmente tinha talento pra aquilo, mas eu não fazia idéia do meu futuro.

Então, na domingo, no dia 24, eu conversei com mamãe sobre isso. Ela entendeu minhas preocupações perfeitamente e sugeriu para que se eu quissesse, fosse ao Ministério observar o cotidiano de lá. Havia vários setores e eu poderia passar o dia lá para ver se eu encontrava algo que me encantava. Aceitei a sugestão.

Na segunda-feira, no dia 25, fui com mamãe para o Ministério pela maneira mais trouxa, metrô e cabines telefônicas. Ao chegarmos lá, subindo pelos andares, mamãe era sempre cumprimentada pelos outros. Uns pareciam realmente surpresos que ela voltara a trabalhar. Uma dessas pessoas havia sido Luna Lovegood. Eu gostava de Luna, de verdade, e achava engraçado todas as vezes que ela e mamãe conversavam. Luna trabalhou um certo período com mamãe, quando surgiu um boato que um cara estava criando quimeras por aí, e as duas precisaram ir atrás do cara para ver se era legalmente ou coisa do tipo. A discussão que as duas começavam a ter sobre isso era sempre engraçada para as pessoas de fora. Embora as duas fossem boas amigas, a lucidez de Hermione era incompatível com a insanidade de Luna.

Eu até achava legal o trabalho de Hermione, ela meio que conseguia se envolver com quase todos os departamentos, já que era chefe no setor sobre as Leis Mágicas, e Leis Mágicas cobrem praticamente todas as coisas. Mas nunca foi algo que me interessou. Ás vezes, ela fazia uns bicos como Auror junto com Harry e Ron, mas era mais só para passar mais tempo com eles fazendo algo supostamente divertido que seria caçar Voldemort wannabes. Também não queria ficar atrás de um escritório fazendo relatórios. Nunca senti que me encaixava nesse tipo de trabalho.

O elevador parou no andar número 6, e Hermione me chamou; e a segui, me despedindo de Luna.

'Aqui é meu setor, Rose. Ele é o maior do Ministério porque todas as vertentes tendem a olhar para as leis e os códigos.' Ela entrou numa sala que mais parecia uma sala de cooperativa, com mesas e várias pessoas conversando sobre qualquer coisa. Algumas pessoas fizeram saudações para ela, com gritos, assobios e piadas.

'Finalmente voltou a trabalhar hein, chefe.' Comentou um bruxo de chapéu.

'Eu não sou mais a sua chefe, Bruce.'

'Você realmente perdeu o cargo?' Indaguei baixinho pra ela enquanto continuava a segui-la.

'Sim, eu conversei com o Kingsley e achei melhor me afastar disso por um tempo. Ele compreendeu e aceitou. Malfoy virou o novo chefe da jurisdição.' Completou. 'Bom, precisarei fazer algumas coisas, se você quiser pode ficar por aqui, conversar com o pessoal, saber mais sobre o setor e tudo.'

'Tudo bem, darei uma volta por aqui.'

'Certo, fique o tempo que quiser. Só não cause confusão.' Ela recomendou e eu franzi a testa. Eu não era o tipo de pessoa que saía causando problemas por aí. 'Combinei de almoçar com Harry, Luna e seu pai mais tarde. Ficamos de nos encontrar no refeitório.'

'Tudo bem.' Confirmei positivamente.

Logo, um cara desconhecido veio falar com mamãe. Eu desviei os olhos e passei a observar aquele local. O Ministério realmente tinha uma áurea diferente. Até entendia mais da maioria dos bruxos virem para cá do que fazer outras profissões por fora. Saí da sala em que estava, e fui caminhando pelos corredores do setor.

Eu passei por mais um corredor, cheio de portas, e mais portas. O Ministério era um labirinto aos meus olhos. Eu já nem mais sabia onde estava indo. Estava procurando alguma coisa me encantasse. Mas eu não sabia bem o que eu queria. Na verdade eu acho que sabia, só não sabia se existia.

De verdade... o que eu queria... conhecer lugares. Conhecer pessoas. Conhecer animais. Queria explorar e saber mais do mundo. Se eu pudesse, queria juntar o meu mundo bruxo com o meu Trouxa. Queria fazer coisas que ninguém fez. Queria fazer algo que pelo menos alguém dissesse 'olha que bacana, alguém pensou em fazer isso.' Mas eu não sabia se tinha uma profissão pra isso. Não sabia como chamá-la, e nem ao menos sabia se faria o que queria um dia. É chato você chegar na parte da vida em que pecisa trabalhar em uma coisa chata para desfrutar do que gosta. Ás vezes nem vale a pena. Meu medo era que eu realmente tivesse que trabalhar em algo que não gostava. Algo que não fazia me sentir plena. Descobrir o que me fazia sentir plena, era o que eu desejava encontrar dentro de mim. E eu esperava encontrar a resposta naqueles corredores daquele prédio imenso.

Estanquei em frente a uma porta que tinha a placa dourada escrita 'Chefe Executivo - Malfoy'.

O Chefe Executivo daquela sessão era mamãe. Era. Depois que ela saiu do posto, este se tornou de Malfoy. Pisquei os olhos me perguntando se ele estava ali. Perguntei-me se ele se incomodaria se eu entrasse. Olhei para trás e ao não ver ninguém, respirei fundo e abri a porta do escritório.

Fiquei surpresa ao ver que ele estava ali. Estava com os pés sobre a mesa, os olhos fechados e as mãos sobre o peito. Quis rir do jeito que ele estava dormindo. Na verdade quis rir por ele estar dormindo. Acabei me perguntando como ele não caia, já que as costas dele estavam apoiadas na cadeira, mas esta ficava apenas com dois pés sobre o chão, deixando a cadeira um pouco inclinada para trás.

Eu fechei a porta com cuidado e rodiei a sala observando. Era bem simples, o que de certa forma me surpreendeu. Malfoy sendo quem era, imaginei que ele ia enchê-la de artefatos bruxos e tudo o mais, no entanto, parecia que ele não havia mudado nada na sala. Eu poderia dizer que ele deixara intacta. Só o que mudara foi a identificação em cima da mesa entalhada a ouro dizendo Draco Malfoy – Chefe Executivo.

Fiquei quieta, calada, observando ele dormir enquanto supostamente teria que trabalhar. Fazia um pouco de tempo que eu não o via. Ele estava um pouco barbudo, mas nada que fosse exagerado. Reparei novamente no que já havia notado desde os meus 11 anos. Draco Malfoy era realmente parecido com Scorpius. Possuíam quase a mesma altura, o mesmo rosto afilado, os mesmos olhos, as mesmas linhas do rosto. Ao perceber isso, lembrei-me de Scorp e no que havia acontecido entre nós. Me perguntei como ele estaria. Queria saber como ele estava, o que estava pensando ou sentindo. Talvez eu fosse mais tarde a Mansão Malfoy falar com ele.

Observando sr Malfoy, percebi a cadeira inclinar-se para trás e ri já sabendo o que iria acontecer. Não demorou para que a cadeira caísse e ele atingisse o chão com as costas. Ele acordou assustado e logo se levantou, massageando a cabeça.

'Teve bons sonhos, dorminhoco?' Perguntei sorrindo. Ele piscou os olhos e me deu as costas, ainda massageando a parte de trás de cabeça.

'Vá embora.' Ele mandou.

'Não se preocupe, não direi aos seus superiores.' Ele fez um ruído zangado com a boca e eu continuei achando graça.

'Eu sou o superior.' Ele disse arrogante.

'Ah, então posso dizer ao Kingsley?' Falei brincando, passando por ele.

'Que está fazendo aqui?'

'Acompanhando mamãe.' Respondi levantando os ombros e sentando na cadeira que pertencia a ele sem me importar muito.

'Ela está aqui?' Ele perguntou curioso. Levantei os olhos e o percebi cerrar os punhos. Então notei que mais uma vez ele estava usando o Yarmulkah.

'Você utiliza ele até aqui?' Eu perguntei abaixando a voz. Ele virou o rosto para mim, franzindo as sobrancelhas, sem entender. 'Yarmulkah. Você o utiliza aqui?'

'Isso não é da sua conta, Weasley. E você não entende...-!'

'De verdade?' Indaguei levantando os olhos interrompendo-o. 'Não é como se eu não o entendesse. Eu entendo o que sente. Entendo sua visão.' Ele olhou pra mim curioso, surpreso e meio incrédulo. Forcei um sorriso amarelo, e então comecei a falar.

'Você nasce num mundo rodeado de determindas pessoas. Essas pessoas, essa sociedade e esse mundo acaba sendo sua própria referência de vida e identidade. Por anos, você acredita que isso é a verdade. Você vai crescendo acreditando que os ideais de sua família são os ideiais de todos; você vai crescendo acreditando que os seus pensamentos são exatamente o que também todo mundo pensa. Então, de repente, você percebe que existe esse outro mundo. E que esse outro mundo está rodeado de pessoas de costumes diferentes, culturas difernetes, sotaques diferentes, classes diferentes, nacionalidades diferentes! A primeira vista você fica encantado com isso... você começa a perceber que o mundo não é a sua vida. O mundo não é o seu país, nem a sua família. Daí, de repente, você começa a perceber que essas pessoas estranhas e diferentes estão tomando o seu mundo. Elas estão vindo de outro lugar pra onde você está. Estão entrando onde não deveriam. Estão cada vez mais e mais mudando o que você sempre acreditou que era verdade. E isso é inaceitável. "Elas não tem o direito de fazer isso", você pensa. Não aceitando, você passa a desgostar dessas pessoas. Você se agarra num motivo para tentar se livrar dessas pessoas e o que elas estão fazendo com o seu mundo. Você passa a achar que se é especial, que se é privilegiado, porque nasceste neste mundo. E por mais que seja minoria, você ainda se prende no sentimento de ser privilegiado, por que poucos o podem ser. Então você começa a achar que o que você sempre conheceu, a sua educação, suas crenças e sua história te faz acreditar que ainda a sua vida, o seu mundo, o seu país, é melhor do que esse mundo estranho e sem sentido. E tudo que vem de fora, desse mundo exterior, é indigno, mundando e proibido. Então, para evitar que você se culpe por estar em contato com o que você não conhece, com o que não gosta, você se agarra ao suposto sentimento que te livraria disso tudo. Desprezo.'

Terminei olhando para ele. Ele estava mudo, com os olhos azuis em cor grafites. Eu ainda esboçava um sorriso amarelo no rosto. 'Viu? Eu consigo entender o que sente. De fato, você se surpreenderia se soubesse quantos trouxas pensam exatamente como você.' Então, eu fechei o sorriso amarelo e abaixei os olhos meio tristes. 'De fato, se surpreenderia se soubesse quantos trouxas pensam exatamente como você com eles próprios.'

Malfoy respirou fundo e sentou sobre a própria mesa, ficando ao meu lado. Ele era bem mais alto que eu, era de certa forma até um pouco intimidador, mas havia algo nele que me interessava e eu não sabia o que era. 'Se você entende, então você não deveria achar estranho eu usar isto aqui.'

'Eu não acho estranho.' Respondi simples. 'Só acho que está na hora talvez de você aceitar as mudanças.'

'Por quê? Por que deveria aceitá-las?'

'Porque é o que faz a sobrevivência!' Eu respondi agora levantando os olhos para ele. Ele pareceu não entender o que eu estava dizendo. 'Sabe, por todo o curso da história o homem pôde sobeviver aos tempos graças a uma única coisa.'

Ele fez um leve aceno com a cabeça. 'Conhecimento'. Ele respondeu firme.

'Progresso.' Falei corrigindo-o. Ele olhou pra mim ainda sem entender. 'O Progresso foi o que nos fez criar instrumentos e ferramentas, foi o que fez nós conhecermos o fogo e começar a agricultura, construímos moradia deixando de sermos nômades... Construímos a civilizações, sistemas de governo, política, história, tecnologia... Todo progresso que realizamos, em qualquer campo, nos faz sobreviver durante o tempo. E todo o progresso é uma mudança. Mudanças em geral não são bem vistas, pois abala o nosso mundo, o que nós conhecemos, e sempre somos resistentes á mudanças, mas ela deve existir. O progresso deve existir. É o que nos fazer sobreviver!'

'Talvez para os Trouxas. Nós bruxos não precisamos disso.' Ele disse relutante.

'Na Idade Média, bruxos eram caçados porque Trouxas haviam entrado no mundo deles. Eles haviam sido descobertos e os Trouxas não aceitavam gente desse mundo de fora, desse mundo indigno e mundano e assumiam que os bruxos eram demônios e precisavam morrer pelo fogo. Então os bruxos se esconderam mais. Daí tempos depois, os trouxas esqueceram os bruxos, e fizeram um novo progresso. Começaram a pensar diferente. A causar mudanças. Veio a Renascença. Depois, mais um progresso e agora era a Era Moderna, até que dois séculos depois, veio a Era Contemporânea... Os Trouxas progrediram tanto que hoje são capazes de coexistir com o Mundo Bruxo em plena harmonia. Já os bruxos... ficam a alimentar o ódio dos trouxas, ódio este vindo deste a época Medieval. Começaram a ficar na mesma sociedade, tendo o mesmo pensamento. Começaram a casar com suas próprias famílias para ter a honra de dizer que são puros, que não se misturavam com outro ninho sujo. Começaram a ser minoria, porque continuavam querendo se esconder. Continuavam querendo se sentirem privilegiados... Não conseguem perceber que a integração com o mundo Trouxa não destrói o Mundo Bruxo, ao contrário, só o melhora! Vão ter novas famílias, novas idéias... Não acha que está na hora de vocês bruxos saírem da época Medieval e progredir para a Renascença?' Indaguei querendo que ele se soltasse daquele Yarmulkah. Ele era o pai do meu melhor amigo, não gostava de vê-lo usando algo que o deixava preso a Idade Média. Ele continuou calado, sem falar algo. Não sei se ele estava pensando em algo a dizer ou se deixara ficar calado. Então ele veio falar alguma coisa.

'Mas o progresso traz problemas. Todo progresso que o homem faz, de alguma forma, afetará o ambiente em que vivemos e isso é um problema. Seus Trouxas, por exemplo, progrediram tanto que agora se sentem culpados pelo que causaram ao planeta. Estão dizendo que ele está sendo destruído.'

'Mas é lógico que o progresso traz problemas. Toda ação tem uma reação. Lei universal newtoniana. Mas não se pode deixar de progredir por causa disso... E isso é balela. O planeta não vai ser destruído. A Terra é um sistema perfeito de equilibrio da vida que segue seu ciclo de vida naturalmente... O problema é que nós vamos ser destruídos, nós vamos nos extinguir em algum dia, e isso é que nós estamos tentando evitar. Mas a Terra? A Terra continuará por milhares e milhares de anos, se regenerando, se refazendo, se reprogramando... A Terra está aí com mais de 400 milhões de anos, passou por chuvas de meteoros, terremotos, maremotos, eras glaciais, mudanças de temperatura extremas, vulcões, tsunamis, furacões, tempestades, nevascas, radiações... E você acha que seremos nós os responsáveis pelo fim dela?' Indaguei incrédula. Vi ele soltar uma risada.

'É bem a nossa cara achar que somos responsáveis por tudo, não é?'

'Faz parte do progresso.' Ele soltou outra risada rala. Acabei rindo também. Não que a situação fosse engraçada, mas ela estava sendo peculiar e curiosa, e o curioso tem um quê de engraçado. Fiquei a olhar o braço esquerdo dele, pensando no que o faria parar de usar aquilo. Então eu percebi na verdade que, talvez eu não estivesse totalmente certa; talvez eu realmente não entenda os pensamentos dele, ou a dor dele. Então, sem motivo, e sem saber explicar, eu me vi querendo compreender perfeitamente o que um Yarmulkah representava. Eu me vi querendo saber o que um Yarmulkah te fazia sentir. Eu queria saber o que era não entender o progresso.

'Hum...sr Malfoy?' Chamei sem pressa. 'Sei que isso é estranho, mas... eu posso ver esse Yarmulkah?'

Ele achou estranho de início, mas entou levantou a manga da camisa, e mostrou o suporte com as tiras de couro. Começava logo depois do cotovelo e ia até o pulso, era amarrado em volta do braço pelas tiras finas e tinha uma cor escura, quase preto... 'Não... eu quero dizer... eu posso usá-lo?' Pedi sem jeito.

'Pra quê?' Ele perguntou sério.

'Quero saber como é utilizar um Yarmulkah, o que se pensa... o que se sente...'

'Pra quê?' Ele continuou sério.

'Não sei. Só acho que só posso pedir pra você deixar de usar isso quando eu realmente souber o que isso te faz.'

'Você é meio doida...' Disse Malfoy. Sem fazer cera, ele levantou a manga da camisa, pegou a varinha presa no cinto e apontou para o braço envolto do Yarmulkah. As tiras finas soltaram-se, e ele puxou o suporte do objeto, afastando-o do braço. Eu vi as marcas vermelhas das tiras no braço esquerdo dele, e eu engoli em seco, começando a achar que não tinha sido uma boa idéia. Ele me entregou o Yarmulkah e o ajeitou no meu braço esquerdo. Então, com um feitiço feito por ele, as tiras automaticamente se amarram no meu braço, causando um formigamento forte. Logo, comecei a perceber que o formigamento se transformava em dor. Não era um dor forte. Era incômoda, mas daquelas que você acaba se acostumando depois de uns 4 ou 5 minutos. O problema era que o mínimo movimento que se fazia a dor rebatia. A dor rebatida era a que incomodava. Era a que machucava e martelava.

Enquanto a dor martela, sua mente começa a pensar em coisas que te causam mais dor, que são desagradáveis para você, e a dor rebatida por consequência só piora. Ter pensamentos dolorosos faz seu corpo estremecer, com o Yarmulkah no braço, a cada movimento mínimo era como um choque elétrico. Era como estar ligado a uma máquina de choque o tempo inteiro.

'E então?' Ele perguntou meio curioso.

'Por que você utiliza ele no seu ambiente de trabalho?' Quis saber cerrando os dentes.

'Bom, você conseguiu entender o que eu penso sobre trouxas. Eles vieram pro meu mundo, começaram a mudar as coisas que conhecia como verdades... E o que me resta para me prender aos meus ideais é este Yarmulkah.'

'Meu Deus, sr Malfoy, você é uma pessoa realmente deturpada.' Comentei me forçando a tentar não mexer nem os meus tendões internos. 'A dor não deve ser quem te prende aos seus ideais. A dor só serve pra machucar. A dor só serve pra jogar nos outros o quanto você sofreu. Se você se alimentar disso, você só vai espelhar isso. Pela sua vida inteira.' Falei desviando meus olhos do meu próprio braço pro rosto dele. A barba dourada dava um aspecto bem mais sério a ele do que parecia.

'Então como eu deveria me prender aos meus ideais?'

'Você não deve se prender aos seus ideais.'

'Por quê?'

'Porque os seus ideais estão sendo a causa da sua dor.' Respondi. 'E quando isso acontece, eles viram apenas um estorvo do seu passado. É hora de progredir. Está na hora de você chegar na Renascença, sr. Malfoy.' Eu terminei. Ele piscou os olhos olhos claros, e ficou um pequeno silêncio entre nós. Eu cerrava os dentes algumas vezes por causa da dor rebatida.

'Rose!' Me assustei quando ouvi a voz de Hermione ao abrir a porta. 'Finalmente te achei! O que está fazendo aqui?' Ela perguntou parecendo nervosa.

'Estava conversando com Sr. Malfoy...'Falei afastando-se dele de uma vez, acabei fazendo uma careta de dor pelo movimento brusco que fiz.

'Vamos embora! Está atrapalhando Malfoy.' Ela chamou com a mão rápida, sem nem mesmo olhar direito pra mim.

'Só se for atrapalhando os sonhos dele.' Respondi me defendendo. 'Porque o trabalho é que não é.'

'Não interessa, vamos logo embora...-' Mamãe se calara quando os olhos dela caíram no meu braço esquerdo. Eu me deixei ficar calada. Ela se aproximou de mim, com os olhos ainda virados no Yarmulkah que estava no meu braço. 'O que está fazendo com isso?' Ela perguntou séria. Ela não me deixou responder, puxou a varinha e fez o feitiço liberando as tiras de couro. O Yarmulkah caiu no chão e eu olhei para o meu braço, percebendo as marcas rosadas das tiras, e sentindo o afastar do formigamento.

'Jamais use isso de novo, ouviu? Isso é injusto, é sujo, e cruel. Isso está banido pelo Ministério há alguns anos e não é pra você chegar perto...' Ela parou de falar porque Draco Malfoy soltou uma risada. Ele ainda estava sentado sobre a mesa e tinha permanecido calado até então. Mamãe olhou para ele irritada, claramente sem achar graça em nada naquela sala. 'Qual a graça, Malfoy?'

'Ei, Weasley, parece que você tinha razão...' Ele começou afastando-se da mesa fixando os olhos em Hermione. 'Parece que os Trouxas também pensam como nós...' Mamãe realmente não pareceu feliz com o comentário.

'Você... Afaste-se dela. Se colocou alguma idéia suja na cabeça de Rose...'

'Acalme-se, Granger.' Ele interrompeu sem paciência. 'Foi idéia dela. Ela quis usar um Yarmulkah.' Malfoy respondeu calmo, abaixando-se para pegar o objeto que ainda estava no chão. Ele o pegou e o colocou em cima da mesa.

'Rose...' Ela me chamou e eu a escutei. 'Por quê?'

'Eu só queria saber como é se utilizar de um Yarmulkah.' Respondi calma, querendo que ela também entendesse. 'O que se sente... ou o que se pensa quando está com um... Não vejo nada demais.'

'Não vê nada demais? Esse troço...-

'Machuca muito.' Eu completei acenando com a cabeça. 'E agora eu não quero utilizá-lo nunca mais.' Falei forçando um sorriso amarelo. Mamãe ao príncipio pareceu tensa, mas depois ficou aliviada com o que eu disse.

'Pois bem, vamos embora.' Ela chamou novamente. Eu olhei para Malfoy, que agora estava de costas para nós, e dizendo um 'Até mais, sr Malfoy' segui mamãe para a porta.

'Granger...' Ele chamou antes que saíssemos de lá. Mamãe virou o rosto para ele. 'Sua filha... é uma boa menina.' Ele disse sem jeito. Mamãe franziu a testa incrédula. Olhei para ele, percebendo os olhos claros, os ombros baixos e as mãos dentro dos bolsos. Vi o Yarmulkah jogado na mesa.

Os olhos azuis dele caíram em mim e ele sorriu tímido. Eu não pude evitar sorrir de volta. Mamãe ficou um pouco desconcertada e disse um 'ahn...obrigada' sem jeito. Ela e eu saímos da sala, voltando para o longo corredor. Estava na hora do almoço e iríamos almoçar juntos com Luna, papai e tio Harry. Olhei para trás, com meus olhos vendo apenas a porta fechada. Eu realmente esperava que ele não colocasse o Yarmulkah de novo.

'Posso vir para o Ministério com você esta última semana inteira?' Perguntei me convidando.

'Aconselho a você não se aproximar do Malfoy, Rose.' Ela comentou torcendo o nariz.

'Olha, só atualizando você, eu sou a melhor amiga do filho dele... Já estou próxima dele o suficiente.'

'Bom, acho que nada posso fazer. Você tem sua escolha, se quiser vir por causa dele tudo bem. Só gostaria de saber o porquê.'

'Acho que ele gostaria de ter alguém com quem almoçar.' Hermione olhou pra mim curiosamente.

'Isso é realmente estranho.' Ela disse fazendo uma careta. 'Por quê?'

'Ele é meio solitário.'

'Como sabe disso?'

'O motivo pelo qual ele utiliza o Yarmulkah.' Respondi.

'Qual é o motivo dele utilizar um Yarmulkah?'

'Você.'


	21. Sonserinos

**Sonserinos**

'Então, você voltou.' Disse sr. Malfoy dando um sorriso torto e cruzando os braços quando me viu entrar na sala de trabalho dele sem qualquer cerimônia. Sei que deveria bater antes de entrar, mas depois da conversa que tive com ele no outro dia, parecia que Draco Malfoy e eu criamos uma simpatia um com outro que me permitia entrar na sala dele sem nem mesmo bater na porta. Era como uma afinidade silenciosa.

Eu levantei os ombros. 'Sim, mamãe disse que eu poderia vir pelo resto da semana.'

'Ah sim? E por que você quer vir pelo resto da semana?' Ele perguntou curioso levantando uma das sobrancelhas finas.

'Estou em dúvida para que aulas fazer para os N.I.E.M's. Daí ela disse que eu poderia vir aqui no Ministério saber o que cada profissão faz pra ver se encontro alguma do meu interesse.' Respondi andando pela sala e sentando sobre a mesa de escritório dele. Eu dei um sorriso pomposo pra ele e só o que ele fez foi respirar fundo. Não demorou muito e ele deu uma volta e encostou-se na mesa, ao meu lado. Ainda tinha os braços cruzados.

'Ah é? E por quê parece que você está usando o seu tempo para conversar comigo do que realmente ver o que cada profissão faz por aqui?' Ele perguntou interessado. Abaixei os olhos e deixei escapar uma risada.

'A sua profissão é a que mais me interessa'. Menti.

'Mentirosa.' Ele reclamou me empurrando com os ombros. Eu ri mais uma vez.

'Como sabe que eu não estou falando a verdade?'

'Essa é a profissão mais tediosa que tem.' Ele respondeu de cara dura. 'Principalmente para um Sonserino.' Levantei os olhos pra ele e ele deu um sorriso torto.

'E por que está aqui?' Perguntei curiosa. Ele piscou os olhos.

'Kingsley me pôs no posto depois que sua mãe pediu demissão.'

'E por que você disse sim?'

'Por que diria não?' Indagou levantando as sobrancelhas.

'É a profissão mais tediosa que tem. Principalmente para um Sonserino.' Completei levantando o rosto para ele. Malfoy riu divertido. Era a primeira vez que o vira rir daquele jeito. Já vira Scorpius rir, mas nunca Draco Malfoy. Ele parecia ser sempre o tipo de cara sério e carrancudo que não riria nem do sketch do Papagaio Morto do Monty Python. Mas ele achara meu comentário engraçado e rira de como quem rir de uma boa piada. Eu me senti alegre por dentro.

'Sabe...' Ele começou levantando o rosto, deixando a risada esvairecer aos poucos. 'Sempre me perguntei porque você foi para Sonserina...Você, sendo filha de quem é... achei que você seria o Grifinório Perfeito.'

'Nãm.' Neguei com uma careta como se aquilo fosse uma ofensa. 'James Sirius é o Perfeito Grifinório... Talvez por isso ele seja tão irritante.' Comentei piscando os olhos. Malfoy soltou outro riso. Eu desviei meus olhos pro chão. 'Mas eu queria ser.' Terminei com a voz baixa.

Senti ele me olhar com atenção e o riso que até então tinha no rosto, se desfez. Pisquei os olhos. 'Quando era menor, antes de ir para Hogwarts... Eu queria ser da Grifinória. Era a casa dos meus pais. E naquela época, meus pais eram... meus heróis. Cresci com eles me contando as histórias de como eles enfrentaram o Trasgo no Primeiro Ano; como mamãe fora petrificada no segundo...'

'Eu lembro disso.'

'Lupin e o Lobisomem no Terceiro; Como eles mamãe enganou Umbridge e invadiram o Ministério no Quinto; como eles destruíram o medalhão e a taça, ajudando a destruir Voldemort.' Senti meus olhos arderem. Um sentimento de saudade e nostalgia me cobriu por inteira. 'Meus pais eram pra mim, os melhores bruxos do mundo. Inteligentes, poderosos, famosos... mamãe e papai tiveram suas histórias contadas nas figurinhas de sapos de chocolate e nos livros de História. Até em Hogwarts, Uma História, eles estão presentes.'

'Sério?' Ele perguntou sem acreditar. Eu afirmei.

'Mamãe que escreveu a batalha final em Hogwarts, Uma História... embora nem mesmo isso fizera com que Harry e Ron tenha se interessado em ler.' Comentei rindo. Ele me acompanhou na risada também. 'Eu os admirava. Eles mudaram o mundo. Queria ser como eles. Queria passar pelas aventuras que passaram. E sempre quando alguém vinha me perguntar qual casa eu iria em Hogwarts, eu sempre dizia: Grifinória.'

'Deve ter sido um choque e tanto ir pra Sonserina.'

'Foi.' Confirmei com a cabeça. 'Mas nem tanto para alguns. Hugo disse que achava que eu nunca iria para Grifinória... Al também. E mamãe... parece que ela sempre soube. Quando nós fomos ao Beco Diagonal comprar minhas coisas, mamãe e eu fomos para a loja da Madame Malkins comprar as roupas enquanto Papai havia ido com Hugo comprar os livros. A velha da loja me perguntou qual casa eu seria sorteada e eu disse 'Espero que não seja Lufa-Lufa.' Mamãe riu, mas a velha ficou ofendida, acho que ela era da Lufa-Lufa.' Malfoy riu de leve do meu último comentário. 'Então mamãe disse que eu não iria para Lufa-Lufa e eu respondi 'Claro que não, não sou idiota.' Aí ela me disse que o Chapéu Seletor não sorteava as pessoas pelo nível de estupidez de alguém, e por isso, havia idiotas em todas as casas. Dai eu perguntei: 'Você acha que eu vou pra Grifinória?' 'Talvez o Chapéu Seletor fique em dúvida. Ele ficou em dúvida se me colocava na Grifinória ou na Corvinal. Talvez aconteça o mesmo com você.' Eu olhei para mamãe e perguntei: 'Então vou ser da Corvinal ou da Grifinória?' Eu não me importava de ser da Corvinal. Mamãe respondeu: 'Ou uma outra casa.'

'Outra casa?' Ele indagou mesmo sabendo o que aquilo dizia.

Eu confirmei levantando os olhos. 'Ela sabia. Sabe como dizem, as mães conhecem a cria. Hermione sabia que não ia para Grifinória e ela tentou por várias vezes, fazer a cabeça de Ron para que ele não ligasse com que Casa eu iria quando acontecesse. Dizia que não era certo papai incentivar a rivalidade das casas quando nem havíamos chegado em Hogwarts ainda.' Malfoy se permaneceu calado, apenas se deixando escutar. 'Quando Chapéu Seletor me sorteou, ele realmente tinha ficado em dúvida entre Sonserina e Corvinal. E que, em todos os Weasleys de que ele se lembrava, eu havia sido a primeira a não ir para Grifinória. Eu fiquei assustada e devastada. Era pra eu ir para Grifinória. Era pra eu ser como mamãe e papai... enfrentar Trasgos, Basiliscos, Lobisomens e Comensais...Mudar o mundo... ' Fiz um movimento negativo com a cabeça. 'Não. Só o que tive em todos esses anos em Hogwarts foi ter que estudar para provas e exames. Até mesmo a cadeira de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas continuava com o mesmo professor todos os anos.'

'Parece chato.'

'Não tanto. Mas no final do primeiro ano, eu percebi que Chapéu Seletor tinha feito a escolha certa. Eu não era Grifinória. Daí, eu cresci. Meus pais deixaram de ser meus heróis e acabei tendo uma personalidade chata de ficar julgando tudo e observando todo mundo.' Falei sem se preocupar em dizer verdades de mim mesma para aquele homem solitário do meu lado. 'Achava que estava certo o tempo todo. Mas não estava. Ao contrário, na maioria das vezes eu estava muito errada. E no tempo que demorei para descobrir isso, eu já tinha errado tanto que pensei que mesmo o certo era o errado a se fazer.' Meu olhos perderam o foco por um instante. Malfoy soltou um suspiro forte. 'Não sei como o Chapéu Seletor sorteia as pessoas, mas acho que Sonserinos parece ter isso em comum.'

'Julgam tudo e observam todo mundo?' Ele franziu a testa confuso.

'Não. Erram tanto que mesmo o certo parece o errado a se fazer.' Respondi levantando os olhos para ele. Malfoy ainda tinha os braços cruzados e ele me olhava querendo entender o que eu havia insinuado. Ele pareceu entender, mas se fez de não, e afastou-se de mim.

'Você ainda está usando ele, não está?' Perguntei me referindo ao Yarmulkah. Mesmo depois da conversa que tivemos, ele não se libertara daquele troço. Ele não saíra de sua dor e de seus anseios porque achava que era errado. Malfoy errou tanto na vida quanto eu. Mas enquanto os meus erros fora por uma personalidade inócua e ainda em formação, os erros deles foram por escolha. Malfoy não chegava a Renascença porque ele escolhia ficar na Idade Média. 'Sr. Malfoy...'

'O que está fazendo aqui?' Sr. Malfoy perguntou ignorando a conversa que estávamos tendo sem aparente razão. Parecia com raiva.

Engoli em seco. Eu não queria que ele ficasse só. Que ele se afogasse nos próprios anseios de seus erros sem nem perceber o que estava fazendo. 'Pensei em acompanhá-lo... para o almoço.' Respondi me oferecendo como companion para aquele homem solitário.

'Por quê?' Ele insistiu em perguntar, sem entender.

'Ah... achei que seria chato você almoçar sozinho... então pensei...'

'Por que acha que eu almoçaria sozinho?' Ele perguntou franzindo a testa. Eu me calei por um instante. Bom, eu pensava que ele almoçava sozinho porque ele era solitário. E pensei em dizer isso a ele, mas quando eu escutei alguém bater na porta, eu me calei. Meus olhos se dilataram e eu me senti burra.

'O que está fazendo aqui, Weasley?' Perguntou Astoria Malfoy á minha frente. Eu abri a boca tentando responder a pergunta, mas nada saiu. Um certo incômodo me atingiu na região do estômago.

'Ela veio me fazer companhia para o almoço.' Disse Malfoy rindo, como se estivesse contando uma piada. Astoria franziu a testa um pouco irritada.

'Por quê?'

'Segundo ela, não seria legal que eu almoçasse sozinho.' Ele continuou respondendo numa suposta diversão. Eu continuava calada, tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

'E por que você almoçaria sozinho?' Ela perguntou para o marido confusa.

'Eu esqueci.' Respondi por fim. Os olhos de Astoria caíram sobre os meus. Como aquilo aconteceu? Por um momento eu esqueci.

'Esqueceu o quê?'

'Que vocês são casados.' Disse confusa. Eu havia esquecido. Eu havia esquecido que Malfoy era casado. Como eu poderia esquecer isso? Como eu poderia esquecer que aqueles dois eram casados? Eram os pais do meu melhor amigo. Soltei uma risada frouxa. 'Como fui me esquecer disso?' Me indaguei sem acreditar. 'Wow... vocês são... casados.' Repeti sem jeito tentando entender o que havia dito.

Malfoy e Astoria pareciam surpresos com a minha estatação. Astoria apenas se deixou dizer:

'Sim, somos. É bom que lembre que somos casados e que nós almoçamos juntos.'

Eu concordei com a cabeça. Consegui perceber na voz de Astoria a ênfase que ela deu na palavra 'juntos'. Ela não me queria ali. Ela não me queria perto do marido dela. E bom, eu não era a maior fã de Astoria, então ela nem precisaria dizer isso para que eu desistisse da ideia de almoçar com Malfoy.

'Sim, claro...Faz sentido.' Concordei ainda assustada com aquilo. Olhei para Malfoy mais uma vez e a suposta diversão que ele estava tendo até pouco tempo, pareceu ir embora. Eles eram casados. Mas almoçam sós. Estariam lado a lado, ou frente a frente, comendo suas refeições prediletas, mas almoçavam sós. Talvez nem eles sabiam disso.

Depois fechei o sorriso quando lembrei do que Scorpius havia me contado uma vez. Ele havia me dito que Draco e Astoria não pareciam casados. Que tudo que faziam juntos eram assistir peças de Shakespeare. E que passavam toda a peça calados. Eu até achava que ele estava exagerando sobre o relacionamento dos pais, mas ali, eu fiquei pensando se ele não tinha razão.

Talvez fosse pelo fato de Malfoy não ter falado uma vez sequer em Astoria. Ou talvez pelo fato de eu não ter visto Astoria no Ministério. Talvez uma outra opção fora a que me fez esquecer daquilo. Ter tido a lembrança que os dois eram marido e mulher me causou um choque.

Havia coversado com mamãe e ela me deixou vir ao Ministério pelo resto da semana para fazer companhia a Malfoy. Em minha cabeça, eu passaria todos os dias almoçando com ele, dizendo como era a minha vida e ele a dele, e nós nos ajudaríamos a enfrentar qualquer tipo de problema. Em minha cabeça, jamais passou a sequer lembrança de que Astoria, sua mulher, estaria por ali também.

'É melhor ir embora, Weasley.' Pediu sr. Malfoy fazendo um movimento com a cabeça. Astoria levantou a mão direita me fazendo estancar.

'Talvez devêssemos conversar, Weasley.' Ela sugeriu levantando as sobrancelhas. Na verdade era mais do que uma sugestão. Era uma ordem. Senti meu coração bater forte. 'A sós.' Ela acrescentou ainda olhando para mim.

Draco Malfoy acenou e deu as costas, dizendo um 'tchau' baixinho e saiu dali. Eu olhei pro chão nervosa e preocupada. Embora eu tivesse a sensação de uma afinidade silenciosa e uma simpatia sem voz com Draco Malfoy, eu tinha medo e apreensão com Astoria. E acabei percebendo que era o mesmo que eu sentia por Scorpius antes de conhecê-lo. Talvez ele tenha puxado aquilo da mãe.

'O que está querendo com Draco?' Ela perguntou séria, sem fazer rodeios.

'Nada.' Respondi sem jeito. E aquilo me fez pensar. O que eu queria com Draco Malfoy realmente? Por que eu havia decidido visitá-lo pelo resto da semana? Só para acompanhá-lo? Só por que ele era solitário? Eu engoli em seco. Eu me desencostei da mesa que estava sentada, ficando em pé e encarei Astoria Malfoy. 'Eu quero que ele faça o certo.'

'O certo?' Perguntou sem entender. Seus olhos verdes encaravam os meus com secura.

'Sim. Eu quero que ele seja capaz de se livrar daquele Yarmulkah.' Respondi, por fim. Astoria franziu as sobrancelhas finas. 'Quero que ele entenda que não tem nada de errado em aceitar o que ele está querendo negar por tanto tempo.'

'O que ele está querendo negar por tanto tempo?'

'Que ele ainda se importa com a sua educação. Que ele ainda segue os que os pais dele lhe ensinaram porque foi a primeira verdade que conheceu. Por seguir essa verdade, ele errou, se machucou e se isolou. E agora, mesmo vendo que essas verdades se transformaram em mentiras, ele não tem forças para se desfazer de seus erros e desse Yarmulkah. Vive do erro e da ânsia do não-errar. Vive do errado virando o certo sem se dar conta de que nem ele mesmo sabe o que é certo. Vive por breves momentos de Vontades Irracionais.'

Astoria olhou para mim sem dizer uma palavra. Os olhos claros dela eram fortes e vorazes e me olhava tão friamente que eu sentia que ela poderia cortar minha alma apenas com eles.

'Você acha que entende tudo, não é mesmo? Que está sempre certa e que todas as pessoas deveriam fazer o que diz só porque é filha de seus pais.'

'Não.' Neguei sem rodeios. 'Não mais.' Respondi abrindo um sorriso. 'Eu errei por muitos anos, pensando desta forma. Troquei os pés pelas mãos e me fiz errar com todo mundo, até comigo mesmo. Mas me livrei dos meus abismos e dos monstros que me encaravam de lá. Minhas vontades já não são irracionais. Ás vezes, agora, elas são inventadas, mas não mais irracionais. Estou conseguindo me equilibrar entre o que sou agora e o que sempre fui. E... Eu quero que Malfoy consiga fazer o mesmo.' Terminei baixinho, percebendo que encontrara a razão pelo que estava querendo com Malfoy. Era isso que eu queria. Que ele fosse ele mesmo. Sem mácaras, sem Yarmulkah, sem abismos e sem monstros.

Astoria me olhou com cautela, como se estivesse procurando alguma mentira dentro de mim. 'Por isso quer almoçar com ele?' Ela perguntou.

'Não.' Neguei mais uma vez. Pisquei os olhos. 'Quis almoçar com ele porque achei que ele almoçaria só. Não queria que ele ficasse só.'

'Ele não fica só. Ele tem a mim.' Respondeu com uma ira controlada.

'É, vocês se têm tão bem que chega esqueci que são casados.' Disse irônica e percebi Astoria respirar com raiva. 'Quantas pessoas aqui esquecem que vocês são casados, sra Malfoy? Embora carregue o nome dele... Parece que nem mesmo o nome dele e o almoço que supostamente vocês tem juntos são o suficiente para fazer as pessoas se lembrarem de que são casados.'

'Minha relação com Draco não é para ser mostrada aos outros, Weasley.'

'Nem a vocês mesmos, pelo que vejo. Malfoy não fala muito de você e você não parece falar muito dele. Acham que almoçar juntos, ter o mesmo nome e ter uma aliança, faz de vocês casados e com um relacionamento estável e duradouro. Meus pais divorciados possuem um relacionamento mais estável e duradouro do que vocês.' Falei sem querer esfregar na cara. Estava tendo uma conversa honesta com a mãe de meu melhor amigo. E eu estava querendo ter uma conversa honesta sobre Astoria e Malfoy há muito tempo.

'Eles são amigos desde o tempo de escola.' Ela reiterou.

'Não é porque eles são amigos. É porque eles respeitaram seus erros e acertos e se equilibram no que são. Você diz que Malfoy não fica só, mas vocês dois são mais sós quando juntos do que separados.' Vi Astoria piscar os olhos e perder um pouco de foco. 'Vocês tem um acordo protocolar silencioso que chamam de casamento. E só chamam de casamento porque os dois dividem o mesmo nome e a mesma casa. E só continuam com o acordo silencioso porque tiveram Scorps.' Levantei o rosto para cima e senti minha garganta arder ao lembrar de Scorpius.

'Não é verdade.'

'Pode ser que não'. Considerei. 'Mas negar que seja mentira também não é verdade. Existe um comodismo entre você e Malfoy. E esse comodismo sem nome é o que faz estar casada com ele. Esse comodismo sem nome é o que faz as pessoas esquecerem que são casados. Você nega isso. Porque é o que se espera que faça. Mas não adianta fingir que seu casamento com Malfoy é o que quer. Ninguém quer a mornidão da servidão silenciosa. Ninguém quer ser castrado.'

Percebi Astoria engolir em seco. Seus dentes se fecharam e ela piscou os olhos claros. Ela não quis me responder - ou não tinha o que responder. Ela virou-se de costas para mim, caminhando para a porta. Seus dedos tamborilaram na maçaneta e ela pareceu pensar bem por um instante. Continuei calada, esperando o que havia de se seguir. No entanto o que se seguiu eu não estava _realmente_ esperando.

'Você poderia visitar Scorp?' Arregalei os olhos e vi Astoria virar o rosto pra mim. 'Acho... que ele ia gostar de falar com você…'

Se um dia pensei que pudesse escutar aquilo vindo de Astoria, com certeza não fora naquelas condições. Ela não falou mais nada, apenas saiu da sala, dando-me as costas e indo acompanhar Malfoy no almoço.

Fiquei sem reação, apenas considerando o que havia acabado de escutar. Fazia algum tempo que não via nem falava com Scorpius. A última vez havia sido no fatídico dia que traímos Gabrielle. Naquele dia, Scorp tinha me dito que Astoria havia o proibido de andar e falar comigo. E não sei se depois do beijo ele obedecera ou respeitara meu espaço de querer ficar sozinha para me erguer inteira. Talvez tenha sido a segunda opção. Embora não parecesse, Scorpius Malfoy sabia respeitar o tempo e o espaço dos outros. Não sei de quem ele puxara aquilo, embora algo me dissesse que tinha sido de Astoria. Respeitar o tempo e espaço de alguém era um pudor feminino. E assim como eu, Astoria Malfoy sempre pareceu ser alguém que respeitava seus pudores.

E pensando naquilo, me pareceu descobrir o porquê de Astoria e Malfoy estarem casados.

Os dois estavam seguindo seus pudores. E assim como eu, eles não conseguiam ir contra eles. Assim como eu, os dois trocavam os pés pelas mãos e erravam sobre os fatos da vida. Assim como eu, os dois achavam que estavam certos o tempo todo.

E me descobri mais sonserina do que nunca na vida. Talvez fosse aquilo que nós, sonserinos, tivéssemos em comum.

A inocente e errada certeza que sabíamos tudo sobre a vida.

Não sabíamos nada.

E por não saber nada, aos trancos e barrancos, nós seguíamos incertos do que somos e o que queremos ser. E na corda bamba, tentávamos encontrar nosso equilibrio. Não queríamos mudar o mundo.

A gente só queria... sermos nós mesmos.


	22. Cavalos e Testrálios

**Cavalos e Testrálios**

Scorpius piscou os olhos azuis quando abriu a porta do quarto e me viu á frente.

Sem avisar ninguém, seguindo o que Astoria havia dito, eu usei uma das lareiras do Ministério e fui direto para a Mansão Malfoy. Eu já tinha ido lá uma vez, quando Scorpius e Gabrielle me levaram para passar o dia no dia que Al havia brigado comigo. Mas fora a única vez. Essa estava sendo a segunda.

Olhei para ele curiosa. Fazia um pouco de tempo que não o via. E eu não estava sabendo muito bem o que esperar do que poderia acontecer quando eu o visse. Mas deixei com que o Tempo fizesse o que tinha de ser feito e acabei enfrentando o que antes estava querendo evitar.

Ele parecia bem.

De barba feita e de ombros levantados como sempre fora. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados e embora ele soubesse daquilo, ele não fizera questão de arrumá-los. Estava de pijama e meias, o que havia denunciado que acordara não fazia muito tempo. Percebi o cenho dele franzir-se.

'O que está fazendo aqui?' Ele me puxou pra dentro do quarto. 'Se meus pais te verem, eles-

'Não vão se importar.' Interrompi, desviando o olhar para os objetos do quarto de Scorp. Percebi alguns sapos de chocolates espalhados pela cama. 'Acho que eles começaram a gostar de mim.' Respondi virando-me para olhá-lo.

'Sério?' Ele perguntou descrente.

'É o que parece.' Confirmei com a cabeça.

'E seus pais?'

'Eles não sabem que eu estou aqui.' Completei dando sorriso pomposo. Scorpius riu. Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito. E eu me lembrei sem querer de Draco Malfoy.

'Então, por que veio me ver?' Quis saber curioso. Eu não era o tipo de pessoa que chegava sem mais nem menos nas casas dos outros. A não ser claro na de Al. Mas porque era minha família. Eu não estava muito afim de responder que viera porque Astoria havia me sugerido.

Eu senti meu coração bater incomodado. Eu o estava evitando. Por algum motivo, que minha essência disse que era medo, eu estivera evitando Scorpius. Depois do beijo que acontecera entre nós, eu não o havia visto mais. Considerei o que Astoria havia me dito '_Acho que ele ia gostar de falar com você' _e pensei que ele _precisava_ falar comigo. Talvez eu tivesse feito a coisa errada. Talvez eu ainda demoraria algum tempo para saber a coisa certa a se fazer.

'Tava querendo saber como você tá.' Dei de ombros sem muita expressão. 'Depois do que aconteceu naquele dia.' Completei olhando pro chão, sem saber o que dizer.

'De boa.' Respondeu sem parecer dar atenção. Ele se afastou de mim e deitou-se desajeitado sobre a cama me jogando uma caixa de sapos de chocolate. 'Olha só quem eu tirei.' Disse rindo. Virei a caixa e vi a figurinha de Ron.

'Papai?' Indaguei rindo.

'Nunca tinha tirado ele.' Ele comentou levantando os ombros.

'Ah, deve ter uns vinte lá em casa. Papai fez questão de guardar todas as figurinhas que ele tirara dele mesmo. E de mamãe.' Respondi lembrando do orgulho que papai tem a todas as vezes que se encontra nos Sapos de Chocolates. Mamãe não mostrava tanto, era mais reservada, mas eu sabia que ela tinha orgulho daquilo também.

'Fui falar com Gabrielle.' Ele começou, retomando o assunto de antes. 'Mas ela me disse que você já tinha ido lá. Acabei ficando sem saber bem o que fazer. Mas no final, achei que você fez a coisa certa.'

'Sério?'

'É. E eu deveria saber que você contaria pra ela.' Disse sem cerimônia. 'Vocês sempre foram amigas, era de se imaginar que você fosse falar com ela primeiro.'

'Vocês conversaram?' Perguntei interessada.

'Não como achei que seria a conversa.' Scorpius ponderou por um instante. 'Pensei que ela ia arrancar as minhas bolas, mas ela só disse que estava tudo bem.'

'Eu pensei que ela fosse brigar comigo também, mas ela me disse a mesma coisa.' Acrescentei. Percebi a figurinha de Ron desaparecer e me senti melhor. Conversar com Scorpius enquanto Ron parecia me olhar não era uma sensação boa de se sentir. 'E então está tudo bem entre vocês?' Quis saber.

'Sim. Está tudo bem.' Ele respondeu confirmando com a cabeça. 'Nós acabamos lidando com a situação da melhor maneira possível. Ou como poderíamos lidar.'

'É? Ótimo!' Falei animada.

'Sim. Nós terminamos.'

Arregalei os olhos e senti o chão abrir sob meus pés. Os tentáculos do alien que há muito tempo não visitava a sua estadia no meu estômago retornara e senti um gosto esquisito na boca. 'O quê?'

Ele levantou os olhos azuis para mim. 'Nós terminamos.'

'Você disse que estava tudo bem entre vocês!'

'E está tudo bem!' Ele respondeu afirmativo. 'Não temos nenhum remorso ou outro sentimento do gênero. Nos falamos como sempre e nos entendemos bem.'

'Mas... mas...' Fiquei sem saber o que dizer. Segurava a caixa de sapo de chocolate com tamanha força que estava se amassando. 'Por que terminaram?'

'Eu beijei você, Rose.' Ele respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio. Se era óbvio, não era pra mim. 'Eu traí ela com você. Gabrielle não aceita traições.'

Perdi a voz e fiquei apenas a piscar os olhos. Algo dentro de mim me dizia que não era aquilo. Só aquilo. Ou talvez eu queria que não fosse. Não sabia bem o que fazer. 'Você não está mal?'

'Fiquei um pouco.' Disse sincero. 'Estávamos juntos fazia alguns anos. Mas Gabrielle sempre me colocou um pouco de juízo na cabeça. Por incrivel que pareça...' Riu, coçando a cabeça. 'A gente acabou ponderando as coisas e percebemos que era melhor terminar.'

Estava com a boca seca e só o que consegui dizer foi um 'Sinto muito, Scorps.'

'Ah, de boa. Não precisa sentir. Não foi culpa sua.' Negou com os ombros largos. Senti meu rosto corar.

'Hm... foi.' Contrariei com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

'Nah, eu beijei você. E você não tem culpa pelos erros que faço.'

'Mas...'

'Bélle tinha razão.' Ele continuou sem se importar com a minha interrupção. Ele colocou os braços por trás da cabeça e encarou o teto do quarto. 'Você têm a tendência de sempre achar que as coisas são culpa sua.' Me calei. 'Elas acontecem e pronto, Rose.'

'Elas podem acontecer de outra forma.' Corrigi a estatação dele. 'E geralmente é o que as pessoas procuram. Que aconteça...'

'Da forma que elas querem.' Ele completou sem me deixar terminar. 'As coisas ás vezes não precisa de formas, Rose.'

'Gabrielle me disse algo parecido com isso também.'

'Pois é. Ela consegue botar um pouco de juízo na cabeça da gente. Por incrível que pareça...' Repetiu. Eu respirei fundo e me aproximei dele, sentando sobre a beirada da cama. O colchão afundou um pouco com o meu peso. A figurinha do sapo de chocolate ainda estava nas minhas mãos, e papai já havia voltado a aparecer. O que me fez desviar os olhos para não ter que encará-lo ali.

Meu corpo estava quente e incomodado. Nunca havia passado pela minha cabeça que Scorps e Bélle podiam terminar.

'Quando terminaram?' Perguntei um pouco insegura.

'Dois dias.' Ele respondeu sem rodeios.

'E vocês realmente terminaram porque acharam melhor terminar? Eu ainda os consigo ver juntos, sabe...' Ele apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos e me encarou.

'Sei. Mas só porque terminamos não quer dizer que não vamos ser amigos ou coisa do tipo. Não somos do tipo de pessoa que termina e finge que o outro não existe.'

'Tenho medo de que só se falem porque são meus amigos.' Disse honestamente. E seria detestável ter que vê-los juntos – quando não querem ficar juntos – porque existe um amigo em comum entre eles.

'Nada a ver.' Ele rebateu enrolando a língua. 'Nós dois sempre tivemos uma relação meio aberta pra falar a verdade. E nunca pararíamos de falar um com outro só porque terminamos.'

'Vocês são parecidos.' Analisei por um instante. 'Acho que por isso se dão tão bem.' Ele riu divertido, negando com a cabeça.

'Não somos não.'

'São sim.' Confirmei. 'Vocês dois sabem o que querem, tem noções parecidas sobre a vida e erram sobre as mesmas coisas. Mas diferente de mim, que está sempre querendo estar certa sobre tudo, vocês não se importam de estarem errados. Conseguem viver com o errado porque o errado parece ter o gosto de diversão e liberdade. E mesmo quando o errado não tem o gosto que querem, não se importam. Vocês não tem medo de estarem errados. E por isso fica tudo bem entre vocês. É uma simpatia silenciosa que nem mesmo vocês dois sabem que tem.'

Ele soltou um riso. 'Você acha?'

'Sim. E é por isso que talvez eu admire vocês dois.' Respondi olhando nos olhos dele. Scorp franziu o cenho confuso. Como se não entendesse como alguém como eu poderia admirar alguém como eles. Para uma pessoa tão instável quanto eu, admirar alguem como Scorpius ou Gabrielle era o natural acontecer. 'Quisera eu não ter medo de nada. Quisera eu não ter medo de estar errada. Mas eu sempre estou com medo. Do que acontece, do que pode vir a acontecer. Olho pra vocês dois e vejo toda a preocupação de vocês irem embora. Vejo todos os medos e anseios de vocês serem jogados pra cima porque vocês não se importam. E talvez seja o certo a se fazer. Porque... enquanto vocês ficam livres dos medos e dos abismos de vocês, eu fico no meu canto esperando que o bicho não me coma.' Pisquei os olhos e um sentimento quente me encheu da cabeça aos pés.

'Que bicho vai te comer, Rose?' Ele perguntou sem parecer entender o que eu havia dito com aquela metáfora. Eu pensei na pergunta e sem querer me vi pensando na forma literal.

Que bicho ia me comer? Meu cavalo selvagem. O cavalo preto e lustroso dentro de mim que relinchava me pedindo liberdade e eu o prendia com medo dele virar um Testrálio. Eu tinha medo dele me comer. E quando percebi isso, acabei percebendo outras coisas.

Talvez fosse o cavalo selvagem que não deixava Malfoy se libertar do seu Yarmulkah. Talvez ele tivesse o medo tão grande quanto o meu do Testrálio vir e comê-lo por inteiro. Ele tinha os mesmos pudores que eu. Ele tinha medo do que acontece e do que pode vir a acontecer. E por isso, usava um Yarmulkah. Malfoy usava um Yarmulkah no corpo e na alma para impedí-lo de fazer coisas que seriam erradas.

Essa descoberta me fez sentir meu corpo mais quente.

Eu prendia o meu cavalo para impedir da fazer coisas que eu achava que seriam erradas. Eu me utilizava de um Yarmulkah, encouraçado e espinhento, para prender o bicho dentro de mim.

Por isso o perseguia. Por isso me confudiam com ouriços. Porque eu machucava os outros e a mim mesmo. Mas ouriços não machucam a si mesmos. Um Yarmulkah machucava os outros e a si mesmo.

Meu Deus, por quanto tempo tive aquele Yarmulkah dentro de mim? Por quanto tempo meu cavalo lustroso esteve amarrado com aquele troço?

'Rose?' Escutei Scorp chamar se sentando na cama. Parecia preocupado com a minha repetina mudez. 'O que foi?' Olhei para ele.

Por isso admirava Scorpius e Gabrielle. Eles não tinham Yarmulkahs dentro de si. Não prendiam seus cavalos e nem seus Testrálios. Deixavam-nos viverem lado a lado no campo aberto como tinham que viver. Como tinha que ser. E por dias eu havia esquecido daquilo. Como havia esquecido que Astoria e Draco são casados, eu havia esquecido o porquê de admirar meus amigos.

E precisei que alguém como Astoria Malfoy me lembrasse daquilo.

Meu rosto se aproximou do de Scorp e eu o beijei. De forma simples e desprentenciosa. Meu coração batia forte e exasperado. Como se a caixa toráxica em que ele era guardado fosse pequena demais para ele. Me afastei dele por um instante, olhando-o nos olhos, e o vi piscar os olhos sem reação. Ele aproximou-se mais de mim e me beijou novamente. Senti meus órgãos estremecerem e minhas mãos suarem. A figurinha já estava quase que completamente amassada nas minhas mãos. Senti a mão dele na minha nuca e ele beijou meu pescoço. Sem força, sem demora e sem acordo. Fechei os olhos e senti a língua dele por ali. Ele passou do pescoço pra minha boca e senti um gosto doce de chocolate descer pela minha garganta.

Meu cavalo lustroso cavalgava sem medo dentro de mim. Experimentava com afinco os primeiros estágios de liberdade que obtivera quando eu o livrei do Yarmulkah espinhento.

Scorpius parara de me beijar, como se só agora ele tivesse tido a noção do que estava fazendo. Ele engoliu saliva e olhou pra mim surpreso. Esperava alguma reação de mim. Talvez ele esperasse que eu o empurrasse ou que eu arrancasse suas bolas. Ele estava respeitando meu tempo e espaço. Estava respeitando o pudor feminino que tivera da mãe.

E eu, sentindo o cavalo lustroso cavalgar livre nos campos da minha essência, me descobri rendendo ao que não entendia. Me descobri que ele não viraria Testrálio, porque os dois eram criaturas diferentes. E como meus amigos faziam, descobri que podia deixá-los viverem lado a lado, cavalgando juntos, sem medo de abismos.

E me descobri abrindo a caixa de Schöridinger.

Sorri e o beijei de volta, com mais vontade. Minhas mãos jogaram a figurinha de Ron para longe e elas pareceram sem medo de encontrarem o corpo de Scorp.

Como fui me prender inteira por toda minha vida? Como fui me amarrar num abismo de mim mesmo?

Eu não sabia a resposta.

Talvez tenha sido uma das mentiras inventadas pela minha natureza para estar sempre certa.

Talvez eu tenha usurpado o incerto com o imoral.

Talvez na minha candura extrema de sonserina, eu tenha esquecido alguns fatos. E precisei que alguém tivesse me lembrado.

Eu precisei que Astoria Malfoy tivesse me lembrado de algumas coisas.

Eu precisei que Astoria Malfoy tivesse me lembrado de que gostava de Scorpius.

E aquela lembrança eu não estava afim de esquecer.


	23. Xafurdaria

**Xafurdaria**

'Então... você e Scorp...' Insinuou Gabrielle levantando as sobrancelhas.

'Não.' Neguei com força com o rosto completamente vermelho.

Estava no quarto de Gabrielle conversando com ela sobre o que havia acontecido entre mim e Scorpius. Como da primeira vez, que havia ido até a casa dela para lhe contar que Scorps havia me beijado, desta vez, voltei a casa dela para contar que eu havia beijado Scorpius.

Desta vez, não fui para pedir desculpas, mas sim para contar o que realmente aconteceu. Contei a Gabrielle as conversas que tive com Draco Malfoy, a que tive com Astoria e o que acabei redescobrindo dentro de mim com Scorpius. E embora parte da minha alma estivesse saltatitante pelo que tudo se resolveu nos útimos dias, havia uma outra parte que estava insegura e incomodada.

'Você tem um auto-controle bem forte...' Ela comentou assustada. 'Porque o Scorp tem uma coisa...'

'Não está ajudando, Bélle.' Reclamei nervosa e ela riu.

'Não posso fazer nada, Rosie.' Disse levantando os ombros. 'Olha, Scorp e eu terminamos. Então não teria problema caso rolasse com vocês. E se dependesse dele...'

'Tá, ok, entendi.' Disse sem jeito. O que fez ela rir mais. Eu estava andando de um lado para o outro enquanto Gabrielle estava sentada no chão encostada num dos puffs que tinha como decoração no quarto.

'Por que está tão neurótica?' Ela perguntou deixando escapar uma risada.

Eu sabia que não deveria ficar neurótica. Mais do que ninguém havia aprendido a me conhecer naqueles dias. Havia descoberto meus erros e minhas ânsias e me libertado do Yarmulkah. Havia deixado meu cavalo e meu testrálio livres, trotando pelos campos abertos de minha natureza. Mas há coisas que não conseguimos nos libertar porque vêm junto de nós. É o que vêm junto de nós que não conseguimos mudar. O que tentamos mudar, mas como dissera Nietzsche sempre volta mais tarde. Embora eu tivesse me soltado do Yarmulkah do medo e dos erros que cometi na minha ânsia de acertar, eu ainda tinha problemas em enfrentar fatos da vida. A coragem racional que tinha para algumas coisas, não eram fortes o suficiente para outras. E aquilo era o que me deixava neurótica.

'Al.' Respondi baixo.

'Ai, não Rose! Qual é? Severino?' Ela indagou sem impaciência.

'Ele é meu primo. E foi meu namorado.' Completei respirando forte. 'Ainda não contei a ele o que aconteceu comigo e Scorpius.'

'Mas aconteceu ainda há pouco...' Ela parou de falar quando percebeu o que eu quis dizer. Soltou um 'Ah...'

'Ele vai ficar chateado. '

'E daí?' Ela indagou sem se importar. 'Vocês não são mais namorados. E ele já deveria saber que você é afim do Scorp.'

'Bom, ele sempre soube.' Concluí sem jeito. 'Sempre contei a ele que tinha uma queda pelo Malfoy.'

'Por que vocês namoraram?' Ela perguntou curiosa. Pisquei os olhos em resposta. 'Se você sempre teve uma queda pelo Scorp por que namorou o Potter?'

Eu abaixei os olhos, encarando o carpete do quarto de Gabrielle. 'Mamãe havia dito que talvez eu precisasse abrir a caixa de Schrödinger.' Entendendo que Bélle não entenderia o que quis dizer completei. 'Que devesse tentar. Porque Al e eu nos dávamos bem e meio que rolou um clima entre nós num dos almoços da família. Considerando todos os fatos, achei que talvez devesse realmente tentar. Eu não esperava que você fosse um dia terminar com Scorps. E eu talvez devesse encontrar outras... opções.' Terminei engolindo em seco.

'Você usou Potter como estepe?' Ela perguntou franzindo a testa.

'Não!' Rebati com força. Bom considerando que Al sempre foi minha terceira perna, talvez eu o usava como estepe para me manter em pé. Mas nunca usaria Al no sentido que Bélle falou. 'Não o usei para chamar atenção de ninguém nem para dizer que estava namorando. Namorei com ele porque gostava dele o suficiente e achei que poderia dar certo.'

'Mas não deu.' Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

'Mas não deu.' Repeti. 'Tínhamos tudo pra dar certo. Somos parecidos, somos próximos o bastante e gostamos da companhia um do outro. Mas depois da nossa briga, embora eu tenha ficado mal, fiquei mais por ter perdido ele como amigo. No final das contas, parece que era só isso mesmo. Sinto falta de Al, mas mais como amigo do que como namorado.' Falei de forma sincera.

E era aquilo que sentia mesmo. Gostava de Al, mas no fundo, acho que era o gostar de amigos e primos mesmo. Era o gostar de tê-lo por perto porque ele me colocava juízo na cabeça. Ele sempre estivera comigo. E embora eu tenha achado legal ter namorado com ele por aquele tempo, eu acabei percebendo que ele não era quem eu idealizava. Namorar o Al não tinha o gosto que eu achei que teria. Não tinha o gosto que eu queria que tivesse. E como eu me importava com o gosto das coisas, eu não conseguia me render de algumas coisas da minha natureza. Vem junto de nós.

'Então por que se importa se ele vai ficar chateado? Diga a ele o que aconteceu, o que sentiu e como se sente.' Ela disse levantando os ombros. 'Por mais que vocês tenham sido namorados, não são mais. E Severino precisa entender que as pessoas seguem em frente na vida.' Entortei a boca para o lado esquerdo. 'Está com medo?' Ela indagou lendo minha alma.

'Sim'. Disse sem demora. Do quê eu não sabia.

'Ê, ê. Você é inteligente, Rose, mas parece que ás vezes você não consegue resolver é nada.' Reclamou Gabrielle bufando com raiva e se levantar do puff. 'Deixa comigo.'

'O que vai fazer?' Perguntei sem entender.

'Falar com o Severino. Acabar de vez esse xafurdo de vocês.'

Arregalei os olhos e segui Gabrielle pela casa. Íamos para a sala de estar, onde estava a lareira, para viajarmos de Pó de Flú. Estava com o coração batendo oco entre meus pulmões. Estava com medo da reação de Al. De ele ficar com raiva por eu ter ficado com Scorp. E embora eu soubesse que no fundo Gabrielle tinha razão, eu ainda me importava. Al era uma das poucas pessoas que eu me importava em não magoar. Porque magoando ele, eu me magoava também.

Quando chegamos a casa de Al, demos de cara com Lily Luna, que estava na cozinha comendo algo que não me importei em saber o que era. Ela franziu a testa ao ver Gabrielle ali.

'O que está fazendo aqui?' Ela perguntou irritada com a presença da minha melhor amiga.

'Falar com o seu irmão.' Bélle respondeu com secura.

'Al?' Indagou Lily Luna confusa.

'Sim, Severino. Poderia chamá-lo?'

'Diga as palavras mágicas.' Disse Lily levantando as sobrancelhas. Gabrielle e eu nos entreolhamos e sem querer fizemos uma careta.

'Como você consegue aguentar ela?' Gabrielle perguntou virando-se para mim. Levantei os ombros antes de responder:

'Não aguento.'

Gabrielle negou com a cabeça. 'Olha só, Trava-Língua, é meio que importante falarmos com o Severino.'

Lily Luna fechou a cara irritada com o comentário de Bélle. Gabrielle chamava minha prima de Trava-Língua porque quando nos conhecemos em Hogwarts e eu contei a ela sobre minha família, Gabrielle teve dificuldade em dizer o nome de Lily por causa quantidade de 'Ls' . Costumava dizer: "_Tente falar Lily Luna rápido três vezes seguidas... É impossível_.' Lily Luna obviamente odiava quando Gabrielle a chamava de Trava-Língua.

'O que quer com ele? Vá embora!' Mandou irritada. 'Rose, por que teve que trazer ela pra cá!'

'Ela quis vir.' Respondi de ombros. 'E ela só veio ajudar.'

'Duvido muito.'

'Chame o Severino, Potter.' Pediu mais uma vez. 'É importante.'

'O que querem?' Indagou Al atrás de nós. Conhecia a voz dele o suficiente para saber que era ele ali atrás de nós.

Al já havia melhorado depois que eu e ele voltamos a nos falar. Depois que eu pedi desculpas pelo que disse a ele, nossa cumplicidade retornou como sempre fora. Senão, até mais forte. Al era alguém que eu também admirava. Ele tinha qualidades diferentes de Gabrielle e Scorpius, mas que eu conseguia admirá-las igualmente.

Nos viramos e percebi o rosto de Al franzir-se em certa impaciência. Ele sempre foi meio impaciente com Gabrielle. Mesmo no início, quando eu conhecera Gabrielle e passamos a ser um trio em vez de um dueto, Al nunca fora muito próximo a ela. Talvez porque Al sempre fora inseguro de si e preocupado em não magoar as pessoas. E Gabrielle meio que se irritava com isso. Os dois não se davam bem porque eram meio incompatíveis. Depois que Gabrielle passou a namorar Scorpius, passamos a ser um certo tipo de quarteto na Sonserina. Mas eu era a catalizadora pelo qual Al andava com Scorpius e Gabrielle. Ele nunca pareceu se enturmar tanto com os meus amigos.

Bélle abriu um sorriso divertido e colocou a mão sobre os meus ombros, me juntando mais a ela. 'Bem, vê... Rose é minha melhor amiga, certo? E supostamente melhores amigos ajudam uns aos outros. E é por isso que estou aqui. Vim ajudar.'

Al franziu a testa confuso. 'Ajudar em quê? Não acho que Rose precisa de uma ajuda sua.' Ele rebateu com raiva.

'Ouch.' Fingiu Gabrielle. 'Você magoa as pessoas sabia, Severino? Não se deve fazer isso.' Ela negou com a cabeça. Conseguia captar um tom de diversão na voz dela. Al revirou os olhos. Odiava quando Bélle o chamava de Severino.

'Certo. E o que veio me dizer?' Ele perguntou levantando os ombros.

'Parabéns.' Ela disse rindo e eu olhei para ela confusa. Parabéns? Pelo quê? 'Você é o Rei da Friendzone. Façamos um brinde para você, Vida Longa ao Rei...'

'Bélle, não está ajudando.' Reclamei sentida. Mas ela se deixou rir.

'Sim, estou. Resumi tudo em um título só.' Falou de forma orgulhosa. 'Mas se quiser posso contar os detalhes ocorridos.' Senti meu coração bater incomodado. Desviei os olhos pro chão e esperei o que deveria acontecer.

'Só não o embaraçe.' Pedi com a voz baixa. Ela olhou pra mim e concordou com a cabeça.

'Rose ficou com o Scorps.' Disse sem rodeios. Senti meus dedos da mão formigarem com sangue quente. Os dedos dela fizeram sinal de 2. 'Duas vezes.'

'VOCÊ FICOU COM MALFOY?' Quem dissera isso fora Lily Luna de dentro da cozinha. Respirei fundo tentando me conter. 'Tio Ron sabe disso?'

'Lily, acho melhor você subir.' Disse Alvo tentando evitar uma discussão ali.

'Como se eu não pudesse escutar a conversa de lá de cima.' Ironizou deixando o prato em cima da mesa e saindo da cozinha para subir as escadas e ir para o quarto.

Al piscou os olhos e se calou por um instante. Um silêncio chato se fez na sala e eu me senti completamente incomodada com aquilo. Tinha medo dele se irritar mais uma vez comigo e deixar de ser meu amigo, assim como aconteceu depois da nossa briga.

'É verdade?' Ele perguntou virando o rosto pra mim depois de um tempo. Sua voz saíra baixa e rouca. Eu apenas engoli em seco. O que deu a resposta afirmativa.

Al abaixou a cabeça, entristecido. O que acabou me entristecendo também. 'Al...' Disse baixinho, abraçando ele sem jeito. 'Não fica assim...'

'Viu?' Começou Gabrielle com uma voz rouca. Eu me soltei de Al. 'Ela está se sentindo meio mal pelo que aconteceu. Mas não por ter ficado com Scorps, mas porque fica se preocupando demais com os seus sentimentos. E isso está errado.'

'Por quê?' Alvo levantou o rosto para Gabrielle confuso.

'Porque vocês não são namorados.'

'Mas fomos.'

'Já foram. Rose não ficou com Scorp quando vocês namoravam. Então não tem porque ela se sentir mal se já não havia nenhum tipo de compromisso com vocês...'

'Você não se importa?' Ele perguntou curioso. Gabrielle piscou os olhos. 'Scorpius é seu namorado.' Ele disse franzindo a testa.

'Nós terminamos.'

'Por quê?'

'Porque Rose ficou com Scorpius! Você não escutou, Severino? Preste atenção na conversa!' Reclamou Gabrielle levantando as mãos. Alvo continuou com o cenho franzido. Confuso. Sem entender como uma pessoa poderia se portar daquela maneira mesmo depois de terminado com o namorado.

'Você não está com raiva?'

'Fiquei da primeira vez. Mas nós conversamos, terminamos e tudo tá de boa entre a gente.' Explicou de forma simplória. Al não pareceu convincente. 'E devia acontecer o mesmo com vocês. Ficam num xafurdo de 'ai não quero magoar', 'ai e agora?'

'Não somos como você.' Ele repeliu parecendo satisfeito com aquilo. 'Nos importamos um com outro porque não gostamos de magoar as pessoas.'

'Uhm.' Gabrielle deu um muxoxo revirando a língua. 'Você fala como se eu magoasse as pessoas a todo momento.'

Sem querer lembrei de mim. A lembrança de mim que machucava as pessoas fez meu cavalo lustroso dar uma topada e se esbarrancar no chão.

'Você magoa.' Al rebateu cruzando os braços.

'Não magoa não.' Respondi levantando os olhos defendendo minha amiga. Ela olhou pra mim, sem saber bem o que fazer. 'Eu magôo as pessoas. Disse coisas rudes e desagradáveis para pessoas que são importantes pra mim porque não queria que elas vissem as minhas falhices de sonserina. Me prendia na minha fortaleza da solidão porque achei que a fortaleza seria o suficiente para me proteger do que há lá fora. Porque eu tinha medo do que poderia haver lá fora. Tinha medo do bicho dentro de mim.' Al me olhou com os olhos baixos e tristes. 'Gabrielle nunca teve medo do que há lá fora. Ela nunca teve medo do bicho dentro dela, porque ela sempre soube que o bicho fazia dela quem ela era. Se é mais cavalo ou testrálio não importa. Os dois são livres e sempre andaram juntos sem redéas.'

Gabrielle sorriu pra mim e me abraçou pela cintura. Eu deixei escapar um sorriso tímido. 'E, agora, foi que eu comecei a não ter medo dos bichos dentro de mim. Estou deixando-os trotarem livres por aí. Por isso, vim aqui dizer-lhe isso.'

'Dizer o quê?' Ele perguntou confuso.

'Que eu fiquei com Scorpius! Você não ouviu, Al? Preste atenção na conversa!' Reclamei com impaciência, o que fez Gabrielle e Al rirem. Senti como se uma bolha invisível tivesse estourado e uma atmosfera mais leve escorreu entre nós. Sorri alegre com aquilo. Era uma sensação esquisita, mas era boa.

Ele piscou os olhos verdes e fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. Os olhos dele pareceram brilhar com um certo tipo de felicidade. Ele me abraçou amigavelmente. 'Fico feliz que você tenha visto seus erros e agora esteja fazendo o possível para não magoar as pessoas. Sempre soube que você era capaz disso.'

'Todos somos capazes disso.' Afirmei sorrindo também. 'Acho que ainda deve demorar até eu conseguir me equilibrar realmente naquilo que sou agora e sempre fui. E é por isso que não quero que você fique chateado com o que aconteceu comigo e o Scorp, porque você sempre me bota juízo na cabeça. Eu preciso de você para me ajudar nas minhas topadas. '

Ele riu orgulhoso daquilo. 'Talvez esteja certa. Não deveríamos ficar chateado um com o outro por causa disso.'

'Mas é claro que não.' Reconfirmou Gabrielle.

'Desculpe, Rose.' Ele se desculpou. 'Embora, talvez demore um pouco para eu tirar a imagem de você e o Scorp juntos da cabeça. Eu prometo que vai ficar tudo bem entre a gente.' Mas eu pude perceber que ele ainda estava triste. E talvez demorasse algum tempo até ele poder aceitar as coisas que aconteciam sem se preocupar com as formas.

'Além disso, você sempre soube que Rose era afim de Scorp, Severino.' Falou Gabrielle de forma mais amena. Pela primeira vez, Alvo não pareceu ficar chateado com Gabrielle o chamando de Severino.

Ele soltou-se de mim e voltou os olhos a minha amiga. 'Sim, mas eu nunca esperei que acontecesse. E uma coisa inesperada é algo que assusta a maioria das pessoas.'

'Talvez.' Ela disse dando de ombros.

'Mas você também sempre soube que ela era afim de Scorp.' Al comentou piscando os olhos. 'E mesmo você namorando com ele, você não pareceu se importar com isso.' Ele analisou estreitando os olhos.

'Não é que eu não me importe é que...'

'Você não se importa.' Falei percebendo o que Al havia dito. Gabrielle olhou pra mim piscando os olhos verdes. 'Você diz que se importa, mas é só no início. Depois você aceita as coisas que aconteceram e dá de ombros.'

Ela sorriu, estufando o peito com um suposto orgulho daquilo. 'O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Não se pode mudar. Só o que se pode fazer é aceitar.'

'E é por isso que você não magoa as pessoas. Você aceita as coisas que acontecem com você sem se preocupar com as formas.' Analisei por fim.

'Mas não magoar as pessoas não quer dizer que não se machuque.' Continuou Alvo meio diferente. 'Se você aceitar tudo que lhe vier, você acaba sendo passivo da ocasião. E ai chegará um dia que você terá aceitado tudo tantas vezes, que o acaso terá feito de você gato e sapato.' Ele completou franzindo as sobrancelhas. 'E isso machuca.' Finalizou.

Gabrielle piscou os olhos sem comentários. E eu senti que Al conseguira encontrar o ponto fraco dela. Bélle era como um gato de rua, vira-lata, jogado no mundo para aprender a se virar. Como um dos Jellicle cats. E ela decidiu aceitar aquele desafio sem preocupações alguma. Mas só porque ela dava de ombros para as complicações que aconteciam á sua vida, não quer dizer que ela não se machucava. Não quer dizer que lá no fundo, o seu cavalo trotava sem dar topadas.

Ela continuou calada, desviando os olhos verdes para o chão. O seu peito, antes estufado com orgulho, desinchava com uma crescente agonia interior.

Alvo pareceu se compadecer de Bélle, porque o vi entortar a boca sem jeito. Ele olhou pra mim e eu percebi que ele próprio havia entendido que aquele era o erro de Gabrielle. Ela guardava os machucados de aceitar o acaso dentro de si.

Talvez ele tenha sentido pena dela. Ou talvez ele sentia a dor que ela estava sentido. Talvez Al sabia o quanto aquilo poderia machucar uma pessoa. E como Al não gosta de machucar as pessoas...

Alvo abraçou Gabrielle sem aviso. Eu pisquei os olhos como gesto involuntário. Era um abraço mais de suporte e apoio do que qualquer outro. Eu realmente não estava esperando por aquilo. Aliás, não acho que ninguém estava esperando por aquilo.

Percebi as mãos de Gabrielle se fecharem e abraçarem Al em retorno. Um riso involuntário silencioso me cobriu o rosto e me afastei dos dois, deitando-me desajeitada no sofá. Apoiei minhas mãos por trás da cabeça e encarei o teto da casa de Al, sentindo uma felicidade inócua e crescente.

Gabrielle veio comigo para me ajudar a encontrar Al. Querendo acabar com um xafurdo que não parecia ter fim. E nessa xafurdaria, ninguém de nós imaginava que seria Al quem ajudaria Gabrielle a se encontrar.

Nessa xafurdaria, ninguém de nós imaginava que seria Al quem ajudaria o cavalo de Bélle a se levantar.


	24. Um Acerto de Contas

**Um Acerto de Contas**

'Sabe, pra quem disse que viria todos os dias para almoçar junto com Malfoy, você parece estar almoçando todos os dias conosco, Rose.' Riu mamãe divertida quando nos sentamos a mesa do restaurante.

O garçom logo se apresentou e perguntamos se queríamos algo. Apenas negamos e dissemos que estávamos esperando outras pessoas chegarem. Ele afirmou com a cabeça e se afastou da mesa.

Mamãe e eu fomos as primeiras a chegar ao restaurante combinado para o almoço com papai. Havia passado a manhã com ela e havia desistido de fazer companhia a Malfoy depois da conversa que tive com ele e Astoria.

Embora parte de mim quisesse correr atrás dele e fazer-lhe acertar as contas com a vida e tirar o Yarmulkah espinhento de dentro dele, eu sabia que somente ele poderia fazer isso. Então, respeitei o tempo e o espaço do sr Malfoy e passei o dia com Hermione. Acabei descobrindo que Hermione fazia mais coisas do que eu pensava. Achava que ela ficava atrás de um escritório sem fazer nada, como ficava Malfoy, mas muitas vezes ela saía do Ministério para fiscalizar coisas estranhas que aconteciam no mundo mágico.

Quando Harry ou Ron precisavam de uma ajuda de Hermione, mamãe ia e ajudava os dois, embora ela não fosse Auror. Ás vezes, precisavam de Hermione pela quantidade de feitiços que mamãe sabia. Outras vezes, precisavam apenas de um bom plano. Muitas vezes, os três só queriam ter aventuras juntos de novo. Embora o mundo bruxo vivesse numa época de paz, uma vez ou outra aparecia algo das Trevas para Aurores combaterem. Mas nenhum se comparara a Voldemort, obviamente.

'Eu acabei esquecendo que ele era casado.' Comentei rindo da minha lembrança depois que nos sentamos. Vi mamãe franzir a testa confusa. 'Sei que foi estranho, mas eu sequer me lembrei que ele era casado com Astoria. E que supostamente, os dois almoçam juntos.'

'Ah e como se lembrou disso?' Ela perguntou achando graça.

'Astoria mandou lembranças.' Disse sem jeito. 'Ela me encontrou conversando com sr Malfoy e disse sem fraquezas que almoçava junto dele todos os dias. Daí, eu não queria segurar vela para os dois pombinhos, né?' Ironizei. Principalmente a parte dos "Dois Pombinhos". Draco e Astoria estavam mais pra Dois Corvos.

'O que você disse, outro dia...' Começou mamãe falando baixo. 'Sobre Malfoy usar o Yarmulkah por causa... de mim... É verdade?'

Ponderei por algum tempo antes de responder 'Sim'. Mamãe piscou os olhos pensativa. 'Meio que você externiza tudo que ele odeia. De forma simples e resumida, você é a causa dele usar aquele troço.'

'Mas isso é tão errado...'

'Sim. Nós temos a tendência de nos apegarmos ao errado.' Confirmei com o rosto.

'Nós?'

'Sonserinos.'

'Ah, por favor, Rose, não seja tão extremista.' Ela reclamou na defensiva. Tive a impressão que ela quis me defender. Soltei uma risada.

'Ah, ma, tá tudo bem. É algo inerente de nós, já percebi isso. Mas isso ao mesmo tempo não nos faz má pessoas.' Ela pareceu ficar satisfeita com o meu comentário. 'Somos meio distorcidos, mas vamos vivendo tentando nos entender e nos encontrar.'

'Devo dizer que você está tendo uma alma sentimentalista nos últimos dias. Não lembro de você já ter sido assim.'

Respirei fundo. 'Bom, ter seguido o seu conselho de pedir desculpas, acabou me ajudando muito. E acabei percebendo coisas que não havia percebido até então, daí mudou inteiramente minha forma de ver as coisas.'

'Sério?'

'Sim. Weltschmerz seria incapaz de me possuir agora. Meus filósofos me ajudam até onde preciso. E sei em quem recorrer quando não preciso deles.'

'Espero que não seja a Madonna.' Ri do comentário dela e neguei. Ela sorriu orgulhosa e satisfeita.

'E você continua sem trabalho?' Perguntei querendo saber quando ela sairia daquela áurea de hippie e voltar ao emprego que tinha antes.

'Bom, eu não posso passar o resto da minha vida sem trabalhar. Então de forma ou de outra, terei que voltar ao trabalho, mesmo que isso implique em ter que aturar Malfoy como meu chefe.' Finalizou fazendo uma careta. Eu soltei um riso torto.

'Ele não é tão ruim quanto imagina.' Defendi Draco Malfoy.

'Com você, ele não deve ser. Mas comigo... Ele me parece meio bipolar.' Ela reclamou entredentes. Franzi a testa confusa.

'Por quê?'

'Ah, bom, quando ele foi repassado para o meu setor, ele até foi gentil comigo. Foi quando você me encontrou com ele naquele dia que você levou Hugo e os outros para se divertirem em Londres.'

Então a memória daquele dia me bateu em cheio. Eu havia esquecido daquilo.

'Hum... Lembro que não entendi bem o porquê de estarem juntos.' Falei sem pesar.

'Ele queria saber mais de como seria o trabalho. E ele, ali, parecia estar preparado para parar de me tratar mal. Mas aí, depois que ele foi efetivado, ele voltou aos xingamentos e aos insultos. Nunca entendi aquilo.'

Meu coração bateu forte com a suposição do que aconteceria se eu dissesse a Hermione o que eu havia descoberto sobre Draco Malfoy. O porquê dele agir da forma que age e de falar as coisas que fala. 'É díficil pra ele.' Falei abaixando os olhos.

'O quê?'

'Aceitar as coisas como são.' Percebi que mamãe não entendera o que quis dizer. ' Se a Alegoria da Caverna de Platão fosse uma pessoa, essa pessoa seria Malfoy.' Analisei da melhor forma possível.

'Da onde você tirou isso?' Mamãe perguntou confusa. 'O que tem a ver Malfoy com A Caverna?'

A Alegoria da Carverna de Platão não era uma pessoa obviamente, mas ela se usava de elementos presentes na sociedade que poderia acontecer com qualquer pessoa.'Ora, imagine que muros bem altos separam o mundo externo e uma caverna. Na caverna existe uma fresta por onde passa um feixe de luz exterior. No interior da caverna permanecem seres humanos, que nasceram e cresceram ali.'

'Rose, eu conheço o mito da caverna!' Ela rebateu e eu não liguei, continuei falando.

'Ficam de costas para a entrada, acorrentados, sem poder mover-se, forçados a olhar somente a parede do fundo da caverna, onde são projetadas sombras de outros homens que, além do muro, mantêm acesa uma fogueira. Pelas paredes da caverna também ecoam os sons que vêm de fora, de modo que os prisioneiros, associando-os às sombras, pensam ser eles as falas das mesmas. Desse modo, os prisioneiros julgam que essas sombras sejam a realidade. E aí, um dos homens conseguiu se libertar das correntes e ir para fora da Caverna. E lá descobriu a natureza, o mundo, e a verdade. E aí ele volta para caverna, para dizer aos outros sobre o que viu lá fora e diz a todos que tudo que eles chegaram um dia a conhecer era mentira. O que acontece?' Perguntei com a sobrancelha levantada.

'Os outros o escutam.' Ela disse sem redéas.

'Não!' Neguei com veemência. 'Os outros o xingam, o torturam e o matam. Acusam ele de ser um mentiroso, traidor e que inventa coisas que não existe. E que a verdade será sempre a que eles viram todos esses na sombra da parede.' Mamãe piscou os olhos castanhos pensativa. 'Os homens são acorrentados a falsas crenças, preconceitos e idéias enganosas. E quando alguém lhe mostra a luz, eles se afastam. Porque nunca tiveram aquilo como verdade. Vê onde eu quero chegar? Malfoy passou a vida toda olhando para a sombra na parede. Acreditando piamente que as sombras que viam eram a verdade. Só que se passaram anos desde que ele viu a verdade e ele começou a ponderar as coisas que acreditava. E ele acabou sendo uma pessoa incrivelmente deturpada.'

'Deturpada como?'

'Ele não sabe bem o que fazer da vida que tem nem do que fizeram a ele. Ele se submerge na educação que teve porque aquela foi a primeira verdade que conheceu e agora não consegue se desapegar dela. Ele não aceita você no Mundo Bruxo que ele conheceu e que lhe foi mostrado como certo. E por isso, ele vive entre insultos e xingamentos, porque é o normal que aconteça. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele sabe que o Mundo Bruxo que conheceu foi um mundo doentio e sujo, e que agora, com você fazendo parte dele, o mundo de hoje é melhor do que ele chegou um dia conhecer. E por isso, ele tem breves momentos de gentileza e de condolências.'

Mamãe piscou os olhos castanhos quando terminei de falar. Analisava a toalha da mesa do restaurante de forma bem atenciosa. Ela soltou um riso. 'Você é incrível, Rose. De verdade.' Ela elogiou e eu senti meu rosto ficar vermelho-tomate. É, eu ficava com vergonha quando Hermione me elogiava. Ela era alguem que eu admirava bastante e quando alguem que eu admiro me elogia, eu me sinto estimada. E eu gostava de ser estimada.

'Nah, Platão é incrível.' Dei de ombros, tentando fazer a vermelhidão sair do meu rosto.

'Sobre Malfoy, ele lhe disse isso?' Perguntou interessada. 'Sobre não me aceitar no Mundo Bruxo.'

'Não. Mas é algo que eu pude perceber. E conversando com ele não é difícil de perceber essas coisas.'

'Suas percepções nem sempre estão corretas.' Ela rebateu levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

'Sim, mas esta é uma das que eu sei que estão corretas.' Rebati com um sorriso largo.

'Como sabe?'

'Quando eu me usei do Yarmulkah, eu senti. Senti o que ele tanto se culpava e o que tanto o machucava. Não foi difícil perceber, na verdade. A única razão pela qual ele usa aquele troço o tempo inteiro, inclusive no trabalho, é por causa de você. As memórias e os pensamentos que você provoca nele. E é difícil pra ele, aceitar essas coisas.' Repeti.

Mamãe calou-se. Os olhos castanhos estudavam a mesa do restaurante de forma intensa. Depois, disse: 'Você se dá bem com ele. Não acha que podia convencê-lo a não usar aquele Yarmulkah?'

'Não.' Falei sem pressa. 'O único que pode fazê-lo viver sem um Yarmulkah, é ele mesmo. Ele que tem que se soltar daquele troço.'

Mamãe deu um sorriso fantasma. E me estudava com os olhos como se fosse a primeira vez que me via. Percebi um brilho de orgulho. Desviamos os olhos quando ouvimos vozes se aproximando. Papai e Hugo se aproximaram da mesa, conversando alguma coisa sobre Quadribol. Papai sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e Hugo sentou-se ao meu lado. E quando o garçom percebeu que já havia chegado as pessoas que estávamos esperando, ele veio nos atender. Fizemos nosso pedido e ele retornou para o balcão da cozinha.

'Você tem que ver a cara do Harry, Mione, quando a Lily diz que vai se encontrar com o espanhol.' Falou papai rindo. Daí me lembrei do trouxa-tatuagem-de-umbigo.

'Eles ainda estão se encontrando?' Perguntei curiosa.

'Estão namorando.' Disse Hugo irritadiço. Olhei pra ele e tive vontade de rir.

'Ora, vamos, Hugo, desencane da Lily Luna. Você consegue coisa melhor.' Incentivei porque não queria ser cunhada da Lily Luna, já basta aturá-la como prima.

'Haha, Harry fica todo desconfiado. Fala para os sete cantos que vai atrás dele para ter certeza que ele não está machucando Lily.' Hermione soltou uma risada gostosa também.

'Tio Harry conhece ele?' Perguntei e papai negou.

'Só por nome.'

'Você conhece ele, não, Rose?' Lembrou mamãe.

'Eu o vi uma vez.'

'E o que achou dele?'

'Ele é feio?' Quis saber Hugo esperançoso, o que me fez rir.

'Ele é...bem Trouxa. Digo, ele é mais velho que Lily, tem uma tatuagem de 'Umbigo' em japonês no braço que acha que é símbolo de Coragem, gosta de futebol, e se comporta como um cara dos guettos da cidade, embora seja mais branco que um unicórnio.'

'Ele é feio?' Perguntou novamente Hugo. Eu olhei para ele.

'Isso já é o suficiente na minha opinião, Hugo, para uma pessoa não namorar com ele.'

'Pra você. Não para Lily. Ela só quer namorar caras bonitos.'

'Mas ela também não pede muito, né?' Ironizei.

'Lily está preocupada porque falta poucos dias para o embarque a Hogwarts, e ela não sabe o que fazer. Não quer perder contato com ele.' Falou Hugo.

'Ah, eles ainda podem se comunicar. Mandar cartas, como eu fazia com o Viktor.'

'Hermione!' Irritou-se papai e mamãe olhou pra ele confusa. 'Não devia falar do Viktor na frente deles.'

'Ah, por favor, Ron!'

'Eles não precisam saber com quem você se comunicou no passado...'

Soltei uma risada e os três olharam pra mim. 'Qual a graça, Rosinha?'

'Vocês nunca mudam.' Falei ainda com um espasmo de riso. Mas eles não pareceram ver a mesma graça que eu. Acabei me calando depois.

'Mas é isso. Ou eles continuam se falando por cartas ou terminam o relacionamento. Sem contar que é difícil trouxas aceitarem bruxos.' Mamãe ponderou por um instante. E eu percebi os olhos dela encontrarem os meus. Soltei um sorriso fantasma quando me pareceu que Hermione havia entendido algo sobre aquela estatação.

'Sim, é com isso que estou contando.' Disse Hugo afirmativo. 'Que esse namoro não vai vingar.'

'Por que você não tenta ficar com outras garotas, Hugo?' Ofereci a sugestão.

'Porque gosto da Lily.'

'Ou você só acha que gosta.' Rebati dando de ombros. Hugo franziu as sobrancelhas e eu não sabia dizer se por um momento ele estava com raiva ou acarretando o que eu havia dito.

'Então, Rosinha, está ansiosa para retornar a Hogwarts?' Perguntou Papai puxando assunto comigo. Eu soltei um sorriso.

'Sim. Acho que vai ser melhor do que os anteriores.'

'Então, você e Al?' Mamãe levantou as sombrancelhas interessada.

'Somos amigos.' Respondi alegre.

'E por que está tão contente?' Papai perguntou.

'Porque ela ficou com o Scorpius.' Hugo respondeu por mim sem me consultar. Olhei para ele irritada. Mamãe e Papai se entreolharam e percebi o cenho de papai se franzir num incômodo interior.

'Você fez o quê?' Ele indagou limpando a garganta.

'Ela ficou com Malfoy.' Hugo repetiu.

Eu não precisava perguntar o que havia acontecido. Era fácil de supôr. Lily Luna havia dito a Hugo o que escutou da conversa entre mim, Gabrielle e Alvo. Meus olhos continuava em cima de Hugo.

'Arranje já uma garota que seja mais legal que Lily Luna. E que não seja cagoeta.'

'Sou o melhor amigo dela. Ela me conta tudo.' Respondeu defendendo a menina.

'Não interessa! Ela...'

'Rose.' Chamou Hermione. Eu desviei os olhos pra ela. Mamãe sabia que eu havia beijado Scorpius. Pelo menos ela soube da primeira vez. Talvez ela quisesse saber se havia acontecido uma outra vez.

'Como assim você ficou com o Malfoy?' Indagou papai rouco.

'Duas vezes.' Fechei os olhos quando Hugo completou. Percebi a voz dele mergulhada numa diversão.

'O que está fazendo?' Perguntei irritada para ele. Hugo deu de ombros.

'Só to devolvendo o que você fez com Lily naquele dia.' Ah então era isso? Pagando com a mesma moeda? 'Não é legal, né? Ter alguém que conte coisas que você não quer que sejam contadas. Principalmente para os pais.'

Estreitei os olhos com raiva enquanto Hugo ainda ria. Ele cruzou os braços, levantou as sobrancelhas e esperou a conversa acontecer. É, talvez meu irmão não fosse tão diferente de mim.

Hermione franziu a testa, insegura.

Papai desatou a perguntar. 'Por quê?'

'Vou deixar que meu irmão responda as coisas por mim.' Respondi apontando meus braços para Hugo. Assim, poderia saber até onde Lily realmente escutou a conversa. Hugo pareceu desconfortável. 'Por quê eu fiquei com o Scorpius, Hugo?' Perguntei de forma rude.

'Porque você sempre foi afim dele.' Papai fez um careta de asco.

'Como assim, sempre?'

'Acho que esse sempre se refere desde o primeiro ano.' Analisou Hugo pensativo.

'Mas ele não namorava a sua amiga?' Meus olhos continuavam em Hugo. Ele se ajeitou na cadeira.

'Eles terminaram.'

'Por quê?' Perguntou Hermione assustada.

'Porque Rose ficou com Scorpius...'

'Quando foi isso?'

'Hmm, não sei.' Disse sem cerimônias. 'Eu não sei quando foi. Lily não me disse.'

'É, porque ela também não sabe.' Comentei aliviada. 'Pelo menos isso.'

'Rosinha, eu não concordo com isso.' Disse papai sério. Uma perturbação interior crescia a cada segundo em Ron. Quando nossos pratos chegaram á mesa, nem isso fez papai parar de pensar.

'Eu sei.' Disse dando de ombros, sentindo um incômodo na região do estômago. 'Sei que vocês odeiam o Malfoy pelo que ele fez a vocês. Mas, pai, Scorp nunca fez nada comigo. Ele é meu melhor amigo...'

'Pensei que o seu melhor amigo fosse Al.' Ele comentou confuso.

'Também. Al, Scorp e Bélle são meus melhores amigos. Eles estão no mesmo nível da minha amizade.' Expliquei sucinta.

'Você e o Malfoyzinho estão namorando?' Ron perguntou com secura.

'Não. A gente só ficou. E sim, foram duas vezes.' Confirmei para todos ali presentes. 'E bom a primeira vez já faz um tempo, e a segunda vez, foi ontem.' Os olhos de Ron e Hermione se arregalaram em susto. E eu não conseguia entender o porquê deles estarem tão assustados.

'Mas... ontem, você passou o dia no Ministério.' Relembrou papai.

'Passei uma parte do dia conversando com Malfoy. Daí, conversei com Astoria, e ela me disse que Scorp estava querendo falar comigo. Acabei indo pra lá via Pó de Flú, usando uma das lareiras do Ministério.'

'Não, não...Rosinha, você me garantiu que passou o tempo inteiro no Ministério.' Falou papai querendo negar o que eu havia dito. Olhei para Ron e levantei uma das sobrancelhas.

'Eu menti.' A careta que papai fez querer rir por um instante. Mas eu me segurei.

'Não acho que esse seu namorico com ele, vá fazer bem.'

'Não estamos de namorico, papai.' Reclamei bebendo um gole de refrigerante. 'Rolou um beijo e foi só. Como aconteceu com mamãe e Viktor.'

'Rose!'

'Hermione! Você contou a eles sobre Viktor?' Papai perguntou com a voz fina. 'E agora o que eles vão pensar de você?'

'Nada.' Respondeu Hugo engolindo uma garfada de frango. 'Não pensamos nada de mamãe, pai.'

'Não?'Quis saber interessado.

'Claro que não. Assim como não pensamos nada de você por você ter ficado com a Lavender.' O rosto de Ron ficou vermelho-tomate. Ele ajeitou a gravata no pescoço e fez um aceno.

Papai engoliu em seco e começou a comer o que havia pedido. Acabei soltando uma risada.

'E está tudo bem entre você e Al, filha?' Perguntou mamãe saindo da conversa de antes.

Fiz um aceno. 'Sim. Nós dois acabamos nos entendendo melhor. E ele ficou amigo de Gabrielle.' Percebi mamãe franzir a testa confusa. 'Ah, bom, eles nunca foram amigos. Só se aturavam por causa de mim. Mas os dois pareceram se entenderem depois da nossa conversa e viraram amigos.'

'É? Que ótimo!' Ela disse sorrindo.

'É sim. Fico feliz por aqueles dois. Era meio chato ter que me dividir entre Al e Scorp/Bélle. Agora, meio que nós nos entendemos. Tenho a impressão que esse ano será um dos melhores.' Comentei contente. E Realmente esperava por aquilo.

'Ah, mas você e Al fazem um bom casal.' Comentou Ron baixinho esperançoso.

'Sim, eu sei. Mas isso não é só o suficiente.' Ron fez outro aceno e voltou ao almoço. Eu percebi que não tinha muita fome. Algo ainda me incomodava. E eu sabia o que era. Queria que papai aceitasse Scorp. Eu queria que, mais do que ninguém, minha família aceitasse os meus amigos e os meus relacionamentos. Embora eu soubesse que mamãe e Hugo aceitavam, papai era mais relutante. E aquilo me machucava. É, parece que encontrei outra pessoa que se utilizava de um Yarmulkah interno. E assim, como aconteceu comigo, só Ron seria capaz de se livrar daquilo.

'Vamos, pai, o senhor não poderia dar um desconto pra ele? Se o conhecesse...'

'Eu o conheço!'

'Você acha que o conhece, mas não o conhece. Se der uma chance, vai ver como ele não é má pessoa.' Tentei novamente.

'Hugo, o que acha dele?' Ron perguntou pro meu irmão.

'Detesto.'

'Viu? É o suficiente!'

'Isso não é justo!' Falei irritada. 'E não é o suficiente. Eu detesto James Sirius e nem por isso vocês acham ele um cara chato.'

'É diferente.'

'Ron.' Chamou mamãe e papai desviou os olhos pra ela. 'Vamos, sei que não gosta de Malfoy, mas está transferindo seus sentimentos pro filho dele, que já se mostrou amigo de Rose e que se importa com ela.' Agradeci mentalmente. 'Se não gosta de Scorpius, tente pelo menos conhecê-lo melhor para ver que ele não é o melhor para Rose.'

'Claramente, ele não é o melhor pra você, Rose.' Falou papai virando-se para mim.

'Você deveria pelo menos ficar feliz que seja Scorp, papai. Já pensou se fosse um espanhol tatuado.' Hugo não gostou da minha estatação.

'Mil vezes você com um espanhol tatuado do que o Malfoyzinho.'

'Liberte-se desse seu preconceito, Ron!' Criticou mamãe.

'Ele não pode, mãe, tá acorrentado vendo as sombras na parede.' Finalizei com os braços cruzados. Mamãe olhou pra mim e respirou fundo.

'O que isso quer dizer?' Perguntou Ron.

'Que você não consegue enfrentar a verdade, Ron. Vamos, dê um pouco de apoio a Rose. Se ela gosta de Scorpius, não há nada que possamos fazer a não ser apoiar.'

Papai ainda negou com a cabeça e logo nos calamos. Com o assunto do almoço sendo o que se sucedeu comigo e Scorps, ele logo acabou virando um almoço silencioso. Hugo puxava um assunto aqui e acolá, mas logo o silêncio caía e nos deixava ansiosos e incomodados. Quando o almoço por fim terminara, papai levou Hugo de volta para casa, enquanto eu decidi ficar mais uma vez no Ministério.

Enquanto seguia Hermione, nós acabamos conversando mais abertamente sobre aquilo. Eu sempre achei curioso o fato de eu poder conversar sobre tudo com minha mãe. Embora fosse algo que supostamente deveria ser comum, não era. Lily Luna não conversava tanto com Ginny. Na verdade, parecia que eu sabia mais sobre a vida dela do que a própria mãe. Gabrielle também não conversava tudo com a sra Mondyllard. E muitas vezes, Bélle já tinha me dito que gostava de como eu conseguia ser natural com Hermione. Eu nem sabia o porquê de conversar tão bem com mamãe, talvez seja por sermos parecidas, ou pelos nossos gostos. Talvez fosse um acerto de contas da vida, porque se Hermione não tivesse do meu lado, eu seria uma pessoa mais deturpada do que era.

'Então você conversou, enfim, com Scorpius?' Ela perguntou interessada olhando-me.

'É. Tá que fiz isso porque Astoria havia me pedido, mas acabou me ajudando. Acabei percebendo coisas que não havia percebido.'

'Hum... E você realmente não está namorando com ele?'

'Não. Foi só um beijo mesmo.' Falei sincera. 'Embora desta vez, fui eu quem o beijei.'

'E o que sentiu?'

Olhei para o chão. Foi inevitável dar uma risada. 'Foi... bom.' Disse um pouco envergonhada, Hermione franziu a testa. 'Foi tipo... encontrar a sanduicheira velha e gordurosa e perceber que ela está funcionando e ai ela vai e faz um sanduíche muito bom...' Disse sem conseguir conter meu riso. 'Com gosto de chocolate.'

'Eu não entendi o que você quis dizer com isso, mas parece que foi bom mesmo.' Ela disse rindo e eu senti meu rosto ficar vermelho-tomate.

'Você realmente gosta dele desde o primeiro ano?'

Engoli saliva antes de responder. 'Ah, não sei. Quando eu o conheci em Hogwarts, eu só achava ele bonito. Disse a Bélle que ele me encantava de alguma forma. Mas só passei a pensar nele de outra forma depois do nosso terceiro ano. Mas aí no ano seguinte, Bélle e Scorp começaram a namorar.'

'E você não ficou ressentida com isso?' Ela perguntou curiosa.

'Não.' Neguei com a cabeça. 'A Parkinson tentou me fazer ficar com raiva de Bélle, dizendo que ela era fura-olho, mas não conseguiu. Porque eu sabia que Bélle também estava gostando dele. E Scorp havia se decidido por namorá-la. Era escolha dele. Eu não podia ficar com raiva pelas escolhas das outras pessoas. Além de quê, era muito mais certo os dois namorarem do que eu ter alguma chance com ele. Naquela época, Scorps não falava comigo. '

'E como ficou você e Gabrielle depois do que aconteceu?'

'De boa. Nada mudou, na verdade. E Bélle tem uma relação com a vida que é bem divertida.'

'Fico feliz que você tenha pessoas como Al e Gabrielle ao seu lado.' Mamãe comentou sorridente. Eu apenas confirmei.

'Eu também.'

Nós duas rimos e pegamos o elevador para o setor de Hermione. Acabamos sendo as únicas pessoas no elevador. Quando o elevador subiu um andar, Draco Malfoy entrou. Percebi mamãe prender a respiração. Eu me deixei sorrir e ele fez um cumprimento com a cabeça. Seus olhos azuis se desviaram para o teto. A conversa que mamãe e eu estávamos tendo, morreu. E o ambiente ali passou a ser tão silencioso que eu era capaz de escutar meu próprio coração.

'Tire isso.' Escutei Hermione dizer. Eu olhei para mamãe e vi ela engolir em seco. Estava se referindo ao Yarmulkah. Malfoy fingiu que não escutou. 'Tire isso, Malfoy.'

'Não enche, Granger.'

'Isso está errado. Você não pode usar isso...'

'Por que você não cuida da sua vida?' Indagou Malfoy sério. Ele desviou os olhos para Hermione e tinha o rosto em desdém. Eu fiquei no meu canto, calada, deixando a conversa acontecer.

'Estou querendo lhe ajudar...'

'Eu não preciso de ajuda!' Ele rebateu irritado. A voz saía alta e firme.

'Você tem que aceitar!'

'Aceitar o quê?' Malfoy se virou para Hermione com raiva.

'As coisas como são.' Hermione respondeu no mesmo tom de voz. Ela piscou os olhos e respirou fundo. Draco continuou estudando Hermione com os olhos. Ele negou com a cabeça e voltou a virar-se para as portas do elevador. Hermione sacou a varinha e fez o Yarmulkah soltar-se do braço esquerdo de Malfoy. Naquele momento fiquei com raiva de Hermione.

Sei que o que ela queria era ajudar Malfoy. Como eu também queria ajudá-lo. Mas alguém não pode forçar outra pessoa a fazer algo que não quer. Se Malfoy não queria se livrar de seus Yarmulkahs, Hermione deveria respeitar isso. Ter tirado o Yarmulkah a força do homem ali á frente, foi um estupro ao cavalo lustroso de Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy virou-se irritado para Hermione. Seus dentes marcavam o maxilar e ele cerrava os punhos com força. O elevador fez um apito e abriu as portas, fazendo com que dois homens entrassem. Eles se afastaram de Hermione e Malfoy e ficaram calados pelos cantos. Não demorou muito para os dois senhores vissem o Yarmulkah jogado no chão. Eles se entreolharam.

'Aceite... as coisas como são, Malfoy.' Repetiu Hermione sem tirar os olhos de Malfoy. 'Sem medo, sem anseios e sem Yarmulkahs.'

Era o que eu queria também, não podia negar. Ao meu ver, Malfoy tinha ainda tanto a descobrir sobre o mundo. Sobre a vida. Já estava na hora dele se acertar com as coisas. Dele sair da caverna escura.

Arregalei os olhos quando vi, num pulo, Malfoy beijar Hermione. Os dois homens pareceram se assustarem tanto quanto eu e eles abriram a boca num gesto de choque involuntário. Senti meu estômago quente e meu coração bater apressado. Era uma visão estranha e um pouco desconfortável, ver sua mãe beijada por alguém. Hermione, enfim, tomando consciência de si, empurrou Malfoy. E com a mão direita, deu um tapa forte no rosto de Draco.

'Não se atreva, Malfoy...'

Malfoy exalou frustração e raiva e quando o elevador fez um novo apito e abriu as portas, Draco apanhou o Yarmulkah do chão e saiu. Os dois senhores saíram do elevador enquanto mais pessoas começaram a entrar.

'O que deu nele? Elouqueceu de vez?' Indagou mamãe completamente atônita.

'Ele só seguiu o seu conselho.'Respondi levantando o rosto pra ela. Hermione olhou pra mim relutante. 'Mas parece que não foi uma boa idéia.'

'É claro que não foi uma boa idéia!'

'Então não peça para ele se livrar daquele Yarmulkah.'

'Aceitar as coisas não significa me beijar, Rose!'

'Pra ele sim. Porque aceitar as coisas quer dizer aceitar _as coisas_ que ele sente. E ele vem sentindo essas coisas por um bom tempo.' Hermione emudeceu e me olhou assustada. 'Porém, o acerto de contas não foi muito bem aceito, não é?'

Hermione desviou os olhos pro chão e continuou calada. E eu me senti mal por Malfoy. Sabia o quão foi difícil ele ter feito aquilo. Ter soltado seu cavalo. Mas de nada havia adiantado. Porque ás vezes, nossos cavalos precisam de um estepe. E o cavalo dele talvez não fosse um cavalo. Talvez fosse um testrálio feio com asas mal-feitas. Daquele tipo que tenta um vôo, mas cai sem graça no chão.

E sem graça no chão, ele continua. Sem se levantar. Sem tentar vôo. E acabei sentindo mais pena de Malfoy. Talvez ele não fosse só a Alegoria da Caverna de Platão. Talvez ele fosse o Amor de Platão também. O Amor Platônico, aquele desprovido de paixões, pois paixões são cegas, passageiras e efêmeras, mas com o sentimento baseado na virtude. Na virtude do amar. E era por essa virtude que o Testrálio de Malfoy não voava.

A vida fazia seus acertos de contas com as pessoas de forma curiosa e divertida. Mas com Malfoy, estava mais pra sofrida e dolorosa.

Ou talvez, Malfoy não tivesse força pra lutar contra aquilo. Como dissera Alvo, aceitar o que lhe acontece tantas vezes, pode fazer com que o acaso faça de você gato e sapato. E isso machuca.

Machuca mesmo.

Bem mais que um Yarmulkah.

* * *

**N/A:** Pensei em nomear este capítulo de 'Platão' para relembrar os velhos tempos de filósofos da Rose. Mas acabei achando que o 'Acerto de Contas' combinou mais. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado. ^^


	25. Organização

**Organização**

Meu coração batia forte, exasperado, extremamente assustado com a forma com que Hermione descontava uma raiva crescente numa árvore em frente ao Ministério. Os feitiços saíam com força e vontade e eu me perguntava a todo instante porque mamãe realmente não preferiu ser Auror. A árvore a frente estava murcha e perdia cada vez mais folhas em decorrência da raiva de Hermione.

'Maldito! Filho da mãe! Como se atreve!' Reclamava Hermione soltando feitiços nos intervalos de cada palavra. Eu estava calada, piscando os olhos, apenas sentindo pena da coitada da árvore que nada tinha a ver com a situação.

'E agora? O que vou fazer, Rose?' Ela me perguntou e eu desviei os olhos pra ela.

'Você não deveria me pedir conselhos, mãe.'

'Por que não?' Ela virou o rosto confusa.

'Bom, supostamente é você que deveria saber o que fazer em todas as situações. E, além disso, eu não sou a pessoa mais aconselhável para dar conselhos.'

Hermione respirou fundo e voltou a andar de um lado para o outro, nervosa.

'Mas se quer saber, acho que poderia não descontar na árvore. Não é legal maltratar a natureza.'

'Isso está errado! Completamente errado!' Ela irritou-se ainda mais, ignorando o que eu disse. 'Quer saber? Você tem razão!' Concluiu sem demora.

Ela guardou a varinha e decidiu entrar no Ministério. Acompanhei Hermione, curiosa. Pegamos o elevador e pude perceber a mão de Hermione tremer sem parar. Saímos do elevador, e reconheci sendo o andar responsável pelo Departamento de Hermione. Não demorei muito a perceber que mamãe estava indo atrás de Malfoy.

Hermione abriu a porta do escritório de Malfoy como se ainda fosse a sala dela. Malfoy estava sentado na cadeira, de cabeça baixa, mas logo se levantou quando nós entramos. Mamãe foi até ele e deu um tapa forte no rosto. Pisquei os olhos.

'Isso é pra você aprender a não fazer aquilo de novo.' Malfoy ia responder, mas Hermione deu outro tapa. 'E isso é pra você aprender a respeitar sua Família! Você é casado, Senhor! Respeite sua mulher!'

'Granger...'

Outro tapa. 'E isso é pela árvore!' Terminou respirando fundo. Pisquei os olhos atônita. Malfoy tinha o cenho franzido sem entender o que havia acabado de se suceder. Hermione apontou o dedo para ele. 'Não se atreva, Malfoy! Não se atreva a fazer o que fez!'

Malfoy continou calado, confuso.

'Vamos, Rose!' Hermione me chamou me puxando pra fora da sala. Dei uma olhada para ele e o vi abrir a boca para fazer escapar a dor. Deixei escapar um riso sem querer.

'Você acabou de dar quatro tapas no seu chefe, mãe.'

'Que ele se dane!' Disse ainda irritada. 'Não dou uma foda que Malfoy seja o meu chefe! Se ele fizer besteiras como essas de novo, eu lhe entorto as tripas!' Não pude evitar de rir do desespero de Hermione.

'Não tem graça, Rose!' Parei de rir quando ela me repreendeu. 'Tudo mundo agora vai ficar sabendo! Ron vai...'

'Como eles vão ficar sabendo?' Perguntei interessada. 'Quem é o louco de dizer o que aconteceu?'

'As coisas aqui no Ministério correm rápido demais. Além disso, você não viu que Malfoy me beijou na frente daquele dois? Devem ter corrido para contar a todos o que aconteceu. Todos conhecem a nós! Ah, não quero nem ver o que vai acontecer...'

'Você não pode ir atrás deles e fazê-los perder a memória?'

'Não seja ridícula, Rose. Não posso fazer tais coisas por um assunto tão banal assim.' Ela negou com força. 'Além disso, já devem ter espalhado pra alguém.'

'Mas que povo mais fofoqueiro...' Reclamei.

'Sim, o mundo bruxo adora uma fofoca.' Ela disse no mesmo tom de voz. 'Acho melhor falar com Ron...'

'Você tem certeza?' Perguntei sem muita certeza daquilo. Conhecia papai. Ele ia ficar mais insano que um juggernaut.

'Mas é claro. Melhor conversar com ele antes que as coisas cheguem no ouvido dele de forma distorcida.'

Mamãe respirou fundo e soltou um 'É, vou fazer isso.' Eu parei de andar, deixando-a ir sozinha. Eu que não queria escutar a briga que ela e Ron teriam. Embora uma singela diversão tomava conta do meu rosto.

Acabei voltando para a sala de Malfoy. Achava que ele precisava de uma conversa com alguém pra explicar o que tinha acontecido.

Bati na porta três vezes. E após um tempo, adentrei na sala pela silenciosa simpatia que existia entre nós. Encontrei-o sentado sobre a mesa, de costas para a porta, com as mãos sobre o rosto; os pés se apoiavam sobre a cadeira, mas não ne mexiam. Malfoy estava estático.

Quis dizer algo. Mas nada saiu. Na verdade, nada preferiu sair. Porque qualquer coisa que eu dissesse, não ajudaria em nada a situação. Então, deixei-me apenas sentar ao lado dele, muda.

Não era difícil ver a tremenda perturbação pela qual Sr. Malfoy estava passando. O Yarmulkah ainda se repousava em seu braço esquerdo, e talvez, usá-lo naquela hora seria realmente a melhor hora que Malfoy poderia usar.

Ele negava o rosto em desaprovação, como se não acreditasse ainda no que tinha feito. Na verdade, ele só queria esquecer o que tinha feito.

'Está doendo?' Perguntei interessada e ele soltou um riso fantasma.

'Não sei o que me deu...' Foi o que conseguiu dizer depois de um certo silêncio. Entortei a boca para o lado esquerdo.

'Você gosta da minha mãe?' Perguntei a ele de forma honesta. Ele levantou os olhos azuis para mim e me estudou com um pouco de atenção. 'Sei que você vai negar veementemente. Porque isso é algo impensável e inviável para alguém como você. E, sei que posso estar muito errada, mas desde as férias de Julho, eu venho pensando na relação que você tem com Mamãe, Papai e tio Harry. E só o que me vem na cabeça é a imaginação de que talvez o senhor tenha alguns sentimentos em relação a Hermione.' Terminei sem tirar os olhos de cima dos dele. Sentia meu coração bater forte, um pouco exasperado.

Ele ficou mudo. Não levei aquilo como um sim. Apenas esperei. Não era como se ele fosse me responder de prontidão aquela pergunta. Não é como se ele fosse obrigado a me responder. E ele sabia disso. Ele só estava se perguntando se deveria me responder. E por isso, esperei.

Ele respirou fundo, parecendo cansado.

'Lembra da conversa de ontem? De quando você me disse de como queria que sua vida fosse, mas quando chegara a hora, nada do que você queria que tivesse acontecido de fato aconteceu?'

'De quando eu queria ser Grifinória, mas a vida me fez ser Sonserina?' Indaguei querendo saber se era daquilo que se tratava. Ele confirmou com um aceno.

'De quando você queria enfrentar, Trasgos, Dragões e Comensais? De participar de aventuras sem saber se sairia vivo ou morto dali?' Insinuou. 'Mas nada disse aconteceu. E agora só o que resta é a lembrança cinza de uma vida que você sonhou em viver. Só o que resta é uma nostalgia inexistente de uma memória vazia, sem significado, porque nunca aconteceu.'

'É o que acontece com você?' Perguntei engolindo em seco. Ele piscou os olhos e os desviou para o chão, tímidos, envergonhados de dizerem aquilo.

'Sim.' Disse entredentes.

'Você queria participar de aventuras?'

'Não. Eu só queria... ter amigos.' Disse sem medo. E eu senti meu coração bater ainda mais forte. 'Sempre quis ser amigo de seus pais. Do Trio de Ouro.' Soltou um espasmo de riso. 'Via eles rindo e se divertindo por Hogwarts por todos aqueles anos enquanto eu ficava sozinho. Tinha inveja da amizade deles porque era algo que sempre quis ter. Mas nunca tive. E só o que tive foi o conhecimento do que é importante no Mundo Bruxo. Só o que tive foi o medo de que um dia Voldemort iria voltar e eu deveria estar ali do lado dele porque meu pai o apoiava. E, então, Voldemort foi embora; e ai casei, formei uma família. Mas o vazio da vida que eu sempre quis viver, nunca me deixou. E isso me frustra, me irrita...'

Deve machucar de forma medonha.

Deve ser aquela dor excrucitante de quando se vê no fim da vida e perceber que tudo que fez foi pelos outros e não por si e assim deixou de fazer as coisas que mais lhe agradavam apenas porque ficou com medo da repreensão alheia.

'E ai eu vejo Scorps...' Tê-lo ouvido falar o nome do filho me fez levantar o rosto. 'Indo pelo caminho que não fui. Vejo ele tendo amigos como você e Gabrielle, que o fizeram ser uma pessoa infinitamente melhor do que eu jamais poderia ser. E enquanto parte de mim se alegra por isso, a outra parte detesta. Tem raiva, ódio, inveja.'

'Só porque ele tem amigos?' Indaguei sem jeito.

'Porque ele tem com quem contar.' Ele respondeu sem delongas.

'Sabe, sr Malfoy, seria bem mais fácil de ser amigo dos meus pais se não os xingassem a todo o momento'. Respondi com certa brincadeira. Ele riu de leve.

'Eu sei. Mas é tarde.'

'Por que seria muito tarde?' Perguntei franzindo as sobrancelhas. Ele respirou fundo, procurando a resposta mais convincente para aquela pergunta. No fim, disse:

'Porque é. Nós nunca nos demos bem. Somos muito diferentes. Eles são Grifinórios e eu Sonserino. Passamos todos esses anos nos tratando com indiferenças e xingamentos. É muito tarde para deixar isso de lado.'

'Não é não. Nada é muito tarde.' Falei me saindo da mesa. 'O senhor se prende muito ao que foi e ao que será. E isso é normal, porque foi a forma como foi criado. Está vendo as sombras na parede. O problema é que o senhor, na verdade, já saiu da caverna, mas em vez de aproveitar o que descobriu no mundo lá fora, voltou a caverna e se prendeu novamente ás algemas para ver a sombra na parede. Mesmo sabendo que é mentira. Diz que jamais poderia ser amigo dos meus pais, apenas por ser Sonserino e eles Grifinórios. Você acha que o Mundo todo, mesmo fora de Hogwarts, se divide em casas. Minha mãe uma vez me disse que as pessoas nunca são tão superficiais a ponto de serem catalogadas por um Chapéu. E ela tem razão. Nós somos muito mais que achamos que somos. Porque nós somos humanos, temos pensamentos, desejos, instintos, necessidades, devaneios, medos. E ao longo da vida, eles vão sendo mudados, renovados e transformados. E é isso que o senhor tem dificuldade de aceitar. Por isso não abre mão do Yarmulkah. Mas se não abrir mão disso, vai ficar sempre á margem de si mesmo, Sr Malfoy. Por isso mamãe pediu para você não usar mais isso, porque só assim, o senhor irá compreender algumas coisas da vida. O senhor só conseguirá ser amigo deles, se de uma vez por todas, correr para fora da Caverna e se banhar com o sol que ilumina as paisagens lá fora.'

Terminei olhando-o de frente. Ele franziu a testa, parecendo confuso, mas eu sabia que ele compreendera o que eu quis dizer. Ele só estava com medo o suficiente para fazer o que eu acabara de lhe apontar.

'Não é assim tão fácil.' Ele disse, por fim, abaixando a cabeça.

'Mas é claro que não é!' Afirmei com certa violência. 'Por tudo que você fez a eles, por tudo o que disse deles, eles não vão aceitar as coisas assim tão facilmente. Mas só porque não é fácil não significa que não deva tentar. Muitas vezes, as coisas certas são as mais difíceis de serem feitas. Mas elas não devem ser deixadas de lado só porque é difícil.'

Eu o vi abaixar os olhos azuis e ficar encarando o chão da sala. Ele negou com a cabeça mais uma vez, querendo desfazer o sentido que eu disse. 'Não. Você não sabe o que diz.' Mordi meus dentes, com certa raiva. É, eu não gosto quando as pessoas dizem 'você não sabe o que diz'. Era como se estivessem diminuindo minhas observações e meus conhecimentos e eu não gostava daquilo.

Dei as costas pra ele, querendo sair da sala. Mas antes de realmente sair, estanquei.

'Você sabe porque Scorpius e eu viramos amigos?' Indaguei a ele ainda de costas. 'Mesmo que no começo, ele me xingasse e falasse mal dos meus pais, claramente por influência sua, nós nos tornamos amigos. Sabe por quê?' Ele ficou em silêncio. 'Porque ele me pediu desculpas pela forma que me tratava.' Disse de forma sincera. 'Pedir desculpas é algo muito difícil, Sr Malfoy, mas ás vezes, é só o que basta para arrumarmos a nossa vida.'

Saí da sala, deixando-o só. Queria muito ajudá-lo. Tenho uma pena tremenda dele. E sei que sentir pena não é um dos sentimentos mais belos, mas me incomoda Draco Malfoy não sair de onde está. Está sempre com medo. Com medo de tudo. E eu sinto pena dele porque já fui como ele. Eu sei como ele se sente. Mas também sei que aquilo é algo extremamente insuportável.

Eu queria realmente que ele conseguisse o que queria.

E de alguma forma, acabei descobrindo que não me importava muito se ele gostava ou não de Hermione. Embora fosse algo extremamente estranho que ele estivesse porque ai eu e o Scorp teria uma relação muito conflituosa sobre parentesco.

Eu queria que ele conseguisse ser amigo da minha família para enfim, sair daquela caverna escura.

Ele precisava urgentemente arrumar o coração.

E arrumar o coração é como dar jeito no guarda-roupa.

A gente demora para tomar iniciativa. É difícil se desfazer do que já fez parte de tantos momentos, sejam bons ou ruins, sejam festas, sonhos, pesadelos, lembranças. Mas chega a hora que você vê que é necessário. Você consegue tirar aquelas coisas que já não são do seu tamanho, aquelas roupas pequenas demais ou grandes demais que já não condizem com seu corpo, suas expectativas, ou apenas porque não servem mais por você não frequentar os mesmos lugares.  
Arrumar o guarda-roupa nos faz selecionar o que julgamos de melhor. O que não nos serve mais nós doamos, repassamos aos outros. E então essas pessoas farão melhor proveito do que você utilizou. Mas doar, não significa dar o que não presta, mas sim o que não combina mais com você.

Significa deixar tudo limpo. Significa organizar o guarda-roupa, o coração.

E para isso é necessário desprender-se do velho e ir em busca do que é novo, do que é capaz de fazer você ver que tudo pode estar organizado outra vez.

E uma desculpa, era o suficiente para a organização.


End file.
